Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, “For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish...” and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag [COMPLETED]
1. An Injured Miko and her Wish

**Welcome to the latest of my stories! Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him! Enjoy!**

**Title: **Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary: **Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating: **R (M)

**Chapter 1: **An Injured Miko and her Wish

* * *

"NO!" 

"SIT!"

"OUF!"

"Idiot…"

"Poor Inuyasha,"

"He deserved it though."

It was the daily routine. Kagome wants to go home, Inuyasha declines, Kagome sits him, Shippo calls him an idiot, Sango sympathizes and Miroku thinks he deserves it.

"I have a major math exam though Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled as the spell wore off. "Yea well in this time, women don't need this 'math' crap!"

"Uh oh…" Sango winced.

"SIT!"

"AHH!" Inuyasha kissed dirt again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He growled as the spell wore off again.

"Because you deserve it."

"WHY? Just because I want to search for Naraku and get our jewel shards back don't mean you can sit me any damn time you want Ka-go-me!" He stressed her name out.

"And to think all that I've done for you." Kagome shook her head.

"NAME ONE!" Inuyasha roared as he stood up.

Shippo, Kirara, Miroku and Sango decided to keep out of this.

"Freed you from the Goshinboku for one." Kagome eyed him.

"Yea well, that doesn't count." Inuyasha smirked.

"Actually, if I hadn't released you, the Shikon jewel wouldn't have come out of my body…"

"Yea it would have! If you hadn't released me you would have died! Name another!"

"Saved you from the Spider at the temple where Nazuda lived."

"Big whoop."

"Well excuse me! Next time when you wanna lay on my lap and tell me I smell nice, remind me of today!" Kagome screamed.

Miroku raised a brow. "Smell nice?"

Kagome giggled nervously. "Never mind." She murmured before walking away.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

"SIT!" Kagome screamed again.

"NOO!" Inuyasha again.

"Poor guy, he's gonna pull his back." Miroku shook his head.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared as the rosary's spell wore off and he jumped after them.

"Why do you need all this math crap anyways?" He asked as he walked beside her.

"If I want a pursue a living in my time."

"Well for the time being, you live here, not there."

"I live in both era's Inuyasha." Kagome shook her head.

"What the hell would it take to keep you here?"

"If I were to be a hanyou." Kagome replied as she left Inuyasha pondering her last line.

'If I were to be a hanyou?'

"HEY!" Inuyasha roared as he ran after them again.

They walked in quiet after that. Inuyasha lagged behind with Kagome and Sango up front. Miroku tried to 'talk' to Inuyasha, if that were possible.

"You should really let her go Inuyasha." He said.

"Why?" Inuyasha growled

"Because, she has truly done many things for us. When we went after Kohaku in Naraku's castle, Kagome was the one who made the miasma go away, it was Kagome who saved you from Kaguya's spell in the Castle of Mirrors and it was her arrow that helped you defeat Menomaru."

"And don't forget it was Kagome who helped you kill the Spider Head and it was her arrow that made the Peach man turn back to human." Shippo chirped in.

"You two are making me loose it!" Inuyasha roared.

"Just stating the facts my friend." Miroku grinned.

"Shut up bouzo." Inuyasha growled as he continued to walk.

They were silent for two minutes before Sango called them.

"Hey you three! Come here quick!" She called as Kagome, Kirara and her self ran towards a small stream.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo ran behind them and when they reached where the girls are, they gasped.

"Is she dead?" Shippo said as Kagome poked her.

"No, not yet. I still sense a life force in her." Miroku murmured as Sango and Kagome helped the lady out of the stream.

Inuyasha picked the old woman up as Sango laid a blanket from Kagome's bag on the floor.

"I think there's water in her lungs." Miroku said as he bent in front of her.

"Then we need to do CPR." Kagome murmured.

"CPR…what the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome's eyes widened. 'Does that mean I have to perform CPR on her?'

Kagome moved Shippo out of the way and opened the old miko's air hole. She then breathed in her mouth two times to see if it did go in. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Inuyasha watched in amazement.

Kagome did 15 chest compressions before breathing into her mouth twice again. This routine went for 6 times before the miko coughed out water and slowly opened her eyes.

"Magic Kagome," Shippo said.

"Nah, just medical stuff." Kagome grinned as she stood up and Sango bent down to help the poor woman up. Kagome gave her a towel to dry herself up in.

"We should really nurse her back," Shippo said.

"Forget it, we have jewel shards to look for."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha cringed as he saw Kagome glaring at him.

Inuyasha frowned as he turned to Miroku. "Let's look for firewood."

"You have him wrapped around your finger." Sango giggled as Kagome put a pillow under her head.

He lady had her eyes opened but she was having tough time breathing. She did look old, perhaps Kaede's age.

"Why do you think she was drowning?" Sango asked.

"I dunno, it's unlikely for a miko to fall and drown."

"How can you tell she's a miko Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Look at her clothes Shippo. They look like something Kaede, Kikyo or Tsubaki would wear." Kagome murmured as she got a bottle of water out for the lady. Sango helped her sit up as Kagome generously poured water into her mouth.

The lady gulped it down before finally coming back to reality.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked, looking frightened.

"I'm Kagome, and this is Shippo, Kirara and Sango. We found you in the stream unconscious and we helped you." Kagome said as she handed the water bottle to the miko who seemed like she regained her strength.

She nodded as she looked thankful towards the four.

"You four are generous. You are very kind."

"It comes with the duty." Sango said.

"When are Miroku and Inuyasha coming back?" Kagome asked turning to Sango.

"I think Miroku is hunting for firewood and Inuyasha is hunting for food." Sango replied.

The lady's eyes widened. "Inuyasha, the hanyou Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes him, do you know of him?"

"Not entirely, but I do know stories of him." She said.

"Priestess, tell us your name." Sango said.

"My name, Konoharu." She said, her wrinkles falling over her lips.

"Konoharu-san," Kagome started, "how did you fall into the stream?"

"Lots of demons were after me and I was trying to evade. I managed to come upon this cliff and I decided, then to abide to these demons, I'd rather destroy myself, so I jumped." Said Konoharu.

"What were they after?" Shippo asked.

Konoharu smiled. "A wish."

Kagome's eyes widened. "A Wish? What wish? But if you are a miko, couldn't you purify them?"

Konoharu smiled. "That's the beauty of priestesses dear Kagome. There are many kinds. For instance, Priestess Kikyo was a guardian Miko. She guarded the Shikon no Tama and she would always apply powers of guarding. Priestess Kaede specializes in Medicine. She can create many medicine and cure many ailments. Priestess Tsubaki was a dark one. She can control the darkness in ones heart. And you, Priestess Kagome, you control purification."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You can tell I'm a priestess?"

"You emit the purity aura of one dear Kagome." Konoharu smiled as she sipped her water.

Kagome turned to Shippo who was staring at Konoharu.

Just then Inuyasha and Miroku came.

"So she's awake eh?" Inuyasha asked as he dropped some fish in front of Kagome.

"Konoharu, this is Inuyasha and Miroku." Kagome said.

"Konoharu just explained to us the different specialty of Miko's." Shippo said.

"You're very wise Priestess. Tell us, what do you specialize in?" Sango asked.

Konoharu looked at the gang. "You seem very trustworthy. I specialize in Wish granting. During the lifetime of a Wish granting Miko, we are bestowed with 150 wishes to grant. Over time, we do eventually run out. Demons can sense the powers of a Wish granting miko and they come after us. But alas, I but only have 1 wish remaining."

"Is the wish stronger then the Shikon no Tama?" Inuyasha asked

"You might say that, but for the Shikon no Tama, there is no restriction. If it is an evil wish, the jewel is tainted and eventually the wish will reverse. If it is pure, the jewel is purified and is gone for eternity. A Wish granting miko however can choose who gets to wish upon her. If we choose, it is up to the wisher if they want good or evil. We know no good or evil when it comes to granting a wish and our wishes cannot ever be reversed."

"Not even by the Shikon no Tama?" Sango asked.

Konoharu shook her head. "No. It was the Priestess Midoriko that created the Shikon no Tama so the Shikon jewel cannot overrule a Wish granting Miko's powers."

"Wow, so basically you are stronger then the Shikon no Tama." Sango said.

"Not entirely. Shikon no Tama can last up to years if nobody makes the wish. I however eventually pass away and if there are wishes remaining, they too are eliminated." Said Konoharu.

"This is all to confusing!" Shippo said with swirled in his eyes.

"So can we ask a wish now and you'll grant it?" Miroku asked.

"No, I can choose who gets the wish."

Kagome shrugged. "Fair enough. Inuyasha, try and make Shippo understand all this, let's get cooking Sango."

Inuyasha frowned. "Why can't Miroku?"

"Because he has praying to do," Sango said gesturing to the praying Miroku.

"I am traveling with a bunch of loonies." Inuyasha muttered before going to explain everything to Shippo.

Finally after hours of trying to get Shippo to understand, he finally got it.

"Inuyasha! You could have started by saying she grants wishes!" Shippo said as they walked back from the forest.

"Then you'd ask why, how, and what if!" Inuyasha growled.

"NO I WOULDN'T!" Shippo screamed.

"YES YOU WOULD!"

"NO I WOULDN'T!"

"YES YOU WOULD!"

"SHUT UP!" Sango and Miroku screamed at the same time.

Konoharu, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kirara were staring at Shippo and Inuyasha bickering.

"Stupid kit, don't get anything."

"Sit."

"AGH!" Inuyasha fell again.

"I hate that woman." He muttered before getting up.

It was sundown and the gang was eating. Inuyasha sat beside Kagome because Miroku smelt very dirty (he probably hasn't showered in ages), Sango smells very… well she just smells too. And well, Kagome smells nice.

'Why'd we have to help this Konoharu person?' Inuyasha asked himself as he gulped down his ramen.

"Save some for us Inuyasha! You never let me go home so I can't usually restock!"

"If it's restocking ramen, I'd let you go home everyday." Inuyasha grinned.

"Figures." Shippo muttered as he finished eating.

"Konoharu-san, you can sleep in our camp tonight, in case any demons come by." Kagome offered.

"Thank you dear Kagome, you are very nice," Konoharu said, her voice strained. Kagome had concern in her eyes as she advanced towards Konoharu.

Konoharu smiled and said. "Go to sleep child, everybody else has."

Indeed, Inuyasha was in his tree, Sango was nestled against Kirara, Miroku sleeping by a tree and Shippo and Kagome's sleeping bag.

Kagome smiled as she got in beside Shippo and just as her head touched the comforter, she fell asleep.

Konoharu couldn't however fall asleep. Her heart was straining to pump and she knew it was her time to die.

'If only this last wish would be used up,' she thought. Then she noticed Inuyasha's ears twitching.

'Inuyasha… he is one of those pure demons, who cares not of what others think. He cares for his pack, especially the miko I've noticed. Inuyasha, you shall get my remaining wish.'

Konoharu stood up and walked under the branch Inuyasha was sitting at.

"Inuyasha?" She strained out.

"What old hag?" He growled back.

"I need to ask you a favour."

Inuyasha sighed as he jumped down in front of her. "What? If it's carry you to the stream then forget it."

"No. You know I'm a Wish granting miko correct?"

"Yea so?"

"I fear it is my time to die. For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at Konoharu. "Are you serious?" He asked.

Konoharu nodded as she clutched her heart. "But you must hurry."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and instantly what she said earlier popped into his head.

'If I were to be a hanyou.'

'Kagome, don't you dare hate me after this.' He thought as he turned to Konoharu.

"I wish Kagome was a inu-hanyou."

Konoharu smiled. "Granted Inuyasha." And just when she said that a light purple light glowed around her and her body disintegrated and left in little beams of light.

'I guess that's how Wish miko's die.' He thought as he leapt back into his tree.

'Kagome, an inu-hanyou.' He thought as he looked at his miko companion.

* * *

**Ta dum! Like the first chapter? Yea well, I tried and I thought it was pretty good!**

**Stay tuned! The action (and humour) begins soon!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	2. Hanyou Her

**Alright, the real stuff begins now! WAI! Thanks to all my reviewers! Over 60! (on Oh and the wish miko died…**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating:** R (M)

**Chapter 2:** Hanyou Her

* * *

'Kagome, an inu-hanyou.' He thought as he looked at his miko companion. Inuyasha made sure Kagome was sound asleep before he shut his eyes to let the sleep consume him.

Morning came and Inuyasha was the first to wake up. He smelt a slight scent change to Kagome but it wasn't drastic.

'I think her changing into a hanyou would take some time.' He thought diligently. He saw Kagome fidget before going to scratch her cheek. Inuyasha noticed that her nails have grown exceptionally big.

'Claws.' He thought as Kagome woke up frowning at her hands.

'What? I swore I cut my nails yesterday.' Kagome thought looking at her long claw like nails.

She shrugged as she got up and moved Shippo slowly away from her. She noticed Konoharu was gone.

She walked to Inuyasha and looked up at him. "Hey." She called.

"Yeah wench?"

"Where's Konoharu?"

"The hag died."

Kagome gasped. "What?" She asked.

"Last night. She came up to me and asked me to use up her last wish. Then the hag died."

"Last wish… what did you wish for?" Kagome asked.

"You'll find out in time." Inuyasha said as Kagome stared at him.

"How do I know this isn't what I expected? So you didn't wish to become youkai?"

"Duh wench! Do I look like a youkai to you?" Inuyasha growled.

"Point taken. I'm going to go take a bath now." Kagome said as she started walking off in the direction of the hotspring.

"Ain't you taking Sango with you?"

"She's tired and I feel very dirty." Kagome called back.

"Keh, wench." He muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" came Kagome's echo.

'I think her sense of hearing is picking up.' Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree until he landed on a tree close enough to Kagome. He sighed as he watched her bathe. He's seen her naked many times before so what he saw now was nothing new… except that it got him aroused to insanity every time he saw her.

"OSUWARI!" Came a loud scream.

"AHHH!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell face first into the ground.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR WENCH?" He roared as Kagome glared at him from her spot in the hot spring.

"I heard you. Can you GET any louder?"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. 'Is that… is that what I think it is…' Inuyasha thought. He stood up and started walking into the water.

"Uh… Inuyasha?" Kagome eeped.

"I'll say the word if you don't stop!" Kagome threatened.

Inuyasha didn't care. He was waist deep in the water now and he stared at Kagome.

"OSUWA-" Kagome got cut off when Inuyasha reached for her head.

"You have dog ears." Inuyasha said amazed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha pulled a black furry ear and smirked. "You got doggie ears Kagome."

Kagome put a hand on the top of her ear and indeed she felt a furry triangle ear. Her eyes widened as her hands went to the sides of her head; she didn't feel any human ears.

She glared at Inuyasha. "What did you wish for Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gulped as he saw the claws on her hands. "I uh…"

"Tell me before I sit you to hell."

"I wished you were an inu-hanyou wench! Keh! You said you'd stay in my time if you were one." Inuyasha said.

"I WAS KIDDING!" Kagome roared.

"Like I'd know!"

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed as he was jammed into the hot spring. Kagome huffed as she got up and put on her school uniform, when she was sure Inuyasha was still trying to peel himself off from the ground. She looked into the water and her eyes widened. Her face changed dramatically. She had black furry ears on the top of her head with the pink insides, just like Inuyasha's ears. Kagome eyes were a lighter shade of brown now with gold specks in them.

"Oh my god… I look so… different." Kagome breathed. Then, right before her eyes, her hair changed from its natural jet-black colour to a pale blue colour. Her hair almost matched Inuyasha's silvery hair but hers is faintly blue.

Kagome looked at her hands and found that claws were in place of her short nails.

"I look so different." Kagome said softly as she touched her cheek. Kagome felt her nose twitch and thousands of scents hit her nose. She wrinkled it and closed her eyes, her head filling with different sounds and different scents.

Kagome stared at herself for a bit longer as Inuyasha stood up. He looked at her and his breath got caught in his throat.

'Holy damn she looks gorgeous.' He thought. Kagome looked up at him and Inuyasha saw that her lips were puffier, fuller and now blood red, like she was forever wearing lipstick.

"You look…" Inuyasha couldn't think of a word.

"Different." Kagome whispered as she looked at herself again in the water.

"Do you have a tail?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome stood up and tried to look at her behind.

"I don't know." Kagome said

"Let me see." Inuyasha said. He crossed his arms as Kagome slowly turned for him. Her hair was indeed longer and her claws looked deadly sharp. But she had no tail.

"No tail. I think only full demons have them." Inuyasha said, loving the scent of the demonic Kagome.

"Like Sesshomaru and Kouga?" Kagome said, not seeming to get enough of her new appearance. Her red lips, long silver blue hair, light brown eyes with gold specks… everything.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said wildly as he stared at her eyes.

"What?"

"Look in the water." Inuyasha said fast.

Kagome looked down and her eyes widened. Her eyes changed from brown to light hazel, they still had the gold specks (the specks are the same colour as Inuyasha's eyes). "Green eyes?"

'Damn Kagome!' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome felt pain in her mouth. She opened it and saw fangs growing.

"Fangs too?" Kagome said wildly.

"Cute."

Kagome growled. "OSUWARI!" She roared once again.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Inuyasha roared as the spell wore off.

"For turning me into an inu-hanyou… speaking of which, do I know the inu-youkai language?"

Inuyasha pondered this for a moment. He barked at Kagome who raised a brow. "So there's a way to say wench in inu-youkai language?" Kagome said giggling.

Inuyasha shrugged. "So you know inu-youkai language."

Kagome's eyes widened. "YOU STUPID JERK!"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha roared.

"I'm a miko dammit! If I'm half hanyou and half miko… wouldn't I purify myself?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "We're going to Kaede's place now. Get on my back."

"Uh… if I'm a hanyou…"

"I still gotta train you." Inuyasha said as Kagome climbed on.

"What about the others?" Kagome asked.

"They'll know something happened and either fly to Kaede's with Kirara or stay." Inuyasha said as he quickly jumped from tree to tree.

"Turning me into an inu-hanyou just to keep me here?" Kagome spat.

"Well excuse me for trying to find the Shikon shards!"

"EXCUSED! Just look at me! I have doggie ears!" Kagome said tugging on his ear.

"What's wrong with that? Don't I have doggie ears."

"You were born with them, how will I cope with silvery blue hair, green eyes, claws, fangs and doggie ears in my time?"

"Easy, just don't go."

"I would say the word if we weren't in the air." Kagome said.

"Then I should carry you more often." He said.

"Ha ha." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Is being an inu hanyou affecting your attitude too?" Inuyasha growled.

"I don't know, why don't you ask the guy who's been a hanyou his entire life!"

"Well excuse me for being born as a crossbreed!"

Kagome sighed. "And I would want you no other way ok. So just shut up and get there."

"We are here."

Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back and ran to Kaede's hut… surprisingly, her speed also increased.

"Kaede-baba-chan." Kagome yelled as she ran into the hut.

"Kagome my chi- what has happened to ye?" Kaede said surprised.

"Inuyasha wished on a Wish Miko that I became an inu-hanyou. However **he** forgot that I was also miko so I might purify myself!"

Kaede thought for a moment as Inuyasha crossed his arm. Kaede gave Kagome a glass of crushed herbs in water.

"Drink this while emitting your miko aura." Kaede instructed.

Kagome did as she was told and she felt a rush of cold wind lap at her face. Her eyes widened as she stared at Kaede.

"What was that?"

"Now your Miko self accepts your Hanyou self. It was just a quick herbal incantation." Kaede said.

"Wow, that was fast." Kagome said.

"Hag, does Kagome need a seal?" Inuyasha asked.

"Seal?"

"Like the tetsusaiga, it seals my youkai blood, does Kagome need one?"

"I don't know. She was created into an inu hanyou, she doesn't have the youkai blood in her."

"What if we find out that I can transform into a true youkai?" Kagome asked.

"What is the only thing that keeps you safe Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"Inuyasha or my arrows." Kagome said.

"Then I think the arrows are your seal. Myoga would know more of this than I."

"What about my human night?" Kagome asked.

"Assuming, since that Inuyasha made the wish, you're time is his."

"And can she still use her miko arrows?"

"Yes she can."

"That's all we need to hear hag, we're off."

"If you have more questions, asked Myoga."

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha said as Kagome got on his back.

"Where's the flea when you need him?" Inuyasha growled as he started jumping back to camp.

* * *

**This chapter was just Kagome's transformation. People have been telling me if Kagome is miko, then she'd purify herself, I didn't want to dwell on that for too long but I needed to get it out of the way to some herb thing Kaede gave her now makes her miko self accept her hanyou self.**

**So the good stuff starts soon… like Kouga, Kikyo… and Spring time is Mating seasons… -sniggers-**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	3. Hanyou to Hanyou Training

**Inuyasha is attracted to hanyou Kagome… and mating season comes soon… uh oh…**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating:** R (M)

**Aging: **Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 3:** Hanyou to Hanyou training

This chapter is dedicated to darkanimedraon7. Happy birthday!

* * *

"Where's the flea when you need him?" Inuyasha growled as he started jumping back to camp. 

"What now?" Kagome asked softly as her ears started twitching. During the ride back Kagome got a hang of the ears being able to move at her own free will.

"I train you." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Osuwari." Kagome said right after she got off of his back.

"Oi!" Inuyasha roared as his face fell. They had arrived back at camp and was just a short walk away from it. Kagome was walking ahead of Inuyasha now that she sat him.

"What was that for?"

"Revenge." Kagome growled. For some reason, growling came more naturally to her.

"Keh."

They walked in silence and arrived in camp in time to smell ramen.

"Oh god, so strong." Kagome wrinkled her nose.

"Get used to it wench."

"Oh dear, how do you stand all this?" Kagome said hiding her nose in her sleeve.

"I just do."

"Hey,"

"What?"

"Now that I'm hanyou… I'll fight a lot right?"

"Yes…"

"And I need good clothes…?"

"Oh about that, I'll ask Myoga about the tailor who made my clothes, we'll get you some from there." Inuyasha said.

"Ok good." Kagome murmured as they came into vision.

"Hey you two, we were wond-" Sango trailed off when she saw Kagome.

"Inuyasha, who is she?" Sango asked pointing at Kagome.

"Kagome."

"No."

"What?"

"Kagome is not a hanyou."

"She is now Sango, get use to it." Inuyasha said before jumping into the tree.

"YOU'RE LEAVING ME HERE TO EXPLAIN THINGS ON MY OWN?" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha winced, flattening his eras. "Ok, ok fine. That hag died last night and asked me to use her last wish. I wished Kagome to be hanyou so she can stay here and help us search for the Shikon no Tama instead of doing stupid tests in her time."

"Smart, yet so utterly stupid." Sango said as she tugged on one of Kagomes' ears.

"Hey!"

"I've always wondered how fluffy they are." Sango said, her eyes twinkling. "Tell me, is his like yours?" Sango said staring at the black ears, green eyes, red lips, and blue hair that is Kagome.

"Yeah it is." Kagome sighed.

"Wow… Miroku and Shippo went to wash up so you have to tell them later." Sango said, still staring at Kagome.

"Quit looking." Kagome muttered as she grabbed a Ramen cup. "Are you getting the 'piss off' hanyou attitude too?" Sango said, genuinely curious.

"Piss off hanyou attitude?" Kagome asked raising a brow.

"Or it could be being exposed to Inuyasha for so long. Jinenji and Shiori didn't have the attitude." Sango said thoughtfully.

"Oi taijiya! Shut up!" Inuyasha said from high atop the tree.

Kagome finished the ramen and got up to take a walk when Miroku and Shippo appeared.

"KAGO- Kagome?" Shippo asked walking slowly towards Kagome.

"Yes, Shippo, it's me." Kagome said.

"But you smell different."

"You're a hanyou?" Miroku asked.

"Inuyasha explain!" Kagome said as she left, wanting some time alone.

Inuyasha sighed as he jumped off the tree and explained everything to Miroku and Shippo.

'This is all too weird.' Kagome thought as she sat under a tree that was close to camp but far enough.

'Until yesterday I was human… in fact until this morning I was human.' Kagome shook her head. She didn't hate Inuyasha for turning her into a hanyou. She knew he had reasons, 'Stupid reasons at that,' she thought bitterly, what hurt her most is how he wished without her consolation in mind.

Kagome sighed standing up. "Wonder what attacks I have. Inuyasha has Blades of Blood and the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack… hmmm." Kagome looked at her claws and saw that they glistened in the light. She licked her lips and remembered how they were blood red.

'Lipstick style.' Kagome said as she punched the three. The tree cracked and fell over. Kagome sweat dropped as Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo ran her way.

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

"I killed the tree." Kagome said sheepishly.

"Eh?" Shippo raised a brow.

"Well I punched it and it fell."

Inuyasha smirked. "Getting used to your own strength eh Kagome?"

"Shut up Inuyasha." Kagome barked, unknown to her, she used the inu-youkai language.

"So you can speak as well as understand." Inuyasha said in the inu-youkai language. Shippo and Kirara were the only ones who understood them but Sango and Miroku were confused as hell.

"Oh just leave me alone! I'm trying to figure out my own strength here. Up until yesterday I depended on you guys." Kagome said cracking her knuckles.

"And you still will puny demon." Inuyasha smirked.

"WHY YOU!" Kagome lunged at Inuyasha who dodged, Kagome growled as she spun around quickly and dived for him again. Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara quickly moved away to watch the two hanyous fight.

"Is that the best you go Kagome?" Inuyasha grinned as he easily dodged each and every one of her attack. He was lucky that she was attacking instead of sitting. Man the sits from earlier were still hurting his back.

"Damn you!" Kagome said as she attempted to punch him. Inuyasha caught her wrist and smirked but Kagome quickly did a flip over his head and landed behind him. Inuyasha jumped when she kicked and flipped behind her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

"You can't defeat me Kagome, I've fought stronger demons than you'll ever imagine."

Kagome glared at him as her claws glowed bright red. She crossed her arms and then released while screaming. "Crescent Helix!"

A dozen crescent blades flew out of her claws in a form of a coil, all aiming at Inuyasha. He smirked as he jumped out of the way. Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at her hands.

"Did I do that?" She whispered. Inuyasha landed swiftly beside her and took her hand in his; he stared at her claws and looked at her eyes.

"That's step one in Hanyou to Hanyou training. The only way to get a new born hanyou to fight properly is to get him or her mad."

"I'm not new born."

"Newly created, whatever." Inuyasha sighed.

"So… Crescent helix is one of my attacks?" Kagome asked.

"It's strong; you just need to learn how to control is properly. You need to learn how to summon it at your own will, like how I do with my Soul shattering attack."

"And you can teach me all this?"

"Only if you promise to stop sitting me dammit." Inuyasha said as he fell backwards, his back totally hurting now. Kagome and the rest laughed at him. Kagome sighed. "I have to get used to being a hanyou, being a miko was tough enough now I have to worry about them purifying me and slayers slaying me."

Sango giggled. "Oh don't worry Kagome,"

"And man there is so many scents and sounds in this forest it's unbelievable. How does he do it?" Kagome asked as she fell with swirls in her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome slapped her cheek as she regained consciousness. She opened her eyes to find everybody staring down at her. "What happened?" She asked

"The sounds and smells are too much for you. Myoga stop sucking her blood." Inuyasha barked at the flea.

"Sorry Lord Inuyasha, her demonic blood is just so tempting." Myoga said sheepishly. When Kagome fainted, Myoga arrived and they explained everything to him. He explained to them what they needed to know as well.

"Ok, so now I have to get used to scents and sounds." Kagome sighed sadly as she sat up with the help of Sango.

"Ok tell me everything I want and need to know." She said turning to Inuyasha.

"Alright Kagome," Myoga said sitting on her shoulder. "The wish miko has made you a hanyou so you posses all of the demon abilities. You can use purifying arrows thanks to Kaede and your human night is the same as Inuyasha's human night."

Kagome nodded.

"In order to make you a half demon, your body was given demon blood which mixed with your human blood to make you a hanyou, this all happened magically. That means you can in fact turn into youkai when given the moment of life and death."

"Is there a seal?" Kagome asked as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I think there is in fact a seal but,"

"But what Myoga?" Inuyasha roared.

"Totosai would know more of it. I'm positive it is her bow and arrows since it keeps her alive and protects her most of the time. Totosai would forge a special Bow for Kagome if you ask him too, a seal if you may." Myoga nodded.

"And what about the clothes?" Inuyasha asked.

"Old Lady Kakashi lives deep in the Forest of no Return."

"Isn't that where Menomaru damn attacked us from?" Inuyasha scowled.

"Yes, I can take you to Kakashi if you wish."

"Then I do want you to take me to her." Inuyasha said.

"But Kagome must come too."

"Then we're off. You four stay here, we'll be back by sundown." Inuyasha told Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara.

"Kagome, on my back."

"But-"

"I haven't taught you how to jump yet."

"You need to learn how to jump?" Kagome asked as she got onto Inuyasha's back. Myoga chuckled as he sat on Inuyasha's head.

"Onward!"

"Shaddup."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrive at Old Lady Kakashi's hut midday. Kagome was tired of all the smells and sounds. "How do you stand this Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I was born with it."

Kagome sighed as he landed in front of the hut. She got off his back and Myoga jumped onto her shoulder. Inuyasha banged on the door as Kagome toyed with a strand of her hair. "Do I need shoes?" Kagome asked.

"Easier to fight without." Inuyasha said.

"Osuwari."

"HEEY!" Inuyasha roared as he fell. He got up a few seconds later just as the door opened and glared at Kagome. "What was that for wench?"

"Revenge again I guess."

"How long will revenge go for?"

"Until I get used to this." Kagome said simply as she faced the old woman at the door.

"Inuyasha, Myoga." The woman bowed.

"Kakashi," Myoga did the same.

"Feh."

"I see you haven't changed Lord." She said as she ushered the three in.

"I want you to make a set of clothes for Kagome."

"From the fire rat?" Kakashi asked.

"If you want," Inuyasha said facing Kagome.

"I don't really mind." She murmured.

"Then I think, my fair lady, that instead of the fire rat haori that Lord Inuyasha wears, you'd prefer the Maiden Silken?"

"Maiden silken?" Kagome raised a brow.

"It's a very rare cloth indeed. Only used for fine purposes, but it's very tough against battle. It repairs and gets rid of dirt and odors such as the fire rat haori except it's more usable on a woman's body."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who nodded. "We'll try the maiden silken."

"Alright. Stand please." Said Kakashi. Kagome stood and lots of hands started measuring her, taking in all of her sizes and at the same time, a dress was appearing part by part by the wall Kakashi was standing by.

The top of the silk dress was a pale purple that was a tad baggy and had a triangular collar, like Kagome's school uniform. It hugged her breasts and flared down to her hips. It was plain, just like Inuyasha's haori. Just where the top ended, fitted perfectly was a pair of black baggy pants. It was snug and comfortable just like Inuyasha's hakama but it was perfect to fight in. To top it off, there was a piece of green material tied around Kagome's right upper arm, (her top was 3 inch thick straps, no sleeves).

Kakashi snapped her fingers and the clothing appeared on Kagome. She looked at herself and then twirled around for Inuyasha. He stood up, used his claw to cut a bit of the shirt, but in no time, the maiden silken reformed and fixed the top.

"Ok, it's good." Inuyasha said as she faced Kakashi.

"No fee Lord, it's good enough to know that the haori and hakama has lasted this long."

Inuyasha shrugged and left. Kagome thanked the woman before following Inuyasha.

"So we go back now?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I still have to train you a bit more,"

"What?"

"Yeah, you have the crescent helix attack known, I'm gonna help you master it."

Kagome whined but quickly dodged the punch Inuyasha sent her.

"Stay on guard Kagome, and focus all the negative energy you have on me, then summon."

Kagome nodded as she glared at Inuyasha, her claws glowed red, she crossed her arms and released.

"Crescent Helix!" She screamed. Inuyasha dodged the attack and nodded. "Good, a few more."

Kagome nodded as she continued to do what Inuyasha told her to do.

* * *

**Kagome's starting to learn her attacks and got a new wardrobe… but Naraku and all of that stuff begin soon…**

**And I especially can't wait for Kouga, Sesshomaru and mating season… haahaa!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	4. Off to Totosai

**Alright, attacks, clothes, and training are basically out of the way! Oh and I was told that you're most fertile 'or in heat' two weeks after your period… so I'm going to base Kagome's 'heat' time on those facts.**

**Oh yes and somebody graciously made a Hanyou Kagome picture if you guys want to check it out:**

**h t t p/ i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 6 8 5 / Y u m e 0 8 / H a n y o u K a g o m e . p n g **

**Just take out the spaces… Credit to Yume-chan! Thankies!**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating:** R (M)

**Aging: **Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 4:** Off to Totosai

* * *

Kagome nodded as she continued to do what Inuyasha told her to do.

Finally after when seemed of forever of training, Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha's back as he jumped back to camp.

Myoga was on Inuyasha's shoulder talking as Inuyasha gripped onto Kagome's thighs.

"So isn't Kagome going to try and turn back?" Myoga asked.

"Konoharu said that there is no way of turning back if you wished on a wish miko."

"That is indeed true. I'm afraid Kagome is hanyou for good."

'And in two weeks it's mating season…' Inuyasha thought as he felt her body press against his.

Inuyasha had to suppress the demonic blood that was boiling in his veins. A month before mating season beings, every demon and hanyou gets urges to take the woman he wants for his mate. With only two weeks remaining, Inuyasha was in trouble, even more now that Kagome would be also getting urges during mating season.

'Dammit! This is not good! Especially with her being hanyou too! Last year I was able to stay away from her because we were being trailed by Kagura and I constantly fought, but this year… we're both… she's hanyou… and we haven't had a trace of Naraku for a long time.' Inuyasha was in a tough state rite now. What was he going to do? Kagome looked so exotic in her demonic form and Inuyasha wanted…needed her.

'Stupid, stupid me! Why the hell did I go wishing her to be hanyou?'

Kagome moaned as she opened her eyes. She had cuts and scratch marks on her face. Inuyasha had actually fought her and boy was it tough.

'How does he keep up fighting for so long?' Kagome thought as she slowly opened her eyes.

'That's right… he usually fights for my safety.'

"Awake?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Mm hmm." Kagome mumbled as she tightened her grip on his neck.

"You alright? Did I work you too hard?" Inuyasha asked softly. Myoga had already left to go to Totosai to ask him to make Kagome a seal like how he made Inuyasha a seal.

"No, I'm good." Kagome coughed out.

"Do you want me to stop for a while?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Good."

They were quiet for half for the journey when Inuyasha did eventually stop because he felt Kagome start going limp.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he set her down.

"I've never actually fought before you know." Kagome said as she twitched her ears. Inuyasha chuckled, finding that oddly very cute.

"Do you want to rest up for a while?" He asked.

"Sure, but when do you teach me how to jump?" Kagome said.

"When you're better. You're learning how to control crescent helix pretty well… I wonder what other attacks you have."

"Me too," Kagome said looking at her claws, still not believing that she was a hanyou, after a year of being considered a demon because of her clothes, after a year of traveling with a hanyou, she finally is one…

"Do you… hate being one?" Inuyasha asked as his ears dropped. Kagome looked up and smiled, showing her fangs. She stood up and walked right beside Inuyasha. She stood on her tip toes and rubbed the base of his ear.

"I don't exactly hate being one; it's just all new to me."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked.

"If I hated it, I would have sat you to hell."

"You sat me to insanity in the hot spring."

Kagome giggled. "About that,"

"When are you taking this stupid rosary off?" Inuyasha asked.

"The day you become a kitsune youkai." Kagome teased. "And please do not take me seriously this time!"

Inuyasha growled as he sat down. Kagome walked around, the scars on her face healing up, the stinging pain going away. She looked at a tree and felt her legs tremble. She looked back at Inuyasha to see him close his eyes. She looked back up at the tree and in one swift movement; she jumped onto the lowest branch. She grinned as she jumped higher and higher until she made it to the highest branch.

Inuyasha wasn't sleeping, he was very much awake. He opened his eyes to see Kagome jump up from branch to branch. He smiled a bit as he jumped to the branch Kagome sat on.

"Hi." He said.

"This is so cool." She grinned as she looked at the horizon.

"Hmm, I guess you've learned how to jump."

"It's easy."

"You think you can do tree to tree?"

"I think,"

"Let's see then." Inuyasha said as Kagome stood up.

"Go to that tree and that and back here." Inuyasha said pointing to two different trees. Kagome took in a deep breath and jumped onto the tree. She was surprised at her speed and agility.

She then jumped to the third tree and back to Inuyasha squealing. "Yay I can jump! But I prefer you're back."

"I think you do." Inuyasha smirked as they both jumped down to the ground.

"You think you can jump back with me to camp?"

"Yes," Kagome grinned.

"Can you beat me?" He asked

"Yes!"

"Let's see then." He grinned as they both knelt down in running starters position.

"On your mark," Inuyasha said.

"Get set," Kagome said.

"GO!" They both roared as they jumped into the trees, both racing against each other to get back to camp. They were both sniffing their way, either catching the scent of Miroku, Sango, Shippo or Kirara. Inuyasha was in the lead, he was going easy on Kagome, but then all went downhill when…

"CRESCENT HELIX!"

Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome's attack hurtling in his direction.

"HEYY!" He screamed as he stopped and dodged them. Kagome blew a raspberry in his direction as she took the lead.

Kagome laughed as she leapt from tree to tree. She grabbed a hanging vine and did the Tarzan cry as she swung over to another tree. She however lost her footing and fell face first to the ground.

"AIE!"

She felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She looked up to see Inuyasha smirking down at her. "Had a nice trip?"

Kagome pouted as he shifted the positions so now she was held by in bridal style. "I think I'll carry you back."

Kagome sighed but wrapped her arms around his neck. He jumped form tree to tree and finally arrived a few feet away from camp.

"Ok tell me, how does Shippo smell like?" Inuyasha asked.

"Like… well it's hard to say but he smells like peaches and something else."

"Right, Sango?"

"Cherries,"

"Miroku?"

"Blueberries,"

"Myself?"

"Strawberries,"

"Perfect."

"What do I smell like?" Kagome asked as she hopped beside Inuyasha.

"Sakura blossoms." He said simply.

"Pretty… can we run?"

"Sure,"

Inuyasha and Kagome both ran towards camp. Kagome was astonished by her speed, 'So fast,' She thought as they skidded to a halt to find Miroku, Sango, and Shippo eating Ramen.

"Nice getup Kagome-chan." Sango said as she got up and touched the fabric.

"It's so soft," She glowed as she tugged the straps.

"It's like the fire rat haori, it repairs on its own." Kagome told Sango as she fingered the green cloth around her upper arm.

"Aw man, this type of clothing is really good for slayers. What material is it?" Sango asked.

"Maiden silken." Kagome said.

"Maid- that is the rarest kind." Miroku said getting up to greet his two hanyou companions.

"If Miroku asks Kagome to bear his child, she'll be the first demon he asks…" Inuyasha said…

"What about the Water Goddess?" Shippo asked.

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha shook his head. "Ok, first Hanyou then."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Miroku whined.

The gang laughed.

"Kagome eat up, we're going to Totosai's," Inuyasha said.

"Take us with you; sitting around camp all day gets so boring." Shippo said.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever."

Kagome tugged the bottle with the shards in them. 'Only 6 shards…' she thought. She hadn't sensed any shards for some time now and that was a bad sign because Naraku can take Kohaku's shards and Kouga's shards anytime… what if he already did?

"What's up?" Inuyasha whispered from a tree. He was sitting up there and Kagome was at the base of the tree. Because of their sensitive ears, they can have conversations that nobody else can listen to.

"Just thinking of Naraku and the shards." Kagome muttered as she went to go get her backpack. Strangely, it was way lighter.

"We'll get them,"

Just then Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara came saying that they were ready.

"Let's go." Kagome said as Shippo, Miroku and Sango got on Kirara. Inuyasha and Kagome would be jumping.

"Just follow me Kagome," Inuyasha said as they started at the top of a tree…

* * *

**I'm not proud of this chapter but I'm working on it… I'm guessing this story will be long but I can't tell for sure only at chapter 4… give me a few more chapters and by then I'll be able to tell…**

**And if you wanna see hanyou Kagome, check the link mentioned above at the very top of the page!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	5. Kibou

**The Link didn't work for some people, then go to my Mediaminer account. Just go to my fanfiction bio page, click my homepage link and that'll direct link you to Mediaminer… from there you'll figure out what to do.**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating:** R (M)

**Aging: **Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 5:** Kibou

* * *

"Just follow me Kagome," Inuyasha said as they started at the top of a tree…

Sango and Miroku and Shippo were sitting on Kirara as Kagome jumped behind Inuyasha.

"What does Totosai smell like?" Kagome asked.

"Those shriveled things in your time, the things that get the old fart gassy,"

"Prunes?"

"Yes."

"Oh, ew!" Kagome growled as she perched on top of a tree branch and scanned the area.

"Kagome, hurry!" Sango said.

"Shard!" She screamed. Inuyasha stopped jumping and turned around, going back towards Kagome.

"Say what?"

"I sense… oh my god,"

"What?" Miroku asked.

"I sense 7 shards."

"SEVEN?" Everybody roared.

"Which way?" Inuyasha recovered first and asked his hanyou companion.

"That way," Kagome pointed towards a nearby village. Inuyasha nodded as him and Kagome started jumping towards the village, following them was Kirara.

"What will they say, four demons, a monk and a slayer?" Kagome asked.

"They'll get scared, we're bear our fangs and then we'll get our shards." Inuyasha shrugged as they started walking from the entrance of the village. Kagome gasped as she felt a very dark aura surround them.

"Miroku, feel that?" Kagome whispered.

"It's such a heavy aura, it's cloaking the entire village." Miroku mumbled as he tightened his grip on the staff.

Sango grabbed her hiraikotsu as Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Kagome grabbed her regular bow and arrows. An old man walked in their direction. Miroku felt a very very strong aura emitting from him.

"Demons traveling with a monk and a slayer? Be gone!" he roared.

"Ah shaddup." Inuyasah muttered as he walked past the old man. Kagome had to admit, being hated was a tough situation.

'I wonder, is this how Inuyasha feels… every day… for his entire life?'

"Where are the jewels coming from Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a very annoyed tone.

"There," Kagome said pointing to a huge tower.

"Alright then," Inuyasha growled as he took out his tetsusaiga.

"GET THEM!" came a very rough voice. The team turned around just in time to see arrow being shot at them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you see Totosai, Kagome needs a seal or her demonic blood will get her." Myoga said. Myoga had told Inuyasha he'd be going on ahead to inform Totsai of their arrival.

"Demonic seal eh? What is her weapon?"

"Bow and arrows,"

"Since arrow run out, I'll make her a seal bow." Totosai said as he took out his big hammer.

"You should make it quick Totosai, Inuyasha and Kagome should arrive soon." Myoga said as he sat down on a rock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha bellowed and all the arrows fell onto the ground.

"Miroku and Sango, take care of them," Inuyasha instructed.

"Kagome, let's go!" Inuyasha and Kagome turned around and ran into the tower.

"GET THEM MEN!" Screamed a man. Miroku gasped. "Sango, they're being controlled."

"Controlled, how can you tell?" Sango asked.

"Look at their movements, they look controlled."

Indeed, the way the men moved, you can tell that somebody was controlling their actions.

"Then we can't kill them." Sango said as she took out her hiraikotsu and knocked them out.

"Puppetry… just like how Naraku controlled that prince."

"Then who," Sango gasped as a beautiful women started flying towards them on Kaguras' feather.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha ran up thousands of flights of stairs when Kagome grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"We can jump…"

"Oh shit! You tell me this now?"

"Well har har, I'm only a hanyou for two days!"

"Point taken." He said as they leapt up the remaining flights of stairs.

They arrived at the top where they saw a giant bronze bell.

"Talk about rusty," Kagome said as she knocked on the bell and a rusty sound came ringing back.

"Ew, this thing has no sound." Kagome said shaking her head. She turned around to find Inuyasha looking out to the village. "Miroku and Sango seem like they're in trouble." Inuyasha growled.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha turned around to see a giant ogre demon emerge behind him.

"Damn! This thing is so damn huge I wonder why the tower ain't collapsing." Inuyasha teased the demon as he jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Be careful Inuyasha, this thing has seven shards."

"THAT UGLY THING?" he roared as he took out his tetsusaiga.

"CRESCENT HELIX!" Kagome roared as the ogre stood up for attack. The ogre's hands fell off but his hands instantly regenerated. Inuyasha scowled. "How do we do this?" Kagome asked.

"Tell me, where are the shards located?" Inuyasha panted.

"His… ew ew ew ew!" Kagome moaned.

"His what?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"His butt!" Kagome keeled over and sat down.

"HIS ASS? OH NASTY SHIT!" Inuyasha roared as he fanned his nose.

"How care you insult my shards,"

"We ain't insulting the shards ugly, it's your nasty butt." Inuyasha said as he whipped out his sword and attacked the ogre.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared. Kagome stood up and launched an arrow at him.

"GO!" Kagome roared as she let go of the arrow. Her miko energy surrounded the arrow as it shot towards the ogres stomach.

"For an ogre with seven shards," Inuyasha said as the light blinded the ogre, "he's way weak." He said as he finished him off.

"Kaze no kizu!" The ogre disintegrated leaving seven shards.

"Ewww! No way in hell am I touching that!" Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha picked it up as he saw the dark energy surround the shards.

"Jus purify them Kagome," Inuyasha said annoyed. Kagome gulped as she touched the shards and a white light surrounded them. Inuyasha smiled. "Good." Then he took the container with the shards in them and put the seven shards in the bottle.

"Thirteen." He said amused.

Kagome's hands covered the bottle and a white light surrounded it. After a few seconds she let go of the bottle and there was a fused section of the shikon no tama.

"Oh dang, we only have that much?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Shut up, let's go help the others." Kagome said as they jumped down from the top of the tower to the bottom to see Miroku trying to suck up some work of woman into his kazanna.

"SAMIYOSHO!" Inuyasha roared as Miroku shut his wind tunnel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Kagome and Inuyasha were in the tower, Shippo, Kirara, Sango and Miroku had a battle of their own. "Who is that?" Miroku asked as the woman on the feather landed in front of them with Kagura behind her.

**( I had an OC in my former story Blackmail called Airia the Mistress of Puppetry. I'm using her in this story now since I deleted Blackmail.)**

"Who are you?" Sango asked.

"I am Airia, the Mistress of Puppetry." She answered. She was a beauty indeed. She had thick flowing violet hair and mystical silver eyes. She had red streaks on her face, kind of like Sesshomaru, and she wore a kimono like Kagura's.

"What are you?" Miroku asked.

"Naraku's incarnation." Airia answered.

"How much flesh does he have? So many incarnations." Sango murmured.

Kagome snorted. "Hurry up and do the introduction thing Airia, Kanna needs to tell us something."

"And suppose you know what to do Kagura?" Airia asked.

"I've been in this world far longer then you have."

Airia sighed as she turned to Miroku and Sango. "I am here to take back Naraku's shards. And I will do so by controlling every and all beings."

"How very scary." Sango said as she threw her boomerang at her. "HIRAIKOTSU!"

"How very pleasing," Airia said as she controlled a man to stand in front of her to take the attack.

"I'll take her!" Miroku growled. "KAZANNA!"

Airia smirked as Kagura let go of a small ball.

"SAMIYOSHO!" Came Inuyasha's voice and Miroku instantly closed his wind tunnel.

"I bid you farewell." Airia said as she left on Kagura's feather. Kagura growled as she glared at them before leaving.

"That was entertaining." Sango said as the entire village came back to reality.

"Wha- what happened?" the man who took the hiraikotsu moaned.

"You were being controlled." Inuyasha said bluntly.

"It's the famous hanyou Inuyasha from Kaede-san's village." Somebody screamed as everybody bowed in front of Inuyasha.

"Keh," he murmured as he turned and jumped away.

"Well we're off to Totosai's now. Stay safe," Sango said as they all left.

"What a funky village." Kagome muttered as she jumped in sync with Inuyasha.

"Almost there?" Kagome asked.

"Almost." Inuyasha said as they jumped into the mountains.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at Totosai's by sundown and by then Totosai had finished off the bow.

"Just one more item," Totosai said with a pair of tweezers in his hands. Inuyasha laughed. "Oh yes, her fang?"

"No, a strand of her hair." Totosai said as he went through Kagome's head and picked out a particular long one. Kagome ran her fingers through her silvery blue hair and tied it up in a ponytail. Totosai wrapped the strand of hair around the handle of the bow and a green aura surrounded it, making the hair strand fuse with the bow.

"Here you go Kagome," He said handing her the bow.

"What's it called?" Kagome asked.

"Kibou," Totosai replied.

"Hope? You named the thing hope?" Inuyasha growled.

"Hope is a strong element Inuyasha," Totosai said, "if Kagome uses the kibou right, then she can accomplish strong things. However, kibou is not as strong as the tetsusaiga."

"Obviously." Inuyasha snorted.

"So what now?" Kagome asked as she threw her former bow into the fire and shouldered her kibou.

"We do what we normally do," Inuyasha said.

"Or we can train Kagome further." Miroku said.

"We'll train Kagome," Inuyasha smirked.

"How do I know I'm not going to like this?" Kagome moaned.

* * *

**This chapter was pretty good I suppose, lots of things that I needed came out. Airia and the kibou…**

**Kibou does mean hope and hope does come into the story plot!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	6. My Kagome?

**Nothing to say…**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating:** R (M)

**Aging: **Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 6:** My Kagome?

* * *

"How do I know I'm not going to like this?" Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha found a clearing for Kirara, Miroku, Sango, himself and Kagome to train. First it was Kirara, who went fairly easy on Kagome.

"We want to find if she has more powers other then the Kibou and Crescent Helix, go Kirara." Inuyasha said as Kirara stepped forward.

Kirara transformed into a great feline and stood in front of Kagome.

"What do I do?" Kagome whispered.

Sango handed Kagome a quiver. "Use the kibou or Crescent Helix or any other attacks…"

Kagome gulped as Kirara charged at her. Kagome jumped out of the way but Kirara sense her move and turned around and tackled her. Kagome groaned as Kirara licked her face.

"Don't be so obvious Kagome, your moves are easy to detect, here watch me." Inuyasha said.

'What a showoff, I've only been hanyou for two days… not even two days! A day and a half!'

Inuyasha and Kirara got into fighting positions. Kirara charged at Inuyasha and in a blink of an eye he avoided her attack and managed to end up behind her.

"How'd you do that?" Kagome asked surprised. They were close to the well so everybody knew the area like the back of their hand.

"Use your speed and agility." Inuyasha said. "Just concentrate."

"Easy for you to say," Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha chuckled as he stood beside Miroku. "Your turn," He said. Kagome walked in front of Kirara. The kibou was slung on her shoulder and it was resting quite well.

"Go," Miroku said as Kagome charged at Kirara. She was concentrating on Kirara's demonic aura and realized that she'd move above her. Kagome quickly aimed for a high kick and got Kirara in the stomach.

"That's better, but don't stiffen your moves, make them flow like when you use your bow and arrows." Inuyasha said.

"Yes master." Kagome growled.

"Alright, Go." Miroku said as Kagome and Kirara charged again. Kagome relaxed and allowed her body to take over. Kirara flew high into the sky and Kagome used the trees for her support. She jumped high in the air and managed to land on Kirara's back.

"That's good," Sango said.

"Pretty impressive for a new hanyou," Miroku said.

"But not good enough." Inuyasha muttered as Kagome and Kirara came down.

"That was okay, but you need to make it sharper, not edgy." Inuyasha said.

"Isn't edgy and sharp the same?" Kagome asked panting.

"Not in the case of fighting." Inuyasha replied.

"So what's sharp and what's edgy?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome. "Alright, I'm going to punch you but not hard ok?"

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha pulled back his fist and planted in Kagome's cheek. She didn't flinch.

"That was sharp, now this," Inuyasha tightened his hand and pulled it back, he released it but halfway through his hand lost all power and the hit was wasted. "is edgy."

"Oh, I get it." Kagome said.

"I've been wondering," Sango said as she walked towards Kagome.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your haori covers your arms but Kagomes' top doesn't." Sango said.

"Oh, the old hag who made her dress told me about that. Just pull the green string on her right arm Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Kagome pulled the string and a faint pink aura surrounded her arms, and then within a matter of seconds, her purple sleeveless top had sleeves…

"Wow," Kagome said as she saw the green string that was once on her forearm was now tied around her wrist.

"And to make it back to normal, just pull the string off your wrist." Inuyasha said.

Kagome grinned. "Oh that's so cool."

"Alright, now Kirara again, remember Kagome, sharp and speedy."

Kagome nodded as she got back on the green grass. Kirara roared as she lunged at Kagome, Kagome jumped high in the air and landed near the trees, as Kirara ran towards her, Kagome jumped, turned around in midair and landed on the ground. Kirara was about to turn when Kagome put her leg on Kirara's back. "I have conquered you!"

"That's really good Kagome, I see you've gotten the basics of sharp, speed and agility. Now to see if you can dodge with Sango," Inuyasha said.

Sango stepped forward and Kirara stood beside Miroku. Shippo was watching closely to his adoptive mother train. Sango took out the hiraikotsu as Kagome put the kibou down on the floor.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango roared as Kagome managed to jump out of the way, in quick time she managed to sense the direction the boomerang was heading and dodged it just in time, she did get a little aftermath of the hiraikotsu and felt the air wiz by her.

"Good but remember agility and speed," Inuyasha said.

"I remember." Kagome growled, getting really annoyed with Inuyasha right now. After a few more hiraikotsu hits, Kagome managed to dodge, use her agility, and speed perfectly.

"Great, now hand to hand, with Miroku." Inuyasha said.

"Then what do I do, weapons with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yes,"

"Ok go," Inuyasha said as Kagome and Miroku started rapidly attacking one another. The lesson with sharp attacks, agility and speed really came in handy with hand-to-hand combat.

Miroku was about to punch Kagome but she ducked and tripped him. Miroku fell and quickly did a back flip up only to be greeted with…

"Crescent helix!"

"AH!" Miroku roared as he dodged them all.

Kagome panted as she ran head on to Miroku again, the clothing she was wearing was perfect for fighting. She jumped behind Miroku and kicked him in the back, Miroku did a front flip and landed facing Kagome. Kagome did a few jumps to confuse Miroku and then tackled him to the ground, straddling his back whilst grinning at Inuyasha.

"That was really good," Sango squealed.

"Better then I imagined." Inuyasha smirked.

"I have been watching Inuyasha fight for the past year."

"Alright then, you have aced hand to hand." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Aced?" Kagome raised a brow.

"I got that from one of your nut-buuks." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, notebooks." Kagome giggled.

"Whatever, now time for weapons." Inuyasha said as he picked up his tetsusaiga. Kagome picked up the kibou and belted the quiver around her back.

"Try and hit me, no holding back." Inuyasha said as the tetsusaiga transformed. Kagome took out an arrow and pulled it back, releasing it just when Inuyasha started jumping. It grazed his haori and he nodded.

"You're better at those, now try and… **pin** me." Inuyasha said.

"PIN YOU?" Kagome shrieked. "You know I won't DO that!"

"C'mon, it's training!"

"But- but-"

"Just do it Kagome," Inuyasha said. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were watching with interest.

"She's strong for a hanyou," Miroku whispered. Kagomes' ears twitched and she grinned. "Thanks Miroku!"

"Oh damn, forgot she had ears!"

"GO!" Inuyasha roared as Kagome pulled back an arrow. She mad sure not to put any miko powers into it. She sensed Inuyasha and let go of the arrow, where she predicted he would jump next.

Her prediction was correct. Inuyasha stopped himself just in time to see the arrow cut his haori.

'Crescent helix, and the kibou, she should have one more personal attack… like I have the soul shattering claws, tetsusaiga and blades of blood… time to test her.' Inuyasha thought as he turned to Kagome.

"That was good, but not your best Kagome," He smirked, "you can do better… try and out beat Kikyo."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What?"

"You're pretty pathetic for a hanyou. You're going to disgrace a lot of them out there, myself, Jinenji, Shiori…"

Kagome's eyes glowed a dark black as her hair started flying wildly. "What?" She said her voice getting tenser. Her claws grew an inch as she pulled back her head. Her hands were put in front of her like she was getting ready for a blast and then she whipped her gaze at Inuyasha. "Arcane Twist!" She roared. A black twister came from her claws as her eyes added electricity around the twister. The attack hit Inuyasha as he used his tetsusaiga to block the blow. That attack took so much out of Kagome that she fell down and fainted on the spot.

"KAGOME!" She heard Miroku yell as darkness took over her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh, what happened?" She mumbled as she woke up, seeing the sunlight, she closed her eyes again, and then opened it after a few minutes. She saw Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara looking over her.

"What happened?" Kagome moaned.

"You passed out after arcane twist." Inuyasha said.

"A new attack?" Kagome moaned as she grabbed Inuyasha's arm who pulled her up.

"I guess," Inuyasha said then his attention snapped southward. "Oh crap,"

"What?" Kagome whispered as she rubbed her nose.

"Kouga is headed our direction…" Inuyasha said… and indeed Kouga appeared with a triumphant look on his face.

"Kagome, mating season is in two we-" Kouga stopped dead seeing Kagome.

"Kagome?"

* * *

**YAY! Kouga's out! Wee… what now?**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	7. Going Home

**Yet again… oh yeah. KOUGA! Oh and some of you asked what Arcane meant. This is the definition for it.**

**Arcane: **adj : requiring secret or mysterious knowledge

**So in other words, Arcane Twist also means Mysterious/Secretive Twist. This factor does play in with the story because every time Kagome does the arcane twist, it comes out differently. You'll understand later on.**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating:** R (M)

**Aging: **Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 7:** Going Home

* * *

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Kouga and her eyes widened. 'Uh oh.' She thought.

She sat up and rubbed her head. Kouga slowly walked over to her and fell to his knees. "Kagome, is that you?" He asked as he took her hands in his arms.

"Yes it's her, now leave!" Inuyasha roared as he launched at Kouga and tried to pull him off of Kagome.

"GET OFF ME YOU MUTT!" Kouga roared as he got up and tried to hurt Inuyasha.

'What's wrong with me? I have this sudden attraction to Inuyasha,' Kagome gasped inwardly.

**(Oh yay! Pre-mating season affects! Yay!)**

"When'll she sit him?" Miroku asked Sango.

Sango held five fingers out.

"Five,"

"GET BACK HERE WOLF BREATH!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome stared dazed at Inuyasha. 'What's wrong with me?'

"Four,"

"HEY MUTT FACE! LEAVE MY KAGOME ALONE!" Kouga boomed.

'Why am I feeling like I'm drawn to Inuyasha?'

"Three,"

"DON'T TOUCH KAGOME OR ELSE!" Inuyasha pulled out his tetsusaiga.

'Inuyasha,'

"Two,"

"SHE'S MY WOMAN! BESIDES, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? WHY DOES SHE LOOK LIKE THAT?"

'You look so hot,' Kagome thought, her vision starting to fog up…

"One,"

"Wait a minute," She murmured realizing that Inuyasha was fighting Kouga…

"OSUWARI!"

"AHHHHG!" Inuyasha roared as he plunged neck first into the ground. Kagome rushed over and bent in front of Inuyasha. "Why were you fighting with him?"

"I always do," Inuyasha murmured as he got up after the spell wore off.

"BESIDES, THAT'S NO REASON TO SIT ME!" Inuyasha roared at Kagome. She glared at him as she stood up.

"Oh yeah? If you stopped fighting with him, maybe I could stop sitting you!" Kagome yelled.

"If he stopped coming around!" Inuyasha screamed back.

"I can't STOP HIM!"

"Yes you can! STOP SEDUCING HIM!"

Kagome stopped talking. She stared at Inuyasha, 'Seducing?' she thought as the tears started to build up. "OSUWARI!"

She turned around and started walking away.

"Ka-" Inuyasha started as he smelt the tears.

"O-SU-WA-RI!" Kagome said in distinct syllables.

Kouga frowned as he ran after Kagome. "KAGOME!" He yelled. Kagome leapt into the trees and sat perched there, staring out into the sky.

'Seduce? How on earth can Inuyasha think that! If I wanted to be with Kouga so much I would have left Inuyasha and went with Kouga so long ago! Can't he get it through his thick skull that I love him not Kouga?' Kagome thought. Kouga landed beside her and took her hand in his.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"No, something is up."

"You don't need to know,"

Kouga sighed. "Fine, but how did you end up looking like this?"

"Some wish miko thingie," Kagome said shortly.

"Wish miko? How come you smell like a hanyou?" Kouga asked.

"That's 'cause she is one!" Inuyasha roared as he jumped up and stood on the branch Kagome and Kouga sat on.

"Inu-hanyou?" Kouga raised a brow.

Kagome shrugged. She didn't want Inuyasha and Kouga get into another fight so she lied it up. "Inuyasha always seemed so strong to me so I thought it was the inu gene pools." She said.

Inuyasha raised a brow and she nodded a little, so Kouga didn't notice.

"You could have wished to be a full wolf demon," Kouga said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Kagome gave Inuyasha look so he settled to growling.

"I could have, but I prefer dogs to wolves, sorry Kouga," Kagome smiled.

"Kagome," Kouga said.

"Didn't ya hear you idiot? She don't like wolves!"

"Who asked you mutt!"

"Both of you shut up!" Kagome growled in the inu-youkai language.

Both the men looked at her.

"I'm tired of you two fighting! All the time, when I was human and now when I'm hanyou. My head his hurting, I'm tired after the Arcane Twist, just be quiet!" Kagome roared as she jumped out of the tree. Sango ran after Kagome as Shippo and Miroku gave the two demons a look.

"Look what you did! You made my Kagome mad!" Kouga said.

"You dense bucket!" Inuyasha growled as he ran after Kagome.

"Stupid mutt! Get back here!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were sitting inside Kaede's hut. Kouga and Inuyasha were still fighting outside.

"How long will they fight for?" Miroku asked.

"I give it until sundown." Shippo said.

"I say now," Sango grinned.

"Now?" Miroku raised a brow and then got it when he saw Kagome walk outside.

"OSUWARI!" They heard her scream.

"Please Kouga, I'm really tired, can you come back another time?" Kagome asked.

'Or possibly never?' She added as an afterthought.

"Alright my Kagome, besides you being a hanyou is all the better. Now you will understand Demon mating."

Kagome smiled and nodded as Kouga kissed her cheek and ran off in his twister. Kagome bent down in front of Inuyasha as he started to sit up.

"WHY-DO-YOU-DO-THAT?" He roared.

"STOP SCREAMING!" Kagome shrieked.

Inuyasha stared at her. "I've had enough! I'm tired as it is! You training me like I'm used to this, the smells, the sounds, the extra sharp eye-sight, the energy drain! You're used to this Inuyasha, I am not. I want to sleep for the rest of the day or something but you'll just wake us up for shard hunting. It was YOU who wished for me to be a hanyou so I would expect you to sympathize and understand!" Kagome shrieked as she stood up. All of this was juts too much, but she didn't dare mention how she was feeling attracted to him… more than normal.

"Forget it, I wanna go ho-" Kagome trailed off…

'Home?' She thought.

Inuyasha stared at her, his heart tearing with everything she said. He got up and stared at her as she stared at the ground.

'Will I be allowed home?' she thought.

"You wanna go home wench?" He growled.

Kagome jumped and looked at him.

"Then go home," Inuyasha said in a low growl, "go home, get some sleep but don't you dare do some stupid test thingies," he said warningly.

Kagome sniffed. "But- but-"

"But what?"

"I'm a hanyou,"

"Your mom will understand." Inuyasha said.

'At least, I hope she will.' Inuyasha added in his mind.

"I can't- I- wha-"

"I'll come with you, besides wench, you still ain't strong enough. I don't want demons after the shards," He growled. Kagome winced but nodded.

Inuyasha walked inside the hut and told everybody of the plan. He took Kagome's bag and started walking her to the well.

"What if my mom- what if she hates me?"

"She's your mom, she won't hate ya,"

"But-"

"Your times there ain't no demons, even if there were, they hide it pretty well because I never smell none. Your mom won't hate you, more like… rub your ears."

Kagome laughed knowing it was somewhat true. Her mother did do that to Inuyasha when he first met her family.

Kagome decided to find out what happens when she arrived in her time. For now, just rejoice that Kouga and Inuyasha didn't murder each other.

"What did Kouga mean when he said mating season?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha gulped. He knew he had to give her this talk when it was time but… so soon? He wasn't ready for this! Oh god, please kill him now…

"It's uh- well um-"

"Well what?"

"I don't want you sitting me."

"I won't- unless it's bad."

"It's not bad,"

"Then tell me."

Inuyasha sighed as he gulped one more time. "Every year during spring, fully matured demons and half-demons get urges of mating with the woman or man they like."

Kagome nodded.

"Spring time is considered mating time because that's when demons mate and get their bitch, according to inu's, pregnant. If you're already mated, you tend to do the mating ritual again and if you aren't, then you feel like jumping the person."

"Do you get these feelings only during mating season?"

"No, it starts a few weeks before. It's pretty weak now so our mating sense are pretty much still growing. When it's the first day of spring, the feeling will bang and we'll want to get mated so bad."

"Oh," Kagome said realizing that she wanted to take Inuyasha as her mate.

'But he wants Kikyo,' She thought sadly.

'Weak? Who am I kidding, I feel like jumping Kagome now!' Inuyasha thought.

They reached the well and Kagome gulped. Inuyasha took her hand and nodded as they jumped through. The blue light surrounded them as the two inu-hanyou's arrived in Modern day Japan.

"Inuyasha, don't leave." Kagome begged.

"I won't leave," Inuyasha said. 'I'll never leave you.'

Kagome and Inuyasha slowly walked towards the backdoor of the shrine and entered. Their sensitive ears picked up Souta watching T.V., Jii-chan brushing the floor, Buyo stretching and Kagome's mother, Korari doing the dishes.

"It's now or never," Inuyasha said as the two walked to the kitchen. Korari turned around smiling.

"Oh Kag-" Korari dropped the plate of food in her hand as she saw her daughter standing before her… looking completely different.

* * *

**Yay! So uh something are explain, Arcane was defined in my first A/N. Ok now just to get Korari, Souta and Jii-chan used to this… -sigh-.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	8. Human Emotions

**What will Korari, Souta and Jii-chan think now that Kagome is Hanyou? Hmm…**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating:** R (M)

**Aging: **Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 8:** Human Emotions

* * *

"Oh Kag-" Korari dropped the plate of food in her hand as she saw her daughter standing before her… looking completely different. 

"Hi Mama," Kagome smiled, looking at her mother.

"Kagome, what happened to you?" Korari asked as she walked over the glass shards and straight towards her daughter. Korari touched Kagome's bluish silvery hair, her permanent blood red lips, her long claws, her fuzzy doggy ears.

"Told you," Inuyasha said in the inu-youkai.

"Shaddup," Kagome replied in Japanese.

"What happened Kagome?" Korari said more sternly.

"Well you see… uh- you know I'm a miko right?"

"Yes,"

"Well there are different kinds. I'm a purification miko, Kaede-baba-chan is an herbal miko, Kikyo was a guardian miko and there is another type called a wish miko. I kind of said to Inuyasha that I would stop taking tests if I was an inu-hanyou, he took me literally. We found a wish miko and Inuyasha wished exactly what I said."

Korari looked at Inuyasha before bursting into laughter. Kagome and Inuyasha lowered there ears hearing her laugh, Jii-chan scream and Souta bound down the stairs.

"So much sounds, and no wonder you hate my time, so many smells." Kagome mumbled.

"Gee, thanks for understanding." Inuyasha mumbled.

"So Kagome, you're an inu-hanyou now?" Korari asked, for confirmation.

"Hai mama,"

"Wai! Do I get hanyou grandchildren too?"

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed terribly deep. They both remembered mating season in two weeks and well… grand babies?

"Mama!" Kagome hissed.

"Ok, take your time. But they will have the ears hai? I mean the mother and the father both have ears it only makes sense that the babies have ears." Korari smiled.

"MAMA!" Kagome whined.

"I'm kidding. Well you still are my Kagome, no matter what your appearance is."

Inuyasha trembled when he heard Korari say _my Kagome_.

'She's MINE!' he thought.

"Nee-chan! Inu-onii-chan!" Souta cried as he ran down the stairs.

"Souta?" Kagome said timidly.

"WHHHHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Souta asked as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm an inu-hanyou now," Kagome said softly.

Souta frowned as he walked around Kagome, he touched her hair, saw her claws and Kagome even allowed him to touch her ears.

"Are you as strong as Inuyasha?" Souta asked.

"Not yet,"

"Can you run fast and jump high?" Souta asked.

"Yeah,"

"Oh cool! My sister's an Inu-hanyou!" Souta grinned.

"Oh wow, he took that well." Inuyasha said.

"He loves you, he'd probably had no problem with me." Kagome said softly.

"It's your Jii-chan I worry about," Inuyasha said.

"Jii-chan is alright," Kagome smiled.

"TWO DEMONS? BEGONE!" Came his voice.

"Or not, Jii-chan calm down!"

"I shall purify you demons!" he cried as he threw sutras and ofudas at them.

"Uh yeah, only I can do that." Kagome barked in her inu-youkai language. Korari, Souta and Jii-chan stared at Inuyasha smirking and a Kagome fuming.

"Does she get Inuyasha's temper?" Souta asked.

"I hope not." Korari murmured.

"I have extra sensitive ears ya'know!" Kagome called.

"Sorry sweetie, it's just this is so- so- so-" Korari started.

"So what? Strange that I look like this? Gah!" Kagome threw her hands in the air before turning around to face Inuyasha. "How the hell did you stand all this?"

"I got used to it. You're lucky; this is only your family." Inuyasha said while shrugged.

'Note to self, never sit Inuyasha,' Kagome eyed the rosary, 'or I could just take it off. I mean he's a lot tamer now.'

Kagome turned back to her family, her mom daydreaming about grandchildren with ears, her brother ranting on about having a sister and a soon to be brother-in-law who are hanyou's and then her Jii-chan, who was muttering something about disrespectful granddaughter, going off and messing around with demons.

'Oh man, so many sounds.' Kagome thought.

"Kagome, tomorrow is Monday." Korari said.

"Yeah so?" Kagome said frowning.

"Eri and Ayumi came by saying you have a standardized math test tomorrow. Something about determining if you should take math for your final year in high school or something." Souta said.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh my god I have to take that test!"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha roared.

"I mean, I have to! Oh god, but look at me, I look so different, people will assume its some unknown disease and not come near me." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha keh'd.

"Tonight is the new moon," Korari also reminded.

"Oh, we're human tonight." Inuyasha said simply as he walked to the family room to toy around with Buyo.

"How about you two stay home all day and then go around tonight and have fun. Kagome can go to school tomorrow and wing the test. I am going to withdraw Kagome from school, I don't think there is any chance she can get into a good enough University when she's fighting in feudal Japan all the time."

"I can work at that museum." Kagome said.

Korari laughed. "Sweetie, do you want me to drop you out of school?"

"I guess it's the only best thing. I can't go to school looking like this. Tomorrow I'll take the test and say bye to everybody."

Korari hugged her daughter. "Kagome, we still love you."

'You say what? Kagome is MINE!' Inuyasha glared at Korari. 'Wait- what the fuck am I thinking?'

"Thanks mama, I'm gonna go sleep now, wake me up Inuyasha when you wanna go out. Oh yeah, and Mama, can you get some of dads old clothes out for Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Korari nodded as Kagome slumped up the stairs. She didn't bother changing as she fell into the bed, sleep almost instantly taking over her entire being. Inuyasha looked up the stairs, to where Kagome disappeared to. Inuyasha had the tetsusaiga around his waist and Kagome had the kibou in her bedroom so neither of them would turn to their full demon state.

Kagome snuggled against her pillow yawning. 'Inuyasha,'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok so Kagome and Inuyasha are gone to her time, what do we do?" Sango asked.

"Try and keep that Airia person away?" Miroku said.

"As if you could, you'd probably grope her." Sango snorted.

"Yes," Miroku said dreamily, "she is a beauty."

"MIROKU!" Sango roared as she chucked the hiraikotsu at his head.

"AH SANGO!" Miroku roared as the boomerang knocked him out.

"That is so not healthy." Shippo murmured.

"Miroku himself isn't healthy." Sango snorted as she walked away.

'Idiot,' Shippo shook his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome yawned as she woke up, she felt her self pulse which caused her to awake. She sat up and saw that her claws were gone, her hair was black and her ears were now human ears.

'I'm human,' she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She yawned as she took off her fighting clothes and put on a pair of black flares, a white halter top with leather boots. She put on light pink lip gloss and brushed her hair into a high pony tail. She walked downstairs to find her hanyou companion in his human form, he was wearing baggy black jeans and a baggy white shirt. 'We're matching,' Kagome thought as she saw he wore some of her dads old runners. His hair was brushed back into a low ponytail.

'We're definitely matching,' she thought as she walked all the way downstairs.

"Oh man, Kagome's human too." Souta moaned.

"Shut up Souta," Kagome snarled.

"Well her hanyou personal hasn't changed." Korari smiled.

"Mama!"

"You two, where do you plan on going?" Korari asked.

"Just around, to the park, some dinner, same old." Kagome smiled.

"Oh, a date?" Souta asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. Kagome had explained dating, engagement and marriage so Inuyasha knew all that type of things.

"Well ah-"

Korari smiled. "Souta, they're just hanging out. Now you two go, your sword and bow will be safe in Kagome's bedroom." She said.

Kagome smiled and hugged her mother. "Thanks Mama,"

Inuyasha and Kagome left as Korari smiled inwardly. 'I can't wait for grandchildren.'

--------0---------0---------0------

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking towards the park, both of them in their human mode, both of them enjoying each others company.

"Mating season will be killer," Kagome murmured.

"Meaning?" Inuyasha asked, his human emotions kicking in.

"You don't wanna know," Kagome whispered.

"So you already know who you want to mate with?" Inuyasha asked raising a brow.

"Uh, yeah, kinda." Kagome whispered blushing.

"I see," Inuyasha nodded as he looked ahead. Kagome hid the tears, knowing he wasn't caring. Knowing he wanted to mate with Kikyo.

'I bet it's that wolf, damn him!' Inuyasha thought as he tried to hide his emotions.

"So, I can see why you hate being human, but then there's the fact I was human all my life," Kagome said.

"Makes me feel weak." Inuyasha said.

"Miroku and Sango are human and I was up until yesterday. They aren't weak."

"Neither were you." Inuyasha said.

"What?"

"You weren't weak when you were human. You're good with your bow and arrows and you're the one who keeps us all together. If it weren't for you, I would still be pinned to the tree, Miroku would be fearing his wind tunnel and Sango would be working for Naraku. Then there's the fact Shippo loves you as a mother,"

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed, "you've never actually said stuff like that."

Inuyasha blushed. "Keh, don't make something outta it."

Kagome smiled as she slowly put her hand in his. "I like it when you open up Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha blushed even more –if possible- as he wrapped his fingers around hers, making them intertwining their fingers.

"KAGOME! OI KAGOME!" Came the annoying voices of…

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi." Kagome said as the turned around to see her friends running in her direction.

"Lucky we're human." Kagome murmured as the three ran towards them.

"Is that your jealous two-timing boyfriend?" Yuka asked. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "Two-timing boyfriend Kagome?" He asked looking at her.

"Eheh," Kagome laughed nervously, "guys, this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha they're my friends, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi."

"Hey hottie," Ayumi winked. Kagome frowned. 'Yeah, good thing I'm not hanyou.'

"Oh gee, does he have a brother Kagome?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah he does," Kagome murmured.

"REALLY?"

"Yep, Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru kinda is in love with somebody else." Kagome said.

"Oh god, you mean Rin?" Inuyasha said turning to Kagome.

"Have you seen the way he looks out for her? I think he almost ripped off Gintas' arm when Ginta tried to take a rock from Rin."

"Why would Ginta try and take a rock from Rin?"

"It was a rock that Kouga gave him. You know who superficial Ginta and Hakkaku are."

"Excuse me; we don't come from where you do. We live on earth, who's Ginta and Hakkaku, and isn't Kouga the guy who always flirts with you Kag?" Eri asked.

"Ginta and Hakkaku are… are…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha who frowned. "Those two are Kouga's brothers." Inuyasha said simply.

"Is Kouga hot?" Eri asked.

Kagome sighed. "Will you give it up? Kouga's taken by Ayame."

"Ayame? What! Awww." Eri pouted.

"And Sesshomaru by Rin?" Ayumi asked.

"What about the Miroku guy?" Yuka asked.

"Sango has him wrapped around her finger." Inuyasha said that one.

"No fair! Tell me Inuyasha, do you have any cousins?" Eri asked.

"No, only a half brother."

"Half, so he isn't your full brother?" Ayumi raised a brow.

"Alright, you three are asking way too many personal questions. I'll see you three in school, mama is pulling me out because I'm sick so often."

Ayumi, Eri and Yuka gasped. "NO!"

"We'll talk tomorrow, bye!" Kagome waved as she pulled Inuyasha away.

"Bye hottie!" Ayumi shrieked.

'Hottie? I oughta teach Ayumi-'

"Hey," Inuyasha said squeezing her hand.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"No-nothing."

"Kagome, I may be human but I've been with you long enough to know when something is wrong with you."

"Ayumi, Eri and Yuka ask too many questions. They live off my love life." She murmured sickly.

"Your love life? You have a love life?" Inuyasha teased.

"Oh ha ha Inuyasha." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Kidding Kagome," Inuyasha smiled.

"Oh god! You're actually kidding around, and look," Kagome pointed as his face, "you're smiling!"

"Keh!"

Kagome laughed.

"So what now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wanna go eat?"

"Nope,"

"Ramen?" Kagome asked.

"Homemade."

"Wow, so you wanna go home and have ramen?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, but you have to make it Kagome." Inuyasha said huskily.

"Me?" Kagome squeaked, her blush returning.

"Yes, you." Inuyasha said as his hand wrapped around her waist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Kagome woke up in her bed feeling her claws, ears and seeing her hair. She saw Inuyasha's ears twitching from the side of her bed and she giggled, knowing he slept on the floor. She sat up and stretched.

"Oh wow, I feel strong again." Kagome murmured.

"Glad to know," Inuyasha smirked.

"What do I tell everybody? And what about my ears?" Kagome asked.

"Wear a hat,"

"Not allowed in school."

"Keh!"

"Go keh yourself." Kagome mumbled.

"Why you so moody? You ain't in heat!" Inuyasha roared.

"Shaddup!" Kagome yelled from the bathroom.

'Stinkin' women.' He thought as he got up and stretched. He changed into his haori and hakama last night and Kagome into her pants and shirt. Kagome walked out of the bathroom in her school uniform but she frowned. "What about the kibou?"

"You need to take it," Inuyasha said.

"I will, they can't stop me." She murmured.

Inuyasha shrugged as he walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

'My last day at school,' Kagome thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. 'So much has happened in the past year.'

Kagome shook her head as she walked downstairs to see Souta done breakfast and Inuyasha playing with Buyo.

"Do we leave tonight?" Kagome asked.

"If you're rested enough, yeah." Inuyasha said.

"Alright then,"

"Kagome, tell everybody that the doctor recommended you dying your hair and wearing contacts." Jii-chan said as he walked in to the kitchen.

"Wow you're talking to me." Kagome grinned.

Jii-chan snorted. "Tell them you have papalopia disease."

"Is that even real?" Kagome asked.

"No, I have started making up names." Jii-chan said.

"Papalopia? What the fuck?" Inuyasha growled.

"Don't swear!" Kagome slapped his arm.

"But what kind of fucking gay name is that? Papalopia?"

"Sit!"

"OUF!" Inuyasha fell.

"I'm off, later!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KAGOME! WHAT HAPPENED?" Eri screamed as Kagome met up with her friends.

"Doc recommended dying my hair and wearing contacts is the only way of getting rid of my papalopia disease." Kagome said, she was wearing a bandana over her head and had a 'doctors note' as to why she had to keep it on. So her ears were safe.

"Oh my god, you looked normal last night!"

"Inuyasha helped my dye my hair." Kagome murmured.

"KAGOME!" Eri hugged her friend.

"KAGOME!" Yuka hugged her friend.

"YOU'RE DROPPING OUT!" Ayumi hugged her friend.

"Ah, calm down you all!"

"After the test, we're all skipping classes and giving Kagome the best day in her life before she quits school."

Kagome gulped. "You sure?"

"YEAH!" They all shrieked.

'Oh great,' Kagome thought as she went to her first period math class.

* * *

**Did you like it? I'm so tired… -yawn- I haven't been getting enough sleep!**

**Anyways tell me what u thought!  
**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	9. Best day of your Life

**Best day of Kagomes life? –sweat drop-**

**IF YOU WANT A PICTURE OF HANYOU KAGOME then go to my profile to the section where it says FANFIC STATUS and go down to Hanyou her, Hanyou him. There will be a link that takes you to the picture, if you want to see it. The picture doesn't look like Kagome, but the clothing, hair and physical is how I wanted Hanyou Kagome to look like.**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging: **Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 9:** Best day of your Life

* * *

'Oh great,' Kagome thought as she went to her first period math class.

After first period, the four girls met at Kagome's locker. "Was that easy or was that easy?" Yuka asked.

"It was killer," Kagome mumbled.

"You have been missing a lot of school." Ayumi said.

"I'm more of a History person." Kagome said.

"History? Ew!' Eri shuddered.

"So what do we do now?" Kagome said.

"Follow me," Yuka ushered as they all ran to the girls' bathroom.

"Why are we in here?" Kagome asked.

"We're climbing out the window." Ayumi grinned.

"How do I take this," Kagome gestured to her kibou, "out the window?"

"I've been meaning to ask you," Eri said, "why are you carrying a bow?"

"It's helps with lumpy shoulders." Kagome made up on the spot.

"Lumpy shoulders? Ok wow," Yuka said, her eyes grown wide.

"Yeah," Kagome said as she helped Ayumi and Eri out. Yuka climbed out of the window her self and pulled the two other girls out. Kagome, being flexible, reflexive, strong, agile, fast and well… being Hanyou, she made it out of the window in half a second before grinning at her friends.

"Wow, how'd you do it that fast?" Yuka asked.

"Uh… some side effect of papalopia." Kagome said scratching her head.

"Damn, I want papalopia! A good excuse to dye my hair, get contacts and become superhuman." Eri grinned.

"Oh trust me, it does have its downsides." Kagome coughed out.

"Yeah right," Ayumi snorted.

"So where to first on our 'Best day of Kagome's life'?" Eri asked.

"Arcade?" Yuka asked.

"Too many hot guys," Kagome grinned.

"Well excuse us for not having a godlike boyfriend Kags!" Yuka pouted.

"I don't think there is another hottie like Inuyasha." Ayumi sighed.

'You better shut up before I claw your eyes out,' Kagome's demonic blood rung.

"I wonder how Kouga and Miroku look… oh yes and Sesshomaru!" Yuka sighed.

"Oh Sesshy? Exactly like Inuyasha, except Sesshy has longer hair and well, more narrow eyes." Kagome murmured.

"Sesshy?" Ayumi raised a brow.

"We either call him Sesshy or Fluffy, Sesshomaru has too many syllables." Kagome grinned.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have the exact same number of syllables." Eri said.

"Well Inuyasha looks better on paper!" Kagome harrumphed.

"Only because you're his girlfriend would you say that." Yuka grinned.

Kagome blushed. 'Yeah right, girlfriend?' Kagome thought.

The four girls quickly ran from the school territory and right onto the main street. "So Arcade or… shopping mall?" Kagome asked.

"How do we get to the shopping mall?" Yuka asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Walking?"

"It's far Kags," Ayumi reminded her.

Kagome sighed. Where were they supposed to go? Today was supposed to be the best day before Kagome dropped out. Best day? Ha! Fighting demons, searching for shikon jewel shards, almost dying, seeing the man you love almost get dragged into hell and trying to stop a lechers monk being your ever day life… fun will be hard to come across to.

"Arcade it is, oh damn, Kagome you have to see the guy who works there, he might be 23, but damn is he fine!" Yuka grinned.

"To you, Hojo is fine, to me, Inuyasha is fine… our definitions of fine are totally parallel." Kagome grinned.

"Inuyasha is hot," Eri said.

"No, hot would be Sesshomaru, fine would be Miroku, sexy would me Inuyasha." Kagome winked.

"Oh damn Kags!" Ayumi laughed.

"You're surrounded by hotties!" Eri grinned.

Kagome laughed. "Yeah well, it's my luck I assure you."

"Yeah luck is what it is girl, I mean, hot, sexy, fine… what else is there?"

"Sango thinks Miroku is cute." Kagome winked.

"And cute? Wai!" The girls shrieked.

Kagome laughed. "You three are something else."

Yuka, Ayumi and Eri giggled. "That we are."

The four girls walked into the arcade to find it partially empty. Everybody was at school and the only people playing were the workers.

"What a great time to come to the arcade!" Yuka shrieked.

"Wanna play Warlords: The Legend of the Sabre Staff?" Ayumi asked.

"Nah, takes to long to finish, plus we need two guys." Kagome said.

"True, how about some Street fighters?" Eri asked.

"That's a classic game, sure!" Kagome grinned as the two girls stood in front of the machine. Ayumi inserted money and the game started. Kagome chose Ryu, Ken and Chun Li while Eri chose Ryu, Amy and E. Honda.

"Ryu is gonna whoop Amy's ass!" Kagome grinned as she did the upper cut attack.

"No way!" Eri grinned as she kicked Ryu in the stomach.

"Knock out!" Kagome grinned as Ryu killed Amy.

"Ryu versus Ryu, Fight!" Said the machine. Kagome and Eri were at it again, Kagome did a triple kick and his power ball as Eri did the exact same moves.

"Stop copying me you SOB!"

"SOB?" Eri raised a brow.

"Son of a bitch." Kagome said quickly before killing Ryu.

"Ack! You're too good, I give up!" Eri said as she hit the give up button.

"Boo yeah!" Kagome pumped a fist in the air.

"Does Inuyasha give you lessons in games?" Ayumi asked.

"More like Souta," Kagome winked.

"Ah yes, the insane little brother." Yuka giggled.

"When is Matthew?" Eri asked.

"Who's Matthew?" Kagome asked.

"The hottie that works here." Yuka giggled.

"Hottie? Are you sure he doesn't look like Hojo?" Kagome teased.

"Kagome!" Ayumi slapped her arm.

"What? You guys have weird taste." Kagome grinned.

"Yeah well, Inuyasha has long hair." Eri shot.

"You know how hot that is?" Kagome smiled.

The three girls laughed as they all went around playing games and whatnot. Matthew didn't have a shift today, which bummed out the three girls considerably. Their next stop was the ever lovable, Wacdnalds.

"5 chicken burgers please." Eri ordered.

"Five?" Kagome raised a brow.

"Yeah well, what if you need extra food? I mean colouring your hair and wearing contacts of papalopia and carrying a bow around for lumpy shoulders, seriously Kagome." Eri said.

Kagome shook her head. "You guys,"

"Yes, no need to tell us. We love you too Kagome." Eri grinned.

"Save me Yuka!" Kagome shrieked.

Yuka patted Kagome's back. "No worries Kag-chan."

The four girls sat down and ate, talking about what life is like now.

"Remember when we were younger," Yuka grinned, "Kagome fell into the well and couldn't get out. She started crying because her Jii-chan and mom were out and it was only us four."

Kagome laughed. "Oh yeah, I remember that. In the end you four made a blanket rope and when I climbed out I saw there was a rope ladder piled beside the well."

Eri and Ayumi giggled. "Yeah, that was the funniest day ever!"

Kagome yawned, "I'm gonna miss school," She smirked, "no way- not really."

"You're evil you know," Yuka laughed.

"Who wants to stay in school?" Eri asked.

"Apparently nobody. But I'm dropping out because I'm sick so much." Kagome laughed.

"Nee-chan!" Came a very high pitched guyish voice.

"Souta? Why are you here? You have school!" Kagome said as she stood up and walked towards her brother.

"Yeah but teachers are on strike in our school."

Kagome snorted.

"Inuyasha's with me."

Kagome looked up to see her hanyou love walk into the Wandnalds wearing casual clothing. Kagome stood up and looked at him as he slightly inclined his lips. "WAI!" Ayumi shrieked as she jumped up and hugged Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes flashed a very blood red before she gripped her Kibou. 'What was that?' she thought as she gasped. Inuyasha shot a glance at her as he sensed her Demon blood started to surface.

"What happened to your hair?" Ayumi asked.

"He dyed it," Souta said.

"You liked dying Kagome's hair so much you did yours? And you got contacts?" Ayumi asked.

"Uh yeah, Kagome I need to talk to you." Inuyasha said as he pulled her out of the store.

"Yeah?"

"What happened in there?" He asked.

"I- I don't know." Kagome murmured.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know okay! Ayumi just jumped you and I kinda… exploded?" Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha smirked inwardly. 'That does mean something Kagome, that your demon erupts when Ayumi touched me.'

Kagome shook her head. "Can we go home now?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Sure," he said. They walked back into the store and Kagome explained that she wasn't feeling well. Souta, Inuyasha and Kagome left, not before Kagome bade her friends' farewell.

Kagome sighed as she stared up at the sky, not talking to her brother or Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked.

'I'll tell you someday Kagome, what that meant when Ayumi grabbed me and you started boiling up… I'll tell you someday.'

* * *

**Yeah, uh inu's being secretive… haha! Tell me how I did!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	10. A talk, Just as Men

**FUNNY-NESS!**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging: **Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 10:** A talk, Just as Men

* * *

'I'll tell you someday Kagome, what that meant when Ayumi grabbed me and you started boiling up… I'll tell you someday.'

After goodbyes within her family, Kagome and Inuyasha jumped into the well. Kagome had her bag full of ramen and her kibou slung over her shoulder. The pale blue light surrounded them as they crossed the dimensions and landed in feudal Japan.

Inuyasha and Kagome leapt out of the well and Inuyasha grinned taking the bag out of Kagome's arms.

"What?" She said as he slung it over his shoulder

"Let the professional hanyou's do the dirty work Kagome," He said teasingly.

"You are so lucky I'm on your side." Kagome said rather dangerously causing Inuyasha to shudder lightly.

"Know what," He said slowly.

"What?"

"Out of all the bad guys I've fought, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Goshinki, Muso, Ryuukotsusei, Jeromaru, Kageromaru, Sesshomaru, heck even Kouga, nobody has ever matched up to you."

"What?" Kagome said raising a brow looking at him. "You're kidding me,"

"No I'm serious," Then Inuyasha got a teasing look on his face, "no other opponent can sit me to hell if I piss them off."

Kagome burst into laughter hearing his explanation. Well it was true wasn't it? If he did get her mad at him, she'd just sit him.

"Have you gotten over all the 'words' I've given you for turning me hanyou?"

"Not really," Inuyasha said. Kagome giggled and tilted her face to the side, looking up at him slightly. "You've opened up, big time opened up." She said.

Inuyasha smirked. 'Anybody would when they know what I know. Oh Kagome, this will make you turn red with embarrassment. I can't wait!' he thought as he shrugged. "Traveling with you guys for a year can turn Naraku prissy."

"I didn't say you were prissy," Kagome shot.

Inuyasha chuckled as they arrived at Kaede's hut. They walked in, both flattening their ears when they heard Miroku fall unconscious, Sango breathing heavily and Shippo whimpering- wait, Shippo's whimpering?

"Shippo," Kagome said instantly as she ran towards him, picking him up into her arms. Shippo snuggled into her, his face slightly red and his eyes a bit watery.

"What's wrong Shippo-chan?" Kagome asked.

"I- I feel weird." Shippo said softly.

Kagome frowned as she put a hand to his forehead. "No temperature, stomach?"

"No,"

Kagome's frown deepened as he looked at Sango, who got up and walked towards Shippo, taking him into her arms. "What's wrong Shippo-chan?" Sango asked, just like Kagome did a few seconds ago.

"I feel funny," Shippo said.

"Funny- Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said, getting a slight idea of what it may be.

"What?"

"What age is it for kitsune youkai- you know for the premating effect thing?" Kagome asked.

"Seven,"

"And Inu?"

"Inu-youaki? They get it at 5…"

"Are you telling me this in human years or demons years?" Kagome asked.

"Human years," Inuyasha said as he kicked Miroku in the stomach, but the poor man was still out cold. "Keh,"

"Shippo-chan, how old are you in human terms?" Kagome asked looking at Sango who raised a brow before they both looked down at Shippo.

"Seven,"

"Oh- this is natural than." Sango said smiling.

"But, what is it?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome called.

"What is it woman!"

"I need you to give Shippo _the talk_."

"The dreaded talk, oooo." Sango teased.

"Oh hush up Sango-chan, it's not that bad!" Kagome said.

"C'mere runt." Inuyasha said as he walked out the bamboo door. "This is a talk, just us men."

Shippo nodded and ran out the door behind Inuyasha, causing Sango and Kagome to giggle before sitting down. "Our Shippo, growing up." Kagome said as Sango hooted out laughing. Miroku moaned a bit but was still out in la-la land.

"Of only he would," Sango said bitterly.

Outside, Inuyasha was leading Shippo to the Goshinboku, where he felt at most peace. The walk there was quiet but Shippo appreciated Inuyasha for being quiet. It was one of those times where Inuyasha acting like a father was really appreciated. Shippo knew (who didn't?) that Kagome and Inuyasha did like each other, Shippo smelt their desire for one another, so it was crucial to demons that if they lose their parents, the first one that takes them in is their mother/father. Since Kagome accepted Shippo first, she was his mother and since Inuyasha and Kagome desire each other, Inuyasha is like a father.

"You think you can jump up?" Inuyasha said as they arrived at the base of the Gosinboku.

"Hai!" Shippo said as the two boys jumped up to the highest branch of the Goshinboku. Inuyasha lay with his back against the truck, his left leg swinging over the side and his right leg bent up. His right hand was sitting on his right knee and his left hand gripped his Tetsusaiga, for safety.

"Alright Shippo, tell me what's wrong." Inuyasha said.

"Well it- I don't know. I just got this feeling today, like- I don't know but it's pulling me." Shippo sighed. "It's weird but you remember Rin,"

"Rin? You mean that little bitch that travels with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Yeah her, she came by with that toad Jaken today and that's when I felt it."

"Ohh, I hope Sesshomaru doesn't find out." Inuyasha sniggered to himself knowing how protective Sesshomaru is of Rin.

"Stop laughing Inuyasha, what's wrong with me!" Shippo demanded.

"Runt, what did your father teach you of mating season?" Inuyasha asked, thinking up a very simple way of telling Shippo that he wanted to mate with Rin, though it's quite funny seeing as he's only 7 at the moment, but hey in demon terms he might as well be older than Miroku.

"Father only taught me that every spring time, the dominate male took his female as a mate and that's when babies are born."

Inuyasha nodded. "Anything else?"

"No, he was going to teach me more but Mantan and Hiten killed him."

Inuyasha sighed and cracked his knuckles, "Alright then kiddo, I'm here to teach you. We're going to have a very, very long talk now."

Shippo gulped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Inuyasha is giving Shippo 'the talk'?" Sango asked.

"Yeah," Kagome giggled slightly, "he gave me the exact same one. You know what, I think that Inuyasha would make a good father."

Sango nodded in agreement. "He already gave two youkai's lessons in mating."

Kagome blushed slightly. "True, but he is really protective and he does care for all of us."

"Are you giving me a message here Kagome-chan?" Sango smirked evilly, "Because from what I'm hearing, you want to mate with Inuyasha."

"Shut up Sango!" Kagome slightly slapped her arm causing Sango to laugh giddily. "I know you love him Kagome-chan,"

"So?" Kagome shot.

"So, you want to mate with him."

Kagome sighed. "Yes I do, but he wants Kikyo."

"How are you so sure?" Sango asked tapping Kagome's nose, "Why do you think he protects you so much?"

"I'm his shard detector. That's what he told Miroku and Kouga," Kagome said dryly.

"Kagome, have you ever thought that he'd say that to cover up what he really feels? He's been neglected ever since he was a little kid, he's taught himself to hide his emotions and be manly on the outside, you of all should know that best." Sango said.

Kagome groaned in tiredness. "I know that," She murmured, "it's just hard to believe."

"Believe it sister, it's true. Now how to get Miroku up," Sango growled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What talk Inuyasha?" Shippo said.

"I'm going to give you a lesson in mating Shippo," Inuyasha said smirking.

"Is it bad?"

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Mating? Bad? Every demon looks forward to mating. So- do- do you know what mating means?"

Shippo shook his head. Inuyasha groaned. 'Oh great,'

"Alright, mating is the process of making love, you have any idea what that is?"

"Kissing?" Shippo asked.

"Oh god, Miroku should be giving you this talk, not me." Inuyasha said, "Ok. So- uh- you know the male parts right?"

"Yes,"

"Do you know what the female parts look like?" Inuyasha asked as he turned a bright red."

"You mean when I got to the hot springs with Sango and Kagome?"

Inuyasha grumbled. "Ok wait here, I'm getting Miroku," Inuyasha quickly jumped from the Goshinboku all the way to Kaede's hut.

"Is Miroku awake?" Inuyasha asked looking at the taijiya and the newly formed hanyou.

"No, why?" Kagome asked.

"You try explaining 'making love' to Shippo," Inuyasha growled causing Kagome and Sango to laugh, "I'm getting that lecher to explain that part."

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and punched him square in the jaw causing Miroku to scream awake. "Unnh, what is it Inuyasha?" Miroku said.

"You are going to explain love making to Shippo you lecher," Inuyasha said as he dragged Miroku out. Miroku had a look in his eyes, "My deepest desire has come true, Inuyasha is forcing me to talk about love making! Oh gods, let this luck shower upon me for all eternity. SANGO, BE MINE!"

Sango blushed heavily and Kagome burst into laughter as she heard Inuyasha conk Miroku's head. "Shaddup monk!"

The two men arrived at the Goshinboku and Inuyasha signaled Shippo to jump down. Shippo did and sat down along with Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Explain love making to Shippo," Inuyasha said. Miroku grinned.

"Ok, you see here Shippo, you know very well the male parts as well as the female parts, seeing as you go to the hot springs with Sango and Kagome all the time."

"Right," Shippo said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"When a male lusts a female, his parts start to-" Inuyasha coughed.

"Yes?" Miroku said looking at Inuyasha with a tender look on his face.

"I- nothing, continue." Inuyasha said.

Miroku's grin widened. "Ok, so Shippo, when a male lusts a female, as I said before, his parts get-" Inuyasha coughed again.

"Why do you keep interrupting Inuyasha, you do know it is true." Miroku grinned, "You feel it around Kagome-sama all the time."

"SHADDUP!" Inuyasha punched Miroku in the jaw and he groaned in pain. "Ow,"

"Deserved it, lecher!"

"You brought me here to explain this to Shippo, why do you keep stopping me? Go to Sango and Kagome and get aroused yourself Inuyasha." Miroku grinned.

"You are so lucky- so- so lucky that you are friendly with Sango and Kagome because if you weren't, I'd a killed you a billion times in the last second." Inuyasha growled intensely.

Miroku seemed not to pay attention. He turned back to Shippo and grinned once again.

'How many times can a guy grin like that?' Inuyasha asked himself as he tried to zone out when Miroku started to explain all of this to Shippo.

"You see Shippo, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Miroku sent a smirk in Inuyasha's direction, "when a man wants a female, his parts starts to get hard and stand on end."

"WHAT?" Shippo roared. "It's true," Miroku said, "that being so he can enter himself inside of the woman's parts, the area where a woman goes to the bathroom with. Not her behind Shippo, but not her front side either, its right in the middle of her legs."

"GROSS! EW!" Shippo screamed as he scrambled onto Inuyasha's head, who seemed to be glaring at Miroku.

"That is some way of putting it. You are going to be such a sad father," Inuyasha said.

"How else was I to explain the birds and the bees?" Miroku said grinning.

"Shaddup and leave, now it's only demons." Inuyasha said. Miroku chuckled before getting up and leaving.

"So that is mating," Inuyasha coughed as Miroku left.

"Is it really that disgusting?" Shippo said.

"Well- you're a kid, you'd think it's disgusting. But yes it is, when you are- er- 'mating', you're going to feel very- um- good. When you feel your best, meaning your climax, you have to bend down and mark the woman with your canine teeth,"

"That's the mate mark right?"

"Correct. But what you're feeling right now Shippo, this is the premating effect. Every spring matured demons start to feel like this for a special lady. You were feeling for Rin, which is ok since she's around your age. Besides I think Sesshomaru has it good for Kagura," Inuyasha said thoughtfully before shaking his head, "that's besides the point. You know courting right? Where you mark the neck until you mate…?"

Shippo nodded.

"Right, so you either court somebody during spring or you either mate with somebody during spring. Rin and Jaken seriously came around here this morning?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippo nodded. "Yes, Sesshomaru was searching for Kagome, saying that she needed to give a talk to Rin. Sesshomaru doesn't respect Sango as much as he does Kagome so he said he would return another time."

"What is this, I have to give you a talk, and Kagome has to give Rin a talk! Like hell I'm letting her go with Sesshomaru! No fucking way!"

Shippo giggled. "So- is that all Inuyasha? All I'm feeling is the premating affect for Rin?"

"Yeah, that's basically it. Though please don't tell Sango and Kagome how Miroku explained it to you. That lecher knew no other way."

Shippo nodded as the two boys stood up. "I pro-"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha got a look of worry in his eyes as the two ran towards the direction of Kaede's hut to find…

To find Airia holding Kagome by the neck.

* * *

**-whistles Inuyasha and Kagome's theme- So did you get a laugh out of that? I was squirming in my seat trying to write the birds and the bees. It was quite funny picturing all that. Anyways, Airia the Mistress of Demon Puppetry is back- tun dun! And for once, I'm doing a Shippo/Rin and Sesshomaru/Kagura pairing.**

**Usually I do Shippo/Souten and Sesshomaru/Rin but I thought I might do something different, besides I usually do Sesso/Rin for AU stories, in this Rin is still young and Kagura is old enough to mate with Sesshomaru. LOL!**

**Anyways stay tuned, this is a cliffy ending.**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	11. Hanyou Him

**Tickets to enter Anime North? $30  
****My Inuyasha merchandise? $120  
****Watching Miroku and Inuyasha talk about mating with Shippo? Priceless**

**Lol! So what now… Airia the mistress of demon puppetry is back. (Props to **_Drake Clawfang_**, said that Airia was the Mistress of demon Puberty, I laughed so hard my family thought I was insane). If you forgot who Airia is, go to chapter 5, that's when Airia was introduced.**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging: **Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 11:** Hanyou Him

* * *

To find Airia holding Kagome by the neck.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared as he jumped for Kagome. Kagome kicked wildly but Airia's grip was like steel, it didn't loosen. Airia smirked as she reared her left hand and pierced it through Kagome's chest. Kagome screamed as tears burned her eyes, the pain was unbearable. Airia smirked even more as she let go of her neck, but Kagome stayed propped up because if the arm through her chest. She then moved her fingers around and Miroku and Sango started moving on their own.

"Wha-" Sango said as she forcefully grabbed her hiraikotsu.

"NOOOOO!" Sango shrieked as she threw it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled as he dodged it but then-

"LOOK OUT!" Miroku roared as he released his kazanna.

"I am, Airia, Mistress of Demon Puppetry." She smirked as she pulled her hand out of Kagome's chest. Kagome screamed even more and fell splat onto the ground. Airia held out her bloody hand and shrugged, a bottle clutched in her hand.

"Thanks for the shards, hanyou," She grinned before disappearing into thin air. Miroku and Sango fell out of her control and ran towards an injured Kagome. Inuyasha and Shippo too ran to where she was crumpled up. Kirara licked Kagome's face but Kagome didn't respond.

"Get her into the hut, now!" Inuyasha roared as he picked her up. Miroku opened the bamboo door and Sango ran in, fixing up a futon.

"Where's Kaede?" Inuyasha growled as he pulled off his haori and wrapped it around Kagome to slow down the bleeding.

"In the village," Miroku said as he got a bucket of water.

"Shippo, Kirara, go get her, NOW!" Inuyasha roared. The two jumped and ran out in search of Kaede.

"Will she be ok?" Sango asked as she wiped the blood stains away from her face.

"I think she will," Inuyasha said, fear etched in his face.

"Is this different from the time you got a whole in your stomach?" Miroku asked.

"I don't fucking know ok! Kagome's only been hanyou for a week now; I've been one for my entire life." Inuyasha said, his body shaking.

"What if she was-" Sango gulped, "human?"

Miroku stared at her as Inuyasha walked out of the hut and growled as he saw Kaede run their way. "What happened Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

"Some incarnation pierced Kagome's chest," Inuyasha said quickly. Kaede gasped as he ran in to find Kagome laying on the floor, faintly breathing. Miroku dropped some water into her mouth and Sango was rubbing the sweat and blood off of her face.

"My, this is serious!" Kaede said her eyes widened. "Inuyasha, I need to you to bring me the herbs around the Goshinboku, all of the herbs." Kaede said. She only needed a few but Inuyasha didn't know the names. Inuyasha nodded and ran out to get it. He was mad at himself for leaving Kagome alone, mad that she almost died.

What Sango said earlier still rung in his mind.

'What if she was human,' he thought as he felt like killing himself. 'If she was human,' he punched the Goshinboku, causing it to shake, 'then she'd die.'

He grabbed all of the little leaves at the base of the Goshinboku and quickly ran back. He saw that Miroku was standing outside with fear written all over his face.

"What's wrong monk?" Inuyasha asked growling.

"Kaede and Sango are bandaging Kagome," He said.

Inuyasha growled and walked in to find the bandages tightly around Kagome's body. She was breathing heavily now, her eyes pressed tight together. Inuyasha felt like holding her and never letting her go, it was entirely his fault, he could have just given Shippo the talk on the roof of the hut, but he had to go to the Goshinboku, he had to!

Kaede took a few leaves from his clutched hand and crushed them in a bowl. She then put the paste into a bowl of water and stirred. Sango helped Kagome sit up, who screamed in pain, Kagome wasn't unconscious either, she was very well awake. Inuyasha felt like punching himself to death, he felt like- he felt responsible. Kaede helped Kagome drink down the medicine and Sango helped her lay back down.

"AHHH!" Kagome screamed as she felt pressure in her chest. Sango panicked and started to run her fingers through Kagome's silky blue/silver hair. Kagome started breathing heavily as she feel into a dreamless sleep. Sango had worry in her eyes for her best friend. She saw Kaede leave and saw Inuyasha leaned up against the wall. She took the hint that he wanted to be alone with her so she left, giving him a nod.

Inuyasha sat down beside a sleeping Kagome, she had fallen asleep so fast, he was wondering if she was sleeping, or unconscious. He put a hand on her hand and he felt her relax a bit. He smiled a bit before leaning up against the wall. He wasn't about to leave her side anytime soon.

* * *

"_Otou-san! Otou-san!" Came a very high voice. Inuyasha turned around to find his 5-year-old daughter run towards him. He smiled as he scooped her up and threw her in the air before catching her._

"_WEEE!" She squealed as she clapped her hands. She snuggled against her fathers chest and closed her eyes._

"_Tired Inume?" Inuyasha asked his daughter._

"_Very," Inume bubbled. Inuyasha smiled as he kissed his daughters forehead. He walked towards a hut to find his mate and his 11-year-old son working on the newest edition to their family, a 1-year-old baby boy._

"_How's he doing Muteki?" Inuyasha asked his son._

"_Next time you two have a pup, get Inume to take care of it." His son growled. His mate laughed before patting Muteki's head; however Inuyasha couldn't see her face. "Aw, sweetie don't worry, this gets you ready for when you have a pup."_

_Inuyasha chuckled, "I couldn't agree more."_

"_Muteki, Inume, would you like to take Ryujin for a walk?" his mate asked his two pups._

"_Yes!" Inume squealed._

"_Can Shippo-nii-chan come?" Inume asked._

_His mate looked at him and Inuyasha recognized her face. It was Kagome-_

"_I think Shippo is too busy with Rin, don't you think Inu-kun?" Kagome asked her mate._

"_Shippo, Rin and their pup." Inuyasha scoffed._

"_Hey, just because we have three pup, doesn't mean Shippo can't have a kit of his own." Kagome shook her head as he picked up her baby son, Ryujin._

"_Shippo is still a pup himself." Inuyasha pouted_

"_Aw, Otou-san getting soft on us?" Muteki sniggered._

"_Shut up Muteki," Inuyasha growled at his son. Ryujin made a sound which sounded like a cross between a growl and a burp._

"_Aw! Ryujin is so cute!" Inume squealed._

_Kagome laughed as she kissed her mate's cheek. "Funny eh, how we're all hanyou?"_

"_Big deal," Inuyasha grinned, "a family of hanyou's is the best there is."_

"_Or do you mean Inuyasha's family is the best there is." Kagome grinned._

"_That too," Inuyasha grinned as he took his son, Ryujin into his arms._

_Muteki cracked his knuckles before picking up his sword. "Otou-san, you promised sword training." Muteki said._

"_I can't wait until Ryujin grows up, then he and his brother can sword fight leaving me with my mate in peace." Inuyasha whined._

_Kagome laughed and rubbed the base of his ears. "But you know you like training with your son."_

"_True," Inuyasha said as he followed Inume and Muteki outside. Ryujin burped causing his parents to laugh._

"_I love you," Kagome murmured._

_Inuyasha kissed her forehead, "I love you too,"_

* * *

Inuyasha shook awake to find Kagome sleeping peacefully beside him. He rubbed his eyes before realizing that that was all a dream.

'Muteki, Inume, Ryujin and Kagome as my mate- was all a dream?' he thought as he saw her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. He growled at himself, remembering how Airia stole their shards and hurt Kagome to the point of life and death.

Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara entered the hut quietly.

"How is she doing?" Kaede asked.

"She's ok for now," Inuyasha growled as he grabbed the tetsusaiga. His demon was screaming to come out, to help his 'mate'. He couldn't protect her, that's what pained him the most.

"She'll be okay," Sango soothed, "you took a hole to your stomach, she'll be fine."

Inuyasha growled. "You better hope she turns out fine."

"Why not take her to her time? There might be better medicine." Miroku suggested.

"In her time, they don't treat demons." He growled. Everybody's eyes widened, remembering that Kagome was a hanyou, her time couldn't treat her without thinking she's some sort of freak.

"What do we do?" Shippo asked as he stood beside Sango.

"All we can do," Kaede said.

"Wait."

* * *

It's been three days and Kagome still hasn't woken up. Everybody was so sure she was going to survive that they totally forgot about everything else. There were 2 more days until spring began and Inuyasha was worried dead about Kagome- he was so worried, that he ignored- he actually IGNORED Kikyo's soul collectors.

Sango poured the drink into Kagome's mouth and she subconsciously swallowed it. Sango and Kaede changed her bandages daily and found that her wound was starting to heal up, it wasn't as nasty as it was, but it was still pretty bad.

"She will survive, right?" Shippo asked crying. He even pushed back the mating urges like how Inuyasha did to watch over Kagome.

"She will," Miroku said strongly.

"Good," Shippo said as he nestled into Miroku's arms.

'She had better,' Inuyasha thought to himself as he watched the hanyou/miko breath deeply.

* * *

In Kagome's subconscious, she was being tested. She didn't know where she was but all she knew was she had to get out of there. She gasped as she felt a sword pierce her body and she winced when she looked down to see the sword pierced her wound. Everything was black and the walls of her subconscious were covered in blood.

'Am I in a bloody coma?' she thought as she crawled towards a wall. She put her hands on it, the blood oozing over her hands as she helped her self up. The sword withdrew and stabbed Kagome again. She shrieked as she fell back down, blood covering her beautiful face.

"Inu- YASHA!" She screamed as she felt thousands of swords pierce into her body.

* * *

"Inu- YASHA!" Kagome screamed in reality, her hands flailing out. Sango and Miroku jumped up and caught her arms as Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"I'm here wench, calm your damn ass." He said, trying to keep his tough guy personage up but still be caring. Kaede quickly poured the medicine into her mouth. Kagome calmed down and started breathing heavily again.

"When will she wake up?" Inuyasha growled at the old miko.

"In a few days time Inuyasha, ye must be patient." She said.

"Patient my damn ass! She had better fucking wake up or else I'm making sure YOU never get up outta 6 feet under." He threatened Kaede before sitting down beside Kagome. Everybody looked at each other and left, leaving Inuyasha in peace with Kagome.

"Dammit Kagome, I fucking threatened to kill the old hag, I'll even hit Shippo! Wake up and fucking sit me you wench!" He roared. He sighed as he slouched back against the wall.

'Wake up,' he said as he felt his eyes blur up. He gasped as he rubbed his eyes furiously. 'I won't fucking cry! Kagome will get up, she ain't gonna die with me around.'

* * *

**Like it? I hope you did, two more days until mating season begins, however Kagome is still pretty dead…**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	12. Finally, awake

**Will Kagome get better? AND NO… Inuyasha is NOT turning necrophilia on us! (Necrophilia means a person sexually attracted to dead bodies/corpses… ok minus Kikyo…) Inuyasha is going to protect Kagome… not mate with her while she's basically in a coma –rolls eyes- geez, you people have no faith in me! –sniffle-**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging: **Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 12:** Finally, awake

* * *

'Wake up,' he said as he felt his eyes blur up. He gasped as he rubbed his eyes furiously. 'I won't fucking cry! Kagome will get up; she ain't gonna die with me around.' 

A day passed; marking one more day until mating season began. Inuyasha's urges were killing him inside out. He needed to mate with Kagome right away because the age that they're at, is the perfect age to mate, however Kagome was in a state of coma and everybody was worried sick about her.

It was midday now and Inuyasha was sitting on the Goshinboku. If he was not at the Goshinboku, he was at Kagome's side and vise versa. He noticed the soul collectors again and got very agitated. Kikyo knew he was in distress but she still pushed him over the top. He didn't want to go, knowing that Kagome hated it when he left, and if he did leave, what if she woke up to find he was gone to Kikyo? No, he was not taking that chance.

Inuyasha hopped off the tree and ran back to Kaede's hut. He saw Miroku sit outside, waxing the hiraikotsu and presumably, about to sharpen his staff. Shippo was restless as he sat on the roof off the hut and Sango and Kaede were changing Kagome's bandages, based on the scent of dry blood and her winces of pain.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shrieked as pain blew up in her body. Inuyasha couldn't control himself as he ran into the hut to find Sango adjusted Kagome's top. Her clothing had repaired and cleaned itself but Kagome was still fighting life over death.

"She's calling for you, speak to her Inuyasha." Kaede said as she and Sango left.

Inuyasha sat tenderly beside his would-be mate. He pushed her sweaty strands of hair of off of her face and lightly caressed her cheeks.

"I can't believe I let Airia hurt you like that," he said, not sounding like himself, "Sango was right, what if you were human?"

Kagome was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling. Inuyasha was beyond lucky that Kouga didn't decide to show up… not yet at least.

Inuyasha sighed as he held Kagome's hand and rubbed his thumb in circles over her palm. He stared at her, as she lay on the futon, her chest heaving, and her face pale. Inuyasha heard her heart faintly beating and her breathing coming out in shallow intervals. He frowned as he put a hand on her forehead to check for a fever. She didn't have one, which was a good thing.

'Dammit Airia! You hurt Kagome in order to get her shards? You stupid little whore, I'm gonna tear you into little bit size pieces and feed them to Kagura.' Inuyasha thought dangerously to himself.

"Inu-yasha," Kagome mumbled under her breath. Her chest started move faster and Inuyasha could hear her breathing increasing.

"Damnit wench, get up!" He barked out, his male instincts pushing their way in. His demon blood was calling for release and he wanted to kill Airia for hurting Kagome. His mating attraction to her was growing by the second and if he didn't mate with her, than he wouldn't know what would happen.

He let got of Kagome's hand and walked outside. Miroku was sharpening his staff and Sango was examining he hiraikotsu. Shippo was sitting down with Kirara beside him and Kaede went out to get more herbs.

"So she's doing better I presume?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, for a newly formed hanyou, she's healing at a steady pace." Inuyasha said, his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

"Inuyasha," Sango said softly as she laid a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha jerked away from Sango's touch, not wanting to face anybody at the moment. Sango sighed and sat down beside Miroku.

"She's fine, her blood is regrouping pretty well and the whole in her chest is healing up."

"Why not take her to her own time?" Shippo asked.

"Because she's hanyou runt." Inuyasha barked as he sat down, the tetsusaiga gripped in his arms.

"She'll be ok." Miroku assured, "How many shards did we have?"

"That don't matter." Inuyasha growled.

"I'm just asking," Miroku shook his head as he continued to sharpen his staff.

"Thirteen," Inuyasha murmured quietly, "we had 13 shards altogether."

Sango raised a brow. "No wonder Airia went to such lengths. Puncturing Kagome's body for a quarter of the entire jewel makes sense."

Inuyasha growled. 'Dammit!'

"How much longer do you think it'll take Kagome to get better?" Sango asked worriedly. "First day of Spring is tomorrow which means mating season… that brings up Kouga." Sango said.

Inuyasha growled even louder, he knew that Kouga would blame him for letting Kagome get hurt, and for once he had to agree with him. And then that stupid wolf would get into his little speech about treating Kagome better if she mated with him and blah blah blah…

'Kagome can't mate with him, she's mine.' Inuyasha thought possessively.

Miroku stood up, as he finished sharpening his staff. "What do we do now? If Kagome returns to her time, she can't come back without the shards."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "Don't you have a shikon shard imbedded into your right shoulder?"

Miroku's eyes widened in realization. "I forgot about that,"

Inuyasha walked up to Miroku and held his right shoulder as Miroku removed the robe from his shoulder. Inuyasha dug his claw into Miroku's shoulder as he winced. The shard popped out and Inuyasha caught it. Miroku winced and Sango rushed into the hut to get some bandages. Inuyasha dug through Kagome's bag to find an extra bottle and he put the shikon shard into it.

Inuyasha gently put the bottle beside Kagome and then walked back outside.

"Have you seen the shinidamachu **(soul stealers)** flying around?" Miroku asked.

Sango coughed and nodded. "Yeah, Kikyo's getting restless. Inuyasha, aren't you going to go?"

Inuyasha keh'd. "Not in hell, with Kagome injured, I ain't leaving her unless Naraku comes by."

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances before walking into the hut. Inuyasha sighed and followed them as he saw three more shinidamachu fly by.

"Kagome," Sango said quietly. Kagome stirred, her chest hurting even more. She winced and her eyes squeeze shut even more. Sango got a bottle of medicine and slowly poured some into Kagome's mouth. Kagome swallowed it before Sango helped her lay back down.

"We have to let her rest. Kaede says she'll be better by tomorrow."

Everybody nodded as they walked outside. Inuyasha would sleep near the hut tonight, Miroku outside and Sango, Kirara, and Shippo nearby.

Kaede came back with some herbs and Inuyasha sat on top of the roof, watching his surroundings.

* * *

Later that night, Sango, Kirara, Shippo and Miroku were eating some of Kaede's stew outside. Inuyasha walked into the hit in time to see Kagome stirring. 

"Kagome," he said as he rushed to her side. Kagome slowly began to open her eyes. They were half opened when she saw a blur of red and white. 'Santa?' she thought before blinking a few times. She fully opened her eyes to see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," She said softly. She slowly began to sit up but winced. Inuyasha quickly helped her sit up, leaning her up against the wall. Kagome frowned as she lifted her shirt a little bit to see a bit red stain on her bandages.

"Ah," She said softly as she let her shirt drop again. Inuyasha caught her chin softly and made her look at him.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at him. "What?" She strained out, the pain in her chest unbearable.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. If you were- what if you were- human?"

Kagome gulped knowing she would be dead if she was human. She forced out a painful smile, but Inuyasha saw, it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm alive aren't I, no need to be sorry."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, I could have lost you Kagome,"

"But you didn't." She pressed.

"I could have."

"Don't fight, please, my chest hurts enough." She said painfully. Inuyasha softly touched her cheek and Kagome started to burn red.

'What's up with him? He's acting all lovey dovey!' she thought.

"Ok fine wench we won't fight. I'll call Kaede and Sango in." Inuyasha stood up, looked at her for a few seconds before walking out. Kagome breathe out, her chest still hurting before looking at the small candle burning beside her. 'What's up with him?'

Kagome noticed a single shard in her spare bottle beside her. She gasped. 'Didn't Airia steal my shards when she hurt me?'

Sango and Kaede bustled in and instantly started to ask her questions. Kagome hugged Sango loosely before pointing at the shard. "What's that?"

"A shard. Miroku and Inuyasha decided that without the shard, you'd be stuck in your era if you ever go back. Inuyasha remembered Miroku had a shard in his right shoulder so they both took it out."

Kagome gasped, with a little pain aftershock. "Itai," She said softly.

"Kagome, I'm so glad your alive! The first night was the most dangerous, knowing you wouldn't make it." Sango said, with little tears forming in her eyes. Kagome smiled as she held Sango's and. "I'm ok aren't I?"

Sango laughed and cried at the same time. "I'm so glad! You're my sister Kagome, and if something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

Kagome smiled, keeping it small because the pain in her chest was causing her actions to be limited. "I'm ok,"

"Lift up her shirt child." Kaede said. Sango lifted up Kagome's shirt and Kaede took off her bandages.

"Was my bra dead?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded. "Yeah, Airia totally ripped it in half."

"Ouch, that was one of my most expensive ones… OUCH!" Kagome hissed as Kaede pressed some balm onto it.

"We used this on Inuyasha child, when he had the whole in his stomach."

Kagome hissed in pain some more as Kaede rubbed the balm in circles. Kagome's breasts were healed with no bruises on them, but there was a whole right in the valley between her breasts that had bandages surrounding it.

'Damn, reminds me when Inuyasha punctured Yura,'

After the medicine was on, Kaede and Sango re-bandaged Kagome and she took in a big breath of air. "It doesn't hurt that much," She said confused.

"The medicine was made like that, and with your hanyou healing abilities, the pain isn't as much as before." Kaede said.

"Can I go out and take a walk?" Kagome asked pleadingly. If there wasn't as much pain, than maybe she can get some fresh air.

"With Inuyasha, perhaps." Kaede said. Kagome looked at her best friend pleadingly and Sango giggled getting up. "I'll ask him." She said.

Kagome smiled as she put the bottle around her neck. Kaede gave her a bowl of soup and Kagome slowly started drinking it, making sure to cool it before she sipped, or else her chest will burn. As Inuyasha walked in, Kaede walked out.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she strained to get up. So what if her chest didn't hurt AS much, it still hurt.

Inuyasha silently walked up to Kagome and helped her up. Kagome leaned on him as they both walked outside.

"Lady Kagome," Miroku said as he walked up to her.

"Hi Miroku," Kagome said as her grip on Inuyasha tightened.

"Are you sure you're well enough to take a walk?" Miroku asked raising a brow.

Kagome smirked. "I ain't no weak human."

Inuyasha smiled a little hearing her say his most famous phrase. Miroku chuckled. "Should have figured. Don't stay out for too long, we don't want Airia attacking you two again."

Kagome nodded as the two started to walk towards the Goshinboku.

"They're so perfect for each other." Sango said when she was sure the two hanyous were out of ear shot.

"Let's just hope she doesn't fall because of excessive blood loss." Miroku said.

"Inuyasha would bring her back in that case." Sango said as they walked inside the hut to clean it up a bit.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Inuyasha asked softly. 

"Positive, just a little sting in my chest. I wonder how Yura continued to fight when you pierced her."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Her hair regenerated her."

Kagome smiled.

"Where was the kibou when Airia came?"

"It was with me, but Airia was too fast and attacked me before I launched an attack." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and jumped up to the highest branch on the Goshinboku. He placed Kagome in his lap as he leaned against the trunk.

"I'll heal by tomorrow." Kagome said.

"That's no the point, I should have stay close by the hut when you got attacked."

"But you never knew I was going to get attacked. You always go to the goshinboku and leave us at the hut. It's never happened before."

"I'm glad it didn't happen before, you were human before."

Kagome let out a small breath of air as she stared up at the sky. "Being hanyou, I'm grateful."

Inuyasha slightly tightened his hold on her and Kagome smiled.

"Tomorrow is the first day of mating season."

Kagome coughed and tilted her head sideways, to look at Inuyasha. "I know,"

"Shippo is attracted to Rin."

"I know."

"Kouga might come and try and claim you."

"I know."

Inuyasha sighed as he saw some more shinidamachu fly by. Kagome saw them too and she tensed. Inuyasha loosened his grip on her a bit but didn't budge.

"The soul stealers were flying around all day yesterday, but I didn't go." Inuyasha said.

Kagome gasped. "Why not?"

"I wanted to be by your side Kagome. If you had died, I would have blamed my self."

"But it wasn't your fault,"

"Yes it was." Inuyasha said firmly. "I should have sensed Airia coming by. You're a newly formed hanyou, your senses are still getting used to things."

Kagome didn't say anything.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said softly as he brought his face down to her neck.

"Hmmm?"

"Who do you want to mate with?"

Kagome took in a sharp intake of breath. "W-why?"

"Just wanna know wench, is that such a big deal?" Inuyasha smirked inwardly.

Kagome shook her head.

"Remember when Ayumi hugged me,"

Kagome shuddered. "Yeah, why?"

"Wanna know why your demon was about to erupt?"

"Yes."

"It's because," Inuyasha smirked as he gently changed their positions. Kagome was now facing him and Inuyasha was facing her. Kagome stared up at his eyes as he still had his arms around her waist.

"Because why?"

"It's because you wanted to mate with me."

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at him. "Uh-"

Inuyasha chuckled a bit. "Yeah, and don't lie Kagome, I can smell it."

Kagome said nothing and lowered her head. Inuyasha put his fingers under her chin and made her look at him.

"Kagome, I'm going to ask you something,"

Kagome nodded.

"If you say yes, it won't happen until you get better."

Kagome nodded again.

"If you say no, than I go with Kikyo."

Kagome's heart raced. "What?"

Inuyasha gulped. It had taken all day yesterday when Kagome was injured to bring up the courage to ask her. He wanted to be with her, instead of witness her death and not be able to do anything about it.

"Kagome, will you be my mate?"

* * *

**Uh- is this good or bad? Remember, they haven't professed their love for each other, he just asked her to mate with him… lol!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	13. You inconsiderate jerk… OSUWARI

**YES… NO… MAYBE… SO? iono, what will Kagome say… gah it's obvious isn't it?**

**1000 reviews… YAY!**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging: **Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 13:** You inconsiderate jerk… OSUWARI

* * *

"Kagome, will you be my mate?" 

Kagome stared at him, in shock… in horror. Only two phrases running through her head.

"_If you say no, than I go with Kikyo."_

"_Kagome, will you be my mate?"_

She stared into his eyes, her own eyes hardening. "YOU INCONSIDERATE JERK!" She screamed as she pushed him. Inuyasha was bewildered as she felt her punch his chest.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? OSUWARI!" She shrieked as she jumped away from him, ignoring the pain in her chest. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he started to crash down to the ground.

"AHG!"

"YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, ASS!" Kagome screamed as she stomped off. "OSUWARI, OSUWARI, **OSUWARI**!" she cried as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"AHH!" Inuyasha screamed as the rosary dug him into the ground even more.

'Why the fuck is she sitting me?' he thought crazily as he pried himself off of the crater. He started running after her, for somebody injured; she sure as hell went far.

Inuyasha smelt unshed tears and his heart beat increased by a hundred. He ran in that direction and found that Kagome was sitting by the well, staring up into the sky. The clearing looked soft and so majestic and Kagome looked like a goddess sitting by, waiting for somebody.

Inuyasha quietly leapt in her direction but her ears and nose caught him and she turned and glared at him. "Sit boy," She whispered and he fell. "KAGO—MPH!" he screamed, the ending of her name cutting off by him kissing dirt.

Kagome got up and leapt into the well, the bright blue light surrounded and that sensation burst through her of when she traveled dimensions.

"WENCH!" He roared as he jumped in after her.

Kagome finally let the tears fall as she painfully jumped towards her bedroom. 'So I am a replacement for Kikyo huh? Mating season begins and if he can't have me, the live one, he'll go with Kikyo, the dead one! DAMN YOU!' she cried in her mind as she shoved her head into the pillow of her bedroom. Her family was out and she was glad, she didn't feel like explaining her state and her emotions right now.

She let her tears fall, she let her pain engulf her, she let her senses take over, she let her sleep consume her. Kagome fell asleep crying, her senses going into shut down mode. She was in a deep sleep, the wound in her chest burning sensationally. It was healing and she needed to change the bandages but right now it didn't matter.

'Replacement…' was her final thought as she fell asleep.

Inuyasha growled deeply as he jumped up to her window and stepped in. He was taking in a deep breath to scream but it died when he saw her tear stained face pressed lightly against her pillow. He fell to his knees, pushing away strands of her hair from her face. Kagome twitched a bit, her ears twitching, her nose twitching as well.

"Inuyasha," she murmured as she snuggled against her pillow. Inuyasha caught the scent of pain as he saw her bandage unwinding. He saw the big gash peaking out from the top of her short. He winced, understanding the pain she was going through.

'Why the hell did she sit me though?' he asked himself as he caressed her cheek. She must be insanely tired, considering her senses weren't taking her up at the sound of Inuyasha's breathing, and the feel of his touch.

He shook his head, deciding to ask her later. He glanced around her room and took it in before standing up.

"I'll be back wench," he said as he got up and left the room. Just as Inuyasha left out of the room to go downstairs, Kagome woke up, the scent of Inuyasha hitting her nose.

'Was he here?' she thought. She rubbed her face before looking at herself in the mirror.

'I only had like 5 minutes of sleep… I want food.' She thought as she began walking downstairs. The scent of ramen and Inuyasha were getting stronger and she heard somebody slurping. She frowned as she got her claws ready. She launched downstairs to find Inuyasha eating ramen.

"Inuyasha!" she breathed in relief.

"Wench, you should be sleeping." Inuyasha growled.

"Well I woke up." Kagome shot as she went to get a carton of orange juice from the fridge. She poured it in two glasses and handed one to Inuyasha. She didn't even take eye contact with him as she walked to the living room.

Inuyasha stared at after her, before getting up, throwing his ramen cup away and grabbing his juice, and following her.

Kagome sat down on the sofa and flipped the television set on. Inuyasha hesitantly sat down beside her, sipping his drink.

"So," Kagome said softly.

"Why'd you sit me so many times?" He asked, not roughly, but demandingly.

"Why'd you say that if I said no, you'd go to Kikyo?" Kagome whispered, not catching his gaze.

Inuyasha stared at her profile as Kagome continued to glare at the television screen.

'So that's what it was,' Inuyasha thought, his gaze softening.

"That wasn't it Kagome," He started.

"Than what was it, huh?" Kagome snapped, "That I'm a replacement for Kikyo? That I'm her reincarnation I'm exactly like her? What is it; tell me dammit what is it?"

Inuyasha allowed her to snap, she had the right. "It just came out wrong."

"No, I think it came out perfectly." Kagome shot as she slumped back down on the sofa. She winced as her chest started to hurt again.

"Stop going to hard on yourself," Inuyasha said.

"Like you would care, I'm just your shard detector, that's why you made me this isn't it? If Kagome was a hanyou, than she won't be able to take her tests!" Kagome mocked Inuyasha's voice.

"Just shut up will you! Let me talk!" Inuyasha growled.

"I think you've talked enough Inuyasha, I think you've made it clear. You love Kikyo, big deal, you've always loved her, I was just interference. She can sense the shards, just let her do my job, I'll be out of the way, and you'll be happy."

"LISTEN WENCH!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome jumped but didn't say anything.

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way, no shut up." Inuyasha said as he saw her open her mouth. "I wanted it to sound like, if you decline mating me, than I have to go to hell with Kikyo because other than you, I have no purpose here. We're searching for the jewel shards, and it's because of you I'm still here. Miroku and Sango will probably get married and take in Shippo and you'll leave to your time if you didn't mate with me, so what's my point? Sesshomaru hates me already and my parents are dead, so I might as well go to hell with Kikyo."

"You still didn't have to say it like that," Kagome murmured as her gaze never left the television.

Inuyasha sighed as he stood up and walked in front of her. Kagome looked up at him and was amazed to see such emotions cloud his visions.

"If you were a replacement, why would I ask you to mate with me? If I wanted Kikyo, I could've just wished her alive when we got the entire jewel, but I didn't. I asked you to mate with me Kagome, not Kikyo."

Sobs escaped her throat as she ducked her head, her bangs covering her eyes. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he got to his knees in front of her. "Kagome?"

"You stupid inconsiderate jerk! You could have said it like that the first way! You think of nobody but yourself!" Kagome cried as she pushed his shoulder.

Inuyasha frowned, wondering why she was still so sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. Kagome gulped. "Mate?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"For life right?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you saying it because you care or are you saying it because it's your hanyou instincts?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha blanched. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY THAT?" he growled. "Instincts doesn't take my mate, instincts chooses who my mate is!"

Kagome frowned.

"I can smell desire in you Kagome, I can smell your arousal. When Ayumi hugged me, it proved how much you wanted to mate with me."

Kagome whimpered, hating how he was exploding. Inuyasha sighed as he turned around and headed towards the main exit. "Whatever, just get better."

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw him walk away. "Inuyasha," she called as she ran after him, "wait!" She yelled but he was already in the well. Kagome fell to her knees, tears running down her cheeks.

'Could it- if he asked me to mate with him- could he- love me?' she thought. Kagome looked up at the sky and saw a half moon. She saw Inuyasha in that moon and she sighed.

'I love you,' she thought silently as she got up and stalked back to the house. She took some gauze out of the bathroom cabinet and walked back to her bedroom. She took off her shirt and stared down at the bandage that started to unwrap around her torso. Kagome silently started to unwrap her bandages and winced at the semi closed hole in her chest. She walked out of her room and brought back a bowl of water and a soft cloth. She washed the dry blood off of her chest and put some antiseptic on it. She winced at the light stinging before tightly wrapped the gauze around her chest.

'Hope this heals up soon,' she thought as she pulled her nightgown on and slowly sat down on her bed.

Unknown to her, Inuyasha returned later that night to check on her, he saw that she changed her bandages and smiled small to himself. He placed a red rose on the pillow beside her and left the room.

'Kagome,'

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning and found a beautiful blooming red rose beside her. She sniffed it and caught the scent of Inuyasha lingering in the scent of rose. 

'So he did come,' she thought as she got up and sauntered to the bathroom to take a shower. She heard Souta tossing in his bed, her mother getting breakfast ready and her Jii-chan waking up.

Kagome took a quick shower and dressed into her battle uniform. She walked downstairs, after obviously changing her bandages. "Morning Mama,"

"Morning Kagome, are you going to school this morning?" Korari asked. It was 7 in the morning and Souta was due to wake up in 5 minutes.

"No, I can't disguise my demon," Kagome murmured as she ate the pancakes her mom made.

"Oh yes. What happened to you?" Korari asked sternly. "When we returned last night, I came to your room and found you sleeping with a washcloth covered in blood and gauze around your room. What happened?"

"Our new enemy, Naraku's incarnation, Airia kind of pierced my chest when getting the shards from me. Miroku gave me his so I can still connect to both dimensions." Kagome said softly as she continued to eat her food.

"You got- pierced in your chest?" Korari asked, blinking… then tears washing her vision.

Kagome gulped and nodded. "Yeah,"

"Sweetheart, are you ok?"

Kagome nodded. "Fine, Kaede's herbs healed me. But mama, I need advice."

"Lay it at me sweetheart," Korari said as she sat down beside her daughter. Kagome gulped as she told the entire story from where Airia pierced her, to Inuyasha and her in the tree, to him asking her to mate with him to back to her bedroom where they exploded at each other and then him leaving and even the rose this morning.

Korari nodded, serious the entire time. This was a big pickle her daughter was in.

"So, what do you say mama?" Kagome asked looking at her mother.

Korari sighed. "That's for you to decide sweetheart, I do want grandchildren, very much but I can't order that from you. Listen to what your heart says, to what your soul says and you'll know what you must do. Besides, you do love him right?"

Kagome nodded.

"He wouldn't ask you if he didn't feel something for you darling," Korari kissed her forehead. "Now, you ate breakfast, be off to Feudal Japan. Is your wound ok?"

Kagome nodded. "Almost healed."

"Good, now make sure you visit."

"I will," Kagome smiled and turned around. But she turned back to her mom and smiled again. "Mom,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, and thanks."

Korari smiled. "I love you too darling."

* * *

Kagome landed in Feudal Japan, the wound in her chest healing considerably well. She had the rose Inuyasha got her tucked in her hair. She hummed a tune as she walked towards Kaede's hut. 

Today…

Was the first day of mating season.

Kagome felt her self getting aroused just by thinking of Inuyasha. Her heart beat increased by a billion and she sighed staring up at the sky.

'Listen to my heart and soul?' she thought. 'I want to mate with him… but does he love me- or…?'

Kagome shook her head and continued to walk towards the hut. 'I want to, I really do want to mate with him, but what he said about Kikyo…'

"_If you were a replacement, why would I ask you to mate with me? If I wanted Kikyo, I could've just wished her alive when we got the entire jewel, but I didn't. I asked you to mate with me Kagome, not Kikyo."_

'Ok so I'm not a replacement.' She thought as she walked into the hut. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede and Inuyasha were eating breakfast. Inuyasha, not looking at Kagome at all.

"Kagome!" Shippo grinned as he walked towards her. Kagome bent down and picked him up. Shippo looked at the rose and smiled. "Is that Inuyasha's rose?" He asked.

Upon hearing that, Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and saw the flower in her hair.

"Yeah it is, I thought it was pretty." Kagome smiled as she sat down.

"It is," Sango nodded.

"So what're we going to do now?" Miroku asked. "If Kagome is up to it, we could start traveling again."

Kagome gulped. "How about we break for a few days, I mean…"

Sango nodded in understanding. She knew that if they traveled, Kagome would be near Inuyasha, and today was the first day of mating season. Kagome could go to her time if she felt the pressures of her instincts building up.

"Yeah sure," Sango said. Kagome smiled in appreciation. Kagome clutched the kibou to her and stared at the pot of stew bubbling in the middle of the room.

'Follow my heart and soul?' she thought as she stared at the mixture boil. 'My heart and soul says I want to mate him. But my brain, my mind is telling me I'm a replacement.'

"_If you were a replacement, why would I ask you to mate with me? If I wanted Kikyo, I could've just wished her alive when we got the entire jewel, but I didn't. I asked you to mate with me Kagome, not Kikyo."_

Kagome gulped, that phrase echoing in her mind.

Kagome was definite now. 'He was asking me, not Kikyo. So what if he didn't say he loved me, asking me to mate him is enough said.'

Kagome got up and sighed as she walked outside. Inuyasha watched her walk out and he growled and got up himself.

'What the fuck is Kouga doing here?' he thought as the scent of that bastard wolf came in range with his nose.

Indeed, there was Kouga, in front of a confused Kagome. Inuyasha could smell the confusion emit out of her, so that means Kouga snuck up on her, and right now, Kagome's sense weren't working.

"My Kagome, today is the first day of mating season," Kouga grinned, "I've come back to take you to my den. So what if you're hanyou, we'll have hanyou pups, and you'll be the Princess of the wolves."

Kagome gulped as she stared at him. "Uh…"

"Come on, my Kagome."

"_If you were a replacement, why would I ask you to mate with me? If I wanted Kikyo, I could've just wished her alive when we got the entire jewel, but I didn't. I asked you to mate with me Kagome, not Kikyo."_

Kagome shook her head. "Sorry Kouga,"

Kouga looked confused. "What?"

"Sorry, but I can't mate with you when," Kagome glanced at Inuyasha before taking a deep breath, "when I already want to mate with Inuyasha."

* * *

**-jumps into hover cart and rides away- hahah! Catch me if you can! –drives to a uncharted island to type up my next chapter-**

**You can't find me, I'm on an uncharted island! MUWAHA!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	14. Figuring things Out

**What now? Oooooo!**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging: **Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 14:** Figuring things Out

* * *

"Sorry, but I can't mate with you when," Kagome glanced at Inuyasha before taking a deep breath, "when I already want to mate with Inuyasha." 

Inuyasha stopped breathing and Kouga… he was still acting cocky.

"Oh come on Kagome, I knew mutt face put you up to saying that. You're mine." He said, dangerously low as he brought his face close to Kagome. Kagome started panicking and struggled.

"Let me go! I said I wanted to mate Inuyasha, not you!"

"No," Kouga said low.

Inuyasha snapped back into reality and growled alpha low. "Let her go," he said. If Kagome wanted to be his mate and he wanted to be hers… then technically, she was already his… she was always his, since she unpinned him from the tree.

"No." Kouga said.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red. "Let her go," he said once again.

"No." Kouga smirked. With lightning speed, Inuyasha managed to punch Kouga, square in the jaw. Kouga let go of Kagome and she instantly ran a few feet away from him, allowing Inuyasha to stand in the middle of them.

"When I say leave, then you leave." Inuyasha said as he kicked Kouga in the stomach. Kagome, for once didn't stop him. She felt Kouga deserved this. For being an inu-hanyou for so long, she knew the meanings of instincts. One of those meanings was to follow it, without a cause to hold you back.

When Kagome openly admitted she wanted to mate with Inuyasha, she felt a connection simmer between them. She felt like they had bonded one way or another when she said that she'd mate him. That's why she wasn't stopping the fight… she couldn't, her demon wouldn't let her.

Inuyasha punched Kouga in the stomach, with such force, his demon blood started boiling. Kagome winced as she saw Kouga cough out blood, and decided to intervene, much as her demon hated her to. She crept towards Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder. He tensed, then relaxed, knowing the indentations of her fingerprints that well. He glared at Kouga, who looked up at Inuyasha with new eyes.

"Go… NOW before I murder you!"

Kouga didn't need to hear that one again. He winked at Kagome, just for a tease before running again. He wasn't badly injured, but he did have a bleeding lip. Kagome stared after him before shaking her head, clutching her hands in front of her chest wound before turning around and resumed her "walk". Inuyasha glared at her back before picking her up bridal style, without a warning. Kagome 'eeped' and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha walked towards the hut and called out from the outside, "Kagome and I are going for a walk, we'll be back by sundown." And he left.

Miroku had a lecherous grin. "Before sundown? It's only sunup,"

But Sango chucked the hiraikotsu at him. Somehow, that weapon didn't do anything to the small hut, but only injure Miroku.

"Lecher," Sango coughed.

Shippo plainly rolled his eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he leapt further and further away from the hut, the well, even the Goshinboku. Kagome didn't say anything, but only trusted him. She stared at his ears and saw them twitching in the wind. She hid a small smiled as she dug her own ears into her hair. 

Inuyasha stared down at her and saw that her eyes were staring at the sky, her chest rising and falling, and her hands clutched around his shoulders. He saw the bandages poking out of her violet top and he inwardly winced, knowing it was partially his fault. He promised not ever let her let her get hurt, but there he was, letting Kagome get punctured in the chest.

'I should've been there!' he thought dangerously to himself.

But he wasn't…

Inuyasha landed by an old hut, it was fringed in places and the roof was partially falling off. There were dead weeds surrounding the hut and there was a very awful stench, like the scent of the dead and manure. Kagome scrunched her nose; the scent was too over powerful.

"Where are we?" She asked quietly.

"Some old dead hut I found a few weeks back," He murmured as he kicked some dead animals from the inside of the hut.

"How do we—survive with the stench?" Kagome asked while she pinched her nose. Inuyasha looked around and sighed. He walked back to Kagome and picked her up again, this time around, Kagome was expecting it. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked out of the hut and then started running. Kagome admired the scenery; it changed from the dead, to the living. There were birds flying around, flowers in full bloom, animals hopping and hunting, like how animals should.

Kagome noticed a small stream and Inuyasha placed her by it. They were quiet for an awfully long time before Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak. "Did you mean it?"

* * *

"I have gotten the remaining shards, Master Naraku," Airia bowed as Kagura snapped her fingers, making a feather appear. Kagura sat on it and watched her master and sister speak to one another. She shook her head and stared at the far wall, disgusted at the state of it. 

'It's dripping with blood,' she thought to herself.

"Excellent Airia, Kagura, do you have the other shards?" Naraku asked. Kagura threw three quarters of the entire jewel to Naraku. He fused it and smirked. "Four shards remaining and I know where they are."

Airia raised a brow, if Naraku knew where the other shards were… why didn't he have them? "Where, master?"

Kagura sighed in boredom. "Two in Kouga, one in Kohaku, and the other in that Monk that travels with Inuyasha, I'll go after Kouga tomorrow," Kagura said as she left.

"I will take the monk," Airia bowed, but didn't leave, unlike her sister.

Naraku nodded, "Than I shall take Kohaku tomorrow, for tonight, all of you rest, the final showdown with Inuyasha will begin shortly."

Airia frowned. 'Final showdown with Inuyasha, what does that mean?'

She decided to ask her sister, Kagura.

* * *

"Did you mean it?" 

Kagome stared at Inuyasha in apprehension. "Mean, what?" She quivered.

"That you'd mate with me," He murmured, not acting like himself. Kagome sighed as she stared up at the sky. She smiled as she saw a bird flying with a worm in its mouth. 'A mother, going to feed her hungry birdlets,'

"Yeah," She murmured as she watched bunnies hop by, even a young fox cub running around with its siblings. "I did mean it."

Inuyasha started at her for the longest time, and she wasn't even aware of it. Kagome was staring at her surroundings, admiring the beauty of nature at its peak. Neither Naraku nor his incarnations had made an appearance after the injury Kagome had. They probably thought that since there are four shards left, two in Kouga, one in Kohaku and one with Kagome, they'd lay low for a while. If Naraku knew Inuyasha, he could safely assume that Inuyasha would tear his guts out next time they met.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and Kagome looked over at him, tilting her head. "Or did you just say it to get Kouga away?"

Kagome sighed, her ears twitching. She smelt the river, heard the quiet animals, and saw far beyond what normal human vision couldn't see. "I meant it," She murmured straightly a second time. Inuyasha kept on staring at her as she refocused her line of vision to the small river, watching the sunlight bounce off the surface of the water, watching the reflection of the sky, the small minnow fish swimming by… just watching.

"Listen," Inuyasha said as he moved in front of her and sat on his knees. That brought Kagome to her full attention; she stared up at Inuyasha's eyes and what he said, yet again repeated in her head.

"_If you were a replacement, why would I ask you to mate with me? If I wanted Kikyo, I could've just wished her alive when we got the entire jewel, but I didn't. I asked you to mate with me Kagome, not Kikyo."_

Kagome nodded, "I'm listening." She said as she turned her head around, but her ears were still facing Inuyasha's direction and he knew that she was listening.

"Are you… do you…" Inuyasha didn't know how to phrase it without getting sat. Kagome turned around and stared into his eyes.

"Am I sure that I want to mate with you?"

Inuyasha nodded, staring straight into her eyes. "Yeah,"

"Why would you ask something like that?" Kagome countered his question with one of her own.

Inuyasha sighed as he sat back down on the lush green grass. He too stared up at the sky and shrugged nonchalantly, "It's just that you've been traveling with me, a hanyou whom people have considered dirty for a year now, I just- want to know…"

Kagome stared at him and too looked at her. "You saying hanyou like it's a bad thing."

Inuyasha yet again shrugged. "People have dubbed it that."

"I am a hanyou now too Inuyasha, are you deliberately insulting me?" Kagome asked, however her eyes were dancing in the light, he knew that she was joking. Inuyasha let out a deep chuckle, one that Kagome's never heard before, at least… from him.

"I'm not insulting you Kagome," He said but sighed, "but you accepted me for me…"

'When Kikyo wanted me human,' he added in his mind.

Kagome giggled and Inuyasha admitted, for the first time in a _long_ time, he loved the way she laughed.

"You're not hard to accept--- after I gave you that rosary that is." She smiled as she reached out and slightly tugged the rosary around his neck. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I would never have _killed_ you."

Kagome, in turn, rolled her eyes. "Haha," she laughed sarcastically, "you only say that now because you want to mate me and I you, you back then still-" Kagome couldn't say 'still love Kikyo' that was saying too much. "You still wanted to be youkai," she amended but Inuyasha caught the pause, he caught it when she trailed off her sentence.

'When back then, I still _love_ loved Kikyo,' he said in his head.

"But you still did accept me, if memory serves correct, you tugged my ears." Inuyasha said accusingly. Kagome blushed in embarrassment then playfully glared at him, "Thought you were in suspended animation! How would you know I tugged your ear when I first met you?"

Inuyasha smirked, and now Kagome had to admit, he looked dangerously sexy when he smirked. "When I traveled the well the first time to get your back, your mom rubbed my ears and I heard you say 'though I did it too when I first saw him'," He said playfully, as he mocked her voice.

Kagome gasped in a playful way, "I do not sound like that! Pssht, you make me sound all preppy and girly!"

"You _are_ preppy and girly."

"We aren't here to talk about how girly I am, now are we?" Kagome said in victory. Inuyasha groaned and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Once again, the two were enveloped in a very uncomfortable, yet comfortable silence. Inuyasha watched the scenery and the memory dream he had suddenly popped into his head, yet this was different dream… it's when Kagome and Inuyasha are younger, with one pup and Kagome pregnant with another, and it wasn't a dream… it was a daydream. And as they say, daydreams come true much faster than nightly dreams.

* * *

"_Okaa-san! Otou-san!" cried the little boy, about 6-years-old._

_Inuyasha chuckled as he held a warm arm around his mate's stomach. "Calm down Muteki, Okaa-san is carrying your baby sister."_

_Muteki pouted as he ran towards the tree and grinned as he punched it, causing it to crack a bit. A pregnant Kagome smiled at her son, and smiled even more when her daughter kicked in her womb._

"_Oh yes, I do hope very much that we don't have an Inuyasha junior on our shoulders." Kagome grinned playfully._

"_Haha," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "and the bitch pup better not be a Kagome junior."_

_Kagome stuck out her lower lip, "But you love me."_

_Inuyasha laughed as he nuzzled her cheek, "And you love me too…"_

"_DADDY! MOMMY!" Muteki called as he waved his parents over._

_Kagome laughed as she and Inuyasha started walking. "Now that Naraku is dead, we're finally happy."_

_Inuyasha grinned. "Yeah,"_

* * *

'Muteki, Inume and Ryujin… they're always my pups… and Kagome is always my mate, does that mean something?' he asked himself.

"So," Kagome said as she turned and faced him.

Inuyasha shrugged. "So,"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Fine then, if we're here without a point," She said as she stood up and dusted down her hakama's. She turned to leave but felt his arms wrap loosely around her waist. She was surprised, that he was able to move without her ears detecting it.

"So, you want to be my mate?" he whispered into her soft fuzzy ear. His tongue lapped at the entrance of her ear and then he blew into it. Kagome suppressed a shiver, amazed at how that simple gesture could make her feel so- aroused.

Inuyasha smelt her arousal spike and grinned inwardly.

Kagome shivered a bit. "Yes I do, but you…"

"_If you were a replacement, why would I ask you to mate with me? If I wanted Kikyo, I could've just wished her alive when we got the entire jewel, but I didn't. I asked you to mate with me Kagome, not Kikyo."_

Kagome shut her mouth, allowing this moment to take over.

"But I what?"

"Never mind, yes, I do want to mate with you." She murmured.

Inuyasha chuckled as he licked the junction of her neck. Kagome closed her eyes, almost knowing what was coming next and instantly, Inuyasha's canine fangs pierced her delicate skin. Kagome reprieved a wince as Inuyasha licked off the droplets of blood.

"Remember I said, no mating until you're healed?"

Kagome nodded as she turned into his arms, the arms of the man who protected her since forever.

"Then I'm courting you,"

Kagome smiled innocently up at him. "Ain't it funny, we're about to mate and we still haven't kissed… Kaguya's castle does not count."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Wanna change that?"

Kagome grinned as Inuyasha bent down and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Kagome pushed herself a bit closer to him and he deepened the kiss. His tongue ran along her thin lip line and entered as Kagome threw her hands into his hair.

The kiss lasted a few good minutes before they pulled back, they are half human and they needed their air. They were both flushed, and both panting. Inuyasha saw Kagome's lips were swollen a bit and the blast of arousal he got, even Sesshomaru couldn't control. The scent hit Kagome's nose and she laughed, nuzzling her nose against his neck.

'So what if he didn't say he loved me, mating me is enough…' she thought.

She pressed her head against his chest and frowned as she felt the beads of the rosary touch her head.

'He's going to mate with me… I shouldn't control him. In inu-youkai mating, the male is the more dominate one… I only now understand how much Inuyasha's pride hurts when I sit him.'

She looked up at Inuyasha and saw him smiling down at her. She put both her hands around his neck and he arched a brow, in confusion.

"What're you doing with my rosary wench?" he asked

"It's not yours anymore," Kagome smiled.

"Wha?" Inuyasha said stupidly, but in one swift movement, she pulled off the rosary, leaving a wide eyed Inuyasha.

"Why'd you… why…"

"You always protect us, I shouldn't bind you to me, besides," Kagome rolled her eyes as she twitched her ears, "I'm _really_ going back to my time often now, looking like this."

Inuyasha was still stunned as he saw the beads in her hands. He looked back at her and he knew it was true. "Say it," He whispered, "say the word."

"Osuwari," Kagome smiled. On instincts, Inuyasha closed his eyes but then felt nothing. It was different… for a year now, he had the beads around his neck, but now she willingly pulled it off. Kagome stared at him while he got used to it.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

Inuyasha smiled as he pulled his courted into his arms. "No- not yet."

Kagome laughed as they sat down together, the beads lay forgotten beside them.

* * *

"Tis almost noon, where is Inuyasha and Kagome?" Kaede asked that afternoon. 

"Probably still talking." Sango said, "They need to talk, now that she's a hanyou, mating season began and everything. How're you feeling Shippo?" Sango asked the young kit.

"I only feel weird when Rin comes by," Shippo said.

Miroku groaned as he stared into the stew. He took a quiet glance towards Sango but looked away just as she moved her head.

'I've loved her for so long, but I can't tell her…' he thought sadly to himself. After years of trying to get an heir from a woman, letting his lecherous habits go was kind of hard.

'I should talk to Inuyasha about this,' he thought as he drank his stew.

"When're they coming back?" Shippo whined.

"Let the two talk Shippo," Miroku said, his lecherous instincts kicking in, "who knows, we might get new members of the group."

"It's only because you woke up from your state of unconsciousness a few minutes ago that I'm not knocking you out again." Sango growled low.

Miroku grinned cutely. "Thank you, Lady Sango.

"Yeah, yeah Miroku." Sango rolled her eyes as they continued to eat.

* * *

"So Kagura, what does Master Naraku mean when he said final showdown with Inuyasha?" 

Kagura, Kanna and Airia were sitting in a single bedroom in the entire castle. The three incarnations shared that room with only two beds. Kanna and Kagura shared a bed, since they've known each other longer, and Airia got a single.

"We've been after Inuyasha and him us for a long year now, and Naraku wants to decapitate his worst enemy," Kagura said as she stared outside. It was near sundown now and she had to go… **_now_**!

Kanna noticed her sisters fidgeting and she knew why. 'She's meeting Sesshomaru,' she thought.

Kanna decided to help her sister. She stood up and reflected a fake image on her mirror. Kagura, since being with Kanna for a long year now, learned what fake and real images are on her mirror, and that was definitely a fake image. It was of Kagura getting beheaded by Naraku and Airia.

'Smooth,' Kagura thought.

"I think, Kagura," Kanna faced her sister; "you must go about and do your business which you haven't done yet. Lord Naraku will be waiting,"

Kagura had the look of thanks in her eyes as she stood up.

"Very well then, remember Airia, don't bug Naraku tonight; he's very busy preparing some sneak attack on Inuyasha's pack. Kanna, stay aware of all the enemies headed this way and if Naraku makes more incarnations from him, tell him that they had better be smart because I'm not training them like I did Goshinki!"

"Why don't you call him Lord or Master?" Airia asked.

Kagura plainly shrugged as she jumped out the window, with a feather in her hand.

Kanna lay down in her bed. "I will go to sleep now, Airia."

Airia shrugged and walked out the room, terribly confused by her sisters.

'Don't bug Naraku… then what do I do?' Airia thought, and then she got it. She'd train her ability in demon puppetry on the weaker demons surrounding the castle.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama! Look what I found!" Rin squealed as she held up a dandelion. Sesshomaru glanced down at Rin and then back at the horizon. "Very nice Rin," He said in his usual monotonic voice. 

Rin skipped along, humming a tune that she learned overtime. Sesshomaru said that his brothers' "bitch" as he phrased it, had to teach her some things about womanhood. Rin was almost 9 and rearing into womanhood… she needed "the talk" as Jaken phrased it.

'The talk?' Rin questioned her self. She glanced up and saw Kagura flying towards them on her feather.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken shrieked. "It's Kagura."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a split second and then returned to its stoic form.

'What is she doing here,' he thought scathingly, 'she knows it's mating season, that bitch promised me not to meet me during mating season.'

"Sesshomaru," Kagura bowed.

"Kagura," Sesshomaru returned the gesture. Rin and Jaken sat on Ah-Un and watched the show, both of them nervous.

"Ah-Uh, take the two someplace else for the time being, I need to be in private with Kagura,"

The two headed dragon nodded as he stalked off, with Rin and Jaken on his back.

"What do you want Kagura?" Sesshomaru finally asked, "You know I did not wish to see you during mating season."

Kagura winced, her chest burning.

"I wish to ask you something," She said.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Proceed,"

"Naraku holds my heart, so I am considered dead. Could you- perhaps you could try your tensaiga on me?"

That caught Sesshomaru off guard.

* * *

**3000+ words n 11 pages… pretty good for somebody in school. I've been working on this baby for a week now (with school added to my day) and I think I did pretty well. ( I even decided to edit my work this time around…)**

**I have InuKag, the obvious, I tried to squeeze in some of Miroku's feelings and the end of the chapter was SessKagu.**

**No, I'm not a fan of Sesshomaru/Kagura, I'm more a fan of Sesshomaru/Rin, but I decided that Shippo needed somebody decent this time. I mean, I usually pair him off with Souten, the sister of the Thunder Brothers but Souten didn't have any "personalities" or "characteristics" because we only see her for one episode. Rin however does develop and I find Rin and Shippo do look somewhat cute, but I'm not a fan of them either.**

**If I did pair Rin off with Shippo, I needed to pair mister big and mighty taiyoukai with somebody too, and that left Kagura, because some people are actually fans of them (no, I'm not a fan of them at all, I prefer Sess/Rin). So yeah, that's why I did that, other than that, here's my big favourite pairings: (list also on my profile on FFN)**

**Inuyasha Kagome**

**Miroku Sango**

**Sesshomaru Rin**

**Kouga Ayame**

**Shippo- (usually with Souten)**

**I absolutely HATE Kikyo! I get people asking me if I like Kikyo, but I thought it was quite obvious, with all the bashings I do of Kikyo, I HATE HATE HATE Kikyo with a passion…**

**Some of you might like Kikyo, but I hate her. She wanted to turn Inuyasha human when she was alive and then wanted to kill him and Kagome when she was resurrected… gaaah words CANNOT describe how much I hate her!**

**That's my A/N… pretty long… -sweat drop-**

**LUB!**

**Sakura**


	15. Kikyo of the dead, Kagura of the living

**OK! I have nothing to say… school's a drag tho…**

**And guys, I said I loved Sessh/Rin pairing, I HATE Sessh/Kagu pairings… iono why, but I just felt that I needed to do something a bit different and I SO DID NOT want to do a MAJOR change, like Kag/Kou or something… EW! Inu/Kag the whole way!**

**AND READ THIS:**

**On chapter 13 I accidentally mentioned Kagome's mother asking Kagome to go to school but Kagome declined. I had forgotten that I pulled Kagome out of school. Either way, Kagome DID NOT go to school in that chapter so I have nothing to change. So if you guys remember that little mistake, just forget about it ok? It's not that big and if I wanted to change it, I'd have to retype (or copy and paste) the entire chapter to fix that mistake in order to repost that chapter on mediaminer. Either way, Kagome DID NOT go to school so it's all good…**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging: **Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 15:** Kikyo of the dead, Kagura of the living

* * *

That caught Sesshomaru off guard. 

"You… want me to what?" Said the taiyoukai.

"Try your tensaiga on me."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Won't work,"

Kagura gasped as she stared at Sesshomaru. "What do you mean?"

"You weren't ever dead Kagura; I can't bring you back if you weren't ever dead."

Kagura squared off her chin. "Then kill me, and then bring me back."

Sesshomaru stared at her, without saying a single thing. Kagura threw her hands in the air as she turned around. "Fine, I should have figured you'd say no. Inuyasha might've done it… Kagome would make him." Kagura said as she summoned a feather. Just as she was about to sit on her feather, she felt a strong, firm hand clasp her wrist. She gasped as she turned around to find Sesshomaru standing right behind her, his hand on her wrist.

"Are you sure?" He asked, monotonously.

Kagura nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes I am!"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well then," he pulled out tokijin from its sheath and stared at Kagura. She shut her eyes tightly as Sesshomaru used the sword to slice her. Instantly, Kagura fell into two pieces. Sesshomaru saw right away that the samiyosho were flying towards Kagura, to retrieve her dead body. Sesshomaru quickly sheathed the tokijin and took out the tensaiga. He used that to bring Kagura back to life.

Just as he finished slicing Kagura with the tensaiga, she gasped in for air…

* * *

Naraku's eyes gleamed maliciously. He felt something pulse and his eyes shot towards 3 different jars. He saw Airia's and Kanna's hearts but the jar that held Kagura's heart shattered… 

'That bitch!' he screamed in his mind, but then smirked as he toyed with the huge jewel in his hand. The jewel that was missing only 4 shards.

'She'll pay,' he thought dangerously.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha made it back to the hut to find everybody already asleep. It was pretty late at night now, and the two courted have been out in the forest for the ENTIRE day. Kagome smiled fondly as she saw Sango cuddle with Shippo and Kirara. Miroku had a futon and Kaede was also sleeping in a futon. 

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and held her tighter in his arms. "Sleep with me on the Goshinboku tonight?"

Kagome smiled happily. "I would like nothing better," she said softly as he picked her up bridal style and jumped towards the goshinboku. He nestled comfortably on the tree, with his back against the trunk. He placed his soon-to-be mate in his lap and wrapped his legs around her waist.

Kagome snuggled against his haori. Inuyasha opened the haori and slipped it off, placing it on top of Kagome.

"So you won't get cold," He whispered into her ear softly. Kagome's ears twitched as his hot breath tickled her.

The two lay like that for quite a long time, before Inuyasha spoke up. "Is your chest doing better?" he asked.

Kagome sighed deeply. "Much better," she murmured as he tightened his grip on her waist. Inuyasha bent forward and lapped his tongue at the court mark on Kagome's neck. Kagome suppressed a shudder as his fangs grazed the mark over.

"Kagome," He murmured against her neck.

Kagome moved her head a bit for more access on Inuyasha's end. This is what Kagome always wanted to feel since the day she saw him hug Kikyo at the tree. She wanted to feel him with her all the time. She wanted to know that he was going to be there for her… and always her.

'So what if he didn't say he loved me,' she thought as his tongue dragged circles on her neck, 'he wants to mate with me, and that's enough.'

Kagome closed her eyes as Inuyasha used his mouth to pleasure her neck. "Kagome," He said.

"Hmm?" Kagome breathed.

Inuyasha smiled, "Nothing."

Kagome opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. "What?" She said as she placed her hand on his cheek. Inuyasha smirked, showing his fangs.

"Nothing, I was trying something,"

Kagome pouted. "And you won't tell me what?"

Inuyasha chuckled as he nuzzled his nose against hers. "I was checking how responsive you are to me,"

Kagome raised a brow. "Responsive I am to you?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "You sometimes ignore me, and don't listen to me. Bitch, that's gotta stop."

Kagome sniffed. "Yeah right,"

He turned her head to look at him. "You're gonna mate with me, you're gonna be an inu-hanyou for the rest of your life, you need to know the rules and you gotta abide by them."

Kagome sighed. "Stop being smart, I liked it when you were the all tough and 'nobody can beat me' type of hanyou."

Inuyasha chuckled. "I'm still him, just a tad bit different around you."

Kagome laughed. "You're still you, no matter what."

Unknown to Kagome, just saying that simple phrase meant the world to Inuyasha. 'I'm still me, no matter what.' He knew the second meaning of that. He's still him when human and youkai… he's still him…

The two once against sat in quiet, just enjoying the silence. Neither of them could fall asleep, but they didn't care. However, the peace and quiet that they were hoping for was gone when they saw five soul stealers ahead of them. Inuyasha felt Kagome tense but he smiled inwardly.

'If I can ignore Kikyo when Kagome was in coma, then I sure as hell can say no to her,' Inuyasha shifted a bit and lifted Kagome off his lap. Kagome looked up at him with huge eyes.

"You're coming wench," He said as he pointed to his back. Kagome's eyes widened.

"What?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Can't leave you somewhere Airia or Naraku can get you, you're coming with me."

Kagome smiled, knowing what he was really saying. She got onto his back, staying safe of her wound. With swift agility Inuyasha started leaping from tree to tree towards where the soul stealers were going.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha was quiet for a little while before nodding. "Positive, I'm not gonna cheat on my mate any time soon dammit."

Kagome smiled inwardly hearing him say that.

The two arrived just in time to see Kikyo standing by some old, gnarled tree…

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at Kagura as she stood up, her eyes the size of dinner plates. She placed her hand over her heart and her eyes got even bigger. 

"I'm… alive," She whispered. Naraku didn't control her any longer, it worked… killing her and then bringing her back worked… Sesshomaru remained stoic, even if he was amazed himself. Kagura bowed low before bringing her eyes up to level with his.

"I thank you from the depths of my heart, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagura said.

Sesshomaru nodded before sheathing his tensaiga. "Where are you going to go now?" Sesshomaru asked. His urges were killing him from the inside out. Kagura HAD to leave… NOW!

Kagura shrugged. "I don't know, around I guess." Kagura summoned her feather before sitting on it.

"I'll see you again soon, after this season ends, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagura said before leaving. Sesshomaru let out a breath of relief. 'After this season ends, she's quite smart.' Sesshomaru concluded.

Sesshomaru's only ever accepted only five humans in his entire life. Inuyasha's mother was one, after her was the monk and taijiya that traveled with his brother's pack. The fourth was his brother's bitch, Kagome and the fifth was his own companion Rin. Sesshomaru didn't accept demons easily either. He didn't _hate_ his brother necessarily, but he didn't love him in the brotherly terms either. On the case of his younger half sibling Inuyasha, Sesshomaru remained neutral.

Jaken was an annoyance, Ah Uh was a companion, Naraku was the enemy, Kirara, the nekomata that travels with his brother is also a companion (not for him no, for his brother.)

Sesshomaru kept his life filed alphabetically. However, in the case of Kagura… the almighty taiyoukai was…

Confused.

* * *

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said as he stood in front of her and let his courted off of his back. Kikyo shot a glare at Kagome. "Why did you bring her here Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. 

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm. She still had the haori around her and her ears were swiveling all over the place. Inuyasha's ears remained focused on Kikyo.

"I brought her here for lots of reasons Kikyo," Inuyasha said softly, "for one, Airia managed to pierce her chest.

Kikyo stared at Kagome for a little while before looking back at Inuyasha. "You got my younger sister to attempt to heal her?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Kaede did a banging job."

Kagome had to giggle. Inuyasha learned the meaning of banging in her time. Inuyasha smiled a bit, but not so much that Kikyo would notice.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"For you to come with me to hell. Naraku has already acquired almost he entire jewel and it won't be long until he gets the last 4 shards."

Kagome gasped. 'Only four shards remain?' she knew she had one, two with Kouga and the last? With Kohaku…

Inuyasha pushed Kagome further behind him. "No," he said strongly. He knew strongly now that he loved Kagome, not Kikyo… no… never Kikyo. She was just an infatuation; she's nothing like what he felt for Kagome…

"No?" Kikyo raised a brow.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I've done what I've been meaning to do Kikyo. I will destroy Naraku and avenge your death, but going to hell with you, I can't."

Kikyo's eyes flashed. "Why not?"

"I have an obligation here, to my mate," Inuyasha said.

Kikyo gasped. "You've mated… with my reincarnation?"

"Not yet," Inuyasha said, "but we're going to."

Kikyo glared at him. "You've broken your promise to me Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I haven't promised to go to hell with you Kikyo. I've promised to avenge your death, that's it."

"INUYASHA!" Kikyo screamed. Inuyasha gulped. "I'm sorry," He said as he rushed forward and took her head off…

"But I can't,"

* * *

Kagura was flying aimlessly around all of feudal Japan. She couldn't go back to Naraku, not that she wanted to. She wanted to be with Sesshomaru, but it was mating season and she knew the taiyoukai didn't want to see her until the season ended… 

'Could I possibly go to Inuyasha's pack?'

They might try and attack her on the first meeting. They won't believe that Sesshomaru brought her back to life… so how could she convince them?

Kagura sighed as she kept on flying.

'I'll just wait it out a few days,' she thought, 'but I'll stay close to where Sesshomaru goes… in case Airia and Naraku comes after me."

Kagura knew that Kanna would never attack her, not ever. It was actually Kanna's idea to use the tensaiga.

'I hope the Dog General brothers can defeat Naraku,' Kagura said meaning Inuyasha and Sesshomaru…

* * *

Kagome gasped as she saw Kikyo's head roll tree feet away from her body. The ground shook as a big red hole appeared. Almost instantly, Kikyo's body and head was pulled into the ground into the depths of hell. 

"You killed her," She breathed. Kikyo's soul was released and entered Kagome. Kagome stared at her soon-to-be-mate as he walked towards her, his right hand washed with dirt and clay.

"No," he said, "she was already dead."

Kagome gulped as she stared at her Inuyasha. He stared at the spot where Kikyo last stood.

'He isn't fully over her yet,' she thought sadly to herself. She sighed as she turned around and stared into the sky, at the beautiful full moon.

She felt a single strong hand around her waist. She looked up to her side to find her Inuyasha standing there beside her.

"You ok?" She whispered.

He smiled a little. "Of course, now that you're with me."

Kagome giggled as the two located a nearby stream. Inuyasha washed off his hand and motioned Kagome to get onto his back. She smiled as she got on. They quickly made it back to the Goshinboku, both of them dead tired… as soon as they sat on the Goshinboku in a comfortable position, they fell asleep.

----

"_Otou-san! Otou-san!" Came a very high voice. Inuyasha turned around to find his 5-year-old daughter run towards him. He smiled as he scooped her up and threw her in the air before catching her. _

"_WEEE!" She squealed as she clapped her hands. She snuggled against her fathers' chest and closed her eyes._

"_Tired Inume?" Inuyasha asked his daughter._

"_Very," Inume bubbled. Inuyasha smiled as he kissed his daughters forehead. He walked towards a hut to find his mate and his 11-year-old son working on the newest edition to their family, a 1-year-old baby boy._

"_How's he doing Muteki?" Inuyasha asked his son._

"_Next time you two have a pup, get Inume to take care of it." His son growled. His mate laughed before patting Muteki's head; however Inuyasha couldn't see her face. "Aw, sweetie don't worry, this gets you ready for when you have a pup."_

_Inuyasha chuckled, "I couldn't agree more."_

"_Muteki, Inume, would you like to take Ryujin for a walk?" his mate asked his two pups._

"_Yes!" Inume squealed._

"_Can Shippo-nii-chan come?" Inume asked._

_His mate looked at him and Inuyasha recognized her face. It was Kagome-_

"_I think Shippo is too busy with Rin, don't you think Inu-kun?" Kagome asked her mate._

"_Shippo, Rin and their pup." Inuyasha scoffed._

"_Hey, just because we have three pup, doesn't mean Shippo can't have a kit of his own." Kagome shook her head as he picked up her baby son, Ryujin._

"_Shippo is still a pup himself." Inuyasha pouted_

"_Aw, Otou-san getting soft on us?" Muteki sniggered._

"_Shut up Muteki," Inuyasha growled at his son. Ryujin made a sound which sounded like a cross between a growl and a burp._

"_Aw! Ryujin is so cute!" Inume squealed._

_Kagome laughed as she kissed her mate's cheek. "Funny eh, how we're all hanyou?"_

"_Big deal," Inuyasha grinned, "a family of hanyou's is the best there is."_

"_Or do you mean Inuyasha's family is the best there is." Kagome grinned._

"_That too," Inuyasha grinned as he took his son, Ryujin into his arms._

_Muteki cracked his knuckles before picking up his sword. "Otou-san, you promised sword training." Muteki said._

"_I can't wait until Ryujin grows up, then he and his brother can sword fight leaving me with my mate in peace." Inuyasha whined._

_Kagome laughed and rubbed the base of his ears. "But you know you like training with your son."_

"_True," Inuyasha said as he followed Inume and Muteki outside. Ryujin burped causing his parents to laugh._

"_I love you," Kagome murmured._

_Inuyasha kissed her forehead, "I love you too,"_

----

Inuyasha woke up from his dream to find that his Kagome was sitting in his arms, her breath even. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her temple. Kagome stirred a bit before resuming her sleep.

Inuyasha smiled softly.

* * *

Deep underground, lower then any man has ever been able to reach was a small spirit ball. 

"So," the spirit ball said, "he killed his former love eh?" the little ball flew around underground, bouncing off the stalactites and stalagmites. Finally, it calmed down before staring at a small puddle of water, where it saw everything that was happening on earth.

"Once he kills Naraku, I will be able to eat Naraku's remains… finally being able to regenerate!"

The little ball whizzed by again before staring back into the puddle.

"The dog brothers will pay for what Inutaisho did to me… the brothers will pay for that. Inutaisho may have been able to destroy my body, but my spirit remains. As soon as I finish regenerating, I will get the two dogs… yes… I will…" It laughed as it whizzed around the little room underground…

* * *

**Did you like this chapter guys? Lots of things happened… Inuyasha putting Kikyo to 'rest'. Kagura coming back to life, Naraku finding out and this little spirit ball… what's my head up to now?**

**Oh yeah, and in a few more chapters, I'm bringing out a LEMON… just as a prior warning. LEMON soon to come!**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Lub!**

**Sakura**


	16. Mates

**Do I have anything to say? Well yes actually…**

**Inuyasha and Kagome mate this chapter which means lemon… so if you don't like lemons, don't read the ending of the chapter, where the actual lemon takes place. Don't worry, I'll warn you before the lemon happenes.**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging: **Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 16:** Mates

* * *

"The dog brothers will pay for what Inutaisho did to me… the brothers will pay for that. Inutaisho may have been able to destroy my body, but my spirit remains. As soon as I finish regenerating, I will get the two dogs… yes… I will…" It laughed as it whizzed around the little room underground…**

* * *

**Kagome woke up the next morning, feeling warm, safe and comforted. She shifted her head a tiny bit to see Inuyasha sleeping peacefully. His arms tightened around her waist as Kagome stared up from their branch on the Goshinboku. 

It was only last year that she fell into the bone eaters well and here she was today, being courted by Inuyasha, the man… hanyou she's loved since the day she unpinned him.

'He put Kikyo to _rest_ yesterday,' Kagome thought as she sighed heavily. She didn't notice that Inuyasha had already woken up and was staring down at her head. Kagome snuggled deeper into Inuyasha as his arms tightened around her waist even more. It was when Inuyasha's tongue started lapping at her court mark was when she realized that he was awake. She tilted her head slightly to see Inuyasha smiling down at her.

"Morning," She said as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Morning, wench," he said lovingly. Kagome smiled as she snuggled in deeper with him. "Had a good night?" She murmured.

Inuyasha laughed. "The best," he said huskily as he licked her court mark again. Kagome blushed a deep shade of red that also traveled up to her ears. Inuyasha laughed as he licked the outside of her ear. Kagome suppressed a shiver.

"We should uh… see the others." She quickly said as Inuyasha stopped.

Inuyasha grinned inwardly as he jumped out of the tree with his courted. They started walking towards Kaede's hut from the Goshinboku.

"So is your chest better?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome smiled. "All healed, Kaede should remove the bandages today,"

Inuyasha nodded. "Good." He said as the rest of the walk went by in peace and quiet. He kept giving Kagome side glances and was amazed how normal, calm and… Kagome-ish she could be at a time like this.

They walked to Kaede's hut and found that Sango and Miroku were already awake. Shippo and Kirara however, were still sleeping.

"Hey you two," Sango smiled as they stopped in front of the hut, Inuyasha's arms crossed and pushed into his haori sleeves.

"Where've you been?" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up pervert," Inuyasha growled.

"Anything happen while we were sleeping?" Kagome said as she nudged Inuyasha's stomach. He 'keh'd' as he shot his nose into the air.

"Just Miroku groping me in his sleep, me punching him in my sleep and Shippo waking up because Miroku started whimpering in pain." Sango said smugly. Kagome burst into laughter as Inuyasha started sniggering.

"You should really learn lecher," Inuyasha shook his head.

"Tell me Inuyasha, have you not ever thought of groping the women you love?"

"Women?" Kagome raised a brow. Miroku moved his face so he wouldn't meet eye contact with his hanyou companions. Sango coughed and the two hanyou's understood.

"Maybe," Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome and Sango looked at him incredulously. "Maybe?" Kagome repeated.

Inuyasha grinned at her. "You are my courted after all."

The two women blanched. "YOU'VE BEEN HANGING AROUND MIROKU TOO MUCH! IF YOUR ROSARY WASN'T ON!... UGH!" Kagome shrieked as she stomped inside. Sango and Miroku started laughing, seeing the look at Inuyasha's face.

He shrugged. "Keh, who cares, its mating season."

Oh how he was hoping that that simple shrug brought back his manliness…

Fortunately, it did.

"True," Sango nodded as she took the two dirty breakfast bowls that she and Miroku ate out of and brought them inside where Kaede was silently eating breakfast, watching a sleeping Shippo and Kirara. Kagome had sat down and started to eat breakfast as well.

"Hey Kagome," Sango said as Kagome started eating her stew.

"Yeah?" Kagome said as she looked up at her friend.

"Do you think we'll beat Naraku?" Sango whispered. Outside, Inuyasha caught what Sango said and told Miroku to shut up as he listened.

"Maybe, I really don't know," Kagome sighed, "it's odd really, how Mukotsu and Renkotsu poisoned us and we almost died, and here we are, so confident that somebody like Naraku will be defeated by the likes of us."

Inuyasha was surprised at how Kagome was so under confident of their abilities.

"By the likes of us?" Sango raised a brow. "What does that mean?"

"It means that how long has it been since we've been after Naraku? Since the day we found out that it was Naraku who put Kikyo and Inuyasha against each other. From there we find out that Naraku killed your family and cursed Miroku's family, right?"

Sango nodded. "Well yeah,"

"But what have we ever done that's damaged him greatly? Ok maybe when he gave you the choice of Kohaku for the Tetsusaiga, that's when I arrowed him, but I think that's it… then he like disappeared for ever until recently."

Sango sighed. "True, but from the day you and Inuyasha started the journey up until today, all of us has grown in lots of ways."

Kagome nodded as she continued to eat her stew, she knew Inuyasha was listening, but didn't care much.

"I guess," Kagome said. Sango giggled. "We weren't as strong as we are now back then, now were we?"

"Nope, we're insanely stronger now. Back then, Inuyasha and I had trouble defeating Yura of the Demon hair, but now, one slash of the kaze no kizu and Yura would be incinerated."

Sango laughed. "True, and plus Inuyasha is a lot better now. Back then, it was all Shikon no Tama and him… but now, it's about all of us."

"We have been traveling for a long year," Kagome smiled as she put her bowl down. Sango sighed. "We might have a chance against Naraku,"

"We might, but…" Kagome groaned.

"But what?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's nothing…"

"Come on Kagome-chan, tell me." Sango whined. Kagome looked weirdly at her taijiya companion. "Are you whining Sango-chan?"

Sango blushed in embarrassment before pouted. "Come on, tell!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha is courting me right?"

Sango nodded.

"That's the thing, he's courting me."

Inuyasha frowned hearing her say that. 'Why, doesn't she want to mate with me any more?' he thought, his demon almost erupting.

"What's wrong with that?" Sango asked, also confused. Shippo and Kirara were still sleeping and Kaede was listening in quiet.

"Naraku might use that against us is all," Kagome sighed. Sango moved closer to her friend. "Listen, Naraku can't do anything, not with Inuyasha being your courted. I swear if Sesshomaru came by and try and hurt you, not even Kami-sama will be able to stop Inuyasha."

Kagome burst into laughter, causing Shippo to fidget a bit and Kirara to completely wake up. Sango picked up Kirara and hugged her as Kagome stopped laughing. Inuyasha had to smile, knowing what Sango said was true.

Sango stretched a bit. "I have to go give Kirara a bath, see you in a bit Kagome-chan," Sango said as she stood up and left. Kagome got up after Sango and smiled at Kaede before walking outside. She saw that Miroku was staring at his right palm and Inuyasha was leaning up against the hut. She smiled at him before stretching.

"Oh god," She said as she finished stretching. She felt Inuyasha wrap his arm around her waist and she smiled up at him.

"What're you thinking of?" He whispered.

"Naraku," Kagome sighed sadly, "we're probably gonna go into battle with him soon. I mean if what Kikyo said was true and he only needs four shards, than that leaves Kohaku, Kouga and us."

Inuyasha stared at Miroku. "We'll be back," he said as he started running, with Kagome close behind him. Miroku started after them, with a perverted grin.

"I think I know what they're gonna do," Miroku grinned, however Kaede came outside and whacked his head.

"Ow!"

* * *

Kagura sat on a tree, staring out into the open world. She wasn't bonded to Naraku any longer so she could do whatever she wished. 

'But I can't,' she thought sadly to herself as she jumped onto her feather and started flying aimlessly.

'It's mating season so Sesshomaru won't take me, and Inuyasha's pack already hates me… what to do?' she thought.

_Come to me._

Kagura jumped and looked around. "Who… who's there?" Kagura called out, making her feather turn in circles.

_Come to me Kagura._

"How do you know my name?" Kagura shrieked. It wasn't Naraku, that's for sure.

_I'll treat you better than Naraku._

Kagura glared everywhere. "I don't want to be bound to anybody! Who're you?"

A flash of white light appeared and a small spirit ball appeared in front of Kagura.

"I shall consume Naraku's remains if Inuyasha and his pack destroy him, however I need help."

Kagura glared at the little spirit ball. "Who… rather, **what **are you?"

The spirit ball flew in circles around Kagura. "I'll give you until Naraku is destroyed to decide."

Kagura glared at it. "Who're you? How do you know Naraku will get destroyed?"

The spirit ball laughed before zooming towards the ground.

_I just do._

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped in front of the Goshinboku. Kagome smiled at him as she ran a tongue over her red lips. Inuyasha stared at her and felt himself harden. They jumped onto the highest branch of the Goshinboku before nestling into each other. 

"So, you think Naraku can't be destroyed by us?" Inuyasha asked his courted.

Kagome shrugged. "There's a possibility that he won't,"

"But then again, there's a possibility that he will." Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed. "Won't he use the fact that you're courting me against us?"

"Not really, he could try and hurt you more." Inuyasha said. Kagome gulped and looked up at Inuyasha. "Do we mate after we destroy him?"

Inuyasha shrugged as he nuzzled her neck. "Most probably,"

Kagome's heart started racing. "But… what if something happens?"

Inuyasha pulled back and started at Kagome. "Nothing will,"

"But what if."

"What if my ass Kagome, nothing will happen to either of us."

Kagome gulped as she pulled away from Inuyasha and sat facing him. "Inuyasha," she said softly. He stared at her, his eyes hardening. "What?"

"Just… uh…" Kagome turned her head and mumble something so incoherently, that not even Inuyasha's ears picked it up.

"What did you say, wench?" Inuyasha said sharply. Kagome stared at him, her face filled with hundreds of emotions.

"I just… want to be careful Inuyasha," she murmured, "I want to mate with you… now."

* * *

Naraku glared at the jars that held the hearts of his incarnations. Usually, there was always two, Kagura and Kanna since those two always managed to stay alive. Recently, a third one was added, the heart of Airia. But now, it was back to two… because Kagura had betrayed him. 

"Airia, Kanna," Naraku called out loudly. His remaining two incarnations came to his room, Kanna holding her mirror tightly and Airia, clutching onto her puppetry strings so hard, her fingers turned white.

"Yes master?" Airia said.

"You two have something to do with Kagura's betrayal, am I right?"

Airia shook her head. "No master, I know nothing of her deceit."

Naraku turned to Kanna. "What about you Kanna?"

Kanna shook her head. "No," she said, which was a complete lie.

Naraku stared at Kanna for an extra minute before waving his hand. "Then go, prepare for our battle. We strike tomorrow, exactly at sunup."

The two sisters nodded before leaving, Airia giving Kanna side glances.

'She was in on it,' Airia thought, 'I just know it.'

* * *

Sango and Miroku were sitting together, after Sango came back from washing Kirara. Shippo had woken up and was told to play in the village with Kirara and the village children. 

Sango kept giving Miroku side glances and at one moment, they both caught eye contact but Sango moved her head, blushing.

"Sango," Miroku started, as he clutched onto his staff and stared up into the sky.

"Hmm?" Sango said as she fingered the fringes of her dress.

"Will you bear my child?" However this time, it wasn't said in a perverted gesture, it was said… genuinely.

Sango stared at him for a long moment, and he too looked at her, his eyes filled with emotions that were untold.

Sango coughed and then smiled at him. "When we defeat Naraku,"

Miroku was dumbstruck as he stared at Sango. "What… what did you say?"

Sango giggled as she stood up and walked off. "I said what you thought I said," She yelled as she ran into the village, ready to play with Kirara and Shippo.

Miroku started after her. "When we defeat Naraku?" he repeated, a small smile playing on his lips.

**(Gee… isn't that line familiar, when we defeat Naraku… hehe)**

* * *

"I just… want to be careful Inuyasha," she murmured, "I want to mate with you… now." 

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome, she as clutching onto his haori, her eyes filled with tears. 'She's scared,' he thought as he brought his hands around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. 'She's scared that something might happen,' he thought as he tightened his arms around her.

"Kagome," He said softly into her hair. He could smell her tears which got his heart pumping faster.

He pushed her back and moved her hair off of her face to see the tears threatening to spill. He frowned as he brought his face insanely close to hers. "Why are you gonna cry?" he asked. Kagome hiccupped and pushed herself into his arms.

"I just have this bad feeling…" she murmured, "that something's gonna happen."

Inuyasha nuzzled her cheek. "Nothing will happened wench, I promise."

"I know… but still,"

"We've only been courting for a day,"

"But we've been traveling with each other for about a year." Kagome pointed out. Inuyasha sighed. "Are you sure?" He murmured.

Kagome glared at him. "Well of course,"

Inuyasha chuckled as he stood up. Kagome stood up after him and he picked her up bridal style. Without word, he started jumping somewhere…

* * *

After about and hour of jumping, Inuyasha arrived at a very beautiful garden that was closed in by large trees. Kagome stared at it, almost at an awe. 

"Where… where are we?" Kagome whispered. She felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her waist from behind.

"Just a little place I discovered a little while back, like it?"

Kagome tilted her head to see Inuyasha's face. "It's perfect,"

**Lemon**

Kagome turned in Inuyasha's arms and he hungrily captured her lips. Kagome was amazed at how passionate he could be, even now. Her chest was completely healed, but she forgot to remove the used bandages. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder as his hands slid down to her waist. They stood there kissing for a few more moments before Inuyasha started to get to his knees, Kagome following suit. They were on their knees as Inuyasha slowly pushed Kagome down to her back. She stared up at him and he smiled softly.

'Mate,' he thought. They had been courting for a single day yes, but they had been traveling with each other for an entire year, which, to Inuyasha, was enough like courting.

Inuyasha was above Kagome, slowly nipping her lips, tasting her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his back as his hands skimmed over her neck to her court mark. He drew his claws over them before pressing his lips against hers.

Kagome moaned in the kiss. She wanted to mate with him because, yes it was true she loved him forever, but she did have a feeling that something bad will happen during the final battle. The group was still unsure of when they were going to battle Naraku, but they know its close.

Inuyasha slowly moved his lips towards her neck, his tongue gently rolling over her soft skin. Kagome moved her head so Inuyasha could get more access. His mouth found it's way to Kagome's neck and he started to perform his ministrations on her neck.

Kagome parted her blood red lips as a soft moan of pleasure escaped them. Her ears were swiveling due to the extreme pleasure as her hands found their way to the base of her partner's ears. She rubbed them softly at the base, causing him to groan in pleasure. Kagome smiled as she brought her other hand up and rubbed his other ear. Inuyasha pressed his face against her neck, and Kagome could feel his hot breath on her neck. Inuyasha pulled back and smirked wickedly at her. "Prepare, wench."

Kagome stared at him as he pulled off his outer haori and inner haori. She admired his body, how his muscles rippled on his body. She brought her hand up and slightly touched his abs and she felt them quiver beneath her. She grinned at him as he bent down and kissed her again while gripping the bottom of her top.

As they kissed, Inuyasha pulled off her top and found that she was wearing her lacy bra. He raised a brow as he stared at it. "What the fuck is that?"

Kagome giggled. "A bra,"

"Pfft," he snorted as he ran his claw down the middle, slitting the bra into two parts. Kagome eeped as she felt her breasts come loose. She slowly looked at Inuyasha and found him staring dead center of her chest. She gulped as she made the moves to cover herself but he caught her arms.

"So beautiful," he murmured as he brought his face down and slightly licked her left nipple, causing it to become harder then it already was, "and all mine."

Kagome blushed terribly as Inuyasha moved her hands over her head. She stared at him as he kissed down her collarbone all the way to her breasts. She gasped as she felt his hot mouth cover her left nipple. She let out a cry of pleasure as he started sucking it. She moaned in displeasure as he let go of her nipple. She cracked open an eye to find him slowly descending to her right nipple. She arched her back, giving herself more to him.

"Inuyasha," She moaned as he started lolling the nipple between his teeth and tongue. After quite a few moments of playing with her breasts, Inuyasha started kissing down to her stomach. He came to her hakama's and swiftly pulled them off, exposing her underwear. He trailed his fingers over the elastic of the underwear before completely ripping it off. Kagome gasped as she felt the cool air of Sengoku Jidai splash against her folds.

"Agh," She cried out as she felt his clawed finger skim over her folds. Her hips buckled.

Inuyasha smelt her arousal at it's peak when he ripped off her undergarment. It was like a drug to him, as he dragged his finger over her slits. 'All mine,' He thought as he brought his face a bit closer to her folds, seeing and smelling the juices run out.

Kagome screamed in pleasure as she felt one of his fingers slowly insert into her opening. She closed her eyes as his finger started pumping her. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and he knew his demon would want Kagome. Kagome's kibou was right beside her and his tetsusaiga was pinned to his waist. He withdrew his finger and stared at Kagome. Kagome stared back at him and gulped.

"We need to release our demons, bitch." He said as he slowly took off his hakama. Kagome squealed in pleasure as she saw him _boing_ out. Inuyasha raised a brow as he went down to move her kibou. He threw it tetsusaiga to where their clothes were…

The fun has only begun.

Both of their eyes flash red as their features changed drastically. Kagome's fangs grew longer, as did Inuyasha's, along with their claws and hair. Both of them were at a pleasure-zone, just the two of them.

"Inuyasha," Kagome's demon rasped out. Her blood red eyes stared into the ones of her would be mate. The demon could smell her desire spiking as he lowered his face towards her folds. Demonic Kagome screamed in pleasure as his tongue scraped her sacred area. He slowly inserted his tongue to her slit and her body shattered.

They both knew… it was time.

The demon Inuyasha positioned himself at her entrance and she widened her legs even more. Inuyasha brought his hand towards her ear and flicked it. "Mate," he growled. Kagome laughed as she nodded. "So hurry up,"

The demon Inuyasha growled even more as he slowly started to insert himself into Kagome.

"INUYASHA!" She shrieked.

* * *

Hanyou Kagome and Inuyasha were lying beside each other, his fingers slowly caressing her mate mark, the two bite marks exactly where the court mark went. 

"Mate," he murmured. Kagome smiled as she snuggled closer into his naked body.

"Why did you want to mate so fast?" Inuyasha asked, "Not that I mind much,"

Kagome smiled sadly. "Like I said, I just have a bad feeling."

Inuyasha nuzzled her cheek. "Sleep bitch, you're gonna need it."

Kagome laughed as she moved to her side, her face facing his chest.

'My Inuyasha,'

* * *

**I dunno… I just really…. Uh… am not satisfied with this chapter? iono why. I wanted Kagome and Inuyasha mated before they battle Naraku and since now that they are, the final battle with Naraku will begin.**

**And this spirit ball thing wants to recruit Kagura eh? What am I up to?**

**Tell me what you thought ok?**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	17. Temporary Union

**They're mates! Yay! Great, lots of you liked this chapter and the other few people realized WHY I was unsatisfied with the chapter… it was because I KNEW I rushed the lemon… it kind of threw me off but my brother was dying to go on the PC and I knew I had to update since it's been so long. And about… erm… SOME of you wanted me to write the lemon DOGGIE style… -blushes- kind of hard to do when I have NO experience in sex what so ever… and uh… doggie style? Like really… am I just SUPPOSED to KNOW these things?**

**Why I hate SESSH/KAGU pairing? Just because… they basically have no romantic moments in the series (except maybe when she asked him to defeat Naraku) and they hardly know each other. Sesshomaru has given everything to protect Rin so that's why I like Sessh/Rin and I don't really am with the idea of Sessh/Kagura…**

**Oh but ew, don't even TALK to me about Sesshomaru/Kagome… Inuyasha and Kagome belong to each other and THAT is THAT! Sesshomaru can have Rin and Miroku can have Sango… Kikyo and Naraku can burn in hell together… -grins and starts singing the song **_Drake Clawfang_** wrote…-**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging: **Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 17:** Temporary Union

* * *

'My Inuyasha,' 

---

After a few hours of sleeping, the two new mates woke up but didn't bother moving. Kagome looked up and saw that the sun was blood red, meaning it was about to set. She yawned and snuggled into her mates' arms as he tightened his grip around her. She looked at him and saw that he was staring at her, with one eye open.

"Hey," He said softly as he came forward and licked her cheek. Kagome smiled at him and moved in closer. "Hi,"

"Tired?" He asked, raising a brow.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well let me see, I just mated with one of the most _hardest_, _toughest_, _I'm the best_ hanyou out there, no I'm not at the least a bit tired."

Inuyasha chuckled as he rolled over and found his hakama's. Kagome pouted as she sat up and glared at him. Because of her hanyou blood, she didn't mind that she was sitting in front of him butt-naked. Now if she were human, she'd been more modest and shy.

"Why did you get up? Inuyasha!" She whined.

Inuyasha chuckled as he sat down by her again and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He was wearing his hakama's but was haori-less.

"Why, want more mating bitch?" He said huskily.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "If I ever get out of pain, than yes."

Inuyasha chuckled as he nuzzled her neck, his tongue lapping at the mate mark. "We should go back, or else the lecher will say things,"

Kagome giggled. "True things though,"

Inuyasha chuckled as he and Kagome got up. She glanced at her ripped bra, the ripped bandages and her panties laying on a rock.

"Oh gee, what am I supposed to wear, now that you **purposely** sliced by bra," Kagome said shooting a glare at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged. "Want me to take you to your time for a new bra thingy?"

Kagome grinned. "Yes!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome put on her panty, her pair of hakama's and her top. The green ribbon was always around her arm. She pulled the string lose and it quickly tied itself around her wrist, making her top have long sleeves.

"Get on wench," He said gesturing to his back.

Kagome raised a brow. "Why?"

"You're _tired_ and _sore_." Inuyasha said, smirking.

Kagome glared at him and mumbled something about, 'stupid mates and their stupid sense of their stupid mate.' Inuyasha chuckled as she got onto his back.

"Ready?" He asked.

Kagome grunted as he sped off into the dusk sky.

* * *

Kouga glared at the wolves as Ginta and Hakkaku shoved the wolves into the spring. 

"YOU GUYS NEED A BATH! YOU SMELL!" Hakkaku roared as he pushed one wolf, with ease into the spring.

"And you need to eat too," Kouga barked, "all of you are loosing weight,"

The wolves whimpered as Ginta and Hakkaku pushed them all into the spring. Finally, they gave in and all trotted into the spring and swam around for a little while. As they were doing that, Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku sat down and started to talk.

"So, are you going to go after Kagome?" Ginta asked.

Kouga shook his head, which surprised Hakkaku and Ginta by ten folds.

"What… why Kouga?" Hakkaku asked.

"It was obvious. She loves that mutt face." Kouga sighed. "And before you say anything, no I don't have anything against hanyou's. Heck, I didn't even hate Inuyasha; it was just for Kagome I always fought him. He would make a very valuable ally though."

Ginta and Hakkaku blinked. This was so not their Kouga.

"Uh… Kouga, are you ok?" Ginta asked.

"Of course I am!" Kouga barked. "Kagome loves Inuyasha and it's high time I keep my promise to Ayame and mate with her."

Ginta and Hakkaku nodded in understanding. Kouga's eyes widened as he stood up and looked towards where Kaede's village was located.

"Do you sense that?" Kouga said his voice barely above a whisper.

Ginta and Hakkaku channeled their energy towards the village and they snapped.

"It's Naraku's aura!"

"He's planning on striking later," Kouga said, "we should go." Kouga said as he started running. Ginta and Hakkaku looked at the wolves… and then began to run. The wolves got out of the water and ran after their leader.

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced idly towards where his brother and his pack were located. He sensed Naraku's presence looming over that village and he understood right away what that meant. 

'He's looking for the final battle,' Sesshomaru thought as he started walking there. He turned his head and said over his shoulder, "Stay here with Rin and Au Un, Jaken. I'll be back,"

Jaken's eyes bugged. "What? Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you going?"

"To destroy Naraku," Sesshomaru simply said as he left. Rin was about to run after him when Jaken caught her hand.

"You stay here girl!" He spat, "Lord Sesshomaru has very important business to take care of!"

Rin pouted. "Fine, Master Jaken. Be back soon Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin waved.

Jaken rolled his eyes. "Impudence,"

* * *

It was almost sundown in Kagome's era and her family was out. She quickly grabbed one of her bras and put it on before walking downstairs and outside of the house to find her mate standing there, leaned against the doorframe. 

"Hey," She smiled as they both walked towards the well hut.

"Shippo will smell us on each other," Inuyasha stated. Kagome's eyes widened. "But… but…"

"But he knows; remember Miroku and I gave him that little 'speech'." Inuyasha shuddered. "Just the way he explained it, scarred me for life."

Kagome giggled as they both jumped into the well. Upon reaching Feudal Japan, they both were hit by a very miasmic aura. They glanced at each other, both of them knowing what that meant.

"Naraku," They whispered simultaneously. Since Kagome was still "sore" from mating, she climbed onto her mate's back and he quickly ran towards the village.

"He's going to strike!" Inuyasha said dangerously.

Kagome gulped. "So this is it? The final battle?"

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to his mate on his back. "We'll be ok,"

"But," Kagome lowered her head, 'my bad feeling… oh dear god,' she thought.

They arrived at the village to find Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo and even Myoga ready.

"You all sensed it too?" Inuyasha said.

Miroku nodded and then got a lecherous grin on his face. "So what've you two been up to all day?"

Sango slapped his head. "Shut up you letch!"

Shippo looked awkwardly at Kagome and Inuyasha. "You two smell like each other…" he said and then the speech Miroku and Inuyasha gave him earlier that week jumped into his head.

"Oh," he said knowingly as he jumped onto Kirara.

"He took that better than I expected," Inuyasha murmured and Kagome nodded.

Sango raised a brow, "Did you two… uh…"

Kagome coughed and Inuyasha nodded. Surprisingly, Sango threw her hands into the air. "About damn time! You two have been at it since I joined your journey!"

Miroku ended up laughing at Sango's unexpected outburst and Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped.

Just then, Inuyasha sensed two presences coming towards them. From the west, he sensed his brother and from the north, he sensed Kouga.

"Kouga and Sesshomaru are coming," Inuyasha said as he pulled out his tetsusaiga. He first saw his brother walking out of the forest and then smelt Kouga behind him. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked up to her mate. "Oh calm down! They aren't here to attack us,"

"How do you know?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

Kagome pointed to Sesshomaru and found that he had his single arm on his hip and then she pointed at Kouga and Inuyasha said that he was sitting on the ground, doing nothing.

"Oh," he said simply as he sheathed his sword again. "Then why are you two here?" He barked.

"Naraku is gonna attack mutt face, didn't you sense it?" Kouga said.

"Of course wolf butt!" Inuyasha scowled. "How could I fucking not? The stupid miasma is at it's peak here!"

"So I've come for a damn alliance! We can't defeat Naraku on our own, why not just join forces for this stupid battle?"

That caught Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Myoga off guard.

"You want… an alliance?" Kagome repeated.

"Yes and I won't go after Kagome," Kouga shot a look at Inuyasha, "I can smell that you mated with her and I'm going to mate with Ayame, truce?"

Inuyasha glared at him and stuck his nose in the air. "No."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shrieked. "We need all the help we can get! Yes Kouga, we agree to your truce."

Kouga nodded and thanked her. "Thanks," he said as he lay down on the grass and stared at the gathering purple clouds.

"So I assume you're here for an alliance too?" Inuyasha spat at his brother. Sesshomaru let out a throaty growl. "Alliance? With you? I've come here to destroy Naraku," he barked out.

"And our alliance is hopefully, longer than this battle." Kouga said from his spot on the ground.

"Eh? What's with all this alliance crap I'm hearing?" Inuyasha shot.

"Since you have Kagome and I'm going to mate with Ayame, we have nothing to battle for. Might as well join forces, you'd make a valuable ally," Kouga said simply, not caring that he was "degrading" himself to a hanyou. For all it's worth, he didn't care.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who groaned. "Whatever, fine… Kouga's now an ally for good."

Kouga grinned and sat up, winking at Kagome. Kagome laughed out loud as Inuyasha glared at him.

"Winks off Kagome!"

That made Miroku and Sango laugh even harder.

Sesshomaru watched them play around and he snorted. 'Stupid humans and half breeds, but Inuyasha has mated with that miko… but what the hell… she's a hanyou now? Whatever,'

Sesshomaru was still curious of why Kagome was a hanyou.

Kagome gulped. "So this is it right? After one full year, we're battling Naraku."

"Speaking of which, we need your shards wolf," Inuyasha barked at Kouga. Kouga raised a brow. "You think I'll give them to you?"

"But you need to Kouga," Kagome said, "Naraku needs only four shards. You have two, I have one and Sango's brother has one…"

Kouga whistled low, "He has that many shards."

Kagome nodded as Kouga shrugged. "How about after we kill him?"

"No wolf, NOW!" Inuyasha roared. Miroku snorted and Inuyasha glared at him. Kouga rolled his eyes as he took the shards out of his legs. "If I get slow, I'm taking them back, got that!"

"Yep," Kagome grinned as she fused his two shards with her single shard, making a long stem.

"Just Kohaku's shard left," Kagome said softly as she turned to Sango. Sango's eyes shone with tears as she turned around and walked into the hut.

'Kohaku, that little kid who works for Naraku,' Sesshomaru thought as he watched the drama unfold.

The sun was completely past the horizon, making the moon come into view. It was night.

Kouga lazed around, with Ginta and Hakkaku finally arriving. They all sat down, with the wolves and walked. Sesshomaru stayed standing by a tree and stared at the fellow warriors. Sango was sitting outside with her hiraikotsu and Kirara. Miroku was by her side and they were talking quietly. Shippo was dozing off, since it was so late and eventually, he fell asleep.

Sesshomaru however, was amused that his brother and his mate disappeared off by the tree he was pinned to a little while ago.

* * *

"The final battle," Kagome murmured as Inuyasha caged her by the Goshinboku. Her back was pressed against the tree and both of his hands were on either side of her head. He leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly over hers. 

"I'll protect you,"

Kagome smiled up at him and whispered, her arousal hitchhiking. "You always do,"

Inuyasha bent down and pressed his lips against Kagome's, hoping, praying that this wasn't the last.

* * *

**Final battle next! Kouga is nice, he's an ally and now Sesshomaru is here, but not for an alliance. **

**Inuyasha didn't care much about him because he knew Sesshomaru (even if he is a glory hog) wouldn't try and defeat Naraku on his own. Even his taiyoukai brother wasn't as stupid as taking Naraku on by himself. Naraku has almost the entire shikon no tama!**

**Anyways, stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	18. Requiem of Naraku Part 1

**Final battle… yay!**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging: **Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 18:** Requiem of Naraku Part 1

* * *

Inuyasha bent down and pressed his lips against Kagome's, hoping, praying that this wasn't the last. 

The sun had fully set beyond the horizon and Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the pack. Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku and the wolves were all walking around, aimlessly mostly. Sesshomaru was still leaned up against the tree, watching the pack. Sango was in her taijiya uniform and her hiraikotsu was ready. Miroku clenched and unclenched his right hand, feeling the wind tunnel swirl beneath his prayer beads. Kirara and Shippo were sitting on the roof, both of them wide awake, and ready for the battle.

"You all ready?" Kagome murmured, as her mate stayed mighty close to her. Sango gulped. "Yeah… after so long."

Miroku sighed. "We will defeat him. Naraku's caused so much harm to all of us. He is the reason why all of us are in so much grief."

"Kagome and I aren't!" Shippo said.

Miroku smiled like an uncle towards the young kitsune. "Naraku plotted Kikyo and Inuyasha together. Kikyo died and was reincarnated into Kagome. Inuyasha was pinned to the tree. Kagome falls into the well, releases Inuyasha and shatters the jewel. The jewel goes to Manten and Hiten…"

Shippo blinked. "Oh," he murmured as he sighed, the memories of his mother and father tumbling into his mind.

"Naraku killed Sango's family and Kouga's comrades. He tried to kill Kagome to get to Inuyasha and he bestowed the kazanna into my grandfathers' palm. That man has lots of pain hurtling towards him."

Inuyasha sighed. "How about we all just shut up and rest, before the battle begins."

"I don't want the battle happening near the village," Kagome murmured. Inuyasha nodded. "Kouga and myself will lead Naraku away, got that wolf?"

"Yeah," Kouga nodded back.

Kagome closed her eyes and thought of all the times of the past, where Sango and herself were together in hot springs, where Miroku always acted like an older brother to her, where Shippo, Kirara and herself had so much fun and especially Inuyasha, how his love made her live day to day.

The two had not professed their love as of yet but Kagome didn't have to worry, he put Kikyo to rest and was mated to her, so even if he didn't say he loved her for all eternity, she was ok with it…

But it would be nice… if he did that is…

She felt arms wrap around her from her back and she instantly knew it was Inuyasha. He felt tense and she could sense the rising nervousness in him. It was awkward, how she could feel and know what he was feeling at the moment. She snuggled deeper into him and sighed. "We can do it,"

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "Of course we can, we're us!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Talk about being cocky,"

"We will beat that fucker," Inuyasha said scathingly, "if it's the last thing I ever do."

Kagome looked up at him. "Last thing you ever do? You think I'd let my mate die?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "More like I'll protect you wench,"

Kagome nestled into him and stared up at the sky. "When do you think he'll attack?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Whenever he does, we'll be ready."

Kouga watched the two in envy. He did love Kagome, but she loved Inuyasha and he'd be happy for them. He sighed as he lay down on the grass and stared at the miasmic cloud that covered the sky. He winced inwardly as he remembered his comrades dying thanks to Kagura.

'We **will** get you,' Kouga thought dangerously. Sesshomaru however was watching with interest. His hanyou brother had found a mate who was human the last time he saw her… how she turned hanyou is beyond him. Sesshomaru leaned against the tree and stared up into he sky, trying to see if the stars were visible beyond Naraku's miasma.

'He's gotten stronger,' Sesshomaru thought.

* * *

Naraku tied his baboon pelt on and stared at Kanna and Airia. "Kagura betrayed us, so it is up to only you two to destroy Inuyasha and his mangy pack." 

"We will try our best, Naraku-sama," Airia bowed. Kanna didn't say anything as she bowed to Naraku. Naraku nodded as he left the castle. Airia glared at Kanna. "You had something to do with Kagura leaving, didn't you Kanna?" Airia asked.

Kanna glanced up at Airia and shrugged. "We must leave," She said as she started walking. Airia shrieked. She felt different without Kagura there. She felt… alone.

Her eyes widened as she started to feel dizzy. She gripped her head and stumbled back a bit.

_Come with me, Airia._

Airia looked around. "Who… who's there?"

_I will treat you better than Naraku, I promise you._

"Who're you?" Airia screamed. Kanna and Naraku were gone so they didn't see this little incident.

_Does it matter? Happiness is only a step away…_ A black whirlpool appeared in front of Airia.

Airia gasped as she saw purple and blue swirl in with black. She felt a strong aura coming from the core of the black hole. She took a step towards the black hole and she felt her aura pulsate, trying to enter the peak of the other aura.

'What… what's this?' she thought as a white little ball flew out of the center of the black hole.

"I already spoke with Kagura, now it's your turn, Airia." The ball sniggered. "After Naraku dies… I will come for you."

Airia was stunned as the ball flew back into the ground.

_You will help me destroy Inuyasha and Sesshomaru… they will pay for what Inutaisho did to me!_

* * *

It had been all night since all the fighters have united. Miroku and Inuyasha took turns to be lookout as Kagome and Sango slept. Kouga offered to stay awake for them, but Inuyasha didn't trust him that much. Sesshomaru just stood against the tree all night, with his eyes closed. Inuyasha knew better than trying to bug his brother so he stayed clear and made sure his mate and pack didn't get anywhere near his brother. Kagome yawned as she woke up, in time to see the sun starting to peak over the Hiroshima Mountains. 

"Inu-kun," Kagome moaned as Inuyasha walked towards her and pulled her into his arms. "Did Naraku come?" She murmured. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No," he said. His eyes widened as he quickly whirled around to find Kagura land in the center of the clearing. Sesshomaru cracked open one eye and saw her. He acknowledged her presence before shutting his eye again. Inuyasha pulled out his tetsusaiga as Kouga got into a fighting presence.

"Lower your sword," Kagura said, "I have deceived Naraku, I am not with you all."

"How do we fucking believe you?" Inuyasha barked.

"Sheath your sword, little brother," Sesshomaru said in a cold stoic voice, "I brought her back to life with my tensaiga, she is indeed on our side."

Inuyasha, though quite hesitant, lowered his tetsusaiga. He kept a good eye on Kagura as he walked over to his Kagome and pulled her into his arms. "When's Naraku gonna come? For all we know, this damned miasma will stay for a month over our village." Miroku said, getting real impatient.

"Oh he'll be here," Kagura said, "I know him well enough."

Sure enough, as those words were spoken, Naraku appeared right behind her. "Well, well… seems like all of my best friends have gathered here."

Inuyasha scowled as Kagome grabbed her Kibou. Sango got her hiraikotsu ready, since she woke at the same time Kagome did. Miroku got his staff at the ready and Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku were all ready to fight. Sesshomaru pushed off his position from the tree and walked towards the pack.

"My oh my, 8 against three… the odds are against me." Naraku smirked as Kanna and Airia appeared behind him. Kanna looked fearful, which seemed pretty awkward to Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru. Kirara came running out of the hut with a groggy Shippo behind her.

"Kira- AIE!" He screamed as he ran towards Kagome and scampered onto her shoulder. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder to see if Shippo and Kagome were alright.

"Kagura," Kanna spoke quietly as she glanced at Naraku. Naraku shot a dirty look at Kanna but she ignored it. She slowly started to walk towards Kagura but a tentacle shot out of Naraku and formed a fence around Kanna. Kanna actually screamed in pain as the tentacle wrapped around Kanna and squeezed.

"LET HER GO!" Kagura roared as she got her fan out. "Dance of Dragons!" She roared as the fan formed a great wind. Naraku smirked as he waved his hand and the wind died.

"I created you Kagura, why try to defeat me?"

Kagura gulped as she backed down a bit. Sesshomaru could tell that Kagura wanted her sister back. He glanced at Kanna. 'That albino child is Kagura's sister?'

"I have come to destroy you all," Naraku said as Inuyasha dug his feet into the ground.

"Like fucking hell!" he said as he charged.

"Don't be rash Inuyasha!" Kouga roared. "HE CAN KILL YOU!"

"HE SO CANNOT!" Inuyasha screamed.

Naraku chuckled. "You should listen to the wolf Inuyasha," Naraku said as a tentacle shot out and whizzed past Inuyasha to make it to Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened as she made a move to dodge it, but another tentacle came in front of her to grab her.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as the tentacles caught her.

"NO! KAGOME!" Inuyasha called for his mate, but within a split second, he saw his brother cut the tentacles.

"Never," Sesshomaru said in a cold whisper, "touch the mate of an inu youkai. As the lord, I cannot permit that. It is against all laws of demons. You all know how strongly we feel of our mates. Even if I despise all hanyous, I cannot allow you to touch my brothers' bitch."

Kagome blinked at she stared at her brother-in-law.

Inuyasha nodded at his brother who nodded back. He turned back to Naraku and his eyes flashed for a split second. "Never, touch my mate again." He said as he pulled his tetsusagia above his head. Kouga ran towards Inuyasha and quickly jumped off his Tetsusaiga and kicked Naraku's head.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha screamed but Airia appeared in front of Naraku and held her hands out. The wind scar brushed past her and Inuyasha stood, dumbstruck.

"What the…"

"INUYASHA!" Miroku roared as he felt his own hand travel towards his right palm.

"The Mistress of Demon Puppetry got me." He said as he slowly started to peel the prayer beads off.

"Miroku!" Sango cried as she ran towards Miroku. Airia controlled Miroku to push Sango. Kagome watched the show in fear as Inuyasha couldn't move. If he made a move towards Miroku, Airia would make his kazanna come lose, yet if he didn't move, Airia would control Miroku till he did something. He glanced over to Naraku who held Kanna and stood behind Airia.

"Hiding behind your incarnations, bastard?" Inuyasha said as he looked at his brother though the corner of his eyes. He saw Sesshomaru nod and Inuyasha knew his brother got the message.

"At least my fighters can take care of themselves."

Inuyasha laughed stonily. "Your fighters? Kagura is not in your control, Kanna wants to deceive you and Airia is only able to use puppetry. Puppetry cannot compete against the power of raw emotions."

Airia was stunned. '…Raw emotions?'

"We all have feelings Naraku, we can feel. Airia can never and she'll always follow your commands. Kagura and Kanna can think for themselves. Even if Kanna is in your hands, she will have a mind of her own. Kagura has already released herself from you… Airia isn't a fighter; she is a mere puppet to you." Inuyasha said. Airia stopped and lowered her hands. Miroku was released from her control and stumbled back.

Naraku scoffed. "Don't listen to that dog turd, Airia! Attack them… ATTACK!" Naraku roared as he jumped into the sky as his tentacles shot out.

"This isn't a puppet!" Kagome screamed as she pulled her kibou over her shoulder and ran east. Sesshomaru leapt to the west which left Miroku and Sango in the center. Inuyasha was ahead of them, his tetsusaiga at the ready while Ginta, Hakkaku and Kouga were left as back up. Kagura was a few feet away from Airia, both of them at the attack position.

"I know that!" Inuyasha roared to his mate, "I can smell him, he's real!"

Kagome pulled an arrow out of her quiver and pulled it back on the Kibou. "IKEA!" She roared as he let go. Inuyasha ducked as the arrow brushed past his shoulder blade.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shrieked as she released her bone boomerang. Miroku glanced around and found the samiyosho flying around. He held onto his right hand, still getting over the feeling of getting controlled.

Naraku cackled as he dodged the boomerang and the arrow. "You cannot defeat me with arrows and boomerangs… neither will your tetsusaiga beat me."

Inuyasha scowled. "Watch us!"

Naraku smiled evilly. "I think not,"

Kagome gulped…

This will be a battle, that went down in history…

* * *

**20 DAYS! OMG IM SO SORRY! So many things… work, school, housework, social life and even guy troubles…**

**And girls who've had guy troubles b4… you know it kills!**

**IM SO SORRY! Please try and understand?**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	19. Requiem of Naraku Part 2

**Naraku's death… yay!**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 19:** Requiem of Naraku Part 2

* * *

This will be a battle, that goes down in history… 

Nobody was attacking. The hiraikotsu flew back towards Sango. Kagome clutched her kibou tighter as her light hair flew in the breeze. She could hear everybody panting and that was not good. They were already losing energy and the battle hadn't begun as of yet.

She glanced over at Sesshomaru and saw him standing there with no emotions. She flipped her gaze to her mate and found him at the peak of their little triangle, his tetsusaiga ready. Sango and Miroku were in the center, right between herself and Sesshomaru and a few yards behind Inuyasha. Off to the left, were Ginta, Hakkaku and Kouga, ready as back up.

"Ready to fight me, Naraku?" Inuyasha growled as Naraku stepped out from behind his incarnations.

Naraku smirked. "I'm ready to beat you, Inuyasha."

"Keh," Inuyasha smirked, "you damn well wish."

Inuyasha started charging towards Naraku. Airia didn't notice that until too late. She whirled away from Kagura to make a move towards a charging Inuyasha. She could make it to Inuyasha on time. She glanced at Naraku to find him smirking.

"Crescent Helix!" Kagome cried as her crescent blades sliced through Airia's kimono.

"AUGH!" Airia screamed as Inuyasha raised his tetsusaiga and jumped into the air. Sesshomaru knew it was his call and he quickly ran forward, remembering the silent nod of joined forces with his brother. At this moment, his hatred for hanyou's and humans vanished because of Naraku.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha screamed. Sesshomaru pulled out his tojikin and called an attack, "Dragon Twist," he said calmly as the wind scar and the dragon twist combined as it hurtled towards Naraku. Naraku managed to wind away and grin at them. "How pathetic, didn't you think I watched you two fight Sounga?"

Inuyasha raised a brow. "So you still watched us, even in hiding, eh Naraku?"

Naraku snorted. "I've watched everything you've all done. Fight Menomaru, fight Kaguya, and even fight Sounga."

"Thought you were hiding in Mt. Hakurei, you coward," Inuyasha barked.

"I was recuperating," Naraku said venomously, his samiyosho flying dangerously close. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw a bright aura emit from Naraku… it were nothing like before… this aura seemed… pure in some sorts.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed to her mate. Inuyasha moved his ears, signalling he was listening to her.

"He has a pure aura," she murmured, but she knew his ears caught it, "it isn't tainted… it's… pure,"

Inuyasha raised a brow and looked to his brother. Sesshomaru nodded, meaning he caught what his brothers' mate said to him. 'Pure?' Inuyasha cocked his head, knowing Sesshomaru understood up. Sesshomaru faintly shrugged and Inuyasha caught this too. All the while, nobody knew what was happening, except Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Stop all this nonsense," Naraku growled. "Fight me!"

"That, we'll do," Inuyasha said smoothly as he took a step back. "HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango shrieked as her boomerang flew towards Naraku.

"Not this aga-" However he trailed off when he saw five arrows shoot towards him. He glared at Kagome but was surprised that her aim wasn't for him… it was for…

"KAZANNA!"

"MY SAMIYOSHO!" He roared as he tried to release another ball filled with poisonous insects into Miroku's Kazanna.

"Kaze no kizu!" Inuyasha killed the insects in a flash and Sesshomaru ran towards Kanna. Airia finally got her powers back and threw her hands in front of her body.

"Demon PUPPETRY!" She screamed as a bright green aura surrounded both her and…

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared as he saw his mate do something she'd never do… Walk intentionally towards Naraku.

"Pathetic." Naraku murmured as he waved his hand. In a flash, the kazanna wind stopped… Miroku frowned as he looked at his hand and found that his kazanna was gone.

"What?" he questioned.

"I can seal off that bothersome kazanna at my will," Naraku said as he held his hand out to a coming Kagome. Kagome visibly trying to fight the powers of Airia but it was in vain.

"Come," Naraku smirked as Airia controlled Kagome to give her hand to Naraku, "you are after all my beloved Kikyo's copy. There is no difference between you and her."

"LIKE HELL! LET GO OF KAGOME NOW!" Inuyasha roared as he jumped to get his Kagome back, but Airia appeared in front of Inuyasha.

"No luck," she grinned, "she's now ours."

"Like hell," Inuyasha said dangerously calmly. Kouga ran forward, knowing what Inuyasha was thinking. A full out demon attack, including himself, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha of course.

"Didn't I tell you," Sesshomaru said, "never touch a mate of an inu-youkai,"

Naraku rolled his eyes. "Like he cares, he let me have Kikyo, why not her duplicate."

Inuyasha dropped his tetsusaiga, not caring about anything… but Kagome at the moment. "Kagome is Kagome… never was she Kikyo, never will she be Kikyo."

Kagome looked at her mate as she saw his eyes flash red. Her own Kibou was pressed against her shoulder and she knew her demon blood was calling, just to get her to the arms of her mate. Inuyasha's claws grew to dangerous lengths and his pupils contracted to nothing.

"Let my mate go now!" The demon screamed as he jumped forward to get Naraku. Naraku wasn't expecting Inuyasha to land an attack and when Inuyasha did, Naraku dropped Kagome who started falling to the ground. (She was lifted up off the ground by her waist by Naraku's tentacles).

Kagome screamed up she felt strong arms wrap around her. She looked up to find her mate holding onto her possessively. She was scared now… not because of Inuyasha, but because of Naraku.

"Inuyasha," She murmured as Inuyasha placed her on the ground. She held onto him as she regained her balance. She just got out of the control of Airia and she was still shaky.

"Get Kanna on our side," Kagura said as she pulled back her fan. Sesshomaru glanced at her and shook his head. 'This battle is all over the place. The monk, taijiya and other wolves aren't even fighting!'

"How… do we defeat him?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called. The youkai looked at his brother and he got the message. He charged towards Airia and Naraku. Sesshomaru quickly diverted his course and started running towards Kanna. Since Naraku and Airia were preoccupied with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru sliced Kanna with his tensaiga. The girl screamed as she fell on the ground in a heap. Inuyasha stopped in mid charge as Airia and Naraku whirled around to find Kanna standing up.

"You… brought her to life…" Naraku said. He turned to Sesshomaru and gave a very ugly grin. "You actually listen to other demons now, right Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "You aren't supposed to disregard your potential mates' request. If you were an honest youkai, you'd know that."

Everybody's gaze locked on Sesshomaru. 'Potential… mate?' they all thought.

"Let's kill him," full demon Inuyasha said scathingly. Naraku had a look of panic in his eyes. His tentacles flew out and grabbed Airia. "I need your powers with me again!" he called as he pushed Airia into his body. Kagome winced, remembering how Naraku pulled Musou into him.

"NARAKU!" Airia shrieked.

----

_Aw dammit,_ hummed a little voice, _he took in Airia… no matter, Kagura and Kanna are alive._

----

Airia was gone… she was now sucked into Naraku fully. Naraku smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"I shall destroy you all,"

Miroku smirked as Inuyasha started walking away, his back fully turned to Naraku. The full demon glanced at his mate, who had the tetsusaiga tucked neatly underneath her arm. Sango started giggling and soon after, the entire crew burst into laughter.

"WHAT?" Naraku roared. Sesshomaru glared at him. "Inuyasha's mate had mentioned you had a pure aura, I guess spending all that time in Mt. Hakurei really did destroy your demon."

Naraku glanced down at his body to find himself in Onigumo's body… "WHAT THE!" He roared.

"Airia's soul also had some purity in it, so when you brought her back, your demonic body died, leaving your human body, Onigumo." Kagome smiled.

"Hakushine lied to me!" Naraku roared.

"He's a Monk, he did what was right." Miroku said, grinning.

**(I'm only on the episode where Inuyasha and Bankotsu are fighting on Hijiri island. I'm making all this Hakushine deceiving Naraku stuff up.)**

Kanna and Kagura stared at the once strong demon, Naraku.

"Naraku," Kagura said slowly.

Youkai Inuyasha whirled around. "Die," He said as he ran forward and took one swipe at Naraku's head… his head rolled off instantly as his human body fell.

"It's over," Sango murmured.

Kagome walked over to her mate and gave him his sword. Inuyasha glanced at her before his hanyou blood took over once again. He closed his eyes as his scars on his face disappeared. He reopened his eyes to find the look on his mates face. Happy… joyful… and most of all…

Relieved and in love.

"YOU DID IT!" She cried as she latched her arms around his shoulders. Inuyasha smiled as he hugged her, trying to avoid her touching his bruises.

"I guess I did," Inuyasha said softly into Kagome's shiny hair.

"Inuyasha," Kouga spoke up as he walked to the half demon. "You have accepted our plea for union, you are now and forever are, a member of our Pack."

Inuyasha nodded. "Likewise." They shook hands as Kouga bowed. "I shall take my leave," He said as he waved Ginta and Hakkaku over.

"It was great while it lasted, now I have to make heirs or else the Throne is off my back." He shook his head. "Ayame, it's spring." He sang to the sky as all the wolves ran off. Sango and Miroku were surprised and in much joy, seeing the remains of Naraku on the floor.

"Sango," Miroku said as he clenched and unclenched his right hand, free of his kazanna, "you said that you'd-"

Sango put her fingers on his lips and smiled, "I said I would, and I will. I shall be your wife, Miroku."

The two hanyou mates stared at them as Miroku's face turned to a look of supreme joy as he hugged Sango and twirled her in the air. Sango smiled as Miroku's arm tightened around her waist. Kagome smiled as Shippo ran over to her. "The Shikon no Tama!" Shippo cried.

Kagome looked over and saw a half tainted Shikon no Tama lying on the ground. She slowly walked over and fused her long stem into the ball. One shard remaining.

'Kohaku,' she thought sadly as she clutched the Shikon no Tama close to her body.

Her mate walked over to her. She gripped her kibou closer to her. "Kohaku," She murmured to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru walked over to the couple and stared down at them.

"You two," he said, "have mated I smell."

Inuyasha nodded.

"She is hanyou, how?"

"Wish miko," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded. He put his hand into his upper breast plate and pulled out a piece of paper.

"It's the deed," Sesshomaru said, his voice still remaining it's usual stoic form, "to your half of the Western Lands. Father wanted me to give it to you when you mated,"

Inuyasha glanced at the paper as Kagome accepted it. She opened it and indeed there was the Moon seal, the one on Sesshomaru's forehead, and all the information about the Western Lands that Inuyasha owns.

"Do you accept?" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked at her mate and Inuyasha nodded. "I accept," he said without hesitation. That surprised everybody.

"Good," Sesshomaru turned around and left. Kagome looked at her mate. "Accept? Since when did you and him have a civil conversation?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Instincts. Now that I'm mated," He grinned at Kagome, "I need a place to put you and our pups to come."

Kagome blushed as she turned around. There she saw Kagura and Kanna.

"We… we're alive. Naraku's dead…" Kagura couldn't believe it. Kagome nodded. "That was Naraku's requiem."

Inuyasha sighed. "You two, leave… before I get an urge to kill you. You reek of Naraku, get rid of that scent."

Kagura nodded. "I shall see you soon," She said as she conjured up a feather and boarded it, Kanna following her.

Kagome leaned into Inuyasha. "It's over… we just need to find Kohaku."

Sango her head her brothers name and instantly knew what was going to happen. She suddenly turned solemn and quietly left. Miroku followed her and so did Kirara and Shippo.

"Go to my time? I need a shower and so do you."

Inuyasha smirked and nodded. "S'long you help me shower?"

Kagome raised a brow. "Oh really?"

Inuyasha laughed as the two walked towards the well… both of them happy with everything as it was…

* * *

Soon after, a white light burst from the ground where the battle took place. Kagome and Inuyasha: Modern Japan. Miroku and Sango: In the hut. Kirara and Shippo: Sleeping. 

Discreetly, the light flew above the remains and sucked it in. A bright black aura surrounded it and a body suddenly formed. The body had long black hair that reached below the knees. It had gypsy pants with paisley sandals. The top was a bare midriff type of top with long gypsy sleeves. The top was pink and the pants were a pale violet colour. To complete the ensemble, there was a shawl around it's neck.

The face… a bright magenta pair of eyes, thin lips and arched eyebrows.

It was a woman.

She laughed as she touched the ground, stretching her muscles.

"I'm back," She grinned as she closed her eyes and channelled her energy to her core. She turned into that light and shot into the ground.

"Tsuki is back… and I'll get Inutaisho's sons for what Inutaisho did to me… I promise to you that… Megumi and Izayoi. You will regret taking him away from me… both of you will regret it in your afterlife."

* * *

**Enjoyed it? Kinda crap of a battle but hey… I don't do battle scenes. Naraku is dead but Tsuki? And Inuyasha has his own set of lands…**

**My story is only half way done!**

**Tweee…**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	20. Rest, Relaxations… and OH MY GOD!

**Naraku is dead… but what about Tsuki? Who is she… oh btw… Megumi is Sesshomaru's mother and Izayoi is Inuyasha's mother.**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 20:** Rest, Relaxations… and OH MY GOD!

* * *

"Tsuki is back… and I'll get Inutaisho's sons for what Inutaisho did to me… I promise to you that… Megumi and Izayoi. You will regret taking him away from me… both of you will regret it in your afterlife." 

----

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in an empty house, eating popcorn. Awkward, the two had taken showers (at separate times), slept for an hour and then got up to grumbling stomachs. Kagome was by the microwave while Inuyasha was channel surfing. She quickly brought back the mountain of popcorn with the butter sliding down the surface.

Kagome's mouth watered just staring at the stuff. Inuyasha dived into it, chomping on his popcorn like there's no tomorrow.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her mate. "Honestly Inuyasha," she said, trying to hold back the peels of laughter that were threatening to burst out, "you have to act more civil in this era."

Inuyasha started choking on his food, quite insulted that his mate would say something like that. "Keh!" He said after he stopped choking, thanks to Kagome patting his back softly, "I live in Sengoku Jidai! I don't need your _civil_ stuff that you talk about!"

Kagome humphed. "Really! How is my mom supposed to approve of you as her son-in-law?"

"She already did." Inuyasha said proudly, "She's practically fell in love with me when she saw my ears."

Kagome grinned, remembering that. "Oh yeah, you came back to get me when I returned to this era."

Inuyasha put the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and grinned at his mate. He moved very close to her, allowing his body scent to mask over her. "So," he said in a deadly husky voice, "since we're home alone…"

Kagome laughed as she got the message crystal clear. "Oh Inuyasha," She said as she leaned in forward. He brought his lips down and pressed it tightly against hers. Her arms went around his torso as he played with the frays of her hair. They were lip locked for quite a long time, since they needn't breath for that long of a time, because of their hanyou blood… however they did need to come up for air eventually.

They pulled back, took a few short breaths and then locked lips again. Inuyasha's tongue ran over all of Kagome's lips and didn't leave a single spot untouched inside her mouth. Their lips crashed against each other as heat brewed. Kagome's arousal spiked and hit Inuyasha's nose right away. He felt himself grow hard and bit back a groan as he felt Kagome's soft lips work around his.

'Kagome,' he thought strongly to himself. This woman, this **angel** was his. Her plea… her cry for help that day a year ago had woken him up on the Goshinboku.

Ever since, he stayed with her. Back then, he thought it was because she looked like Kikyo but not long after, around the time Kouga came along and Kikyo was resurrected, he realized Kikyo's true nature and that he stayed with Kagome because she was Kagome.

Many priests and priestesses that he ran into on lone runs had told him that Lady Kikyo's good spirit had been left in Kagome when Urasuae resurrected Kikyo. They say that Kikyo's darkness had gone to her living corpse.

Inuyasha thought otherwise. Kagome, he knew it, had some darkness in her mind. Everybody did. Kikyo had some goodness but she chose the dark over light.

Another reason why he loved Kagome, she never succumbed to the darkness in her heart. That's what makes her pure…

'That's what makes her mine.' He confided in his mind as he continued to love his mate.

* * *

Sango sat down on her futon, her, _now_, fiancé sitting next to her. She was leaning up against him, her head on his shoulder as his hand played with her hair, for once, leaving her ass alone. 

"Kohaku," she said softly, saying her baby brothers' name. She knew he was dead and if she kept him on earth, she'd be a monster. The dead mustn't be tampered with, and she knew that first hand, having to battle Kikyo every now and then.

"Sango," Miroku said softly, humming into her ear, "please don't cry?"

Sango looked up at him, her eyes swimming in tears. "Why not?"

Miroku sighed as he hugged her tightly. "Makes me feel useless."

Sango couldn't take it. She hugged Miroku, racking in sobs. Miroku patted her back, doing nothing, but comforting her.

"I get to see Kohaku the last time, when we remove the shard from his back." Sango said in a broken voice.

Miroku couldn't say anything, so all he did was hold her.

* * *

Sesshomaru scowled as he felt his mark on his forehead burned. That always happened when something bad is going to happen to his blood relative. He used to get those burning sensations all the time when Inuyasha was in danger when Naraku was alive. His mother and father are dead so he didn't have to 'assume' that they're in danger. 

'This is stupid,' he thought as he walked in a poised posture. 'Naraku is dead, yet why do I get this feeling that something else will happen?'

The lord of the western lands was returning to his area of the lands. The Western Lands were divided like thus:

Sesshomaru gets the area that has most of the products and raw materials, which was the eastern side of the Western Lands. Inuyasha gets the forestry, the western side of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru was genetic owner of the lands so Inuyasha had the deed only after he mated.

Sesshomaru saw Ah Un, Jaken and Rin standing by a tree very far from the battle field. Sesshomaru stared at the little girl who was singing a little song as she swing her legs over Ah Un's sides. She saw him and squealed. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru didn't smile but he acknowledged her presence with a nod. He would be taking Rin back to the Western Castle and giving her a proper home. Ever since this little girl joined their journey, he felt almost fatherly. Sesshomaru hid an oncoming smirk, 'As little brother would say it,' he mused, 'keh!'.

* * *

Later that night, Inuyasha and Kagome were eating ramen while the rest of the family was gorging on coconut soup. Kagome twitched her ears, actually hearing her family swallowing the food. 

'Oh gross!' she thought, quite disgusted.

Inuyasha yawned, his nose twitching. His eyes widened as he stared at Kagome. He sniffed the air again to reconfirm his guess.

'How did I NOT notice it!' he questioned himself, 'How the hell… why didn't I smell it that that Kagome was fertile when we mated…!'

He stared at his mate, his heart accelerating… He got up and motioned to Kagome. Kagome understood and excused them from the table before getting up. She followed her mate to her bedroom before closing the door behind her.

"Yeah?" She said, raising a brow. Inuyasha turned around and smiled at her, his smile lighting all the dark corners of Kagome's heart.

"You're pregnant," he said simply. Kagome's eyes widened as she touched her stomach… "What?"

"I smelt it just about now," Inuyasha said taking a few steps closer to his mate. Kagome was staring at her stomach… no expression on her face. Inuyasha understood, at least he hoped he did, that Kagome was quite shocked.

"You smelt it?" Kagome whispered and Inuyasha nodded.

"I was fertile when we mated?" She questioned again and Inuyasha nodded. Kagome closed her eyes and took in a long sniff. She smelt it… a second soul growing in her. Her eyes widened, tears formatting. Her face split into a huge grin. "Oh my god we're gonna be parents!"

Inuyasha grinned again as he hugged his mate close to him. He twirled her in the air before setting her down. He lowered his face and pressed his lips tightly against hers.

'We're gonna be parents!' rang in Inuyasha's head for the longest time.

* * *

Tsuki tapped her fingers on the ground as she stared into the puddle of water, seeing Miroku and Sango. She couldn't locate Inuyasha or Kagome and that was pissing her off. 

"Miroku and Sango aren't important!" Tsuki wailed. "I need to see what Inuyasha is doing!"

Tsuki stood up and walked to the far end of her underground lair. She punched the wall and it shattered. With one flick of her hand, the wall restored and her hand turned back to normal.

"You left me for Megumi," Tsuki said darkly. "You told me you didn't love me… you left me for Sesshomaru's mother! I LOVED YOU INUTAISHO!" Tsuki roared into the sky as she punched the wall again, this time, not restoring it.

* * *

**Kinda short… but this did have a point to it. Um… sorry for not updating earlier but I guess lifes little problems caught up to me… which is why you see, Nightmares of Love was published… LOL! But I'm cool now…**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	21. Megumi's Heart, Izayoi's Soul, Revenge

**PREGNANT!**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 21:** Heart of Megumi, Soul of Izayoi… Tsuki's Revenge

* * *

"You left me for Megumi," Tsuki said darkly. "You told me you didn't love me… you left me for Sesshomaru's mother! I LOVED YOU INUTAISHO!" Tsuki roared into the sky as she punched the wall again, this time, not restoring it.

* * *

It was night time now and Kagome and Inuyasha were getting ready to depart to Feudal Japan. They told Korari about Kagome being pregnant and instead of getting mad; Korari was very pleased with the fact that she might get a baby with cute doggy years in the next 6 months. 

"Take care Kagome," Korari said as she held her daughter, "don't go rough-housing with demons and please take care of yourself!" Korari begged. "If not for you, then certainly your unborn pup."

At that Inuyasha growled. "I'll make sure she's ok,"

Korari sent him a grateful smile. "Thank you,"

"Bye mama," Kagome hugged her mother.

Inuyasha and Kagome headed towards the well hut and waved goodbye for a final time to Korari, Souta and Jii-chan before jumping into the depths of the well that pulled them into the land of Sengoku Jidai.

"We're back home," Inuyasha said as he lifted Kagome bridal style and jumped out of the well with her backpack swung over his shoulders.

"Finally," Kagome twitched her nose, "my nose was killing while we were in the future."

Inuyasha chuckled knowingly. "Yeah, that's how I feel when we go back to your time wench."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up Inuyasha."

He laughed as he carried his mate back to Kaede's hut. "We need to build a hut now," he said softly, "we have now three people in our family."

Kagome grinned. "Of course!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "We'll decide that later, I think the others want to see us now."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I can SMELL the anticipation!"

Inuyasha laughed softly at her words as he placed her softly down and the two walked into Kaedes hut to hear a LOUD boom and see Miroku fall, out cold.

"What he do?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped over Miroku.

"Touched Sango's… lower front." Shippo said twitching.

"OH GROSS!" Kagome roared.

Inuyasha's eye twitched as he stared at Miroku's unconscious being. He was quite amazed that Miroku lived to be how he is now considering how many whooping of the asses he got for the past year. Sango is not lenient and she DID give what Miroku deserved.

"Touching… that… is not… Miroku…" Kagome said in broken terms.

"Touching anything IS Miroku," Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he sat down on the hut floor and ushered Kagome towards him. She sat comfortably in his lap and Sango kicked Miroku's stomach. "Stupid letch," she growled.

"Wow, violence." Kagome laughed.

Sango scoffed as she stomped outside. Kagome bit her lower lip as she jerked out of Inuyasha's hold and ran after her friend.

"OI WENCH!" He called.

"Not now!" She yelled back as she caught up to Sango.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said as she came to a steady pace beside Sango.

Sango smiled over at Kagome. "Hey,"

"Did Miroku actually… uh…" Kagome couldn't say it. Sango twitched again. "Yes! Kagome don't remind me!"

Kagome giggled. "I'm sorry but it's usually the breasts or ass… when did he learn that… **THAT** was located **THERE**?"

Sango raised a brow. "What did you just say?"

Kagome sweat dropped. "I have no idea…"

Sango giggled as the two friends made it to the well and just sat there in the peace and quiet… but Sango's realization snapped…

"Ora… where's Naraku's remains?"

* * *

Shippo sat on Inuyasha's head. "I smelt something different in Kagome," 

Inuyasha shrugged. "Of course runt,"

"Inuyasha… is Kagome with a pup?"

Inuyasha nodded, not really paying attention to anything but the fact that he was going to be a father. He never thought he'd get a mate as wonderful as Kagome and he never even dreamed before he met Kagome that he'd ever be a father…

'A _pup_!' he thought, his stomach doing flips. Just the thought of having his OWN pup made him light-headed. In 6 months time, since hanyou and youkai children take less time to develop, he and Kagome will be parents of their young pup. Inuyasha had many plans, a hut, a play area… the perfect living place for him and his family. Since Kagome had said in subtle words that she didn't want to stay in her era, he would have to make sure that the 500 years that they are in the past before they are westernized, he'd have to make them the best 500 years… since he and Kagome will live for centuries upon centuries.

"So…so… if Kagome is like my Okaa," Shippo said as he tapped his chin, "than I technically get a sibling?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Keh,"

"INUYASHA!" Shippo whined. "Answer me! Please?"

Inuyasha growled. "Yes runt! If Kagome is like your Okaa than by demon law I'm like your Otou and the pup will be your sibling!"

Shippo's eyes grew and Inuyasha smelt his excitement rise. "I'm gonna be… a big brother?"

Inuyasha nodded. He frowned at Miroku. 'I'll give him till sundown,' he thought as Inuyasha continued to think. He knew Kagome wasn't far, he could still smell her and the pup clearly.

'By the next moon, we'll be able to tell the gender,' Inuyasha thought. His dreams from earlier on jumped into his head.

'Muteki, Ryujin… Suriya…' he thought as he spaced out again.

* * *

Kagome frowned. "Where ARE Naraku's remains?" 

Sango looked around the clearing and she couldn't find a single landmark that proved that Naraku's remains were once here. Some of Inuyasha's wind scar attacks were still visible but no head, arm or eye was seen that belonged to Naraku.

"Did the village clean it up?" Kagome asked as she looked around, trying to smell some sort of remain but she couldn't even pick up Naraku's scent. But rather she smelt something of old spice and soil…

"No…" Sango said slowly, "Miroku and I are always here and Shippo and Kirara play around the hut… we would see if the village came to clean it up or not."

Kagome frowned. "Something is not right then."

"Should we tell Inuyasha?" Sango asked her friend.

Kagome nodded. "It's the only smart thing to do. We can't do anything now, Inuyasha is the only one with enough demon knowledge."

"Yeah but you're getting there,"

Kagome grinned. "Didn't I tell you, even if I was up there at the same level as Inuyasha, he'd hurt me for doing anything now that I'm with his pup."

Sango's eyes widened. "WAI!" She squealed as she hugged her friend. "OH MY GOD!"

Back at the hut Inuyasha heard Sango's outburst and flattened his ears.

'Kagome must've told her,' he thought shaking his head.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his part of the Western castle. Half of the lands were now owned by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru made sure to border that land from his own. Inuyasha's land is all forest and he can do what he pleases, Sesshomaru's land is what is developed. 

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said as he ran in. Sesshomaru sent him an idle glance as he tried to ignore the burning of his moon crescent.

"What is it Jaken?"

"Kagura and Kanna are here to meet you sire,"

Sesshomaru frowned. 'She knows matching season is still on… what is she doing here?'

"Send them in," Sesshomaru said in a cold yet soft voice. Jaken nodded as he ran off. Rin was in a separate room in the castle and Sesshomaru made sure wherever she was, there were plenty of guards.

Kagura walked in and bowed to Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry to intrude,"

Sesshomaru glared at Kagura. His instincts were screaming. At the age of 700, Sesshomaru was still mateless and now that his potential mate was standing in front of him, Sesshomaru had to keep control.

"But Kanna and I are… well we used to stay with Naraku and now that he's gone… we really have no place to stay."

"Ask Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said simply. "He owns half the Western Lands so he may give you a piece of it to survive off of. My lands are all taken."

Kagura looked taken back but nodded and turned around. "Let's go Kanna," Kagura said. She didn't know why… if Sesshomaru wanted to mate with her, why wasn't he…?

"Kagura," Kanna said, "Inuyasha will never listen to us."

"Yeah I know, that's why we're going to go someplace else." Kagura said in disgust. As of this moment, she would not respect Sesshomaru even if her life depended on it.

"But Kagura,"

"Kanna I said NOW!"

Kanna jumped but followed her sister. Sesshomaru watched them go before discreetly letting out a breath of relief.

"Sire," Jaken said, "why did you…"

"None of your business," Sesshomaru said as he got up off his throne and went to go check on his lands.

* * *

Tsuki whooped as she saw Kagome and Inuyasha again. She would first go after Izayoi's son before Megumi's son. 

"Inutaisho…" Tsuki said, "You left me for Megumi… but after her death, instead of coming back to me you went to that wretched human, Izayoi!"

Tsuki grinned as she watched Sesshomaru patrol his lands and Inuyasha day dream. "I will get your sons for YOUR mistake Inutaisho," Tsuki said darkly, "nobody rejects Tsuki!"

* * *

**I am sorry above sorry for not updating sooner. My exams started and I really need to pass. I got an 89.5 percent on my final assessment and that's above provincial standards but for part TWO of my final assessment I failed… I got a 42 percent for my second part of my final assessment for Science. So I had to study like mad for my Science exam and I'm pretty sure I did passing good!**

**Anyways I'm sorry once again for not updating sooner but its just this week… I have a Business exam and Math exam left before my second semester starts. Second semester is REALLY easy for me so I can juggle that and fanfics…**

**Once again I'm sorry**

**Much lub,**

**Sakura**


	22. Off to the Western

**Alright so erm…my entire second half of this story begins now… Tsuki! SQUEE!**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 22:** Off to the Western

* * *

Tsuki grinned as she watched Sesshomaru patrol his lands and Inuyasha day dream. "I will get your sons for YOUR mistake Inutaisho," Tsuki said darkly, "nobody rejects Tsuki!"

* * *

Sango squealed the entire way back to Kaede's hut. Kagome had her ears flattened straight against her head as her best friend started to squeal some more. Inuyasha looked at Kagome sympathetically as his ears too were flattened against his skull. 

"You two are going to be parents!" Sango squealed once more. Kagome smiled. "Yeah I know,"

"God!" Sango grinned once more, "Me, being your friend, being this excited… I can't imagine your reactions!"

"They were quadruple what you just experienced," Kagome laughed as Sango started squealing again.

"Dammit girl!" Inuyasha growled, "Shut up!"

Sango glared at him. "I will not shut up! I have the right to be excited!"

"Yeah well I'm gonna be a father, you see me fucking squealing?"

"Men do not squeal Inuyasha," Kagome rolled her eyes as Sango giggled like a little schoolgirl. Inuyasha glared at her. "Shut up wench," he said, yet lovingly.

Miroku groaned a bit and all of their gazes snapped to his direction, but he kept on snoozing away.

* * *

Kagura scowled as she sat on her feather, with her sister Kanna behind her. So Sesshomaru threw her out of his castle when she was his destined mate? Now if her life depended on it, she would NOT mate with Sesshomaru… ever! 

"Do you wanna go see Inuyasha?" Kagura asked Kanna. Kanna frowned and made a little image of what Inuyasha and company were doing at this moment. It seemed the letch was unconscious; Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were staring at him weirdly…

"I guess we can," Kagura murmured as she guided her feather towards Inuyasha's territory.

'He owns half the Western Land?' Kagura thought, remembering what Sesshomaru said. 'Would he possibly give us some land?'

"You think he'd give us land Kanna?" Kagura asked her sister.

"I would think so, unless he still thinks Naraku is alive," Kanna said monotonously.

Kagura sighed. "Depends, let's just go see if Inuyasha will even **talk** to us."

Kanna nodded as she held on tight.

* * *

"Poor Sesshomaru," Tsuki sneered. "Kicked out Kagura and Kanna did he? Well that's his loss; the Dog General brothers have met their match!" Tsuki said as she shot out from the ground and straight towards Kagura and kanna.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he sat on the Goshinboku. His life had changed ten folds after he was pinned to the Goshinboku. Kikyo, the woman he thought he was in love with had pinned him to the tree, because of a deception. 

50 years later, Kagome, his mate, unplugged the arrow, causing him to become in animate again. From suspended animation to defeating Naraku, all in a few years. But Inuyasha would never have guessed that he would mate and have an unborn pup. Nobody wanted to mate a hanyou, heck even Kikyo didn't want to mate a hanyou, she wanted him to be human.

'But Kagome wanted me for me,' Inuyasha thought, his gaze resting on the sky. Through deception and betrayal set by Narkau, Kagome was always by his side. She knew he would never do what Naraku portrayed and that one of the reasons he's here today.

Kagome showed him love.

She showed him friendship.

She also showed him acceptance.

From Kagome he made friends, Sango, Kirara, Miroku and even young Shippo who is like a surrogate son to him. Because of Kagome, he felt and learned so many things.

His ears twitched as he heard his mate walk towards the Goshinboku. He leapt down and found her grinning at him.

"Wench," he greeted as he brought his arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome greeted.

"What're you doing?" He asked as he held onto her tightly and jumped into the tree. Kagome held onto him, knowing he wouldn't let go of her, but the little special something growing in her made her extra cautious.

"Thinking of names," Kagome grinned.

"Names?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"For the pup of course!" Kagome said, laugher playing in her voice.

Inuyasha chuckled as he held onto her tightly as the soft breeze stroked their face.

"I was thinking, for a girl we can name her Meiki…"

"Meiki is nice," Inuyasha said, though his dream popped into his head.

'Muteki, Inume, Ryujin…'

"If it's a girl, how about Inume?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome thought for a moment before grinning. "Inume is a nice name!"

Inuyasha laughed. "And if it's a boy?"

"Inu-Maru," Kagome smirked.

Inuyasha went dot eyed. "Inu-Maru?"

"It's a mixture of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Dog General brothers,"

"Sesshomaru is not getting the honour of having my son half named after him!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome giggled. "I was kidding! I was thinking Muteki, invincible, just like his father."

A warm smile touched Inuyasha's lips. "Muteki is perfect,"

* * *

Tsuki hovered in front of Kagura and Kanna, grinning manically. 

"Hello there," She said.

Kagura stopped her feather abruptly. "Who're you?" Kagura asked, suspicion arousing in her.

"Tsuki," she introduced herself, "and you two are Naraku's ex left and right hand men?"

"Women," Kagura corrected, "and yes we are his ex left and right hand women."

Tsuki smirked. "Then I have a propostion that you might not want to refuse?"

Kagura raised her brow. "Amuse me," She said, an invitation to keep on talking.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood up off of his throne and turned to Jaken. 

"Yes sire?" Jaken said, quite surprised his lord got off his throne without reason.

"I'm going to take care of some business," Sesshomaru said.

"Does it concern your brother?" Jaken asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said as he started walking away. "Take care of Rin."

* * *

Sesshomaru travelled to Kaede's village, in search of his brother. The crescent on his forehead burned immensely and that only meant trouble neared. The only way to avoid it was by showing some sort of truce with his brother. Beating Naraku was one thing but this was another… 

This was brotherly love.

As much as Sesshomaru hated it, he did hold some feelings for his half-breed brother. He was protective at times and even caring during others. He remembered a long ago promise he made to his father…

To always protect Izayoi and Inuyasha.

Protecting Izayoi can't be done, but perhaps it was long over time he kept his promise to protect Inuyasha and his mate…

Sesshomaru found his brother and his mate on the tree he was pinned too. Inuyasha and Kagome's ears swivelled to Sesshomaru and he knew that they knew he was there.

"Come down," he said. He smelt a third 'person' with them and that only meant one thing…

'She's with a pup,'

Inuyasha and Kagome leapt down and Inuyasha stood in front of her.

"What?" He scowled.

"You need to know what your half of the Western Lands look like," Sesshomaru said. "It'll take three days so tell your companions that you'll be gone."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "What you playing?"

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Get your things and lets go before I fucking change my mind."

"Change your mind for WHAT?" Inuyasha roared.

"To be a half decent damn brother!"

That stunned Kagome and Inuyasha.

'This is definitely NOT Sesshomaru,' they thought.

"You going to get your stuff or shall I get it for you?" Sesshomaru said dangerously. After hundreds of years of hating his brother, showing some act of brotherhood was akward… for both of them.

'Can I trust him?' Inuyasha asked. He looked at Kagome and he saw her nod lightly. He sighed. He knew he could, even as his brother whom he hated, Sesshomaru would never kill him or his mate…

"Yeah whatever," Inuyasha murmured as he went with Kagome to tell the others he'd be gone for a few days.

Sesshomaru sighed. 'I'm out of my mind,' he thought.

* * *

**_LISTEN UP ONE AND ALL! _**CuteMikoGirl and Wolf Blossom**_ have opened up their OWN forum… you read me right, OWN forum where you can download anime episodes… not even anime, request ANYTHING and we'll process it, we have a Meet the Authors forum where you can hopefully meet one of your FAVOURITE ALL TIME AUTHORS and scare them by pretending to be a stalker.. xD or just about do ANYTHING! We have forums from anime, to games, to soap-operas to anything you can possibly imagine! We're in DIREE need of active members' because, as much as I, the blurb, hates to admit it, our members are inactive. So please, at least check the forum out. It's the homepage of either CuteMikoGirl or Wolf Blossom and join! If not join... make us feel special by visiting. _**

**_Blurb Written By: CuteMikoGirl and Wolf Blossom_**

**OOC yes! But… im working on something! xD short yeah but w/e…**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	23. Exploration

**Sesshomaru… a brother? –gasp- **

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 23:** Exploration

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed. 'I'm out of my mind,' he thought.

In 15 minutes, Kagome and Inuyasha met up with Sesshomaru at the Goshinboku. Inuyasha nodded, meaning he had told Sango and Miroku that they'd be gone for a few days, due to their exploration of the Western Lands… Inuyasha's side of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru nodded back at his brother, showing him that he acknowledged their presence.

"How do we go there?" Kagome asked as she rested in the arms of her mate. Sesshomaru stared at his sister-in-law. "How you all normally travel. We walk…"

Inuyasha glared at his brother. "What are you stupid? You can smell the pup in Kagome! I ain't letting her walk all the fucking way to the Western Lands!"

"Then carry her when need be. Walking there, I can **SHOW** you parts of your damn territory!"

That shut Inuyasha up and Kagome understood. Sesshomaru nodded, ushering them to follow. Inuyasha gripped onto his mates' waist as they started walking. Both of their ears and noses were being extra sensitive, in case Sesshomaru put up some sort of trap… but they both doubted it. He seems genuinely nice.

'How queer,' Kagome thought as they headed south of Kaede's village.

* * *

Tsuki smirked at Kagura. "Well… Naraku has died; we all know that… all of Japan knows that. Even the Continent knows it."

Kagura stared at Tsuki, her curiosity getting the best of her. Kagura nodded, motioning Tsuki to continue talking.

"You two have no where to go am I correct?"

Kagura stared at her for a long time before clearing her throat. "We do have someplace to go," She said curtly.

'This… this woman has something strange about her. I've been around Naraku and fought Inuyasha enough times to know what a pure and tainted aura feels like.' Kagura glanced at her sister and knew Kanna was thinking the same thing.

Tsuki frowned. "Oh really? Where exactly?"

"Inuyasha has granted us lands in his territory," Kagura said. That wasn't entirely true, but Kagura knew Inuyasha would… if not Inuyasha, than his mate would force him to. Whatever Kagome said… Inuyasha did.

Tsuki snorted. "That half-breed? Come with me you two… and you'll know true power. I shall give you everything Naraku couldn't have, only if in return… you two do my bidding…"

Kagura glared at Tsuki. "We are not going to be the left and right hand women of you!"

"But you were that of Naraku," Tsuki said, her smirk growing. Kanna stared at the woman as Kagura started to float away.

"No," Kagura said and Tsuki screamed. She flew in front of Kagura and glared at her with a strong intensity.

"Either you join, or die!"

Kanna didn't fall for it and neither did Kagura. Kagura glared at Tsuki, her eyes burning into Tsuki…

'Wow,' Tsuki thought.

"You cannot command me!" Kagura said, in a soft yet dangerous voice, "You have no idea who I am and who I'm related to!"

Tsuki stared at Kagura, not speaking but Kagura knew she was to continue.

"You cannot make me join you, not when I'm…" Kagura was stumped… 'I'm what?'…

Sesshomaru's mate-to-be… Kagura would slap herself later, but it was the only excuse she had! She would never mate him, but Tsuki didn't need to know that…

"When I'm Sesshomaru's mate-to-be."

Tsuki stopped dead…

'Sesshomaru?' she thought… this was better than expected.

"Exactly," Tsuki said in an innocently sweet voice, "I have to give Sesshomaru something and I would love it if you helped me."

Kagura sensed the false aura emitting from her. "No," Kagura said dangerously.

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" Tsuki screamed as her eyes flashed red. Kagura's eyes widened as Kanna's mirror shattered… Both of their eyes dulled out and Tsuki smirked evilly again.

"I will ask again, will you join me Kagura?"

Kagura jumped at her name but stared at Tsuki, her eyes empty… "Yes mistress,"

Tsuki smiled. "Excellent,"

* * *

They exited the Goshinboku Forest and were in an open and empty field. Sesshomaru kept on walking with Inuyasha and Kagome close behind. "This," Sesshomaru stared, pointing to all the fields, "is my territory."

Kagome held onto Inuyasha as he nodded. Sesshomaru sensed his brother understood so they kept on walking. Abruptly Sesshomaru stopped and turned around. Inuyasha raised a brow at his brother and Sesshomaru shook his head. "This is going to take too long, want something easier and faster?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Duh dimwit!"

Sesshomaru glared at his brother as he walked up to them. "You know where the Mijrin waterfalls are right?"

Inuyasha nodded. The Mijrin waterfall was the borderline between the Southern and Western lands.

"Everything left of the Mijrin is my territory, everything right of the Mijrin is yours. The stream goes up a few hours walk before breaking into a fork. The left fork is mine, the right fork and beyond is yours. The space in the middle, not that big of a space, is both of ours. North of the Mijrin is the Panthers territory."

Inuyasha nodded. "That was so much easier!"

"Can you two run to the Mijrin in a few minutes?" Sesshomaru asked. He was trying SO hard to act nice, it wasn't working out.

"Are you stupid? My mate is with a pup and I'm gonna run to Mijrin in a few minuets!"

"Thought so, I'm giving you two half an hour to go the Mijrin," Sesshomaru said as he turned around and started running. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned to his mate. "You want to run or want me to carry you?"

Kagome groaned. "Carry me?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I was gonna carry you either way." Kagome giggled, knowing how protective he's being.

* * *

Rin skipped around her Lord's castle, waiting for him to arrive again. "Jaken-sama, where is Sesshomaru-sama?"

Jaken growled as he gripped his staff. "I don't know Rin!"

Rin rolled her eyes. "You never know anything!"

Jaken twitched. "WHY YOU…"

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at Mijrin in 20 minutes and Sesshomaru was already there waiting for them. "Took you long enough," Sesshomaru said as he stared at his brother and his mate walking towards them.

"You weren't carrying your pregnant Mate, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, his voice taunting Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glared hardcore at his brother before turning his attention to the waterfalls.

"A half a days upstream is the Panthers territory. They have three large rocks with cat scratches on them, signalling it's their territory. From the rocks and onwards is ours. My side is left, yours is right."

Inuyasha nodded as Sesshomaru pointed to the water. "When the water is one, it's ours… when it divides, the left fork is my water and right fork is your water. The space between the fork is ours and everything else is separate."

"My territory goes on until forest hits desert. When it's desert, it's not my territory any longer, but the Northern territory. Kouga owns the Eastern lands. Your lands go on until you hit Mijrin beach. The waters belong to the Northern territory as well. If you keep on going east in your direction, you'll land at the mountains and those are Kouga's territories. If you head west your direction, you end up on my half of the lands. If you keep heading east in my direction, it's your land and west would take me to the mountains."

Inuyasha processed all that and nodded for Sesshomaru to continue.

"The western lands are the biggest lands so people will try to take over them. The panthers and Kouga don't try, but the sea creatures of the North do."

Inuyasha nodded again. Sesshomaru ushered Inuyasha to follow him. Kagome's eyes were spirals. 'How did Inuyasha get all that?' She asked herself.

* * *

Sango yawned as she sat on the porch of Kaede's hut.

'So we only need Kohaku's shard…' Sango thought as Miroku and Shippo were talking about their previous journeys. Sango zoned out on them and stared at the horizon…

'Kohaku…' she thought. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply… that's when a shadow cast over her. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Kohaku!"

* * *

**TAM TAM TAM! xD heheh! Stay tuned! **

**Lub, **

**Sakura **


	24. Death of my Brother and our wish

**Sad… sad chapter**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 24:** Death of my Brother and our wish

* * *

"Kohaku!" 

The young boy stared at his sister, tears clouding his visions. When Naraku was destroyed, all his memories came back to him, and none of his memories were lost. He remembered trying to kill his sister, he remembered his training days with his father and the other slayers, and he remembered slaying the other slayers...

"Sister," He murmured as he dropped to his knees, his tears falling out of his eyes. Sango gasped as she jumped forward to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"Sango," Kohaku sobbed as he clutched onto his sister. His body racked in sobs and he clung onto Sango, his only lifeline.

"Oh god, Kohaku." Sango said, tears brimmed in her eyes. Kohaku stayed in Sango's arms, his tears spilling over his lids. Miroku came out of the hut and looked at his fiancée and her brother hugging each other.

"Sister, I'm so sorry," Kohaku sobbed, his weapons on the floor beside him. Sango kissed Kohaku's cheek. "Sweetie," she murmured, "it wasn't your fault."

"It was!" Kohaku said, loudly. "It was my entire fault! I forced father to let me go on that slay, and look what happened! Our village was destroyed, Naraku made me kill our slayers, kill father… almost kill you. Aneue, it's MY fault!"

"NO," Sango said, sternly, demandingly. "It was not your fault, Kohaku. It was Naraku's,"

Kohaku closed his eyes and stood up, pushing his sister away.

"You can say that all you want, but I'm dead Sango," he murmured, and Sango's heart broke with each word, "the only thing that keeps me here is the shard Naraku embedded into my back. You need the shard…"

"No," Sango said, tears getting the best of her. Kohaku pulled up his weapon and Miroku's eyes widened as he saw his would be brother-in-law pierce a bump in his back. Sango screamed as Kohaku's eyes widened…

The shard fell out.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru searched all of Inuyasha's side of the Western Land. Inuyasha took note of all his territory, all his men and all his belongings. There was an army at the main borders of all the Compass territories and there was an array of a few demons on the border of the Eastern West and Western West. 

"That's all there is to see," Sesshomaru said, "I finished my duty, now… you two can go."

Kagome rolled her eyes as Inuyasha picked her up bridal style. "It's not like we want to stay," he murmured, "I'm moving into my lands in a month or so."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Alright. It'll be prepared,"

"It better be," Inuyasha scowled as he jumped off, with his mate in his hands. Sesshomaru sighed as he walked back to his castle.

'This _nice_ business is a pain in the ass,' he thought.

--

Inuyasha didn't feel like going back to the village so he found a comfortable tree and rested with his mate on that tree.

"Things are going by pretty quickly," he said as he stroked her hair. She sighed contentedly as she snuggled up against his chest. She had her back against his chest and he was running his fingers through her hair.

"They are," she agreed, "killing Naraku, you getting your lands…"

"Us mating, us becoming parents," Inuyasha murmured into her ears. Kagome shuddered, her arousal spiking. Inuyasha smelt it and smirked inwardly. No sense in teasing her, she was at her peak, with her having a pup in her AND it being mating season, things were tough for Kagome.

"Can't wait, huh?" She murmured.

"It's only been a few days, and I'm thinking of how to raise the kid," Inuyasha sheepishly admitted.

Kagome giggled, "How cute!" She squealed. Inuyasha said his infamous _keh_ and Kagome found that even cuter. "What type of plans, oh dear one?" She teased.

Inuyasha smiled. "Do you really want to know?"

His tone made Kagome's heart flip and she lost all playfulness. "Yeah," She murmured and he closed his eyes, his fingers still keeping up the ministrations in Kagome's hair.

"We won't have a castle, like how Sesshomaru does, but more or less a quaint house. Not to small but not gigantic, but average sized, like your house in your era. A few rooms, living, kitchen, bathroom, then, it being two floors, it'll have the bedrooms upstairs, our room, the pups room, and of course, extra rooms for future pups and when Sango and Miroku visit."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha as he continued saying his plans.

"I want our house to be by the Goshinboku, so we can build that tree house thing up on the high branches of the tree. Thought it won't be close to the Goshinboku, but close enough where we can smell the pups whenever. Then of course, we have a hot spring so you can relax anytime of day. Your miko powers will create a barrier around the hot spring, the hut itself and the Goshinboku so that nobody can enter the premises without consent."

Kagome's breathing hitch-hiked and she was amazed that Inuyasha wasn't done yet.

"That's just how we'll live… then the pups will have the best ever life imaginable… not hanyou hatred going on like when I was growing up. My pups and mate will not be degraded like how my mother and I were…"

Kagome put her finger against his lips, a gesture of intimate be quiet.

"Your plans," she murmured, "are amazing. Our pups are lucky to have a father like you, and I," she placed a soft kiss on the corner of his lips, "am lucky to have a mate as wonderful as you."

Inuyasha stared down at her semi-closed eyes. "Kagome," he murmured as he pulled her deeper into his chest. "You have no idea… no fucking idea…"

Kagome smiled adoringly, "I think I have a clue."

Inuyasha smiled inwardly as he placed a kiss in Kagome's hair. She smiled broadly and pecked the palm of his left hand.

"Inuyasha," she said softly and he continued to caress her hair.

* * *

"KOHAKU!" Sango screamed as Kohaku fell face forward to the ground. The shard landed and bounced on the ground, but laid forgotten as Miroku ran to Sango and Kohaku; Sango who was kneeling in front of Kohaku. 

"Sister," Kohaku said, his voice strained, "_I'm sorry_," he whispered as his eyes closed, and his long decayed body disintegrated. The particles of his remains flew off with the wind, as Kohaku's purity was mixed amongst the earth.

"Miroku," Sango sobbed as she clutched onto Miroku's robe, her tears pouring out, never ending. Miroku rubbed her back, his mouth not able to function. His fiancée's brother just died, in front of her eyes, and he could do nothing.

He understood how Inuyasha felt when he couldn't give Kagome something she wanted so badly.

"Oh god, Miroku." Sango cried heavily. Shippo, who was behind the bamboo screen, witnessed the entire episode. He crept out, picked up the shard, and hugged Sango's leg.

'Sango,' Shippo thought desperately. She was like his aunt and he couldn't bear that his aunt was crying.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the village area and the scent of death and Sango's tears hit them both rock hard. 

"You can guess what happened," Inuyasha said, hoping his thoughts weren't true. He picked his mate up and ran towards the clearing, which showed the village.

One look at Shippo, Miroku and Sango proved what really happened. Shippo silently walked over to Inuyasha and handed him the last shard as Kagome ran over to her best friend and brought her into a tight embrace.

"He's gone," Sango wept. Kagome knew how Sango felt. When the Noh mast was about to kill Souta, Kagome felt exactly the same way.

'But Souta didn't die,' Kagome thought, sadly. Inuyasha stared at the single jewel shard in front of his face. He saw the dangling jewel around Kagome's neck and saw that only one shard remained. He cleared his throat.

"We'll wish him back," he said. Everybody looked up at him.

"What?" Sango said, her voice breaking.

"I said," Inuyasha repeated, "we'll wish Kohaku back. We have one wish from the Shikon no Tama. Either Kagome purifies it, or we wish Kohaku back and relieve the jewel."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You're right!"

Sango sniffed. "But there's a catch," she murmured. Everybody stared at her now.

"We can wish Kohaku back… but when Kagome goes back to her era… she's stuck."

That was a smack in everybody's face.

* * *

**Two months! OMG I'm very sorry! I'm ONLY getting inspiration back for this story and I PROMISE it will get better!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	25. Unexpected Turn of Events

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…. Nuffin to say… D**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 25:** Unexpected Turn of Events

* * *

That was a smack in everybody's face.

"How… how do you know?" Kagome asked, her eyes widening, facing her best friend. Sango hugged Kagome, her breathing coming in shallow intervals. "We protected Midoriko's shrine… we know these things." Sango gulped.

"There was this ancient proverb saying 'The carrier will be stuck if the key is gone…'. We figured it meant Kagome, the carrier, will be stuck in her time if the key, the Shikon no Tama, is used for a wish… I had asked Kaede once, long ago… and she confirmed it…"

Kagome looked up at her mate, with a horrified look on her face. Inuyasha's heart stopped beating as he heard what Sango said. He could either bring back his friends brother… and lose his mate… or keep his mate with him and witness his friend break down.

He looked at Kagome, who hid her face in her friends shoulder, and then at Sango, who buried her head in Kagome's chest.

'What now?' he thought as he looked over at Miroku. He saw that Miroku too had a very surprised look on his face.

"Then… what do we do?" Shippo asked, voicing exactly what everybody was thinking.

"I… don't know Shippo." Miroku said. Inuyasha couldn't tear his eyes off of Sango and Kagome. His _mate_, who was carrying his _pup_ could bring back Sango's brother… and be gone forever… or they could just forget about Kohaku and witness Sango tear into a million pieces.

Inuyasha handed Shippo the shard, who then ran over to Kagome and softly tugged her arm, gaining her attention.

"Shippo?" She whispered. Shippo handed her the last Shikon no Kakera and tears, once again, sprung into Kagome's eyes. She, though very reluctant, took the shard out of the young kitsunes hand and pressed it against the jewel. It shone a bright pink before a full, round sacred jewel hung from Kagome's neck.

Everybody stared at the jewel that was now, finally, whole. Their journey, their perilous battles that spanned through time, from the Noh Mask in the 21st century all the way to Naraku back in the 16th century, their hard work finally paid off.

With the little fact that they either lose Kagome or lose Kohaku, everybody had totally killed their celebration spirits.

"Couldn't we ask-" Kagome looked up at her mate and frowned as she saw Inuyasha shook his head.

"Why not?" She asked.

"First of all," Inuyasha said in the softest tone he could muster up, "it's Sesshomaru you're talking about, he won't do it. Second of all, Kohaku's been incinerated. You can't regenerate… _dust_."

Sango closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears that were starting to build up behind her lids. Kagome tightened her hold on Sango, her heart tearing with the words Inuyasha said. If she ever lost Souta, god knows what would happen to her. Sango's breathing became irregular, both Kagome and Inuyasha heard it. Miroku stood beside his hanyou friend, watching his fiancée cry in the arms of his friends mate.

"Inuyasha," Miroku murmured. He looked over at the monk who was staring, with much concentration in his eyes, at the two ladies.

"What?" Inuyasha said as he turned back to looking at Sango and Kagome.

"Wish for Kagome to remain in this era," Miroku murmured, loud enough that only Inuyasha would hear. Miroku failed to remember Kagome too was also an inu-hanyou and she also caught what she said.

"WHAT?" Kagome screamed. "What do you mean wish for me to stay? Your fiancée is tearing up because her brother died and you want me to stay?"

"Don't you think Inuyasha would die if his mate was centuries apart from him?" Miroku shot towards his miko-hanyou friend. "I love Sango and I know she's hurting, but, as much as I don't want to say it, she will get over Kohaku. He's been dead for a long time and Sango's been doing pretty well. If a mate leaves a mate, then hell breaks loose and I'm afraid to say that BOTH mates die."

Kagome's eyes widened in horror as Sango's grip tightened on Kagome.

"He's right," She murmured, her head still buried in Kagome's chest. Everybody's gaze snapped towards the crying taijiya. She slowly lifted her head and with bleak, watery eyes, looked at Inuyasha.

"Wish for Kagome to remain. I'll get over Kohaku, but you two will never be able to get over each other."

"Sango," Kagome scolded, "what on earth are you saying?"

"I'm saying sense." Sango said as she wiped her tears away. Miroku advanced towards her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Sango leaned against Miroku's body, allowing his warmth to subdue her. Kagome sat on the ground, staring at the two, who were so hopelessly in love.

'Inuyasha's hasn't said he loved me,' Kagome realized. They've been mates for quite some time and heck she was even pregnant, yet he hasn't once said the three direct words to her, _I Love You_.

'Come to think of it, I've never said it to him either,' Kagome thought as she continued to watch her two friends. Inuyasha, silently, walked up behind Kagome. She smelt his presence behind her and her ears twitched. She slowly stood up, only to feel his arms wrap tightly around her waist, his right hand caressing her stomach underneath her shirt.

Shivers shot up Kagome's spine as she felt his claws scrape her stomach. 'He's talking to our pup,' she realized as she felt a pattern in his caresses. Inuyasha and Kagome's ears were standing up, trying to catch irregular sounds from either Miroku or Sango.

"We want to talk for a bit," Miroku finally said as he started to lead Sango into the hut. Inuyasha nodded. "Ditto with me and Kagome."

Shippo and Kirara stood where Kohaku was a few moments ago, watching the two pairs walk off in opposite directions.

"What do you think'll happen, Kirara?" Shippo asked innocently to the neko-mata.

Kirara tilted her head and gave a loud meow, her spirits flying with the remnants of Kohaku, her masters' brother.

* * *

Miroku and Sango were in the hut together, engulfed in each others embraces. Sango started to weep again, her heart not being able to take the pain of forever losing her brother. Her grip tightened on her fiancé, as his touch became softer. He was stroking her back, both of them sitting against the wall. Sango's head was in the crook of Miroku's shoulder and his arm was around her shoulder.

"Tell them not to wish Kohaku back," Sango wept, "I won't be able to lose a sister."

Miroku closed his eyes. "We can't do anything about it, Kagome has to make the wish, she is… after all, the protector and the carrier of the jewel."

Sango's eyes shot wide open. "Then she'll obviously wish Kohaku back. Miroku we have to stop her!"

"Sango, not now!" Miroku said sternly. Sango pushed out of his arms and turned towards the door.

"Yes now! It's Kagome, and no matter what, she never thinks about herself!"

"Sango! Inuyasha and Kagome are talking to each other!" Miroku whined. Sango's tears started to build up again and her hands fisted.

"Don't make me lose a sister, Miroku." She said in a dangerously calm voice. Miroku froze in his place as he watched his fiancée walk out of the hut.

Not even two minutes passed…

"MIROKU!"

* * *

Inuyasha carried Kagome to the Goshinboku. Both of them were silent as they made it to the tree. The second Inuyasha sat down on the tree; Kagome turned in his arms and pressed her lips against his. Inuyasha expected that, judging by her scent and almost instantly, pulled his arms around her waist.

Kagome pressed her lips tighter against his as they fell into each other. She felt the heat of need come off of Inuyasha and she pressed her body against his. She moaned as Inuyasha's tongue clashed against hers.

"Inuyasha," She said as his hand slid against her stomach. Shivers ran up her spine once again. The jewel around Kagome's neck started to glow as the both of them started to feel _lighter_.

"What's happening?" Kagome asked as she grabbed onto her mate.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said as he held tightly onto Kagome. A warm sensation surrounded them and an angelic voice filled their ears.

"_A pure one doesn't succeed in tearing two bodies apart for uncountable centuries. A pure one remains pure and grants the deepest desires of the purest heart."_

The light stopped emitting and the heat died off.

"The purest what?" Inuyasha raised a brow. Kagome frowned as she thought for a moment, realization hitting her.

"I know," She said, her eyes widening.

"MIROKU!" both their ears caught. Kagome and Inuyasha instantly knew who it was.

"Sango," they murmured as he picked her up and started running toward the hut.

* * *

Miroku ran out to see a tall woman holding a bloodied spear in her hands. Sango was doubled over onto the floor, and Kagura and Kanna were a safe distance away from the woman.

"Who… who're you?" Miroku's eyes widened as he ran to Sango. The lady gave a shrill laugh as Inuyasha and Kagome were headed their way.

"Ah," the woman had a villain of a smile on her face, "Prince Inuyasha," she smiled, "and his Princess."

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded, "How the hell do you know our status and WHY the fuck did you hurt Sango?"

"Oh," the woman gave a senile smile, "I'm sorry. I didn't _see_ her."

Kagome tugged Inuyasha's haori sleeve as she held onto him tightly. She was off his back and directly behind him.

"She has traces of Naraku's scent." Kagome murmured. Inuyasha took a long sniff and his eyes widened in realization.

"She does," He murmured. He pushed Kagome a few steps away from him.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga. Kagome gripped onto the Kibou too.

The lady sneered as she made her spear incinerate. Miroku was holding onto Sango tightly as she was gasping for breath.

"That spear was poisonous," the lady smiled, "your little beloved will die." She murmured as she faced Inuyasha.

"As for your question, _darling_," she bowed, her eyes trained on Inuyasha, "I am Tsuki."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Tsuki?"

Tsuki nodded. "Correct, Tsuki, and I loved your father."

* * *

**I tried… honestly. Is this chapter up to your expectations? –bows to lords and masters-**

**Lub**

**Sakura**


	26. Purification

**Well… don't kill me? Ehehe!**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 26:** Purification

* * *

Tsuki nodded. "Correct, Tsuki, and I loved your father."

Everybody's eyes shot towards Tsuki as she revealed her feelings for the long demised Taiyoukai Inutaisho. Inuyasha couldn't believe it himself. "You… loved my father?"

Tsuki laughed out loud. "Yes, darling, I loved your father even before Megumi!" She said, naming Sesshomaru's mothers name. "I've known you father for thousands of years before he met Megumi seven hundred years ago! Oh how I hated her, which is why," Tsuki sneered, "I killed her." That got a gasp out of everyone. Miroku was holding Sango, making sure she knew he was there. "After Megumi, your wretched father found that stupid Izayoi, and with her being human and Megumi being murdered, he kept an extra eye on her."

Inuyasha listened, closely, this woman was the reason Inuyasha was conceived. He stared at Tsuki, his hand on the Tetsusaiga and his other hand behind him, holding onto his mate tightly. Tsuki was standing rather casually, her hair flowing behind her. Her robes moved with the wind as her arms were crossed. Her magenta eyes held anger and pity, a dangerous mix.

"I had thought after Megumi, Inutaisho would fall for me, oh but he didn't. That damn bastard didn't even look twice at me. Two hundred years later he met Izayoi and not long after, you half breed, was conceived." Inuyasha tensed and Kagome put her hands on his shoulders.

"I had promised to myself when Inutaisho died that I would seek revenge on his two sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, for him not choosing me. He chose a human, how despicable." Tsuki spat, "He also chose a whore of a mate the first time around. Megumi was a temptress of a demon, a little bitch she was, oh no pun intended." Tsuki sneered. Inuyasha held his tetsusaiga high as Kagome held onto her kibou tighter. Her ears were twitching, here and there, trying to find awkward sounds, but she didn't hear any. She did, however, sniff something.

She glanced at the sky and her eyes widened. "Kagura," she whispered and Inuyasha heard her. Reluctantly, he looked away form Tsuki and to the sky, to find a feather with Kagura and Kanna on it.

"What the hell," he murmured as he saw the two girls. Tsuki gave a high pitched laughter and Shippo's grip on Sango tightened.

"Has it slipped my mind? Apart from _loving_ your father and _seeking revenge_, I took all of Naraku's remains and fused it with my spirit. My body had been heavily damaged centuries ago, however Naraku's body was strong enough to sustain me. He's dead, but his incarnations now belong to me."

Kagome gasped as her gaze shot back at Tsuki. 'Kagura, but didn't Sesshomaru say something about her being his mate? I don't think he'd like to hear that a potential mate is under the control of another evil being.'

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sango shrieked and Shippo, Kirara and Miroku jumped, having no idea what to do. Tsuki rolled her eyes.

"Pathetic humans. Anyways, my presence is now known, I have some business to take care of."

"What business?" Inuyasha roared, demanding an answer. Nobody hurt any member of his pack and got away with it. _Ever_.

"Inutaisho has two sons right? I just threatened son number two, I must go visit son number one."

Kagome smirked. "Good luck with Sesshomaru. He isn't as easygoing as us."

Tsuki scowled. "We'll see," she said. She looked at the sky and her body started to lift up. She waved at them all and blew a kiss to Inuyasha. Kagome's blood started boiling as she took out an arrow and pulled it back.

"Don't you DARE!" She screamed as she let go of the arrow. Tsuki's eyes widened as she felt purification auras around the arrow. She narrowly dodged the arrow, as it grazed her cheek. Tsuki's expression darkened.

"Bitch, you'll pay." She screamed as she flew after Kagura's feather.

As soon as Tsuki was out of view, Inuyasha and Kagome ran towards Sango, who was gasping for air

"Oh my god, Sango." Kagome's eyes widened as she placed Sango's head on her lap. Sango gasped for air as the wound in her body didn't look any better. Kagome had tears in her eyes as Inuyasha stood above Sango, covering the sun from bothering her.

"Didn't she say it was poison," Miroku whispered, holding onto his fiancée's hand tightly. Inuyasha growled as he picked up Sango, bridal style. Miroku gasped as Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut. He placed Sango on the floor as Kagome and Miroku walked in after him.

"Where's Kaede?" Shippo asked.

"Making her rounds in the village," Miroku murmured.

"Shippo, go get Kaede, Miroku, keep an eye on Sango, Kagome and I need to talk." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around his mates waist and walked out of the hut.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome slowly started walking towards the Goshinboku. Kagome wanted to stay with her best friend and Inuyasha knew it, but he really needed to talk to Kagome about the jewel, and about Sango. They reached the Goshinboku and Inuyasha held onto her tightly as he leapt onto the highest branch. Instead of getting comfortable, they just sat on the branch. Kagome stared at the hut as Inuyasha scratched some bark off of the Goshinboku.

"Yeah?" She finally said to her mate as her right hand rested on her stomach. She was only pregnant for four days or so and mostly everybody was excited. That is, before Sango got shot. She was restless to go to Sango and Inuyasha could smell, hear and sense it.

"Hold on, you'll get to Sango soon enough. I just needed to talk to you about the wish," he murmured as he looked at his mate. Kagome turned to him, her eyes widened.

"Sango made it clear that after the wish, you can make only one journey right? So if you make it here, you'll be stuck there… so what if you make the wish there and come back here?"

Kagome raised a brow, "Meaning?"

"Meaning, if you made the wish here and ever accidentally fell into the well, you'll be stuck there forever. With your visage and the pup, I'm assuming that's not what you want?"

Kagome closed her eyes as Inuyasha leaned forward to hold her. She leaned into his touch and sighed. "I want to stay here with you all, but it's my family that I'll miss."

Inuyasha hugged her tightly. "It's your decision," he sighed. Kagome had tears in her eyes. "I don't want Sango to die," She whispered, the tears finding their way to leak out of her eyes. Inuyasha kissed her temple, not liking the fact his mate was crying.

"Then, we have to wish her...-" Inuyasha was cut off by that strange voice… once again…

"_A pure one doesn't succeed in tearing two bodies apart for uncountable centuries. A pure one remains pure and grants the deepest desires of the purest heart."_

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha growled. "That's twice in one day."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I know what to do, but you have to take me back to my time… please."

Inuyasha looked at her.

"You're right about me making a wish and making one more journey through time. Let me just say bye to my family and make the wish there before jumping here."

Inuyasha nodded as he allowed Kagome to get onto his back. She closed her eyes as he quickly jumped to the bone eaters well. The timeless that allowed Kagome to travel through time… this is the last time she'll fell its powers. As Inuyasha jumped into the well, Kagome tensed.

"What's wrong?" He asked as they traveled through time.

"What if Sango was wrong, what if we're stuck there?" Kagome whispered as they arrived in Kagome's era. Inuyasha's grip tightened on his mate as he jumped out of the well. "You'll just have to trust Sango on this one," he murmured as he ran out of the well hut and into the house.

The family was down eating lunch as Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the kitchen. Korari squealed as she got up and hugged her daughter. "Kagome, darling!" she grinned, however, the somber expression on Kagome's face caused the entire room to become tense.

"What's wrong, baby?" Korari asked.

Kagome hugged her mother and started crying. Inuyasha's heart shattered as he saw his mate cry so hard. Being mates meant he won't ever let her get hurt, but there he was, couldn't do anything about it.

"Mom, Sango was badly injured and the only way we can keep her alive is with the jewel or Sesshomaru."

Korari gasped, knowing Inuyasha's brother wouldn't do it, so that meant…

"This is goodbye?" Korari managed to whisper out. Kagome nodded as her brother launched at her. "Kagome no!" Kagome started crying even harder as she hugged her brother. Korari had her arms around both her children. Inuyasha hand his hand on the table, watching the scene unfolding.

"Don't be mad at me?" Kagome sobbed.

"Never," Korari kissed Kagome's head. Kagome gulped as she kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you mama," she murmured.

"I love you too," Korari murmured as she took a step back. Kagome looked at her mate who only nodded. She held the jewel in front of her and time seemed to have froze, where only she and her mate could move.

"Shikon no Tama," Kagome said in a strong voice, "Midoriko-san," she said as Inuyasha walked behind her and held her tightly around her waist, "I wish, that Sango from Feudal Japan, is healed of the wounds inflicted upon her by Tsuki."

A bright pink light flashed out of the jewel and a warm sensation tingled from the jewel. Kagome and Inuyasha were shocked to find a ghostly image of Midoriko come out.

"Kagome," Midoriko's form said as Kagome tensed. Inuyasha's grip on her tightened as Midoriko smiled. "Don't worry. You're wish is pure, and it'll never separate you two. That voice you two heard was me." She said in an angelic voice. "Sango is now healed and the jewel will vanish from the face of the earth. You two have one more journey to make to Feudal Japan before the well seals. Say goodbye, because it is the last time you see your family Kagome, for 500 years."

Kagome nodded as Midoriko smiled. "I'm proud of you Kagome." And she disappeared. Kagome felt the jewel incinerate in her hands, leaving dust particles. The room returned to normal and the two looked around to find Korari, Souta and Jii-chan were able to move again. Korari frowned. "Make your wish, sweetheart."

Kagome smiled lightly. "I already did," she answered. Korari raised a brow. "Really?"

Kagome nodded. "Hai. I… well, it's time to go then."

Souta hugged his sister again and even her grandfather found it in him to hug his hanyou granddaughter.

"Take care Kagome," Korari whispered as Kagome nodded, trying to fight back the tears.

They all walked to the well hut in silence, all of them knowing it was the last time they were seeing each other. As soon as they reach the hut, Korari enveloped Kagome once again. "If you ever need me, just say my name darling. I'm always with you."

Kagome's tears fell again as she hugged her mother. With one last look, she and Inuyasha jumped through the well.

* * *

"SIRE!" Jaken's croaky voice rung through the castle.

"What is it," the taiyoukai said in his natural bored tone.

"A witch is here to see you, along with Kagura and Kanna."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he followed Jaken to the main door. He looked outside to find a gypsie woman along with his potential mate and her sister. He frowned.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The lady gave the same laugh she gave Inuyasha. "I'm Tsuki," she grinned.

"And?"

"And basically, I loved your father, and I killed your mother."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed even more. "I see, and what do you want exactly."

Tsuki gave a casual laugh. "Your life." She shrugged. Sesshomaru nodded. "I see, and you're telling me this because."

Tsuki stopped talking and thought about it.

'He's right, why am I telling them that I'm going to kill them?'

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped out of the well and Kagome was still in tears. He hugged her tightly as they slowly walked to Kaede's hut. They weren't even half way there when Sango ran out.

"KAGOME!" She yelled as she hugged her best friend. Kagome smiled as she hugged Sango back.

"It worked," she murmured. Sango frowned. "What worked?"

Kagome turned her head and Inuyasha spoke for his mate. "She went to her time, made a wish you would be alive and came back, the well is sealed."

Sango's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

* * *

**Wee! Hehehe what now?**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	27. Time Together

**Sango's reaction and I guess the beginning of the second half of this story… Tsuki isn't goin to drag another 25 chapters of this story. I'm planning on ending it in 8-10 chapters, give or take a few…**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 27:** Time Together

--

Sango's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

Kagome nodded as Sango slowly let go of her, stepping back a few steps. Inuyasha held Kagome around her shoulders as she gripped onto her mate tightly. Sango stared at Kagome, disbelieving the fact her best friend… did that.

"You're… kidding, Inuyasha?" Sango said, turning to her friend.

Inuyasha shook his head as Sango continued to stare at Kagome. Kagome rubbed her eyes before turning to her friend, smiling lightly. Sango frowned as she moved forward. She grabbed Kagome's wrist and tugged. "Inuyasha, your mate and I have to talk." She said dangerously as Inuyasha, who knew his place, reluctantly let go of his mate.

Sango, strongly but softly, pulled Kagome towards the Goshinboku. Inuyasha stared after them, before slowly walking towards Kaede's hut.

'Today will be long.' He thought as he walked in, to find Miroku on the floor out cold.

"Keh, letch." He snorted as he sat down, crossing his arms.

--

Sango and Kagome were sitting on the roots of the Goshinboku tree. Kagome had her kibou with her and her demonic senses were at their peak, incase any intruders were to _waltz_ about.

"Did you… really?" Sango trailed off and stared at the dew covered grass. She kicked a blade as Kagome put her right hand over her stomach. She as thinking about her pup and about what she just did, preparing her answer for Sango.

"Yeah," she murmured, "I was thinking about it. Chances of Sesshomaru helping you were slim to none, and well… me being inu-hanyou now, our pup will be inu-hanyou too. I don't need to be in my time for anything. And even if I wasn't inu-hanyou, I would wish you back." Kagome turned to Sango and smiled, her blood-red lips curving up. Her light blue hair flew in the wind and her ears were perked up straight, "You _are_ my sister."

Sango's eyes watered as she hugged her friend tightly. "Thanks," she whispered, "You don't know how much that means to me."

Kagome closed her eyes and hugged her back. "It's true. You guys have always been my family. I couldn't bear losing you."

Sango's head rested on Kagome's shoulder. "I love you Kagome." Sango breathed.

Kagome smiled as tears pricked her eyes. "I love you too, Sango-chan."

--

Sesshomaru continued to stare at Tsuki as she stood dumbly at the door. Kagura and Kanna were standing behind Tsuki as Tsuki growled. "Watch out Sesshomaru," she finally said, "you and that pathetic human girl!"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed as Tsuki whirled around and flew away.

'I need to think up a strategy to destroy both those brothers, but it might take some time.' Tsuki scowled inwardly as she flew with Kagura and Kanna into the infinite sky.

Sesshomaru stared stonily at the retrieving figures.

'Kagura,' he thought as he turned around and walked away.

--

Kagome and Sango, quietly, walked back to the Kaede's hut. The two girls were amazingly quiet, but they had nothing to say. Sango was thankful she had such amazing friends and Kagome was wondering about her new life. Her family was only her mate now, Miroku and Sango were there, of course, but Kagome and Inuyasha would outlive them, then who did she have?

Only Inuyasha.

They arrived at the hut, and Kagome instinctively knew Inuyasha would come outside and go someplace private with her. As soon as Sango walked into the hut, Inuyasha walked out. Without words being said, he picked her up bridal style and carried her, someplace far… far away.

--

Kagome was sitting on some smooth rocks, her feet dangling in the hot steamy water. Her mate was shirtless and was swimming about in the hot spring they had found, located quite far away from any source of a town or village. He was floating on his back as Kagome swung her legs in the water, enjoying the scenery. The sun was settling into the time of evening, colours of the rainbow splashing across the sky, creating a brilliant abstract effect.

"Wench," he called out. Kagome broke out of her reverie and looked at her mate. "Hmm?" she responded.

"What're you thinking of?" he asked in his floating position. Kagome grinned as she rubbed her stomach in a circular motion. Inuyasha's heart raced. He got up out of the water, his hakama dripping as he sat down beside his mate, his feet also dangling in the water. He wrapped his wet arm around her shoulder, allowing her head to lean on his shoulder.

"I missed you," she whispered as she wrapped her around his torso. His hand was freely combing her hair, the light blue locks that now traced her face. He smelt the wonderful scent of jasmine and smiled inwardly. "I'm always with you," he replied in a soft husky tone he only used with her.

Kagome sighed. "I know," She murmured, "but it's just- after me being a hanyou, Naraku, Tsuki, your deed to the Western Lands, Sango dying, the Shikon no Tama- we never have time for each other anymore. If it's not killing somebody, it's taking threats or healing one of our pack members. I miss the days when it was just- just _you and me_."

Inuyasha's grip on her tightened as she continued to speak.

"It's just, late at night I wonder what it would be like, just us two again. It's not like I hate the others, god no, I love them all, but with Miroku groping Sango, and Sango's beathings, and Shippo being babied by us all the time, I miss just you and me, walking side by side. I'm not being selfish, am I?" She asked her mate.

Inuyasha shook his head as his had continued to play with the single lock of hair that tickled his fingers. "No," he murmured, the steam creating a romantic atmosphere.

"But how am I not? I want them all to leave us alone at times- god that feeling is just so strong."

"It's normal," Inuyasha husked, his mouth close to Kagome's furry ear. "You are the mate of an inu-hanyou. You'd want to just _be alone_."

"Seems selfish," Kagome whispered.

"It isn't," he assured her, his tongue lapping at her ear. Kagome suppressed a shudder as Inuyasha's fang trail down her cheek and rested at the mate mark. She closed her eyes and moved her head slightly as his fangs pierced the mate mark again. Kagome gasped as a sensual feeling erupted in her core.

'God,' she moaned inwardly as she tightened her hold on her mate. Inuyasha slowly, but effectively, lay Kagome down on the smooth rocks. She opened her eyes to find her mate hovering above her. His legs straddled her hips, but he made sure not to pressure her. She was a week into being pregnant, but god did it feel longer. He couldn't wait till her stomach started to show. He definitely couldn't wait. Inuyasha leaned forward and captured her lips in his, and Kagome instantly locked her hands behind his neck.

His tongue shoved it's way into her mouth and she couldn't bite back the moan. Her moan came out loud in Inuyasha's mouth, and he felt proud for making his mate produce such sounds.

Inuyasha's hand grazed over her stomach, lifting her shirt to reveal her creamy skin. His hand played over her belly button, his heart fluttering with the thought that his pup was growing in her. He lay down beside her, his teeth chewing her cheek. Kagome sighed as she turned towards her mate.

"I cant' wait," she whispered as her hands toyed with his hair. His hand remained on Kagome's stomach, rubbing it in a circular motion.

"For the pup?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "I have so many plans, it's amazing."

"Join the club," her mate smiled affectionately as he licked her nose. Kagome giggled as her fingers trailed down his naked chest, making sure she touched each and every corner of his chest. His well toned, well shaped, well formed, well muscular chest.

"Tell me some of yours," Kagome whispered.

"Hmmm, well we get my half of the Western Lands, oh that reminds me," he sat up seriously and Kagome, though reluctant, followed her mate, "we're moving into my half next week. With Tsuki running around, I can't afford you in danger. With the…-" he trailed off and chose better words, "with you unable to defend yourself 'cause of the pup," Kagome knew what he meant, the well sealed, "I can't let you run around with a crazy bitch threatening to kill me and Sesshomaru."

Kagome nodded in understanding. Inuyasha eased into the Hot Spring and ushered Kagome to follow him. She slowly slid into the hot spring and rested against the rock. Her clothes were still on, but neither of them cared. "New moon in two weeks," Kagome whispered.

"You'll be three weeks in then," he said softly as he nuzzled her neck. Kagome smiled as she turned to her mate. "So, plans?"

"Right, so we have a castle, given, we have servants, none as ugly as Jaken," this caused Kagome to giggle loudly, making Inuyasha smile, "it's be a heavily guarded castle though, but none of the guards will ever be seen. You'll have your miko shield around the castle, barricading the pups in and keeping the intruders out. They'll have a huge back forest to play in, trees to climb, water to swim in. They _will_ be **nothing** less of Princes and Princesses."

Kagome let out a breath of admiration as she turned to her mate. "You know something," she whispered as his fingers pushed her locks behind her ear. He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I couldn't think of a better future for our pups."

Inuyasha smiled as he kissed Kagome's temple. His heart beat with love as he caressed her stomach in the warm water.

After a long comfortable silence, the two realized the sun fully set. "Time to head back," Kagome said as she moved to get up out of the water. Inuyasha, however, didn't let go of her. He held onto her tightly as he remained in the water.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

"_You _wanna know something?"

Kagome frowned hearing this, but didn't move. She remained beside her mate and stared at him as he looked at her with extreme seriousness.

"Ok well," he started, not sounding like Inuyasha at all. Kagome's, now hazel green eyes, peered into Inuyasha's eyes as he tightened his grip on her hand.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, as he twitched. "DAMMIT THIS SHOULD BE EASY!" He roared.

Kagome jumped as she raised a brow. "What should be easy?"

"I mated with you, got you pregnant and dammit!" He cursed, "I can't even tell you that…-" Kagome cut him off as she pressed her lips to his. He was stunned as her lips worked around his. The first reaction of shock passed and he gave into the passion his mate was bestowing upon him.

"I love you," she whispered into the kiss. Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagome pulled back and looked up at him, with heavy lidded eyes.

"I love you." She repeated again before standing up. Inuyasha twitched as he pulled her back down into his lap. Kagome glanced over at him as he kissed her neck, working up to her cheek. She felt her arousal spike and she knew Inuyasha smelt it too.

"Well then," he murmured close to her fuzzy ear, "you took the words right out of my mouth."

Kagome smiled over at him, loving how he admitted it. She always knew it, but hearing it was just another feeling.

"I love you too, mate." He murmured as he kissed her on the corner of her lips. Kagome twisted in his arms and pressed her lips on his once again.

"Damn, I love you." He husked.

--

**Like? HEHEH! **

**LOSTA FLUFF! My gift to you! Filler chapter, things shall and will "heat" up as to say next chapter. No lemon, nope not yet, but Shippo and Sesshomaru's love life beings too… I mean Shippo is attracted to Rin, as you might recall from the beginning of the story.**

**And who ever said mating season was done? It's only been a month into spring… -laughs manically-**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	28. Inuyasha’s West

**KAY NEW CHAP! **

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 28:** Inuyasha's West

--

"Damn, I love you." He husked.

* * *

One week… one week passed and they had no troubles from anybody. It was the day before Inuyasha and Kagome moved to their half of the western lands. Kagome's ears tweaked as Inuyasha shoved some things into a pack and swung it over his shoulder. Kagome hugged Sango tightly. "We'll get Tsuki."

"But there's no point in hunting together. The Shikon no Tama is gone," Miroku said as he wrapped his arm around his fiancée's waist, since he knew Inuyasha wouldn't let him hug Kagome. Kagome smiled at him as she moved to hug him. Inuyasha growled, but Kagome ignored him and hugged Miroku nonetheless.

"I'll miss you both," She smiled softly. Shippo tugged on her leg and she bent down, picking the young kitsune up.

"And I'll miss you especially." She smiled sadly as she hugged Shippo.

"We'll visit every so often! Kagome, you're pregnant and your castle will probably be filled with unknown servants! You need people you know around you when you give birth." Sango said.

Kagome blushed. "That's not for another few months."

"But she's right," Inuyasha said as he swung a pack over his shoulder. "With Tsuki around and you carrying, we need them to drop by every so often."

Kagome smiled softly. "If Inuyasha say's its okay," over the course of her time being mated with him, she knew he was the alpha, and she knew he was in charge. Her old ways of controlling _him_ was beginning to stop, especially with the rosary off of him.

"Yeah, it's okay." He said as he sat down, slowly taking the pack off.

"You guys should rest, you have a long journey to the West tomorrow." Miroku said as he walked out of the hut with Sango, Kirara and Shippo in tow. Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's lap and sighed.

"Our own place." She smiled.

"I definitely can't wait." He said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair. She rubbed her stomach and he smirked.

"We're naming him Muteki," he said suddenly. Kagome couldn't stop the smile that adorned her face.

"How are you sure it's gonna be a he? We can't smell our baby yet."

He chuckled. "I know… all the Taiyoukai's have sons first. My dad had two sons and my grandfather had one son first. My great grandfather, from what I'm told, had a son first then two daughters."

"So it's in the genes, eh my love?" She smiled. His heart raced as he referred to him as her love.

Inuyasha strung his fingers through her hair and smiled. "Can't wait to move into our own house, eh wench?" he added, lovingly. Kagome giggled. "Definitely. I saw Sesshomaru's castle… it's so sexy…"

"Ours'll be _sexier_." Inuyasha smirked.

"It better be…" Kagome yawned as she started to doze off.

"Rest," he whispered, "we have a long day tomorrow."

Kagome yawned again and closed her eyes, content in the arms of her mate.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood outside of Inuyasha's castle in the Western. Inuyasha's castle was build with the highest demon carpenters that Sesshomaru could find. The first heir to the throne was in the womb of Kagome, of course the first Uncle would do something about it.

Sesshomaru didn't hate Inuyasha.

He just didn't like him.

The castle was built and Sesshomaru was inspecting. The castle was big enough for pups and Inuyasha and Kagome. Unlike his own castle, this one seemed more inviting. There was the master bedroom for his brother and the mate, there were seven rooms for pups they might have. It was double the standards of Sesshomaru's castle… and Sesshomaru wanted it like that.

'You better be happy with your castle,' he mentally warned Inuyasha as he flew back to his castle.

* * *

Kagome woke up, to the smell of fish frying. Her eyes widened as she lunged off of Inuyasha and raced outside. She was two weeks into being pregnant and since demon babies develop faster, her cravings and morning sicknesses would come sooner.

In this case, two weeks in.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he ran out of the hut, following Kagome. Sango stared after them.

"What just…"

"Morning sickness," Kaede murmured, "I feel sorry for the child."

A few feet away, Kagome puked out her stomach. She keeled over as Inuyasha patted her back. "Ughh," She groaned as she fell back. Inuyasha stroked her arm.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Morning sickness," Kagome groaned, "pregnant women get it. If they smell certain foods, they'll throw up."

"So fish is out?" He asked his mate as he helped her sit up.

"Yeah… say can we fight?"

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Fight?"

"I feel stiff and weak… just you know… as exercise?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged and nodded as he walked Kagome into a _clean_ clearing. He looked at her and raised a brow. "Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I haven't fought since I newly turned into a hanyou."

"The pup I mean…" Inuyasha whispered.

"We'll be fine, _love._"

Inuyasha laughed as they both got into fighters stance. Kagome had her kibou down and the tetsusaiga was on top of it. They both were staring at each other as the wind blew at them, Inuyasha's hair flowing behind him and Kagome's hair flying in front of her.

"GO!" They both roared as they charged at each other. Kagome jumped into the air as Inuyasha suddenly backflipped back a few times. He landed and held out his claws, "Senkon tessou!" He roared. Kagome flipped back as the white slices of air rushed at her.

She jumped into the air and cross her arms.

"CRESCENT HELIX!" She shrieked as helical crescents shot out of her fingers. Inuyasha dodged them perfectly and smirked at his mate who sat perched in a tree. She was panting heavily as Inuyasha flexed his claws.

"You're better," he complemented.

"I'm not pushing it 'cause of our pup." She called down at him as she did a perfect flip out of the tree. She landed in front of Inuyasha who looked down at her. She smirked a she performed a lightning fast twist of her leg so Inuyasha was locked to the ground.

"What the… how'd you do that?" He asked as he pushed himself up off the ground.

"Sango and Miroku have been good teachers." She giggled as she stretched. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as she swung her hands beside her body. "That was a good work out," She grinned as she swiftly walked past Inuyasha.

"Let's go." She smirked.

"Nuh uh," He grinned as he caught her and spun her into his arms.

"I give the orders in this relationship."

"Oh really?" Kagome raised a brow. "So if I said… kiss me, you wouldn't comply."

"Nope." He smirked. "I'd say, you first… then you'd comply."

"What a stuck up mate." Kagome rolled her eyes as she fought out of his grip. Inuyasha laughed as he pressed his lips tightly against hers. She instantly brought her arms around Inuyasha's shoulders and pulled him towards her body. Their tongues worked magic as a sizzle of arousal coursed through their bodies.

"We need to--- mate…" Kagome breathed as she arched her body into her mate. Inuyasha smirked as he trailed his hand up her cheek and behind her ear, rubbing the dull mark on her shoulder.

"Yes we do… in our new castle?" He grinned.

Kagome laughed as she pushed out of him. "We need to leave soon."

Inuyasha nodded as he picked her up bridal style. "I'm carrying you, love." He chuckled and Kagome pouted, getting comfortable in his arms.

* * *

The two made it back to the hut to find Sango in tears.

"I'LL MISS YOU!" She hugged Kagome tightly. Kagome smiled sadly as tears pricked her eyes.

"I'll miss you too… come visit?" Kagome whispered.

"You bet," Sango murmured as Shippo crawled into Kagome's arms. Kagome cried even harder. "Take care sweetie," She murmured. Shippo nodded, trying to keep the tears in. Inuyasha watched as Kagome and Miroku stared at each other.

"I've known you longest, apart from Inuyasha," she murmured, "you're my brother… okay?"

Miroku hugged Kagome and Inuyasha knew it wasn't a threat.

"Don't grope too many girls. You're Sango's now." Kagome murmured as he nodded. "Take care," he whispered as the two left the hut. Without looking back, they leapt into a tree and kept going, Kagome following Inuyasha. After a certain point, they both stopped and Inuyasha hugged Kagome, because she was crying so hard.

* * *

After a day's journey the two landed in front of an open clearing.

"Okay…" Kagome murmured as she stared at the clearing in front of her.

"I thought we had a castle…" Kagome asked. Inuyasha picked her up and ran a few yards ahead of where they were. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha lightly put her down. In front of them, was a huge castle. It looked similar to Sesshomaru's, but homelier.

"You're kidding me…" Inuyasha whispered.

"We _LIVE_ here?" Kagome murmured what was on his mind.

* * *

**Like? LOL! Short yes… finales are drawing near… **

**Lub, **

**Sakura **


	29. Kagura's Flicker of Reality

**Alrighty… what now?**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 29:** Kagura's Flicker of Reality

* * *

"We _LIVE_ here?" Kagome murmured what was on his mind.

--

Kagome and Inuyasha entered the castle and were awestruck at the beauty Inuyasha's brother put into the castle. There were low hanging paintings across the walls and carpets, plush woolen carpets softened the ground. There were fireplaces at every corner of the castle as well as torches.

Inuyasha was surprised as Kagome walked behind him, both of them admiring their castle.

"Sesshomaru did an amazing job…"

"Damn," Inuyasha agreed as he stared at a painting of him as a boy with his mother. Kagome touched his shoulder and he smiled. "What a brother."

Kagome giggled as she hugged him tightly. "Wanna check out the… master bedroom?"

Inuyasha grinned, showing his fangs, "Shall we?"

Kagome winked at him, a smile playing on her lips as she linked arms with him, "We shall!"

* * *

Kagura and Kanna sat on Kagura's feather deep within a cave, watching Tsuki fly around, throwing out random ideas.

"We can lure them together and kill them," Tsuki murmured, "get Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

Kagura stared at her and something deep within her slammed against her chest when she heard the name Sesshomaru. She blinked several times and found herself gasping for air. She looked at her sister and was surprised to find the look on Kanna's face the same it had been when she was under Naraku's control.

'She's controlling us…' Kagura thought, already despising the woman. First Naraku, now her? Tsuki was so preoccupied in destroying Sesshomaru and Inuyasha that she had failed to notice that her powers deflated, allowing Kagura's strong will to release.

"They do not know," Kagura said, looking at her sister, "that we are your henchmen now," she was hoping Tsuki didn't notice that she was released from her control. Luckily for Kagura, Tsuki didn't.

"You're right," Tsuki said, turning and focusing her glare on Kagura, "they don't know for sure… which is why I'm going to send you as spy, Kagura." Tsuki laughed manically, "For the next six months, you'll spy for me and at the end of the term, come back, we'll have enough information to kill them!"

Kagone gave a sigh of relief and nodded. "Yes, mistress." She nodded before turning around and flying away, on her feather.

Tsuki went back to planning her attack.

"So, if Sesshomaru hates humans…"

* * *

Kagome sat on a mattress like futon and grinned at her mate who stripped down to his hakama's. He sat down beside her and grazed his tongue over her mate mark. "Can you believe this?" He whispered against her mark.

"No," she breathed. She sighed as she pushed him away. "I honestly do feel bad for leaving Shippo… Inuyasha, you know he's like our son."

"And he'd feel very unwanted when you're preoccupied with the pup and me running around the land getting things settled in… we can take him in after Tsuki is gone and we're settled in. You don't want him feeling neglected… do you?" Inuyasha hit the spot. Kagome leaned in on him.

"I guess," she whispered as she rubbed circles on her belly. "I can't believe that this is actually happening," She looked up at her mate and grinned, "for the longest time I've loved you, you know that?"

"No," He smirked, feeling ecstatic, hearing that coming from his mate.

"Yeah," Kagome sighed as she held his hand and ran her finger over his calloused fingers, "for a _long, long_ time. I probably was infatuated with you since I released you from the tree but after that- from Kouga to Jinenji… to even Musou and Naraku, I've always had feelings for you."

"How sweet," Inuyasha teased and Kagome sucker punched him on the shoulder. "Seriously, I was insanely jealous of Kikyo…"

Inuyasha gave a low rumble that emitted from the depths of his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. "Yeah, I knew you were."

"And yet you still went with her. Huge hit to the ego there." She rolled her eyes as she lay down. Inuyasha lay down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist, rubbing circles on her belly.

"Excuse me for being a lost puppy." He degraded himself, just for his mate. Kagome giggled as she turned around and traced Inuyasha's features. "But still, I never, not even my wildest dreams, did I ever imagine you and me… here…"

Inuyasha smirked. "Know something?" He murmured.

"What?"

"I did."

Kagome stared into his eyes s he caressed her stomach. "I've always seen us together in a castle or house… mostly a house but hey, castle works too." He brought his hand up and cupped her face. "Just you me and our pups."

"For real?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Yeah, I can see you don't have much faith in me."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, with you running around doing god knows what then coming back to be jealous of Kouga, what am I supposed to expect?"

Inuyasha sighed as he kissed her nose. "I love you." He breathed. Kagome smiled, knowing he wanted to drop the conversation.

"I love you too," She whispered, "next week we're humans right… I wonder how the pregnancy thing will turn out to be…"

"Simple," Inuyasha said, "the nights we're human, the pup will be human too."

"Genetics?" Kagome asked.

"Basically, yeah."

Kagome reached up and kissed her chin, sighing into his chest.

"Don't ever leave me," She snarled playfully.

"Never."

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in his balcony, frowning up at the sky. He had to visit his brother and his brother's mate sometime soon, to make sure they settled in. This nice brother business wasn't working out for him, but he'd make sure it _would _work out… Some skanky little bitch was out for him and his brother; he'd make sure they were alive to be able to have some sort of sibling rivalry.

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder to Jaken and Rin who were running around in circles… mainly Rin squealing and dancing and Jaken trying to get her to shut up. Sesshomaru frowned.

"Jaken," he said roughly, "stop making such a ruckus."

Jaken looked appalled. "But… mi'lord!" he whined.

Sesshomaru turned back around and hid the shock on his face as he saw a feather flying towards his castle.

'What's Kagura doing coming here?' he thought as the feather started to slow down and hover in front of Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Kagura murmured as she bowed her head. Sesshomaru stepped back, signaling Kagura to land on his balcony. She jumped off her feather and indeed landed on his balcony, the feather shrinking and returning to her hair.

"What is it that you want?" Sesshomaru said, trying to keep the bubbling feeling that brewed within him down to a minimum. "Weren't you with Tsuki?"

"I was- I technically still am." Kagura murmured. "But I broke out of her spell of controlling me and found out partly what she is planning."

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered. "So?"

"She's trying to find your and Inuyasha's weakness. She left me to spy… _spy_ on you two for six months…"

"And?" Sesshomaru said, his monotone making Kagura think he didn't care about what she was saying, yet she continued.

"I don't know. Thought I'd let you know. You can tell Inuyasha." She said in choppy sentences. She turned and was about to leave when Sesshomaru's voice stopped her.

"Where are you staying?"

"Maybe some abandoned cave?" She questioned herself rather than answer Sesshomaru as she released a feather.

"I'll see you soon, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru stared after her flying feather and inwardly cursed.

'Damned mating season… why does little brother have it easy?'

Sesshomaru shook his head and turned around to find Jaken standing beside him and Rin nowhere in sight.

"Where's Rin?" He asked.

Jaken shrugged. Sesshomaru growled deeply but caught Rin's scent in the gardens. He flickered a glare towards Jaken, a swift glare that lasted all but two and a half seconds.

"Watch Rin, I'm going to Inuyasha's…"

Jaken raised a skeleton like eyebrow. Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge him.

'Let history right this down,' Sesshomaru thought ruefully as he started towards Inuyasha's castle.

'I'm going to go ask Inuyasha for advice…'

* * *

Kagome had fallen asleep and Inuyasha lay on his elbow, stroking her cheek. He looked down at his mate's sleeping figure and smiled in content. Here he was, mated to one of the most amazing woman alive in any time and was about to be a father. Not many hanyou's have that pleasure. Kagome's ears twitched and Inuyasha glanced at the tetsusaiga and the kibou in the corner of the room.

He looked back down at Kagome, her blood red lips slightly curving up. He saw her nose twitch and he had to admit, she was pretty damned cute. Inuyasha glanced around the room and realized he had to get a cook, some servants… all in due time…

He was about to look back down at Kagome when his nose hit a scent much like his. 'Sesshomaru,' he thought painfully as he slowly got up off the bed. Kagome didn't move and Inuyasha was glad. He slowly crept out of the room, making sure his mate wasn't disturbed. He ran down to the main entrance and found his brother standing at the gate.

"What're you doing here?" Inuyasha said in a low whisper, afraid Kagome's ears might pick up the reverberations of his voice.

"I need to talk to you." Sesshomaru said, and Inuyasha saw how much it took his brother to say that. Inuyasha nodded but pointed outside. "Not here, Kagome's sleeping."

Sesshomaru nodded as him and his brother walked outside, in quiet brotherly silence. Once they were fifty feet away from the castle, Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru. "What's up with you?" He asked. "You give me my deed, get me a castle and now you come in hopes of _talking_ not _fighting_?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I promised father that once you find a mate, I have to stop treating you with hostility okay? Up till the point you mated with Kagome, I watched over you but in a very subtle way…"

"Right, trying to kill me is subtle all right." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't have learned that stupid wind trick if it weren't for me." Sesshomaru pointed out and Inuyasha had to mentally agree. The kaze no kizu was all thanks to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha sighed and crossed his arms.

"Fine, we're brothers… big deal… what do you want?"

"You're mated…" Sesshomaru started but Inuyasha cut him off. "What the hell do you think I am? Of course I'm mated!"

"Let me continue hanyou." Sesshomaru said, dangerously. Inuyasha scowled as he allowed his brother to continue.

"It's spring." Sesshomaru said and paused. Inuyasha was about to say something but Sesshomaru shot him a look which screamed to Inuyasha that if he didn't shut up, he'd regret it. "Kagura." Sesshomaru said.

That simple name made everything clear to Inuyasha. He choked and then burst into laughter. "I knew you _liked_ her but having the affects on HER? Oh that is just precious!" Inuyasha held his sides and doubled over in laughter. Sesshomaru glared at him, cracking his knuckles. Tears streamed out of Inuyasha's eyes and yet he couldn't stop. Breathing became rather hard and yet he still wouldn't stop. Sesshomaru kicked Inuyasha and he still wouldn't stop.

"Laugh any harder and Kagome will wake up." Sesshomaru scowled and Inuyasha, slowly, stopped his laughter.

"Damn, that's precious." Inuyasha laughed quietly for some time before calming down. "Okay, I'm done… so what do you need help with?"

"She's supposed to spy on us on behalf of Tsuki but she broke out of Tsuki's hold and is now spying for us." Sesshomaru informed his brother. Inuyasha nodded, ushering him to continue.

"She's living in a cave for the time being."

"Are you dumb? Get her to stay in your castle," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "you want to mate with her?"

Sesshomaru remained quiet.

"Okay listen, because we're going through this one time episode of brotherly love, I'll tell you something. You know as well as I do that if you don't mate with her within the next hundred years, both of you will wither away to nothingness."

"That's for the enlightment." Sesshomaru said dryly, but Inuyasha chose to ignore it.

"Better yet just get her to be close to you and when you're both ready, mate."

"How?" Sesshomaru winced inwardly, finding him asking how was just beyond anything he'd do.

"Get her to live with you for one." Inuyasha said. "How long have Kagome and I been traveling… and we just mated recently."

Sesshomaru took that into consideration.

"Get Kagura to live with you, then slowly spend time with her and mate with her before the season ends. If she's supposed to be yours, then she'd feel it too." Inuyasha grinned, finding his advice pretty good for a one-time-brotherly-love-deal-thing.

"And if she won't live with me?"

"Command her as alpha male." Inuyasha was surprised at how stupid his brother was. "If she's supposed to be your mate, she can't deny the command of the alpha, whether they're mated or not."

"Your bitch refused you many times."

"That's because she was human," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "she didn't know better. She's gotten better at not refusing me, now that's she's hanyou."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'll try what you said…" he turned to leave. Inuyasha tried to contain his laughter as his brother turned his head over his shoulder.

"For the record, I didn't ask you for advice."

Inuyasha cracked up laughing. "Sure you didn't Sesshomaru!" He waved as he ran back to his castle. 'What a bastard… I help him and he says it never happened… he has to get over his ego.'

Inuyasha shook his head at the contradiction he just made… he had the biggest ego ever and it inflated twice every time he hears a compliment from Kagome. He walked back to his room and found his mate still sleeping. He lay down beside her again and he saw her relax and sink into his warmth.

'My Kagome,' he thought, choosing to forget about Sesshomaru at the moment. 'My mate…'

* * *

**Sesshomaru equals REAL OOC… but its okay –shifty eyes-… I'm really sick and im OOC… o.0; erk… hope you liked it -.-;**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	30. Reminiscing the Past

**Story is pretty long… but it's almost done… I think… INUKAG FLUFF FILLER CHAPTER xD ROFL! Kinda? Well more like memories… OH IONO! Its just a filler tho!**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 30:** Reminiscing the Past

* * *

'My Kagome,' he thought, choosing to forget about Sesshomaru at the moment. 'My mate…'

--

"Go fish…"

"Do you have fives?"

"Go fish…"

"Got any twos?"

"Go fish…"

It was just an hour before sunset and Inuyasha and Kagome were playing Go Fish with the set of cards Kagome her in her backpack from before the well sealed.

"Is this damn game ever gonna finished?" Inuyasha roared as he threw his hands in the air. Kagome giggled. "Who knows… Souta and I played this game for two hours…"

"The cards can live for that long?" Inuyasha raised a brow as he slapped his cards down. Kagome rolled her eyes as she put her cards down and stretched. Her light blue hair started becoming darker and she noticed her. Her blood red lips smirked.

"Human time." She giggled as they both pulsed. Their hair turned black, their ears fell, nails retracted, claws dulled and eyes faded out. They felt their senses leave them and Kagome felt like her old self again.

"Time to stay up all night," He said as he crawled towards Kagome and wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"That isn't anything new," Kagome rolled her eyes, "I've been up every night you've been human."

Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah, so? Doesn't mean I can't say we have to stay up."

"Alpha male bullshit." Kagome grinned, her eyes teasing.

"Being the mate of the alpha makes you alpha female." He smirked back, pulled her towards their futon.

"Then what would our son be?"

"Beta male."

"Reminds me biology." Kagome groaned. Inuyasha laughed as he nuzzled her neck, his lips touching the mate mark. "You know something?" He whispered against her ear, his teeth teasing her earlobe.

"What?" She breathed.

"I love you."

"I know that," Kagome rolled her eyes; "everybody loves me."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed as he snuggled against her, his arms tightly wrapped around her waist, caressing her stomach.

"I'm the only one."

"You always were," She whispered as she pushed her lips against his. He grinned inwardly as he settled himself just above Kagome, not putting his weight on her, but keeping him up using his elbows.

"Is it… good to…" Kagome moaned as she allowed his tongue to dominate her. "Mate… while I'm pregnant… and human?"

Inuyasha chuckled as he pulled back. "Good? I've heard it's great."

"Ehh?"

Inuyasha sat up and Kagome followed suit. "Mating while you're pregnant is good for inu-youkai's. Mating while you're pregnant _and_ human is even better."

"Doushite?"

"Nothing can happen to you or the pup and you feel sensitive pleasure."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she lay back down. "Too bad, I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Oh I'll make you in the mood." He grinned as he pressed his lips against hers again, his arms pinning hers to the futon and his knees keeping his weight off of her. Kagome leaned forward, her black hair splaying out behind her as she surrendered to her mate. She felt a burning desire in the pit of her stomach, and she knes it wasn't the pup.

Inuyasha flipped their position as he was now under Kagome and she, on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she balanced on top of his toned out body. He kissed her neck, dragging his soft lips over her mate mark as she drew circles behind his neck. He felt himself go hard… fast.

"Damn," He cursed as he pressed his lips against hers once more. Kagome fiddled with his haori and managed to slip off his red outer later before diving her hands into his inner white haori and splaying her hands out over his rock hard chest. She pressed her body against his as her arms played with his smooth, hard- yet soft- body.

His hands traveled down to her stomach and he started rubbing circles there. She smiled softly as she kissed his chin, being too short to reach his lips at the moment. He started to slowly take off the shirt she was wearing when they heard a knock on their main door ring through the castle.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed as Kagome, reluctantly, got up off of him. Inuyasha loosely put his outer red haori back on and closed up his inner white one. Kagome sat down on the futon and Inuyasha headed towards the main door.

'Damn whoever it is…' He cursed inwardly. He made it to the front gate and pulled it open before Miroku had the chance to knock for the third time.

"Hey!" Miroku grinned as Shippo slid past him and Inuyasha and raced towards where Kagome's scent was.

'Smells like Inuyasha and Kagome were on each other…' Shippo wrinkled his nose, but that talk Miroku and Inuyasha gave him would never leave from his memory.

'Ewwww…' He cringed in disgust inwardly as he hopped onto Kagome's futon, lightly hugging her because she was with pup.

"I missed you!" He whined as he hugged her around her shoulders. Kagome smiled as she hugged him back tightly, after all, he was her first son. _Son_.

"I missed you so much too." Kagome murmured as she kissed his cheek. "How've you been? Bothering Sango and Miroku much?"

"Oh yes!" Shippo nodded. "Making sure I bug Miroku a lot."

Kagome laughed as Sango and Miroku walked into their room.

"This castle is huge…" Miroku murmured as he leaned against the wall.

"I like it." Sango nodded as she sat down beside Kagome. Inuyasha sat against the wall as Shippo sat on the futon beside Kagome.

"How've you guys been?" Kagome said, hugging Sango.

"Good. We saw it was the night of the new moon and thought we'd give you two humans some company." Sango replied as she held onto Kagome's arm.

"Thanks," Kagome said smiling at them, "how's the village? God- I miss the old days."

"Traveling for the shards," Miroku smiled over at her.

"Searching for Naraku." Shippo nodded. Kirara leapt onto Kagome's lap and Kagome stroked her lightly.

"Remember Kaguya's castle?" Kagome grinned at Sango.

"Oh yeah! Like I could forget that." Sango said winking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned his head and Miroku burst into laughter. "Remember how Miroku went to bring Inuyasha back but got a slash to his chest instead?" Kagome's eyes twinkled.

"But who could ever forget that kiss you gave him." Sango nudged Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What did you want me to do? Sit him?"

"It _was_ a possibility. Why didn't you?" Shippo asked as he sat on Kagome's knee. Kagome grinned.

"And give up the opportunity to kiss him? You wish!"

"Can you like… not talk like I'm not here?" Inuyasha growled and the gang laughed heartily.

"One thing though, I'll never forget," Kagome said, dreamily, "apart from Kaguya's castle… is when Menomaru attacked us."

"Hyouga clan ruler dude?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

Kagome nodded as she stroked Kirara's fur. Inuyasha knew why she'd never forget… it was the one time him and Kagome had a connection through time…

"Why?" Miroku asked as he sat down.

"It was- special." Kagome smiled. "Apart from Menomaru controlling me, getting me to pin Inuyasha to a tree and Kikyo pushing me down the well and attempting to keep me there, it was one battle I'm never going to forget."

"Kikyo pushed you down the well?" Inuyasha raised a brow. "You told me you left because you were scared!"

Kagome noticed what she said and clamped her mouth shut. "Oops?" She murmured from behind her hand. Sango pried the hand off of her and raised a brow. "Explain…"

"Well… basically… I shot Inuyasha with the arrow right?"

The three nodded, remembering that. Kaede had told Miroku and Sango what happened a while after the battle finished- she explained that Kagome pinned Inuyasha to a tree because of Menomaru… but she never explained why Kagome went back to her time right after that. Shippo listened intently because he was there when it all happened.

"Right after Inuyasha fell unconsciousness, I broke the spell Menomaru put on me. I ran to Inuyasha and Kikyo suddenly appeared… like she always did." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Continue." Inuyasha said, not wanting side comments.

"She said… it's blurry but I think she said something about me repeating history and pinning Inuyasha to a tree just as she had done fifty years back from then. She said that I'm her reincarnation and I would do the same thing she did. Then she said that the well was made from wood from the Goshinboku, which is also a Tree of Ages, like the one Menomaru was on or something. The evil aura made the well start growing, and just as the branches stopped the opening, she pushed me through, telling me to never come back."

Everybody stared at her. Kagome thought she should continue.

"In my time, I didn't know what to do really, it was snowing terribly and it was kind of weird. I figured out after it was because of Menomaru's control on the Trees of Ages. Earlier that day I cut my finger where Inuyasha was pinned because the arrow head was still in the hole…"

"So she put a blunt arrow into the tree, came to the well, used her spiritual powers to break the branches and came out of the well." Shippo finished.

Miroku and Sango clapped for Shippo but Inuyasha kept on staring at Kagome.

'So Kikyo pushed her back?... damn…'

"So why is it a battle you won't forget?" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"After I went back to my time- Inuyasha and I had sort of a connection through the Goshinboku…basically that's it." Kagome smiled.

"I won't ever forget Manten and Hiten." Shippo shuddered. Sango and Miroku raised a brow.

"Manten and Hiten?"

"Oh," Kagome hugged Shippo, "you avenged your father's death so it's all good."

"Yeah but… still…"

"Wasn't Manten and Hiten after that froggy prince dude?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"What are you two talking about?" Miroku asked, he was confused as hell.

"Battles before we met you." Kagome grinned. "Oh but I **do** remember when we met Miroku."

Miroku blushed and Inuyasha burst into laughter. "Who could forget!"

Shippo was already on the floor laughing and Sango pouted. "Tell me!"

"Miroku _gallantly_ kidnapped Kagome because she had the jewel shards," Inuyasha smirked, "he, within two seconds, learned how to ride her bike and started riding off. He used the wind tunnel to stop me from following and took Kagome far away."

"But Inuyasha found him!" Shippo butted in and Inuyasha smirked at Shippo. "His smell was disgusting… he smelt of multiple women."

"WHAT?" Sango roared.

"SANGO MY LOVE!" Miroku dodged Sango.

"A MONK WHO SLEPT WITH WOMEN?"

"I didn't sleep with them!"

"Just felt them up… but you aren't a monk anymore," Kagome rolled her eyes, "you're getting married."

"Yeah…" Miroku sighed before he dodged another blow from Sango. She glared at him as she settled beside Kagome again. "Continue."

Inuyasha smirked as he continued his story. "Miroku and I started a battle in a nearby village and he used his Kazanna. Obviously, the tetsusaiga was nothing compared to him."

"I pitied you and Lady Kagome!" Miroku defended.

"You were weak." Kagome rolled her eyes and Shippo turned blue from laughing.

"So Kagome jumps over me, Miroku seals the kazanna and is knocked out. Kagome crawls over to him and wonders if he's okay, I tell her that he's good for nothing, Kagome says he's a good guy…"

Shippo butt into what Inuyasha was saying, "But he gropes her in unconsciousness. Kagome screams, lunges to Inuyasha and tells him to kill Miroku."

Kagome threw her head back and laughed as Miroku sweat dropped. "I feel so loved."

"I would have been glad to." Inuyasha smirked over at his friend. "But the asshole asked Kagome to bear his children after our incident."

"YOU ASKED KAGOME WHEN SHE HAD INUYASHA AROUND HER? ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU DON'T ASK A GIRL WHEN SHE HAS A HANYOU AROUND HER!" Sango shrilled.

Miroku laughed. "How was I supposed to know?"

"Humph! Then?" Sango turned to Kagome.

"I was stunned, Inuyasha took the liberty of answering for me- but in his haste he said I'm his shard detector, to spite him I said I'd go with Miroku." Kagome laughed.

Shippo couldn't take it anymore, he started wheezing and Inuyasha burst into laughter seeing Shippo.

"Then?"

"Then me and Inuyasha started fighting over who Kagome went with. Kagome said I had manners and she'd much rather be with me." Miroku smirked.

"Oh wow." Sango wiped a tear from her eye. "That is so precious."

"Meeting Miroku was priceless." Kagome grinned. "Who would have expected Miroku to be the way he was."

"Mushin was a bad example." Sango's eyes twinkled and Miroku held a hand to his heart. "That hit right there Sango."

Kagome sighed as she stretched. "All that happened in a year- you think that's believable?"

"Nope." Sango and Miroku replied. Kagome giggled. "I find it hard to believe too. Like this is all a dream… like I'm gonna wake up and find that all this was just a dream and I have to go to school." She murmured.

"Same," Sango smiled, "except for me I feel like I'm gonna wake up and I have to go train with the village."

"I don't think it's a dream," Miroku grinned, "it all seems real to me."

"Same." Shippo piped up and Kirara mewed. They looked at Inuyasha and he shrugged.

"Dream." He replied.

"How so?" Miroku asked.

"Nobody wants to mate with a hanyou."

"I love youuuuuuuuuuuu!" Kagome squealed like a baby and he winked at her, causing the group to fall into a fit of laughter.

"Oh god, I miss you guys." Kagome smiled sadly.

"I never thought I'd be the one to say this," Inuyasha started, "but I kind of miss Naraku."

"Same," Miroku said as he rubbed his right hand, "I miss my kazanna."

"I miss traveling together with one purpose." Sango added in.

"I just miss those days." Kagome laughed, "The _real_ Shikon no Kakera hunters."

"We aren't the shard hunters any more." Sango murmured softly.

"We aren't anything anymore… just friends." Miroku sighed.

"It would be nice though," Kagome whispered.

"To be back in those days."

* * *

Sesshomaru stood at his balcony that night, staring up into the moonless sky. He knew Inuyasha was human tonight but he didn't care much. He kept on thinking back to the advice his brother gave him the week prior. Kagura hadn't come back to the castle within that week so he couldn't have asked her to stay with him…

His nose hit the familiar scent of Kagura and he looked up to find her feather flying his way. He stepped out of the way as she landed on his balcony.

"Lord," She said, bowing slightly before standing up, looking into his eyes.

"What brings you here?"

"No reason." Kagura shrugged. "Was lonely in the cave and thought I'd drop by. I didn't think Inuyasha and Kagome wanted me around while they're human."

Sesshomaru shrugged as he started walking into the castle. Kagura stared after him. After about ten steps he turned around and looked into her eyes.

"The bedroom beside Rin is prepared for you. You'll be staying here from now on.

Kagura's eyes widened. "Wha-what?"

* * *

**Did you like it? A bit of InuKag fluff and Sesshomaru and Kagura are getting there… hehe! Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	31. Tsuki, the History

**Alrighty- Kagura is living with Sesshomaru, MAYBE… I didn't make her accept yet XD**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 31:** Tsuki, the History

* * *

Kagura's eyes widened. "Wha-what?"

--

"Inuyasha," Kagome murmured as she lay on her mate's chest. Miroku, Sango and Shippo left a little while ago and Shippo left with a rather cute question.

Could he live with them?

As soon as Tsuki was gone, Inuyasha had replied as he patted Shippo's head. Currenly, in their human forms, Inuyasha and Kagome were lying on their beddings, Inuyasha rubbing circles on Kagome's belly.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha responded as Kagome turned in his arms and smiled up at him.

"Tell me a story?"

"About?" Inuyasha asked as he placed soft kisses on her cheek that trailed down her neck. She shivered, her arousal kicking into high gear and she was glad he wasn't in half-demon form right that second or else he'd ravish her. She wanted to make out with him but not the entire sex-… well, that's what she thought but who knew, probably pregnancy thing.

"Um- your mom and dad," Kagome replied as she kissed his chin, her leg wrapped tightly around his waist.

"What can I say," Inuyasha smiled, "they were in love- I know that…"

"You wouldn't remember anything though, right?" Kagome whispered. "Your dad died when you were born."

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded, "but mother had so many stories about him… one though," he frowned as he kept on caressing his mate's stomach, "had Tsuki in it."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What?"

"Though she didn't go by Tsuki," Inuyasha looked like he was thinking, "back then she used the name Tsubaki," he shivered, "damn, you knew mother wanted _Tsubaki_ to be my godmother?"

"Don't mess with me," Kagome wanted to crack out laughing, "Tsuki is your godmother?"

"Not Tsuki wench!" Inuyasha snarled playfully, "Tsubaki."

"Same person," his mate rolled her eyes and he chuckled. "No. Tsubaki was nice, Tsuki is a mother fucker."

"Same person." His mate replied.

"Kagome- no."

"Same…" She was cut off when Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers. She giggled into his lips as she pulled out. "Fine, not the same person, but how?"

"Tsubaki was Tsuki in disguise but it was a good disguise. She was like my mothers best friend, the only person- no, demon that accepted us. She just wanted to know how father died. Though, she was nice…"

"And how do you know Tsubaki is Tsuki?" Kagome raised a brow.

"I saw her, one night…"

--

"_Inuyasha," Izayoi called to her little boy. He ran up to her and grinned._

"_Yes mother?"_

"_Would you mind getting a pail of water?" Izayoi smiled, "I'm making dumplings."_

_Inuyasha nodded as he grabbed the bucket and ran to the nearby stream. He crept to the stream, because he smelt somebody there._

'_Who could it be?' he thought as he noticed Tsubaki standing in the middle of the stream._

"_Powers of the Ancient sun, give me my true form!" she hailed as her body melted and new skin attached to her, her physique totally changing._

"_God," Tsubaki?... whoever she was, cried. "My Tsuki form is better… damn, when is that wench gonna tell me how Inutaisho died?"_

_Inuyasha's eyes widened as he ran back to his mother._

"_Mother!" He called. His mother looked up and smiled. "Hi!"_

"_I just saw- she's not- Tsubaki-…" Inuyasha panted._

"_What is it?" Izayoi said as she placed her son in her lap._

"_Tsubaki is Tsuki!"_

"_What?"_

"_She's a mean lady!!" Inuyasha persisted._

"_Mean lady?"_

_Inuyasha nodded, enthusiastically. Izayoi nodded. "Thank you Inuyasha," She replied, thinking of how to look into what her son said._

_--_

"Mean lady?" Kagome squealed. "That is so cute!"

"Shut up!"

"So wait- when Tsuki first appeared, how did you not recognize her!"

"This was hundreds of years ago, and I only saw her back! I don't remember somebody's name _that_ well. Plus I was preoccupied with you."

"And you remember Tsuki is Tsubaki now?"

"I've been thinking about it…" Inuyasha smirked.

"Alright darling," Kagome smirked, "Tsuki isn't here for now so let's forget her- or Tsubaki- or whoever she is!"

"Whoever she is," He grinned, "doesn't matter so much." He pressed his lips tightly against hers as her hands trailed down his back. Their tongues were in a frenzy as Kagome tried to feel more of him. Her stomach pressed against his hand and he smiled into the kiss.

He flipped the positions so Kagome was under him and his legs were straddling her. He wasn't sitting on her, just hovering right over her body. "Oy, mate!" He called.

"What?"

"Do you love me?" He husked as Kagome rolled her eyes. He started pulling off his haori as Kagome worked on her own top. It went half way up her body when Inuyasha pulled it off of her.

"Of course stupid!"

Inuyasha placed soft kisses at her breast- she wasn't wearing a bra, and thank god! He trailed his tongue down her neck as he heard her moan.

"Will you ever leave me?" he whispered against her ear as his left hand made it to her right breast. Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she bit his cheek. "Never," She whispered as he kept on kissing her ear, his tongue trailing around her cheek.

"Do you- want me?" He finally asked.

"Ok, enough questions! I love you, I won't leave you, I want you- now can we _please _have sex?"

"Added to the mood," Inuyasha grinned as his fingers hooked onto her pant waist. Kagome rolled her eyes as she pinched his cheek.

"On the contrary my love, yes it did."

"Right," Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he pulled off her pants, revealing cute small panties. "Sexy, sexy." He grinned as he glanced out the window.

"This would be more intoxicating if we were hanyou," He sighed impatiently, "dammit I wanna smell you!"

"Okay, huge mood killer." She scowled as she moved to get her pants. He caught her wrists and grinned.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Not in the mood for sex anymore!" Kagome shot. "I want- privacy with my pup."

"You mean our pup?"

Kagome laughed as she pushed herself up, her breasts catching Inuyasha's attention.

"Eyes off the merchandise. When you're satisfied with being an all mighty hanyou, we can continue."

"Great, then now." He said as he pushed her down again. Kagome gasped as she felt their body pulse three times, their demon features returning. Her nose was filled with the smell of Inuyasha's need and she groaned, her own arousal slowly rising.

"This," he whispered as his fangs showed, "will be more fun."

He leaned down and licked her blood red lips.

"Much more fun," she whispered as her legs wrapped around his legs.

* * *

Kagura growled as she marched through the castle.

"Sesshomaru!" she called.

She received no answer so she kept on walking through the castle.

"SESSHOMARU!"

"No need to yell," he replied as he stood behind her. She scowled.

"What gives you the right to _appoint_ me a room then walk away, assuming I'd agree?"

"Because," he said in a dangerously soft voice, "you will."

"Say's who!"

"Me." He simply replied as he turned to leave.

"I'm leaving!"

"You won't."

"TRY ME!"

"As alpha I say you stay."

"Alpha my ass! You aren't my mate buddy," Kagura snarled as she called her feather. She gasped when she felt Sesshomaru's hand on her wrist.

"You know it. I know it. You stay."

Kagura blinked as he let go of her wrist. She felt compelled to stay, even if he was an arrogant pompous bastard. He nodded as he started walking away.

"Rin is sleeping. You go to bed."

"You can't tell me what to do."

Sesshomaru stopped walking for ten seconds before staring again.

"Yes," He said, "Kagura, I can."

Her eye's widened. 'Of all the **nerve**!'

* * *

Miroku watched Shippo sleep as his fiancée yawned.

"Sango," he called to her, "get some sleep."

"I can't." She whispered. "I can't sleep on moonless nights anymore."

"Neither can I," He grinned, "too bad they shooed us out. Though," He looked out the window, "the sun just finished rising…"

"Dawn?" Sango said, "already?" She sighed as she poked her hiraikotsu before answering what Miroku said first, "They're mates," She smirked, "why _else_ would they shoo us out?"

"My dear, you're just as bad as me." He laughed as he crawled over to her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed sadly as she watched Kirara and Shippo sleeping.

"I wish we could turn back time. You know, to those old days. Just talking about it earlier in the night- I don't know… I want to relive it again."

Miroku smiled softly. "So do I."

Sango coughed before frowning. "I can't- still can't believe that Naraku is gone. I mean he was _the_ enemy and we killed him. I'm surprised actually."

"We all were my dear, but now we have this Tsuki person."

"If we can defeat Naraku, we can whoop her."

"Sango, it took us a year to penetrate Naraku."

"Fine, fine, whatever!" Sango whispered. "But I just want those days again…"

"We all do…" Miroku murmured as they leaned against each other.

* * *

Around the same time, the four original shikon hunters had an epiphany. Inuyasha and Kagome mated and Kagome was washing up when she had it. Inuyasha was hunting, Miroku was making breakfast and Sango was giving Shippo and Kirara a bath…

"_Damn that Miroku," Inuyasha had said as he bonked Miroku, "doesn't he ever learn?"_

"_Apparently not!" Shippo chided as he rested on Inuyasha's shoulder._

"_Going around groping women." Sango spat._

"_He really needs to learn," Kagome rolled he eyes, "that man is anything but a monk."_

"_Why is he a monk if he wants to get laid?" Inuyasha raised a brow._

"_Beats me." Kagome shrugged as Sango dragged Miroku, not caring if his heads hit the rocks on the ground._

"_I can't wait till this journey ends!" Sango shrieked. "Just to finish off Naraku and settle down!"_

"_Who doesn't! I want him gone!" Kagome had agreed…_

But now, they want Naraku back with the instance of their present. Naraku is what binding the four together. He was what brought Inuyasha and Kagome together and likewise with Miroku and Sango.

In a way, Naraku should be thanked. He was a good guy in his own form. But he wasn't the problem now.

Tsuki was.

* * *

**Filler! OMFG fillers! Anyways next chapter is a jump and GAH! More fillers! I hate this! There's like 3-4 more chapters before final battle with Tsuki and after that 3-4 more chapters to finish it off. All in all, 6-8 more chapters -.-; daymn…**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	32. The Boundary of Trust

**This fic is my main focus mainly cuz it's the one remotely CLOSE to being done -.-;**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 32:** The Boundary of Trust

* * *

Tsuki was. 

--

_One month later_

There was two weeks left of spring before summer hit the plains of feudal Japan. Kagome was in her second month of pregnancy and already her stomach was starting to blow up. The two, Inuyasha and Kagome, needed to wait two more weeks before they could sniff out the gender of their pups. Kagome lay on the bed, sleeping soundly, her stomach preventing her from curling to one side.

Inuyasha walked into the master bedroom and smiled softly as he saw Kagome's hair strewn all over her face. Her lips, painted red forever, looked very, _very_ inviting and he had to say, she looked very sexy. Her human form and her demon form, both were really appealing. He sat down beside his mate and pushed her hair off of her face, smiling even more as she, subconsciously leaned into his touch.

He saw that Kagome and pulled up her shirt so that her stomach was fully exposed. Her right hand rested on her tummy as her left hand was under her head. Inuyasha laid a hand right beside Kagome's hand on her stomach and felt the hard lump that was his pup. By third month, the pup should be kicking.

Inuyasha felt Kagome take a sharp intake of breath before her eyes opened.

"Hey, beautiful." He smiled down at her as she smiled confusedly.

"Hi Inuyasha," She greeted as she rubbed her eyes. She stifled a yawn as she moved to sit up, Inuyasha moving to support her right away.

"Dream about anything special?" Inuyasha whispered as he went to nuzzle Kagome's cheek. Kagome blushed deeply as she moved her head, allowing Inuyasha to strenuously kiss her neck, never tiring of her.

"Yeah," She moaned as she felt his fangs pierce her mate mark. It was a known fact, after the mate mark was an official mate mark, re-piercing it caused utter pleasure.

"Tell me," He whispered in her ear, causing her to shudder slightly.

"After," she murmured.

"Why?" He asked, quite aghast.

"Because, I hear and smell Sesshomaru coming. Honestly," Kagome licked his cheek, "you need to pay more attention, _my love_."

"With you around," Inuyasha chuckled as he let his sentence hang. He stood up before helping Kagome to her feet. She groaned.

"Your pup is pulling my back!" Kagome poked his cheek. "After he's born, you take care of him while I sleep and recuperate!"

"You think it's a he?" Inuyasha raised a brow as they started waking towards the main door.

"No," Kagome smiled, "I know it's a he. I always knew my first child would be a boy," she said softly as she rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. A loud gong noised through the castle and the two knew it was Sesshomaru.

"How?" Inuyasha was curious.

"So he could be exactly like you." Kagome smiled as she kissed his hand, their fingers interlacing.

"Oh," Inuyasha smirked, "me?"

"Of course! I've like," Kagome thought for a moment, "_wanted_ you for like… the day I saw you?" She giggled as he held onto the handles of his door and yanked it open. The servants in their house were all given the day off thanks to Kagome.

"Afternoon," Inuyasha greeted his brother as he felt his mate poke his rib.

"Afternoon," Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome smiled as he looked at her stomach.

"Treating my nephew well?" He teased.

Kagome giggled. "Seems like Kagura has taught you manners."

"It's all she taught me, I assure you." Sesshomaru commented dryly as he entered the house.

"You want it to be a boy as well?" Inuyasha asked his brother as Kagome sat down on a soft cushion, her mate bringing her a cup of water.

"I know it'll be a boy," Sesshomaru said, "all of the Dog Generals has had males first."

"Well," Kagome's eyes twinkled, "except for you."

Inuyasha burst into laughter as Sesshomaru shot her a look. "Pardon me?" He said, in a rather harsh tone. Kagome was used to it.

"Rin isn't a boy is she?"

Sesshomaru had no reply to that and Inuyasha found himself rolling around, laughing like a crazy… crazy _something_.

This was the first time Sesshomaru visited them since the time he asked Inuyasha for advice and well, it was something new. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were acting more brotherly lately, when Inuyasha drops by at Sesshomaru's place once in a while.

Kagome concluded that it was for the pup's sake. A pup can't grow with his uncle and father declaring war on each other. Very bad example.

"Hey," Kagome suddenly spoke up as Inuyasha stood behind her. Sesshomaru looked at her as Inuyasha looked down at his mate.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru raised a brow as Kagome fumbled with her words.

"Has," she started, "has well- has Kagura said anything about Tsuki?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Actually no, that is the reason I've come here."

"Really?" Kagome raised a brow as Sesshomaru nodded. He looked at his brother and began to speak.

"Your mother told me that you found out Tsuki's hidden form?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I didn't think Mother went to you of all people." Inuyasha said, quite surprised.

"I was the only one, or have you forgotten," Sesshomaru sneered, "well, your mother said that Tsubaki, the woman she wanted to appoint as your godmother was in truth another woman. When she said the name, Tsuki, I knew instantly it was the woman who tried to take father during my mother's time too."

Inuyasha and Kagome were listening intently.

"It was because of me that Tsuki couldn't attack you. Anyways I discovered something in Kouga's lands," Sesshomaru stated, knowing his brother would be interested, "some sort of… shrine. It has the name Tsubaki written on it and well, underneath the name Tsubaki, in tiny engravings, the name Tsuki is there."

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up. "In Kouga's land?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yeah. What's weird is that Father's battle outfit was found buried deep underneath the headstone."

Inuyasha twitched. "She raped father?"

"Idiot," Sesshomaru shook his head, "she must've taken it when she found out father died. Did she ever find out _how_ father died?"

Inuyasha nodded no. "Mother never told her. She was going to, but I told her Tsubaki was Tsuki."

"Good. She was planning on reviving Father."

"You can _do_ that?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Kikyo was revived."

"Yeah, but with Kagome's soul." Inuyasha said, knowing that incident would never leave his memory. "Father's soul wasn't reincarnated."

"Yes it was," Sesshomaru stated. Kagome was quite interested.

"You are father's legacy."

"_WHAT?_" Inuyasha roared and Kagome lowered her ears. "We're sensitive you know!" she hissed.

"Sorry," Inuyasha whispered as he turned to his brother, "I thought reincarnations don't work through direct generations."

"They do," Sesshomaru countered, "you can be father's reincarnation without him dying."

"That isn't possible!" Inuyasha roared. "Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation _because_ Kikyo died! Even still, Kagome was born five hundred years after Kikyo's death."

"But you and father still shared the same soul."

"How the hell do you know that?" Inuyasha roared. He wouldn't believe this. He wouldn't believe it. He _couldn't_ be his father's reincarnation! Dammit, his father wasn't dead when he was born; he knew _that_ for a fact.

"Because Father told me." Sesshomaru smirked. "He felt a connection with you, a connection a father shouldn't feel with his son unless they were bonded in more than one way. When you were conceived, some of father's soul was transferred to you and when he died, you acquired all of father's soul. I'm assuming Tsuki wanted to know how Father died to find out where he was buried. That way, she can do what Urasue did and revive Father with your soul."

Inuyasha blinked several times. "What-the-hell?"

"Yeah. I wanted you and me to search the shrine in Kouga's land. Kagura needs to _report_ to Tsuki so you can leave Kagome with Rin and my servants at my castle seeing as your servants are on leave now."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll go with you, but I'd much rather leave Kagome with Miroku and Sango."

Kagome shook her head. 'They're talking like I'm not even here.'

"With Tsuki going around," Sesshomaru snarled, "who knows what she might do. My castle has _demons_ in and around it that can protect your mate. I doubt the monk and the slayer would be much aid when Tsuki comes to kill your mate and your unborn pup."

That was a slap in the face for Inuyasha as he realized the truth behind his brother's words.

"Fine," Inuyasha finally murmured, "I'll take Kagome to your castle. You can go on to where the Shrine is; I'll follow your scent."

Sesshomaru nodded as he got up and left the castle. Inuyasha turned to his mate and helped her stand up. She poked him in the chest. "I was ignored you know! I don't like being ignored!" She pouted, cutely.

Inuyasha smirked. "Don't worry," He said as he nuzzled her cheek, "I won't ignore you when I come back. You know," He grazed his fang over her cheek, "what I mean."

"No mating while I'm a water balloon!" Kagome instantly warned.

"Who said I was going to _mate_." Inuyasha smirked as he looped his arm around her waist and started to lead her outside. "We'll just do everything else besides the mating part."

Kagome squealed as she felt herself being hoisted up. She was in the bridal position in Inuyasha's arms. "I'll take you to the asshole's castle. I'll send Miroku and Sango there too. I'd feel more comfortable if our people were with you."

Kagome nodded as he smiled down at her.

"Hey," He whispered as she stared into his entrancing eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," He said softly to her, "you won't believe how much I love you."

She smiled. "Can't be more than how I feel for you."

Inuyasha smirked. "You wouldn't believe it…"

* * *

Inuyasha dropped Kagome off at Sesshomaru's castle, told Miroku and Sango to get their butts over there and left for the North all in five minutes. Well, dropping Kagome off took a lot longer since she was carrying. Inuyasha was tracing his brother's scent all the way past the mountains. He saw wolves scattered here and there and even saw Ginta fishing. 

Ginta noticed Inuyasha and raised his hand. Inuyasha nodded as he kept on running, leaping off of trees.

Inuyasha finally saw the outline of his brother and Kouga standing beside a rather large rock. He landed swiftly and nodded to his brother and Kouga before turning to the rock.

"This thing is the Shrine?" He raised a brow as Kouga cleared his throat.

"Yeah, my pack found it a few days ago. We wanted to reach you but Ayame said not to," Kouga rolled his eyes, "something about privacy and how Kagome was with pup. So we reached Sesshomaru instead and well," Kouga passed a pile of clothing to Inuyasha, "we found this when we dug."

Inuyasha was shocked as he saw his father's attire, in mint condition, being pushed into his hands. Sesshomaru nodded. "You keep it, little brother."

Inuyasha didn't know what to do _but_ nod. Sesshomaru stared at the large stone as Kouga ushered them over. "We found a pathway to get _inside_."

"Inside?" Inuyasha raised a brow as he followed his brother and Kouga into the large stone.

"Yeah," Kouga said, "we found like crazy stuff down here. A lock of your father's hair, at least, that's what it smelt like underneath the must. We found portraits of your father, written _stuff_ about how Tsuki wanted her life to be with your father."

"She was obsessed," Inuyasha whispered to his brother who nodded as he stared at the large walls and incredibly high ceiling. They were climbing down a flight of stairs and Inuyasha held onto his fathers clothing as if his life depended on it.

"Your father is like her weakness," Kouga said. He picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Sesshomaru who read it. He raised his eyebrows, in amusement as he handed it to his brother.

_Inutaisho,_ it read.

_Inutaisho, my love, my one, my only. You are the one that makes me breath day to day. When I first say you when you saved my people from that dragon, oh, how I long to be with you. You are my weakness, my only weakness. You are the only one that can destroy me._

_But damn that Megumi. Damn your son Sesshomaru. Why! I'd make a better mother, a better mate and give you much stronger pups!_

_I love you! Oh how I love you!_

Inuyasha cracked up laughing. "Oh my god that is so funny!" He said his sides hurting in laughter. Sesshomaru cracked a small smile as he pocketed the little piece of paper.

"Well, her weakness is father, we found out that much." Sesshomaru said amusedly.

"If her weakness is Lord Toga," Kouga said, using Inutaisho's nick name, "and you two brothers resemble him _quite_ a lot, and we have your fathers old outfit…"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru caught on.

"Why not pretend to be who she loved…"

* * *

Kagura bowed in front of Tsuki as Kanna stood beside her sister. 

"What information have you brought, Kagura?" Tsuki asked as she brushed her hair, staring at her _servants_.

"Nothing yet, mistress," Kagura said in the most hypotonic voice she could muster up, "they do not speak of you."

"Oh?" Tsuki raised a brow, her voice shocking Kagura. Her voice was rather leering, like lust filled her being instead of humanity.

"Yes," Kagura nodded.

"Well, they underestimate me. They think they can defeat me? Then they'll have it coming! Good job Kagura. Report again next month."

Kagura nodded as she stood up and started leaving. She shot Kanna a look before turning around and using her feather, flew away.

"I will get them," Tsuki whispered, oblivious to the fact she was being double teamed on by Kagura and the Dog brothers.

* * *

Kagome hummed a soft tune as she brushed Rin's hair. She smelt Miroku and Sango approaching and smiled, knowing how quickly they tried to get there. 

"Hey!" Sango grinned as she kissed Rin's forehead before hugging Kagome lightly.

"Hi guys!"

"My, my, my," Miroku smirked, "you are looking stunning, Kagome."

"Shut up!" Kagome rolled her eyes. Miroku sat down with Shippo and Kirara. Shippo blew Kagome a kiss and she winked at him.

"So, when's the wedding?" Kagome inquired, quite curious about her two friends.

"Right after Tsuki is gone and you give birth," Sango grinned, "it'll be big."

Kagome laughed. "Oh I bet it will!"

* * *

"Pretend to be Inutaisho," Kouga nodded as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at the bundle in Inuyasha's hands. 

"And how do we pull that off without Tsuki figuring it out?" Inuyasha asked. "She's coming after both of us, so if it's one of us and our _father_, she'd want to see the second one."

"No," Sesshomaru said, "if she sees father, she won't care if one of us is missing."

"True…" Inuyasha nodded as Kouga ushered them to leave the underground shrine.

"In four and a half months," Sesshomaru said, "she wanted to come six months after Kagura was _released_. It's been a month and a half."

"Mate with her," Inuyasha shrugged. He thanked Kouga, knowing Kagome _would_ ask him if he did before turning around. "I'm leaving." He said before running off.

"He wants to be with Kagome." Kouga smirked as Sesshomaru started running off.

'Two weeks left,' Sesshomaru thought, 'no progress yet. Inuyasha, you give horrible advice…'

* * *

**Okii dokii… longer than usual I guess XD fanfic is almost endinggg :D**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	33. Like Old Times

**Next chapter ish final battle :O**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 33:** Like Old Times

* * *

'Two weeks left,' Sesshomaru thought, 'no progress yet. Inuyasha, you give horrible advice…'

--

Inuyasha arrived back and took Kagome back to their place, telling Miroku and Sango to follow. Shippo, who was feeling wheezy (since mating for him shouldn't take place for a few more years…only felt the affects) rode with Sango on Kirara. They arrived back at Inuyasha's mansion and entered, Kagome glad to be back home.

"Damn Inuyasha," She whined, "next time we want a kid, you get pregnant?" She pushed as he shook his head.

"Pregnancy made you stupid, Kagome."

"Shut up!" She shot as she snuggled onto her futon. Sango giggled as she leaned against Kirara, Miroku sat down on the ground and Inuyasha leaned against the wall.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Sango asked as Kagome stroked her belly.

"Well," Inuyasha said as he stared lovingly at his mate. God must've had a good day when He sent Kagome to him… He shook his head coming back to reality and then looked at Sango.

"Tsuki had a killer obsession with Father."

"We all know that," Shippo called, "something new please…"

Inuyasha shot Shippo a look before continuing to talk. "Tsuki had a set of father's clothing and Kouga, Sesshomaru and I thought that- well first of all we found out Father is Tsuki's strength _and_ her weakness."

The others nodded.

"And Tsuki had a set of Fathers clothing left… so either Sesshomaru or I will dress in fathers clothing, get our hair the father did and pretend to be him."

Kagome was shocked. "Wha-what?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah," he murmured. Sango sighed as she crossed her arms.

"Okay- so battle plan, we don't know _where_ she is."

"Well," Kagome spoke up, "Kagura does."

"True…" Sango murmured as Inuyasha threw the tetsusaiga to a corner of the room, where his mate's kibou stood with a quiver of arrows. Kagome patted the futon beside her and he sat down, his fingers interlacing with hers.

"Alright so we know where she is," Miroku started, "we can't just barge right in there and attack. We tried that with Naraku and it didn't work."

"We won't barge in there damn monk," Inuyasha snarled, "we take it a step at a time. Kagura gets her ass there first, followed by either myself or Sesshomaru, depending on who dresses up as father. Then Miroku and Sango."

Kagome frowned. "What about me?"

"You're pregnant wench," Inuyasha shot to his mate, "I would die before I send you into battle."

Kagome knew she couldn't argue with that so she remained quiet as the others continued to strategize. Inuyasha squeezed her hand as a signal of an apology and she smiled, squeezing his hand back.

"Oh," Inuyasha suddenly called out, "I forgot to say. In some weird twisted way, I am my father's reincarnation so I have some of his soul. Don't ask; I didn't even understand it. So basically Tsuki wants to find out where father was buried so she can revive him the same way Urasuae revived Kikyo."

"What the hell?" Kagome raised a brow, not liking that name…_ Kikyo_.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah so that's it."

"So then you can wear your fathers attire, Inuyasha." Miroku said. "With you having part of your fathers soul, it would seem more _fitting_."

Inuyasha shrugged, not in the mood for argument. "Whatever. We're going to Sesshomaru's castle in one month, after Kagura's next report from Tsuki comes in. You two be there too. One month **today**."

"He wants us to leave," Sango grinned as she stood up. "It's fine." She hugged her friend as she started leaving.

"We'll see you two later, Shippo." Miroku nodded to the small kitsune who sighed.

"Can I stay for a while longer?" He said, hopeful. Miroku shook his head.

"Not today…"

"Let him stay!" Kagome called out. Miroku and Inuyasha raised a brow.

Kagome smiled. "I miss him. Let him stay for the night and Inuyasha will drop him off in the morning."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha who nodded. Miroku chuckled and smiled. "Sure thing." He said as he walked off.

Shippo sat beside Kagome, remaining quiet. Inuyasha raised a brow as he looked at his mate. She shrugged simply, worry showing from her eyes as both she and Inuyasha looked down at Shippo who seemed to be day dreaming off into space.

"Oy, Shippo." Inuyasha said softly, which was unlike him, but he could sense something was wrong with the young kitsune.

"When I was at Sesshomaru's castle," Shippo finally started. Kagome raised a brow and Inuyasha wanted to chuckle. The kid was maturing, that's for sure.

"I felt weird around Rin… it's still spring and I don't like it." Shippo whined as he faced his adoptive parents.

Inuyasha smiled a really tiny smile, but a smile nonetheless, as he got up and stood directly in front of Shippo. Kagome, who knew what was coming up, scooted away a bit so she left a little room between herself and Shippo. She stared at her mate and he nodded at her, telling her in his own words what he was doing.

Inuyasha knelt down in front of Shippo and put a hand on his head.

"Listen runt," he started and Kagome tried so hard not to smack him, "you remember the talk… well I doubt you'd ever forget how Miroku explained it." Inuyasha growled in disgust.

Kagome shook her head as she, with great difficulty, stood up. Inuyasha looked at her. "Where do you think you're going, wench?" he growled in her direction.

"To pee idiot." She shot as she huffed off. Inuyasha knew she would keep within sniffing and hearing distance of him so he had nothing to worry about. He heard one of his workers quickly scuffle by the entrance of the master bedroom and he knew his castle was safe. He met eye level with his adoptive son and started talking.

"Listen, you're still really young," He started, "demons and half demons don't tend to mate till they're of a few hundred years of age. Shippo, you didn't even reach one hundred years of age yet." Inuyasha kept on talking, softly though. He didn't know what possessed him but seeing Shippo so unsure made him remind him of himself from before he met Kagome.

Inuyasha heard Kagome shuffle about and the scent of fish hit is nose. His mate was eating and he smiled. How he loved her… damn…

"Then… Rin… AGHHH!!!" Shippo screamed. Inuyasha winced as he heard a clatter and he knew Kagome was trying to get to the bedroom.

"Dammit! Shippo shut up!" Inuyasha roared as he turned around and ran out. Shippo cocked his head and then his eyes widened in realization that Kagome must've heard him.

Shippo bounded out of the bedroom to find Kagome in Inuyasha's arms

"Dammit Kagome! Why the hell did you go and shoot out of the kitchen like that for?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Shippo screamed!" Kagome pouted. "You know how I feel when you and him are alone and he suddenly screams."

"He screamed because he didn't like these damn spring affects! Kagome you should be a bit more careful dammit! If you _weren't_ with pup then I'd be okay but you **aren't**."

"Well excuse me for caring about my son!" Kagome shrilled as she shoved Inuyasha. "I know I'm pregnant! I know I should be careful and I **_AM_**."

"YOU ALMOST FELL!"

"I didn't!" Kagome said softly, a headache slowly creeping into her head.

"But you ALMOST did! If I hadn't come then…"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed as she swiftly walked past him and Shippo and headed towards the balcony. Inuyasha growled in frustration as Shippo crept towards Kagome. Inuyasha walked slowly behind Shippo, tweaking his ears to be able to hear his mate and his son speak.

"Kagome?" Shippo murmured as he got up onto the rail and sat there, staring at his _mother_.

"Yeah?" She said smiling at him.

"Were you and Inuyasha fighting about me?"

Kagome shook her head as she rubbed Shippo behind his ears. "No sweetie. It was just a lovers spat. We always fight," She grinned, "remember back in the _day_?"

Shippo laughed. "Yeah! All you two did was fight!"

"Exactly. We haven't fought in over two months now so we needed a refresher. Don't worry, it wasn't about you. We aren't mad at each other."

The conversation Kagome and Shippo were having graced a smile on the stone cold hanyou. He leaned against the stone wall and he knew Kagome knew he was there, yet Inuyasha also knew that she would continue talking no matter what.

"Promise?" Shippo said grinning, knowing that promise always got to Kagome. She shook her head and hugged Shippo.

"Promise, sweetie."

"Hey Kagome," Shippo said as he pulled out of her hug. She raised a brow as she faced him.

"Yeah?"

"Well… I was… kind of- wondering that uh…" Shippo gulped as Kagome became confused. Inuyasha too, was wondering what the kid was getting at.

"Well it's been a long time that err… the Thunder brothers killed my dad and well my mom was dead from before and well… you and Inuyasha are like my parents and uh…"

Kagome and Inuyasha both smiled warmly, knowing what he was trying to ask.

"You want to call us mom and dad?" Kagome murmured as she held Shippo's hands. He blushed feverishly as he nodded. Kagome put a finger under his chin and made him look at her.

"Why should you be embarrassed? You're our first son, why shouldn't you call us Okaa and Otou?"

Shippo's eyes shone as excitement emitted from him. That excitement wafted into Inuyasha and Kagome's noses and they both were filled with some sort of excitement of their own.

"Really?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, really," She whispered as she glanced at Inuyasha who smiled at her. She grinned back as he walked towards Kagome and gently placed a hand on her waist.

"So," Inuyasha continued, "like I was saying before you yelled. Shippo you have a lot more springs to cover before you can mate with Rin. Don't be like," Inuyasha smirked at Kagome, "_Uncle_ Sesshomaru and not mate for 700 years."

Shippo's eyes widened. "Uncle?"

Kagome giggled. "Well- if you're our son, you would only be his nephew."

"But Rin is like his daughter and that would make her my cousin… EW!" Shippo cringed.

"Not really," Inuyasha chuckled, "she's an adoptive daughter and you're an adoptive son… not connected in blood. If Rin was Sesshomaru's real daughter and you were our blood son, then it would be kind of… weird."

"Eh! But in Wolf and Dog packs, you guys always mate _within_ your pack- normally right?" Kagome raised a brow at her mate.

"Yeah but you see Sesshomaru and myself abiding to that?" Inuyasha shrugged. "Anyways, Shippo just wait it out. After spring ends your feelings won't be as strong as they are now."

Shippo nodded.

"And after we kill Tsuki," Kagome whispered softly, "you can live with us. We just find you safer with Miroku and Sango."

"I know!" Shippo smiled proudly as he stood up on the rail and looked at his parents. He looked around and then glanced at Inuyasha.

"This is all… ours… right, Otou-san?" He said, testing that word. Inuyasha didn't know what, but hearing Shippo say that made some sort of feeling erupt in the pit of his stomach. He felt his mate squeeze his upper arm and he smiled, knowing she was feeling it too.

"Yeah, it is." Inuyasha murmured, "And you're the Prince of it all."

Shippo's eyes widened. "WHAT? I thought your pup would be the prince… since he would be the… you know… heir. He'd be a dog too."

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed as they heard the young fox babble on. "Shippo! Shippo hush!" Kagome laughed as he stared at her, surprise and shock in his eyes.

"What makes you think our first son won't get the title of Prince of the Western?" Kagome raised a brow. "Your brother or sister will get the title too but if anything should happen to us, you would take over the lands…"

"No way… the Western is the Dog Domain!" Shippo said, not believing his ears.

"So? You're our son, are you not?" Inuyasha said, kind of gruffly.

"Well…"

"Then no questions asked. Honestly Shippo, I'd think you'd _want_ the title of Prince or something." Inuyasha's eyes twinkled, "Runt…" He added, for old times sakes. Shippo had tears in his eyes as Kagome frowned.

"What! Why are you crying?"

"Who said I'm crying!" Shippo said as he rubbed his eyes. "I just got something in my eyes… yeah!"

"Just like you," Kagome murmured to her mate who wanted to laugh out loud. Inuyasha picked Shippo up by his tail and put him on Kagome's shoulder.

"Runt shut up. You're prince so be happy. Now I know for a fact Kagome and the pup are hungry so lets go eat…"

"As a family." Kagome added as Shippo nodded.

"Let's go!" He roared as the three walked towards their eating area.

For once, in a long time… Shippo could truly say that he was _really_ happy.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as Rin chased Ah and Un around the courtyard of his castle. He was bored… he had _nothing_ to do at all. All business had been taken care of when Inuyasha came by his castle last week and there was nothing to do in the Western land. Inuyasha and he have approved the building of a school hut near the outskirts of the area and the school would allow humans, demons and hanyou's as well as both female and male sexes.

They approved more buildings, allowed constructions (including brides, roads and more villages). Inuyasha wanted to open a dojo sort of building and Sesshomaru accepted the idea on condition Inuyasha found the masters and sensei of the dojo.

So many things that would've taken Sesshomaru months to finish were all done in a day with his brother.

'Guess little brother can come in handy,' he thought as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Kagura," he said, feeling the spring feelings take over him. He turned around to find the wind goddess staring at him, fatigue in her eyes.

"Well, Tsuki is still stupid. She has no idea what you two brothers are up to and she thinks you guys are frightened of her or something. I think Kanna knows but she won't tell Tsuki."

Sesshomaru nodded as he turned around again and kept on staring out his balcony. He heard Kagura turn around and he shook his head. 'Time to _really_ try to make Inuyasha's advice work.'

"Where do you think you're going?" he called out. He heard Kagura stop and he sensed her confusion.

"To my room…" She murmured.

"Come here," Sesshomaru said and Kagura was surprise at his out of characterness. This was **not** the same Sesshomaru she knew. This guy was different…

She walked up to the balcony and stood beside him, staring out of the window. Sesshomaru didn't say anything but Kagura sensed it wasn't an awkward silence. It was rather comfortable.

She sighed in content as she stared out into the scenery. Throughout her life, she knew it was a journey that had no destination. It was an _epic_ journey and she knew she would continue journeying without a final destination. She had no destiny. She knew that.

But then she met Taiyoukai Sesshomaru. He made her feel things she never did before and heck, he even returned her heart to her. Sesshomaru may have been stoic… may very well still be stoic but he was slowly changing. Before he couldn't even bother seeing her but now he was living with her.

He was improving and Kagura was glad. If she was going to eventually mate with the man, might as well make use of it.

Sesshomaru pushed himself off the rail and turned to Kagura. "Hungry?" He asked, knowing Inuyasha would've asked the same thing if it was Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kind of…"

"Let's go eat."

Kagura was shocked but she wasn't complaining. She smiled as she nodded and followed the lord of the Western towards his dining area.

'Whatever made him change… I'm glad it's for the better…'

* * *

_One Month Later_

For the previous month, after Sesshomaru asked Kagura to have lunch with him, nothing much changed. No news of Tsuki yet but Kagura had another meeting with Tsuki the day before, but Kagura said she'd report during the _meeting_ the Dog brothers had. Sesshomaru sat in his brother's castle, awaiting the demon slayer and monk to arrive. Inuyasha was busy doing something and strangly enough, Sesshomaru could smell neither Inuyasha nor his brother's mate. Kagome, his brother's mate, was in her third and a half month pregnancy and he knew that Inuyasha and Kagome knew the gender of the pup.

Sesshomaru though, didn't know if he was getting a niece of a nephew. Though he didn't want to admit it, he really wanted to know.

Kagura had been with them for two and a half months already so Tsuki wasn't planning on attacking for three and a half more months. Plenty of time.

Sesshomaru's nose inhaled the scent of his brother and Kagome along with another scent. He frowned as he sniffed again, trying to depict the scent. He wasn't surprised that the smell was his brother's unborn pup and he wasn't surprised either at the gender.

Kagome, with a rather large stomach, entered the room with his brother close behind her. Kagome had three more months left of pregnancy before she went into labour and everybody was hoping it was after they killed Tsuki.

"Congratulations," Sesshomaru said as Kagome smiled at him, painfully.

"Thanks. My back is hurting dammit." She growled as Inuyasha helped her sit down.

"Its okay baby," Inuyasha soothed.

"I know… just hurts. Probably hurts more than when Airia pierced me."

"Oh yeah, that puppetry demon lady." Inuyasha snickered as he put some cushions around his mate, making sure she was comfortable.

"Alright. You stay, lemme go get the others."

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha started waking outside. Miroku and Sango didn't know about the entire castle yet and Inuyasha and Kagome set the meeting up in one of their many conference rooms. Inuyasha had to go get them.

"Got a name?" Sesshomaru randomly asked. Kagome looked at her brother-in-law and laughed.

"Yeah. We decided it from when I found out I was pregnant."

"Oh," Sesshomaru raised a brow, "and what may that be?"

"Muteki."

Sesshomaru actually _smiled_, which surprised Kagome out of her wits. She leaned forward a bit, her hand on her stomach as she stared at Sesshomaru.

"You… you _like_ the name?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "It's tolerable."

"You wouldn't have smiled if you didn't like it!"

Sesshomaru made no comment as everybody walked in. Sango took her spot beside Kagome and Inuyasha remained standing. Shippo perched on Inuyasha's shoulder as Miroku stood beside Inuyasha.

"Ok, where's Kagura?"

"Right here…" Kagura said as she entered the room, looking monotone as usual.

"Any news?" Miroku inquired, raising a brow.

"Tsuki is gonna… surprise attack in a month." Kagura started. "She wants to sneak attack you brothers so she can destroy you when you least expect it. That's all I got out of her."

"What a bitch," Inuyasha snarled, "what kind of- no sense of morality!"

Kagome frowned. "So if she's attacking next month then you two have to figure out now who's gonna pretend to be Inutaisho."

"I say Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, "he knew father. I didn't."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Best bet is you little brother. You have father's soul and you're more like him than I am."

Miroku clapped his hands together. "Then it's settled. Inuyasha, you will be Inutaisho during the final battle."

Inuyasha scoffed, "The fuck!"

"Hush!" Kagome shot him a look that clearly said _no swearing_!

"Fine… but I don't know how father was!"

"He's like you when you're around your mate, little brother." Sesshomaru sneered. "Though if you dress up like father, act like your regular self around Tsuki."

"What about the scent?" Kagome raised a brow.

"Father's clothing holds some of his scent." Sesshomaru said as Sango nodded.

"Alright, so we have that ready, what about battle plan?"

"Get Sesshomaru on scene first," Kagome said, "after that Miroku and Sango can come out and you guys can keep her preoccupied as Inuyasha comes up from behind."

"Where will you be, Okaa-san?" Shippo raised a brow. Sesshomaru was amused the kitsune called Kagome okaa, but the others knew Shippo has been doing that for just over a month.

"I don't know," Kagome frowned as she looked at her mate.

"I'm leaving you in Kouga's den." Inuyasha said. "The Western isn't safe with Tsuki attacking and the panthers I don't trust. I don't even know who owns the damn northern lands so that leaves Kouga in the East."

"Kouga is our best bet to keep Kagome safe. It's the opposite side of the West so Tsuki won't know Kagome is there and the wolves would protect Kagome." Sango nodded.

"Though Kouga would want to fight against Tsuki." Miroku mused.

"Let him," Inuyasha snarled, "his damn fault if he dies."

Sango smiled suddenly and Kagome looked at her. "What's up?" She said.

Sango shook her head. "Oh… nothing… it's just…"

"Just what?" Shippo piped in.

"Talking about Kouga reminds me of the old days."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You all reminisce the past too much."

"At least we have a valuable past," Inuyasha shot and Kagome was already annoyed.

"Okay! You two shut up! So we have a plan?"

"A basic plan. Inuyasha and I will work out the details." Sesshomaru turned to Kagura and nodded. "Let's go."

Kagura didn't react as she followed Sesshomaru out of the castle. Sango burst into laughter as Sesshomaru left.

"He tries too hard to be stony."

"It takes away from the stony affect." Kagome nodded in agreement.

"So, are we sure you can defeat Tsuki?" Miroku asked as Kagome rubbed her enlarged belly.

"Yeah we're sure and forget Tsuki for a minute… Kagome what _is_ the gender?" Sango said staring at Kagome.

"Boy," Kagome giggled as Sango squealed. "CONGRATS!"

Inuyasha stared at his friends that started congratulating his mate.

'Dammit- I hope everything goes as planned,' he thought. He looked at his son on his shoulder and murmured to him: "You're stay with Kagome during the final battle."

Shippo looked aghast, "WHY?"

"Because I don't want you getting hurt."

Shippo was shocked Inuyasha openly said that but then again, he was a changing man. Shippo nodded as he stared at his mother beaming with delight.

"Otou-san," Shippo murmured.

"Yeah?"

"We will defeat Tsuki, right?"

Inuyasha paused for a moment before nodding. "Yeah runt… we will."

* * *

**I don't know how the hell I reached 13 pages for this chapter but I DO know it's probably boring as shiet… BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS FINAL BATTLE O.O;**

**STAY TUNED!**

**Lub**

**Sakura**


	34. Love was your Downfall

**FINAL BATTLE XDXD**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 34:** Love was your Downfall

* * *

Inuyasha paused for a moment before nodding. "Yeah runt… we will." 

--

"_Otou-san! Otou-san!" Came a very high voice. Inuyasha turned around to find his 5-year-old daughter run towards him. He smiled as he scooped her up and threw her in the air before catching her._

"_WEEE!" She squealed as she clapped her hands. She snuggled against her father's chest and closed her eyes._

"_Tired, Inume?" Inuyasha asked his daughter._

"_Very," Inume bubbled. Inuyasha smiled as he kissed his daughters forehead. He walked towards a hut to find his mate and his 11-year-old son working on the newest edition to their family, a 1-year-old baby boy._

"_How's he doing Muteki?" Inuyasha asked his son._

"_Next time you two have a pup, get Inume to take care of it." His son growled. His mate laughed before patting Muteki's head; however Inuyasha couldn't see her face. "Aw, sweetie don't worry, this gets you ready for when you have a pup."_

_Inuyasha chuckled, "I couldn't agree more."_

"_Muteki, Inume, would you like to take Ryujin for a walk?" his mate asked his two pups._

"_Yes!" Inume squealed._

"_Can Shippo-nii-chan come?" Inume asked._

_His mate looked at him and Inuyasha recognized her face. It was Kagome-_

"_I think Shippo is too busy with Rin, don't you think Inu-kun?" Kagome asked her mate._

"_Shippo, Rin and their pup." Inuyasha scoffed._

"_Hey, just because we have three pups, doesn't mean Shippo can't have a kit of his own." Kagome said while she shook her head as he picked up her baby son, Ryujin._

"_Shippo is still a pup himself." Inuyasha pouted_

"_Aw, Otou-san getting soft on us?" Muteki sniggered._

"_Shut up Muteki," Inuyasha growled at his son. Ryujin made a sound which sounded like a cross between a growl and a burp._

"_Aw! Ryujin is so cute!" Inume squealed._

_Kagome laughed as she kissed her mate's cheek. "Funny eh, how we're all hanyou?"_

"_Big deal," Inuyasha grinned, "a family of hanyou's is the best there is."_

"_Or do you mean Inuyasha's family is the best there is." Kagome grinned._

"_That too," Inuyasha grinned as he took his son, Ryujin into his arms._

_Muteki cracked his knuckles before picking up his sword. "Otou-san, you promised sword training." Muteki said._

"_I can't wait until Ryujin grows up, then he and his brother can sword fight leaving me with my mate in peace." Inuyasha whined._

_Kagome laughed and rubbed the base of his ears. "But you know you like training with your son."_

"_True," Inuyasha said as he followed Inume and Muteki outside. Ryujin burped causing his parents to laugh._

"_I love you," Kagome murmured._

_Inuyasha kissed her forehead, "I love you too."_

--

Inuyasha awoke with a start, his arm wrapped loosely around Kagome's waist. He blinked several times, trying to figure out the dream. It was the same dream he had so long ago- long before him and Kagome mated. This was the first time he had the dream in a _long_ time and, he couldn't explain it, but it warmed his heart just thinking about it.

'Muteki,' he thought as he looked at his mate's sleeping figure. He propped up on one shoulder and stared at her, watching as her chest rose and fell with every inhalation. Her stomach was rather large since she was in her third and a half month of pregnancy. Inuyasha sighed heavily, knowing there were some 15 days left till Tsuki attacked.

He was planning on taking Kagome to the Wolves Den later that day. He wanted to start preparations for the final battle against Tsuki and he could risk having her there while he trained with Miroku and Sango and probably his brother. His features softened, his eyes looking much warmer than it did previously that year… when he met Kagome. He stroked her face, his heart fluttering with every caress he gave Kagome.

Kagome leaned into his touch as her eyes fluttered open then shut again. She was dreaming about him, he could smell it in her. Her stomach looks so enlarged on her petit body, it almost made Inuyasha want to burst out laughing. He could still remember when he first turned Kagome into a hanyou… he winced remembering all those sits she had given him…

_Kagome put a hand on the top of her ear and indeed she felt a furry triangle ear. Her eyes widened as her hands went to the sides of her head; she didn't feel any human ears._

_She glared at Inuyasha. "What did you wish for Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha gulped as he saw the claws on her hands. "I uh…"_

"_Tell me before I sit you to hell."_

"_I wished you were an inu-hanyou wench! Keh! You said you'd stay in my time if you were one." Inuyasha said._

"_I WAS KIDDING!" Kagome roared._

"_Like I'd know!"_

"_OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"_

Inuyasha shook his head in fear. That flashback was all too real for him. He stared down at her sleeping figure again and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. The day she took off the Rosary- oh lord he'd never forget that day. His calloused hands looked so large and scarred compared to the soft and unscarred flesh that Kagome had. He trailed his finger past her neck and rubbed the mate mark that rested on her neck. She moaned softly as she snuggled into his touch.

_She looked up at Inuyasha and saw him smiling down at her. She put both her hands around his neck and he arched a brow, in confusion._

"_What're you doing with my rosary wench?" he asked_

"_It's not yours anymore," Kagome smiled._

"_Wha?" Inuyasha said stupidly, but in one swift movement, she pulled off the rosary, leaving a wide eyed Inuyasha._

"_Why'd you… why…"_

"_You always protect us, I shouldn't bind you to me, besides," Kagome rolled her eyes as she twitched her ears, "I'm really going back to my time often now, looking like this."_

_Inuyasha was still stunned as he saw the beads in her hands. He looked back at her and he knew it was true. "Say it," He whispered, "say the word."_

"_Osuwari," Kagome smiled. On instincts, Inuyasha closed his eyes but then felt nothing. It was different… for a year now, he had the beads around his neck, but now she willingly pulled it off. Kagome stared at him while he got used to it._

"_Ready to go?" She asked._

_Inuyasha smiled as he pulled his courted into his arms. "No- not yet."_

_Kagome laughed as they sat down together, the beads lay forgotten beside them._

Inuyasha looked down at his bare neck and smiled rather softly as he saw that only his clad red haori greeted his eyes. Normally he'd see brown and pale beads strewn around his neck but that was before- that was when he was on a rampage and couldn't control himself.

He learned though. He had learnt control thanks to Kagome. He was so glad God had given him such a woman… he would've been just happy if she was just his friend but to go as far as mate with him, Inuyasha must've done _something_ good in his previous life to get such a reward in his current life. He pushed himself up and cracked his neck. "Time to get breakfast," he murmured to himself. He kissed his mate's sleeping forehead as he crept outside of the room.

"Bunny or fish…" He contemplated as he ran outside of his castle, wanting to make a gourmet meal before the final battle that was coming up. Two weeks for training seemed to be enough and it would be enough for his mate to get used to a wolves den.

His blood boiled. He didn't _want_ to leave here there, especially in her condition but having her stay in the Western lands was uncalled for. Kouga's pack members were the only ones he came remotely _close_ to trusting with his pregnant mate. Throughout the two weeks of training, he vowed he'd go and check on Kagome every evening, no matter how tired he was or how bloody or how bruised. None of that mattered when it came to his mate.

Inuyasha walked outside to smell the scent of Shippo and Sango. He turned to his left to find his son and the taijiya walk out of the forest, grinning like fools.

"What's got you smiling, runt?" He asked Shippo as Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Miroku groped another woman," Shippo laughed, "and instead of Sango knocking him out, that lady did it herself saying it was shameful for a man who has promised a woman already to start ogling other women."

Inuyasha raised a brow to find a rather happy Sango instead of a ticked off Sango.

"And you're smiling because…?"

"My hiraikotsu was saved from an attack. He's lying unconscious with a really pissed off Kirara waiting for him to come to."

Inuyasha snorted as he jerked a thumb towards his castle. "Kagome is sleeping. You can go on in Sango- Shippo you come with me… I wanna see what you know about tracking."

Shippos eyes lit up. "Wha-what?"

"Quit wasting my time runt," Inuyasha's eyes twinkled, "I wanna make a gourmet meal before we start intensive training this afternoon. You and your mother are gonna get your butts to Kouga's den tonight."

"Why tonight?" Sango raised a brow at her ex companion. They were all close, like family, yet not with that family aspect any more. They _were_ a true family during the Naraku times but the past is the past, and they were living in the present, headed to the future.

"I don't want Kagome seeing the new training style I'm gonna practice. Sesshomaru said he'd help me master father's techniques and suggest alternate battle plans. Kagome should be at the wolves den because that wench ain't gonna see what we're doing. I'm gonna visit her every night, no doubt about that." Inuyasha nodded at Sango who crossed her arms.

"Quite touching, really," Sango smiled, "does she know?"

"If she did, would I sound so confident?" Inuyasha retorted as Sango giggled lightly.

"True, true…" Sango nodded as she started heading towards the castle.

"I'll prepare Kagome for your news. Teach Shippo tracking well," Sango said, "you know- he'll be stuck in a den for two weeks…"

"A fox and a dog in a wolves den… how ironic that Kouga captured them before yet I'm willingly giving my mate and son to him. Irony works wonders yet again," Inuyasha snarled as he started walking to the forest, Shippo close behind him.

'But you love her a lot,' Sango thought smiling to herself, 'love like that is hard to find these days…' and she shot an ominous look towards the village, 'If only Miroku learned from you… lecherous monk,' she entered the castle, a small smile toying at her lips, 'and I'd have him no other way…'

* * *

"See it?" Inuyasha whispered to Shippo who started intently at a bunny rabbit. Shippo's eyebrows creased in giving his face the glow of determination and rabid energy. Shippo nodded as Inuyasha glanced at the rabbit. 

"Okay," Inuyasha whispered again, "you have to be fast, quick and stealthy. In less than a second you should have gone there, killed it, and bring it back- okay?"

Shippo nodded as he took off. Inuyasha was surprised that Shippo managed to kill the bunny and bring it back in less than a second. He raised his brow, amusement and confusion etching across his face.

"That was- actually really good." Inuyasha nodded.

Shippo kicked dirt with his toe. "Yeah- father taught me… a bit of tracking before he died."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Then I guess you don't need me runt." He said as he ruffled Shippo's hair. "Now, what else do we need for the best gourmet meal your mom's ever gonna see?"

"Fruits and fish!"

Inuyasha smirked as he pointed towards a stream. "You get some fish and I'll jump high in the trees to get fresh fruit, deal?"

Shippo nodded as he ran to the stream. Inuyasha felt something ignite within him as he watching Shippo pick up a stick and stand within the stream. He grew, within the past year, Shippo was taller- definitely, and much more mature.

Inuyasha, though at first he didn't want to admit, admired and loved Shippo as his own. In his eyes, Kagome, himself and Shippo would be the perfect family, followed by, of course, his own pups. He sat on top of a tree and watched Shippo lung for fish.

He grew.

But then again- so did everyone else.

* * *

Kagome woke to the scent of frying fish and fruit. She could smell the distinct scent of rabbit but she wasn't too sure. She felt the pup kick her stomach and she grinned, knowing Muteki was just as hungry as she was. The lingering scent of Sango reached her nose and she frowned, wondering where Sango was. 

"Somebody?" Kagome whined out, not liking the fact she couldn't get up.

"Anybody! I wanna get up now… Sango! Inuyasha! Oh come on, I really have to pee!"

She heard her mate bound towards the bedroom, panting and sweating. She raised a brow as she looked up at him, his face tired and the scent of ash and fish seeping out of him.

"Don't ever do that," he breathed, "I was trying to get Shippo to not fall into the fire and then I hear you and then Miroku creeps up behind me and Sango doesn't come back from the stream and gah! I wanted to surprise you when you got up but this is just pointless."

He reached forward and helped her stand up. She laughed as she leaned against him, her eyes dancing in the light.

"Surprise me? Whatever for… it isn't anybody's birthday, our anniversary is a long way to come, the pup isn't coming…"

"We're taking you to Kouga's den today."

Kagome's eyes flashed in anger as she glared at Inuyasha.

"And that calls for an occasion? AND WHY SO EARLY? SHE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO ATTACK FOR TWO MORE WEEKS!"

Inuyasha winced, knowing it was the hormones.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" Tears built up in Kagome's eyes as she shoved him away. She _tried_ to shove him away should be said. He held onto her shoulders tightly as tears fell freely out from behind her lids. He kissed her neck as she started sniffling, stopping her tears.

"You know I love you," he whispered softly in her ear. He saw her ear twitch and rivet to face him and he smirked inwardly as his tongue lapped at her ear. Inuyasha felt her shiver and he trailed his hand up her arm and rested it at her neck.

"But you gotta understand," He murmured, "I'm worried about you and Shippo. We're gonna train intensively the next two weeks and Kagome," He kissed her sensuously on her cheek, "I don't want you seeing our new training tactics."

Kagome frowned. "Why?"

"Just because…"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said warningly, her lips twitching in annoyance, "tell me!"

"I'll tell you after," he said, a tone of finality in his voice. She sighed in defeat as she followed her mate outside. She was surprised to find Kouga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, Sesshomaru, Kagura and Rin outside of her castle. Kagome also saw Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara but she knew that they'd be there.

"What's the party for?" Kagome murmured to her mate.

"We have a gourmet meal," Inuyasha said loudly, "then Kouga and I will escort Kagome to the Den."

Kagome growled in annoyance as she gingerly sat down beside Sango.

"Pass me a fish," She said, pointedly ignoring her mate. Inuyasha groaned at Kagome's actions and sat down on the other side of her.

"Gimme an apple…"

* * *

"Kanna," Tsuki said loudly as they sat on a cliff, staring out at the sun that was about to reach the point of noon. The albino child with the mirror clasped between her two hands appeared behind the maiden. 

"Yes, Tsuki-sama?" Kana murmured in a monotone voice.

"Change of plans. We go to attack Inutaisho's sons tonight."

Kanna looked at her mistress and asked, "What about Kagura?"

Tsuki snarled. "That stupid little bitch betrayed me! Oh she thinks I didn't know did she? It was obvious. The scent of emotions reeks from her and it was disgusting. We'll go to Inuyasha's castle at sundown. The battle is beginning…"

* * *

The meal was gone, Shippo was inside of the castle because he couldn't stand the scent of Rin at the moment, Sango and Miroku and Kirara were with him. Kagome stood up, with the help of Inuyasha, whom she was still ignoring, and stretched loudly. 

"How do we get there without hurting your mate?" Ayame asked as she held onto Kouga's arm.

"I'll carry her there, you two," Inuyasha pointed to Ayame and Kouga, "can take the lead with Shippo and Ginta and Hakkaku can take the rear."

Kouga nodded to the idea as he pointed east. "We'll take off now. After we drop them off, I'm coming back with you. Let's go, Shippo." Shippo jumped onto Kouga's shoulder as Kouga took off.

Inuyasha nodded as he went to bridal carry Kagome. She was still annoyed at him so she stiffly allowed him to pick her up.

"Will you relax," He whispered as he shot up off the ground and leapt into a tree, his grip firm on his mate.

"You have a party of me going away?" She growled tensely at her mate who sighed in defeat.

"No," he said firmly, "it's just a get together before the battle." He gulped as he jumped to another tree.

"Who knows who'll make it out… or not."

Kagome's heart raced as she shot Inuyasha a confused stare. "You won't die…" She said, fear painting her tone. "You won't!"

Inuyasha smiled softly down at his mate. "I won't…" He said to reassure her.

"Promise me!"

"I promise…" he said, really softly. Kagome reached up and rubbed his ears.

"I love you…"

"I love you too, mate."

* * *

After dropping Kagome off at the den, the sun was already signaling that evening was arriving soon. The ride took longer than expected because Kagome was carrying and Inuyasha was surprised at how much time of the day was left. 

Kouga and Inuyasha arrived back in front of Inuyasha's castle just as the sun started to creep past behind the horizon. Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha their fathers' robes and nodded towards the castle. "Rin is in there too." He said as Inuyasha glanced at Kagura.

"Put those on," Kagura said, "training will seem more realistic. We've decided you dress as Toga-sama because you posses his soul."

Inuyasha, who had nothing to argue about, walked inside of his castle to get changed into his father's gears. He shrugged off his haori and hakama's as he pulled on the large dress like clothing over his head. The outfit reminded him strangely of Sesshomaru's outfit. However, his father's outfit had a pair of white hakama's. Inuyasha yanked on the plates of armor around his shoulder and his chest. He grabbed a lock of his hair and saw it was way too light to be his fathers shade but it would work out. He saw that the tie for his father's hair was also included in the _package_.

'Obsessed whore…' he thought as he tied his hair up to what he imagined his father to have. He'd see if Sesshomaru approved or not.

He walked outside and he was greeted with gasps from his companions. Sesshomaru walked towards his little brother and did something with Inuyasha's hair.

"There," Sesshomaru said.

"Why thanks _sis_." Inuyasha teased as he looked at Kouga and Kagura.

"So?"

"You look like him- I guess? I don't know!" Kouga growled. "I've never seen him!"

"You look like him," Sesshomaru said firmly. Inuyasha hooked the tetsusaiga against his hip and crossed his arms, glowering at his brother.

"Perfect." Sesshomaru smirked as Inuyasha snarled.

"This shit is so heavy!" Inuyasha growled. "How did father fight Ryuukotsusei and Sounga and-…" Inuyasha snarled loudly as he punched his breastplate, "THIS THING CAN ROT IN HELL! MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Stop swearing!" Kouga shot. "Honest to god. If Kagome was here would you swear?"

"She ain't, is she!" Inuyasha glared stonily at Kouga who simply shrugged and looked away. Inuyasha turned back to his brother and crossed his arms.

"If I fall down because I'm tired half way through the battle, blame father's attire."

"Father's voice was deeper." Sesshomaru simply stated, ignoring Inuyasha's previous complaint. Inuyasha twitched as he deepened his voice a bit.

"Like this?"

"Deeper."

"I ain't a keyboard where I can go fucking ten octaves lower!"

"What the hell is a keyboard?" Kouga raised a brow. Inuyasha twitched realizing they wouldn't know for a couple more hundred years.

"Something from Kagome's era- never mind… uh…" Inuyasha coughed and spoke again.

"Like this?" Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru was surprised how much Inuyasha sounded like their father.

"Not quite but it's close enough. Should fool Tsuki- father's been dead for well over 200 years." Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha sat down, glaring at the dirt.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID Tsuki! If father was happily married to both Megumi and my mother, lady should hint in that she ain't ever gonna get father's heart!"

"Blame obsessive bitches," Kouga shrugged, ruefully.

"Don't say bitch," Sango's eyes twinkled, "it's an insult to Kagome."

Miroku burst into laughter as Inuyasha smiled a little. Though the laughter cut short when Kagura gasped and Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru faced north.

"No- fucking- _way_!" Inuyasha barked out. Kouga took fighters stance as Miroku and Sango clued in as to what was happening. Miroku clutched his staff, glancing idly at his right hand. Though the kazanna was his weakness, it was also his source of strength too. Fighting without it would be different.

Sango clutched her hiraikotsu as Inuyasha coughed a few times, trying to get his voice to the right pitch.

"We haven't trained," Kagura hissed. "Why is she here? She would've told me…-"

"No," came a rather lucid and erythematic voice. Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of his tetsusaiga as Tsuki appeared in a giant cloud, with Kanna behind her.

"I do not trust betrayers."

"You knew?" Kagura's eyes widened as Sesshomaru, subconsciously, stepped in front of her.

Tsuki snorted in displeasure. "Of course I knew, _girl_," She said, rather teasingly, "I knew from the moment you reeked of emotions and those dogs. You didn't take into account my sensitive nose."

Kagura gulped as Inuyasha looked like he was about to charge. Sesshomaru held out his tokijin and stood rather protectively in front of Kagura. Kagura held out her fan as Miroku shot a look at the castle.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Miroku called as Sesshomaru glanced his way.

"The castle!"

Kagura's eyes widened. "OH SHIT!" She yelled as she ran towards Inuyasha's castle. Rin was in there and Kagura would rather die then let that little girl get hurt. Rin meant a lot to Sesshomaru and it would destroy Kagura to see Sesshomaru mourn over Rin.

"Where do you think you're going, missy!" Tsuki sneered.

"She didn't see me yet," Inuyasha whispered really low so that only his brother and Kouga heard him.

"Let me change that," Kouga roared as he leapt off Inuyasha's shoulder and high kicked Tsuki. Inuyasha moved back two steps as Tsuki glared at Kouga.

"What the hell is your problem, _wolf_?"

"You didn't notice him," Kouga jerked a thumb towards Inuyasha. The sun completely set and because the canines could see well in the dark, they were perfectly fine. The battle would only affect Miroku, Sango, Kagura and, to their advantage, Tsuki. Tsuki's eyes widened as she saw Inuyasha, but in her eyes he was Inutaisho. She made the cloud disappear and landed in her feet, Kanna behind her.

"Inu- Inutaisho?" She whispered, losing all of her senses. He smelt like her old Inutaisho, except with the scent of must and his sons all over him. She took two steps towards Inuyasha as Sango walked two steps away from Inuyasha. Kagura entered the castle and Miroku managed to creep to Kanna and clasp his hand over her mouth. All the while, Tsuki was entranced into _Inutaisho_.

Miroku dragged Kanna over to Sesshomaru, and was surprised that Kanna didn't bother fighting. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagura's younger sister and knew instantly what he was supposed to do. As Miroku kept his hand over Kanna's mouth, Sesshomaru silently slit Kanna's throat and then sliced her with his tensaiga. They were lucky Tsuki's ears weren't sensitive and they were surprised she was so hypnotized by Inuyasha that the scent of Kanna's blood didn't hit her nose.

Kanna was alive.

Inuyasha glared at her with full force, his hand grabbing the hilt of his Tetsusaiga.

"You've returned to me… Inutaisho." Tsuki breathed as she went to hug Inuyasha, however Inuyasha sidestepped.

'Thank god I put Kagome in the den today…' he said, loving how irony worked at that moment. He sidestepped again, smirking slightly as Tsuki frowned.

"Why are you avoiding me, my love?" Tsuki breathed and Miroku cringed.

"Poor Inuyasha," he murmured as Kanna struggled against him. Miroku frowned, apologetically as he let go of Kanna who tightened her grip on her mirror, emotions never flooding into her face. Sesshomaru glanced at his brother's castle and saw Kagura wave down at him with Rin in her arms. He nodded as Kagura made a feather appear and sat on it, with Rin with her. Kagura fled with the child with her, hoping to keep Rin somewhere safe so she could return to aid with the battle.

"Who said you can refer to me as that," Inuyasha said like a noble taiyoukai. He couldn't curse at her- he knew well from his mother that his father was never vulgar.

"But- my love!" Tsuki cried.

"I never loved you," Inuyasha snarled in his best _father_ voice. "I simply only loved Megumi and Izayoi… never you." He said, naming Sesshomaru's mother, as well as his own.

"You loved a human!" Tsuki cried. "I would've produced better songs than your mangy Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed but he heard his brother whisper something. Inuyasha's dog ears were hidden under his pony tailed hair; however, he had locks covering where his real ears would be.

"Inuyasha- don't faze out." Sesshomaru murmured and Inuyasha regained his composure.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha," Inuyasha hated referring to himself as his fathers point of view but at hard times, sacrifices were needed, "are strong enough heirs to continue my lineage."

'Lineage?' Kouga raised a brow from his position behind Tsuki. Tsuki frowned dangerously, anger sparking in her eyes.

"I would've produced _better_ heirs." She repeated.

"Kouga," Inuyasha said lowly, "NOW!"

Kouga jumped up and kicked Tsuki's head. In that process, Inuyasha ran up to Tsuki's side and uppercut her head while pulling out his tetsusaiga, allowing the blade to slightly skim across Tsuki's cheek, drawing blood.

Tsuki fumed as she touched her cheek. "My face," She whispered, anger washing over her being. She felt the blood percolate her skin as her face started to slowly get marked red. Her stomach churned in anger as she shot a dangerous and deadly glare at Inuyasha.

"How could you!" She screamed. "HOW COULD YOU! After all that I've DONE for you!"

"You've done nothing." Inuyasha whispered.

"YES I HAVE! I made you a great tombstone!"

Inuyasha cracked up laughing. "That old thing? The grave my _sons_ made is better."

In truth, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru never did make their father a grave but it was the first thing that popped into his head. Sesshomaru was impressed at how smart his brother was but then again- Sesshomaru wasn't there during the majority of Inuyasha's childhood. His hatred for half-breeds was starting to dissipate. He knew he had to thank his brother and his step-mother for that. Izayoi taught Sesshomaru many things and he was surprised it took him 200 years to figure it all out.

Tsuki screamed as she lunged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran to the left, unaware that Sango was behind him. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "SHIT!" He roared as Tsuki headed straight for Sango. Sango held up her hiraikotsu, getting ready to dodge but she was shocked when Kouga stomped on Tsuki. She giggled a bit as Kouga hopped up and down on Tsuki's head, whose head dug further into the ground.

"Hey Sango," Kouga greeted as he stood on Tsuki's head. Sango rolled her eyes as she sprinted to the farthest right as Kouga flipped off of Tsuki's head. Tsuki spit out dirt as Inuyasha remembered his rosary beads.

'Osuwari, whore…' he said in his head, smirking slightly. Tsuki shot her head back and glared at Kouga who waved at her.

"They're acting silly," Sesshomaru said, not amused at all. Miroku laughed as he crossed his arms.

"Let them- it's been a long time since we've fought somebody of her strength. She shouldn't be stronger than Naraku…"

"Whirlwind Escapade!" Tsuki screamed as two pools of whirlwinds escaped from her iris. Inuyasha was amused at her trick but easily slashed it away…

"BAKURYUHA!"

Tsuki's eyes widened as her whirlwinds came rushing back to her. "Inutaisho never knew this attack!" she shrilled as she dodged her own wind pools.

"There are a lot of things about me you don't know," Inuyasha smirked, "like- where's Inuyasha?"

"Time to get serious," Miroku cracked his knuckles as he took five steps up. Tsuki looked around and was surprised to find Inuyasha not there.

"Where _is_ he? Cowering with his mate?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he pulled off his ponytail and yanked off his armour. "No, asshole, I'm right here. You're too obsessed with my father that you didn't fucking realize that _he is dead_. My mother actually _loved_ him and she accepted the fact he's dead."

"CONNIVING LITTLE BASTARD!" Tsuki charged at Inuyasha but felt something hard hit her head. Her head snapped sideways to find Sango regaining control of her hiraikotsu. Tsuki shrieked as she whirled on Inuyasha again. "You can't fight me one on one eh? Think you're too weak? You have to look back to your _comrades_- your _underlings_ for assistance."

If this was Inuyasha of the previous year, the comment would've really got to him. But now, he didn't care.

"Underlings?" Inuyasha raised a brow. "Since when has my friends and companions been my underlings. Listen lady," Inuyasha sheathed his tetsusaiga, "just because I got a social life and people wanna help me and you don't- don't go _assuming_ things, understood? I can slit you open with my eyes closed but if you wanna attack the heirs to my _father, _that not only includes me, but my brother as well. And if you try hurting me, it's his business and likewise with him. So why don't you be a good little asshole and go fuck a tree and leave us the hell alone!" He roared as he jumped up and kicked Tsuki's face with great speed and intensity.

Tsuki shot backwards as Sesshomaru grabbed her by her neck as she was whizzing past him. Inuyasha smirked as he crossed his arms.

"She's all yours now, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's grip tightened on Tsuki's neck as she squirmed under him. "You're pathetic," He whispered in a deadly tone as Miroku whipped her across her face with his jingling staff. Her face shot sideways as Kouga punched her other cheek, causing her head to snap the other way again. Sesshomaru allowed Miroku and Kouga to continue playing ping pong with her head until he shot her back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha held out his tetsusaiga like a baseball bat. As Tsuki shot towards him, he reared his tetsusaiga, however he didn't expect for Tsuki to arch like an arrow, her hands shot out in front of her.

"The hell?" Inuyasha cursed as he used his tetsusaiga to shield him. Tsuki shrieked as her nails tried piercing the tetsusaiga, but that deemed impossible to do. Sango shot the hiraikotsu again and mounted Kirara as she shot up into the air. They were free styling the battle, since she took them with surprise and so far, freestyle was pretty good.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "This is just as pathetic as when we fought Naraku."

"Technically, only you three," Miroku pointed at Sesshomaru, Kouga and Inuyasha, "fought Naraku."

"Exactly my point. She seems fairly easy." Sesshomaru mused.

"She's too blinded, she won't give a strong attack so can we just finish her?" Kouga said.

"You to the left," Sesshomaru instructed as he sprinted to the right. Kouga rolled his eyes as he ran to the left. Kanna remained quiet.

Inuyasha smelt Sesshomaru and Kouga run up on either side of Tsuki and Inuyasha instantly knew what they were up to. He ducked as Kouga and Sesshomaru both moved to kick Tsuki. Tsuki anticipated as much and ducked low as the two whizzed past each other.

"Sluggish moves- now… you." She said pointing to Inuyasha. "How dare you dress up as my Inutaisho."

"DAMMIT LADY! He didn't fucking belong to you!"

"YES HE DID!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Inuyasha screamed as his body faintly glowed pink. Everybody stopped doing what they were doing to stare at Inuyasha. Inuyasha touched his body and found that _he_ wasn't glowing, his fathers robes were glowing.

"The shit is happening…?" He asked as he felt the clothes glow extremely hot. He screamed as the robes started burning him yet the sensation wouldn't stop. It felt like fire was licking his bare skin and he wanted it to stop _now_!

Suddenly, the burning stopped. Inuyasha felt weak as he stared at his robes. He groaned as he stood up from the ground and dusted himself. He turned to Tsuki and found she was staring at something beside him, as was everybody else. Inuyasha frowned and looked to his left and almost swore.

"Fa-father!" He gasped as he saw a ghostly image of his father standing beside him. Inutaisho smiled at his son before looking at Tsuki.

"Your claim of me and Inuyasha's denial of that claim activated my soul within him and I was released." Inutaisho whispered softly, yet it sounded rather dangerous. "Now listen carefully- I only have limited time on this world with my son's soul. Listen good because I'm only saying this once."

Tsuki, who was once again entranced, stared at Inutaisho's ghostly figure. As a matter of fact, _everybody_ was staring at Inutaisho.

"I loved Megumi yet you killed her. It took me _hundreds_ of years to move on and that's when I met Izayoi. If I had loved you, Tsuki, I would've mated with you within that time period but I did not." Inutaisho's eyes twinkled. Sango glanced at Miroku and was shocked to see what Miroku was doing…

'Is he…?' She shot her gaze back at Inutaisho.

"I mated with Izayoi because I loved her…" Inutaisho closed his eyes. "Now- my son," He turned to Inuyasha… "Now's the perfect time…"

Inuyasha blinked several times before realizing what it was. "THE FUCK?" He screamed as he shot up and tore out his tetsusaiga. He glare at Tsuki who was staring intently at Inutaisho.

'Perfect,' he thought as he dived and drove his sword through Tsuki's chest. Tsuki gasped as blood spurted out of her and landed on Inuyasha's face. He sneered as Tsuki looked down at the sword that rested in her chest.

"Love was your downfall," Inuyasha simply said as he pulled the sword out of her chest. She gasped in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Inutaisho…" She murmured as her body started evaporating, "I love yo--…" she was gone…

* * *

**That is the battle guys XD… not much but sure lol… tsuki's gone! Anyways heres a preview of the next chap!:**

_Everybody was quiet for a full five minutes, as the sun started rising way past the tree tops. Inuyasha sank to his knees before growling loudly._

"_DAMN YOU MIROKU! DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE MY CLOTHES BURN?"_

_Kouga blinked several times as Sesshomaru stared at his brother. Miroku grinned sheepishly._

"_Sorry! It added to the drama!"_

**Ooo XD Ponder on that guys! XD anyways as you can tell, my other fics are on hiatus till this fic is done and this fic has 3 chapters left XD w00tz! Hope you liked this WAYY long chapter…**

**18 pages guys… ALMOST 20 :O**

**ROFL!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**

**P.S: Eat cheese… it's good… **

**P.S.S: Hope you notice I love cheese… LOL!**


	35. A Taiyoukai's Life

**Post affects… oh em gee! This story is coming to an end… third last chapter… **

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 35:** A Taiyoukai's Life

* * *

"Inutaisho…" She murmured as her body started evaporating, "I love yo--…" she was gone…

Everybody was quiet for a full five minutes, as the sun started rising way past the tree tops. Inuyasha sank to his knees before growling loudly.

"DAMN YOU MIROKU! DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE MY CLOTHES BURN?"

Kouga blinked several times as Sesshomaru stared at his brother. Miroku grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry! It added to the drama!"

"Damn the drama!" Inuyasha roared as he jumped up, stomping past his brother and Kouga to go grab Miroku by the collar. "She wouldn't have known if I was burning or not now would she? Dammit! I ought to kill you!"

"But I just destroyed Tsuki. She really believed your father was here _because_ your clothes burned." Miroku smirked.

"Wait! Before any murders are committed," Kouga started, "explain what the hell happened."

Inuyasha shoved Miroku before sitting crossed legged on the floor. Sesshomaru and Kouga swiftly ran up to where Inuyasha sat and Miroku stood. Sango, eventually, arrived, leaning down on her hiraikotsu.

"While we journeyed together in search of Naraku," Miroku started, "we all learned many techniques."

"Like?" Kouga raised a brow.

"Inuyasha learned his kaze no kizu, bakuryuha, red tetsusaiga and adamant barrage. Sango learned how to master her hiraikotsu, even more so than it already was mastered, Kagome mastered her spiritual powers and I excelled at illusions." Miroku smirked as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Okay, we were expecting that monk. Explain."

Miroku sighed as he looked up at the sky, the sun started to fully rise. The trees started to span the light out so it danced off the tree tops and the castle. Kouga crossed his arms, showing he was impatient yet he was patient enough to wait for an answer.

"He means," Inuyasha started, "if he has a physical something from who he was to create an illusion of, he can do it. Since I had fathers clothing on, he made father appear and just used my voice."

"Then why did you get mad?" Sango raised a brow.

"THAT ASSHOLE DIDN'T NEED TO MAKE MY CLOTHING BURN!"

"It was the affect! Shit!" Kouga threw his hands in the air as he grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and pulled him up off the ground. "I'm going back to my den; you come and take your mate along with you because I sure as hell ain't sending her alone and I ain't trusting my wolves with her… understood?"

Inuyasha snarled as he shoved Kouga off of him, the light starting to splay out over the combatants in front of Inuyasha's castle. "Fine," Inuyasha bit out, "let's go."

"We'll go back to our hut," Sango said as she looped her arm around Miroku's arm, "luckily none of us were too badly injured."

"Just a few bruises," Miroku nodded after his fiancée spoke. Sesshomaru turned around and started walking towards his castle. He stopped, a few feet away from the others and turned around.

"I'm going back…" He said, rather uncertainly as he continued to walk away. Kouga and Inuyasha, without so much as a breath of air, jumped off to the direction of the east.

'At least that Tsuki bitch is gone,' he thought inwardly as he bounded behind Kouga, who kept the lead, 'fucking retard was obsessed in father to much to the point where her sanity was in question.' Inuyasha glanced to his left to find Kouga was in line with him, both of them running at the same speed.

Inuyasha had to inwardly thank Kouga. Though both of them knew that their relationship was rocky, since they both were rough around each other, he was grateful that Kouga allowed Kagome to stay at his den for two weeks, though Kagome only was there for some odd 12 hours.

"Inuyasha," Kouga called over. Inuyasha glanced back Kouga and quirked up an eyebrow.

"What, wolf?"

"Good job back there," Kouga said as they jumped from one tree to another, trying to keep their balance as they were leaping from the same tree to the next.

Inuyasha remained quiet as they kept bounding, their speed increasing as they crossed the borders between Inuyasha's territory and Kouga's territory.

"Even without Miroku's help, you did pretty damn good in doing impressions of your father."

"Thanks…" Inuyasha finally mustered out, not looking at Kouga. Kouga merely smirked as he continued jumping from tree to tree, just a few inches in front of Inuyasha.

'Nobody else would've defeated that obsessive freak,' Kouga thought as he kept leaping, the wind lashing across his face, yet he was used to it, 'I'm glad I'm Inuyasha's friend now, not foe…'

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into his castle, ignoring the servants that were bowing down towards him. He simply wanted to know where Kagura and Rin were. He couldn't smell them, just a lingering essence telling him that they _were_ here, sometime during the night. Sesshomaru quietly walked towards the back of the castle, where the smell of Rin and Kagura were getting stronger.

'Where are they?' he thought as he glanced to his left to where an appointed playroom was for Rin. Not there.

He exited through the back doors and found Kagura sitting in the courtyard with Rin in her arms. He raised a brow as he heard Rin's even breathing signaling that she was asleep.

"Kagura," He called as she tilted her head back and saw Sesshomaru.

"She's dead?" Kagura raised a brow. Sesshomaru nodded as he moved aside.

"I brought your sister along," He said as Kanna stepped out from behind him. Kagura smiled softly as she turned back to the sleeping girl in her arms.

"I'll put Rin in her room," She murmured as she stood up, cradling Rin. A soft springish summerish breeze started to pick up and the strong scent of lust hit Sesshomaru and he stopped an oncoming wince. He didn't have to mate with Kagura during spring but… but if he didn't, it'd cut his life by how many years till he actually _did_ mate….

"I need to talk to you after," he said, with a tone of finality in his voice, "take Kanna wherever you please, she can live here if you want." With that said, Sesshomaru turned around and left the courtyard. Kanna stared after him before looking at her sister.

"Is he usually like that?" Kanna whispered.

"He used to be worse." Kagura smiled as she carried a sleeping Rin back to Rin's room.

* * *

"MOM!" Souta cried from his room as he jumped down the flight of stairs and ran to the living area where his mother, Korari, sat with an album.

"What's wrong?" Korari raised a brow as she looked at her son, who seemed to be grinning unusually broadly.

"Look!" He said as he shoved a history book into his mothers arms, making her drop the family album. Korari raised a brow as she read the passage Souta was pointing to, her eyes widening in the process.

_The half demon with silver hair that managed to defeat the greatest known threat in history, Naraku, has been recently noted that that same half demon had a child with his companion that, as our records say, traveled through time. Based on recent records and findings, we discovered that that same hanyou mated with his companion, who seemed to transform into a hanyou. They had a child together and according to our findings, it was a boy… named Muteki._

Korari coughed as she re-read that same passage seven times.

"Oh my god," She whispered as she ran her fingers over the name Muteki. "Souta!" She cried in happiness as she hugged her son.

"You have a grandson, mom!"

"You're an uncle!" She laughed as she squeezed the life out of her son. She sighed as she sat back down, wiping the tears off her eyes. "Oh my god… I wish she was here right now…"

As if God heard Korari's words, the doorbell rang. Souta raised a brow as he glanced into the kitchen.

"Jii-chan is sweeping so he isn't locked out."

Korari frowned as she got up and walked towards the bamboo door. She slid it open and dropped the history book that was still clutched in her hand…

"Kagome…"

* * *

"YOU DID IT!" Kagome squealed as Inuyasha carried his mate back to their castle.

"Yes I did… battle was amazing according to Sango." He smirked as Shippo sat on his head. Kagome's grip tightened on Inuyasha. Shippo stared at the sky as he felt Inuyasha jump up and then float down to a near tree branch.

"So, we're safe now?" Shippo asked quietly as he sat atop his fathers head. Kagome glanced up at Shippo and smiled; warmth and love radiating from that single smile. It made Inuyasha's heart beat unconditionally.

"Yes," She said, "and you can live with us too."

Shippo grinned as he remained quiet for the rest of the journey.

"Oy, Inuyasha," She murmured as he slightly tightened his grip on Kagome.

"Yeah?" He said looking down at her.

"I love you…"

He smiled as he winked at her, "I love you too, Kagome."

* * *

"MIROKU!" Sango squealed as they entered their hut, her fiancé instantly planting his ass onto the floor, fatigue creeping over him. He wanted to sleep and nothing else.

"Yeah?" He yawned out as he lay down on his futon, placing his staff beside him. He curled to the left and raised a brow at Sango who sat down in front of him.

"Tsuki's dead!"

"I know, my dear Sango."

Sango rolled her eyes as she poked Miroku between his eyes. He crossed his eyes to see her finger land right on his nose bridge before cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I know you're tired," Sango murmured cutely as she lay down beside Miroku. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, his face and her face millimeters apart, "but… Tsuki's dead and you know… we can get married soon…"

Miroku chuckled as he kissed Sango's forehead. "Let's talk about that when I wake up… I'm afraid I'm so tired I might end up wanting something very strange for our marriage day."

Sango giggled as she pulled the blanket over them before kissing his nose. "Miroku?" She whispered, staring at his face with his closed eyes.

"Hmm?" He murmured.

"I love you…" and she swore she saw the edges of his lips slightly go up…

* * *

"Hi mom!" Kagome smiled as she hugged her mother. Korari, eyes still widened, slowly hugged her back before pulling away.

"But you- in feudal… how did… ugh…" Korari rubbed her temples as she ushered Kagome inside. Kagome laughed as she walked into the shrine, her physique that of her human self, black hair, normal ears, no fangs- nothing demonic. Behind her was her mate, Inuyasha, who too was in a human physique, black hair tied in a ponytail, no dog ears…

"You two haven't seem to have grown," Korari said, not sure of how they got there.

Kagome laughed as she turned around. "Muteki, Inume, Ryujin… come on! Meet your grandmother!" She called.

"But- what if she…" The eldest one started speaking.

"Muteki," Inuyasha repeated his voice stern. The boy with crazy silver hair that collected at the nape of his neck sighed as he walked inside of the shrine. He had small white dog ears poking out of his head and he crossed his arms, pouting rather cutely, his fangs peeking out from behind his lips. He had golden eyes like his father's hanyou form and claws growing out from his fingers.

"Oh my," Korari gasped, her heart racing.

"He didn't want to hide his demon," Kagome smiled as she ushered her kids in. Inume, their daughter, had black hair that reached the back of her neck. She had human ears and beautiful brown eyes that shone with hope. The youngest boy, Ryujin, had short spiky black hair along with amber eyes. They were in their human forms, thanks to their mother and father.

Muteki rested at the tender and ripe age of 17, his younger sister Inume was 11 and their youngest brother, Ryujin was 7. In their human years, they appeared to be just adolescents, yet in demon years they were well over 200 years, Muteki being over 500 years old.

"How did…" Korari blinked as they all sat down on the sofas. Muteki glanced at Souta who peered at him and his siblings. He looked back at his mother who sat with Ryujin on her lap.

"Well- we aren't _really_ the Inuyasha and Kagome you know," Inuyasha said as Inume sat beside him, curling up between her father and her brother, Muteki.

"Huh?" Souta raised a brow. "You guys are like… clones or something?"

"You're still a dork," Kagome rolled her eyes, "no kiddo," She smiled, "we're the same Kagome and Inuyasha but we've lived for five hundred years." She turned back to Korari. "_Your_ Kagome is in the Feudal era probably pregnant like a balloon with Muteki. I'm that same Kagome but I've lived through all that and I'm here now, kind of over 500 years old…"

Korari blinked several times as Souta sat upright. "Wait- say that again, in _Japanese_ please," after a short pause he added, "sis…"

Kagome laughed as she started telling her story again. "Inuyasha and I have lived for over five hundred years and we came today because we know for sure that _Kagome_ and _Inuyasha_ are locked in Feudal Japan. We are them but they are in the past and we are in the present…"

"Like doubles?" Souta questioned.

"Ugh," Muteki snorted, "basically, _Uncle_," he teased, "mom and dad are the same ones you knew but these guys," he pointed at his parents, "lived through everything while the _originals_ are still in the past."

"I get it… I think…" Souta frowned before sitting down, relaxing again.

Korari looked from her son then to her daughter, who sat grinning like a girl who just got a bicycle for her 5th birthday. Korari blinked back tears and the slight salty scent hit Kagome's nose. She frowned as she set Ryujin down and walked to her mother, Inuyasha ushering his son close to him.

"Mom?" She whispered as she touched her mother's knees, Kagome down on her very own knees.

Korari leaned forward and hugged Kagome tightly, allowing the tears to spill out of her eyes. Kagome tightly gripped her mother as Korari sniffed, pulling back slightly.

"It's been so long and- look at you!" Korari breathed freely, "At least I know the both of you are and will be safe…"

Kagome smiled as she sat back on her seat on the sofa, her son crawling back onto her lap.

"How'd you hide yourself?" Souta asked.

"Magic," Inuyasha snorted, "how else runt? Your sister used her miko magic."

"You're still the same," Souta rolled his eyes as he stood up, going to the kitchen. Kagome shook her head as she turned back to her mother.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask you something," she said as Korari leaned forward a bit in her chair.

"Alright?"

"Thing is," Kagome started before shooting a look at Muteki.

"Muteki, if you don't stop muttering under your breath I will lock your abilities."

Inuyasha snickered as Muteki frowned. "Dad, wanna shut up?"

Inuyasha snarled as he looked at his son. "If you don't listen to your mother, I'm gonna _make_ you cancel all your dates with Hikari

"You can't do that!" Muteki said, aghast.

"One would think your hormones have died down," Kagome shook her head, "go find something to do with your brothers and sisters- stay on the shrine though."

Muteki nodded as he stood up and held his hands out for his brother and sister. They got up off their parents and each linked their hands with their eldest brother and started walking outside.

"Wanna climb the Goshinboku?" Kagome and Inuyasha heard Muteki say to his siblings. Sometimes Muteki was an annoying brat but he really was a sweetheart.

"Anyways," Kagome turned back to her mother, "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are hosting a company wide party and parents are allowed to come to this party and well- I was hoping, since Izayoi and Inutaisho died long ago and Sesshomaru's mate _has_ no parents… I was hoping you could come on behalf of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagura and myself."

Korari raised a brow. "Company wide?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh you don't know! Right! Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have two companies that they both own. Inuyasha owns Takahashi Corp and Sesshomaru owns Taiyoukai enterprise. We're having a huge party in one of our beach houses and we want everybody to come."

Korari gasped, surprise striking through her body. Inuyasha stared at Korari, then at Kagome before sighing. "Yeah," He said answering Korari's mental question, "we're rich. Everybody has that reaction. So, Higurashi-san," He stated again, as he learned manners throughout his hundreds years of being mated to Kagome, "on behalf of the Takahashi brothers and their wives, would you grace us the honour of showing up at our party?"

His statement caused a smack from Kagome. "You, stop all the fancy talk. She's my mother, _not_ Muteki's girlfriend's mother."

Inuyasha laughed. "Hikari's mom is hot…"

"You idiot! Hikari's parents are Kouga and Ayame."

"I know," Inuyasha's eyes twinkled as Kagome snarled again.

"You're a bastard."

"Only for you." He replied cheekily as Kagome turned back to her mom.

"Will you? It's in 15 days and if you want to come, we'll give you a formal invitation. Bring Souta along too."

Korari laughed. "How can I say no to my own daughter!"

Inuyasha felt his mate relax and smiled inwardly. He laced his fingers through hers as she leaned on him.

"So, let's catch up," Korari said, finally relaxing.

Kagome too smiled and Inuyasha stood up. "I'm gonna go check on our runts," he said as he left the room.

"How fatherly," Korari teased as Kagome hugged her again.

"I missed you mom," She whispered.

"I missed you too, baby…"

* * *

"DAMMIT I HATE THIS TAIYOUKAI BUSINESS!" Inuyasha snarled dangerously as he and his brother sat in Sesshomaru's office. Spring had officially ended and summer was rolling in nicely and Sesshomaru still hadn't mated with Kagura.

"Get used to it," Sesshomaru retorted, "you're going to be doing it for _hundreds_ of years."

"Shut up," Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he continued stabbing some rolls of papers with a stick.

"The turn of the century is coming and I'm planning on starting a… shall we call it a _business_?" Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Little brother, we shall start this _business_ and expand it as time changes."

"What the hell are you gonna call it? Taiyoukai Project?"

"Something like that," Sesshomaru teased his brother. Inuyasha shook his head. "This taiyoukai business sucks," Inuyasha murmured as he slumped in his chair.

"Are you going to mate with Kagura or not?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"How?" Sesshomaru, the all mighty taiyoukai, was reduced to asking _how_ for the second time in a month…

"Be nice to her. Stop ordering her around. Give her things she wants… how about," Inuyasha's eyes danced in the light "_love her_?"

Sesshomaru growled. "Time will see that, little brother. Now I suggest you get going to your mate- you know, she _is_ in her fifth month."

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha growled out as he left his bothers castle. Sesshomaru looked towards the window, smelling and hearing Kagura, Rin and Kanna playing in the backyard.

'Either little brother can't give advice or I'm just an idiot in not knowing how to work it out…' Sesshomaru thought, knowing the latter was true yet he wouldn't admit it.

'I'm smart.' He concluded in his mind…

* * *

**I had to add that last bit. Anyways, third last chapter and well, a little flash to the future, that little incident will play in a bit later on. Two more chapters till I'm done!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	36. Just Perfectly Perfect

**SECOND LAST O.O;**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 36:** Just Perfectly Perfect

* * *

'I'm smart.' He concluded in his mind…

--

Inuyasha walked slowly into his castle, the scent of his mate and Shippo entering his sense of smell and he smiled softly to himself. He pushed through the gates and walked, briskly, past the workers and straight to the courtyard where he saw his mate with the overgrown belly grin at Shippo who chased a rabbit across the length of the fenced courtyard.

"Inuyasha," Kagome grinned as he sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. They were sitting stone chairs with hay to pad it to softness. The chairs were set on the right side of the backyard courtyard. Apart from the bench, the courtyard was all trees and bushes, yet to be treated.

"Hey Kagome," He whispered as he nuzzled her neck softly. She smiled, love radiating from her face as she kissed his cheek.

"I love you, do you know that?" She murmured.

"Not as much as I love you," he whispered back as he licked her ear. She shuddered as she held his hand tightly.

"You won't believe how much I love you," She said, her eyes searching his, "probably from when I released you from your suspended animation."

Inuyasha smirked. "It was quite obvious," he said as he caressed her hand with the pad of his thumb, "when you told Manten and Hiten that your _love_ was going to save you?"

Kagome blushed as she looked away, trying to spot Shippo but she felt Inuyasha slowly move her head back to face him. He bent forward and captured her lips within his own. Kagome leaned in, as much as she could with her exploded belly, and gave herself into the passion her mate was giving her. She sighed, content, in the kiss as his tongue slowly entered her own mouth, drinking in all the passion she gave him.

Shippo arrived with a dead bunny in his hands but saw his parents kissing so thought he should give them some privacy. He slowly inched away, turning around slowly and scampering off into the forest heaven that was his own courtyard.

Kagome slowly pulled back from Inuyasha and smiled as their foreheads touched, their mouths only a hairs width apart.

"I can't say it enough," She breathed, "I love you…"

He merely smiled as he lightly kissed her lips before pulling back slightly. "We have all the time in the world," He whispered as he brought his hand up to the back of Kagome's neck and started caressing, "all the time to show our love. I'm so damn lucky, you know that?"

Her eyes danced in the light.

"To have such an _angel_ like you." He smirked, "You know, only an Angel could've changed a hanyou like me."

"Or maybe just a very persistent woman from the future." She smirked, matching his with her very own. He laughed as his ears tweaked, hearing Shippo run around in the courtyard. Kagome's ears were buried underneath her hair as she licked her lips, staring at his with hunger.

"I never thought you'd mate with me," he said, wincing in pain, "after that ugly osuwari you gave me when I proposed to you… I thought you were leaving and never coming back…"

Kagome merely snorted. "What kind of an idiot says _if you say no I'll go with Kikyo?_ You KNEW I was jealous of her yet you still had to go say that! You're lucky I only sat you three times."

Inuyasha chuckled, "But I told you after that if you said no, I'd have no purpose left in life."

"Still," Kagome sniffed, "what an ugly thing to say when you're proposing. _Come with me or I go with my ex_."

Inuyasha squeezed her arm gently before smiling, a really tiny smile, "I love you, don't forget that wench."

"Never," she whispered as she leaned in for another kiss. Just as their lips met, Kagome's eyes widened and she pulled back. Inuyasha frowned as Kagome looked down at her stomach, silently counting under her breath.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha jumped up as Kagome yelled in pain.

"He's coming!" She cried as she gripped her stomach, trying to figure out how fare her contractions were while trying to sustain the pain. Inuyasha's eyes widened as his heart started racing.

"Oh fuck… oh fuck!" He cursed, not knowing what to do.

"STOP SWEARING AND DO SOMETHING!" She cried as Shippo came bounding out of the forest.

"What's happening?" He cried, seeing his mother in pain.

"Muteki is coming," Inuyasha whispered urgently as Shippo's eyes widened. He knew Inuyasha was clueless in what to do so Shippo, being _smart_ and all took command.

"I'll go tell Kaede," he said, "Otou-san, you bring Okaa-san to Kaede's hut, okay?"

Inuyasha, not knowing what else to do, merely nodded, as he slowly moved to pick up Kagome. Shippo went on ahead.

* * *

"KAEDE!" Shippo screamed. "KAEDEEEE!"

"What's wrong, child?" Kaede twitched as she heard the young kitsune yelling for her.

"The baby is coming! Otou-san is bringing Okaa-san here," As if on cue, Inuyasha ran in with a rather in pain Kagome. Kaede's eyes widened as she ushered Inuyasha to place Kagome on the futon. Kagome gave a roar in pain as Kaede quickly got a bowl of water.

"Shippo go tell Sango and Miroku," She said quickly as she held Kagome's hand.

"OUT OF EVERYTHING, THIS IS THE WORST PAIN!" She roared as she felt her insides being stretched.

"Your water didn't break yet," Kaede said as she didn't notice any wet spots on her training pants. Kagome screamed as Kaede ushered for Inuyasha to assist her in taking off Kagome's pants. Inuyasha, who was clueless, merely did what Kaede told him to do. Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome and held her hand tightly.

"I love you," he whispered as Sango bounded in.

"Oh my lord!" She cried as she sat down beside Kagome and wiped her forehead instantly with a cloth that lay beside the bowl of water.

"STAY OUT MIROKU!" Inuyasha roared. "SHIPPO MAKE SURE THAT PERVERT DOESN'T COME IN!"

"GOT IT OTOU-SAN!" Shippo replied as they heard Miroku protest. The three turned their attention back at Kagome who was squeezing her eyes shut.

"Her water didn't break," Sango frowned.

"Baby isn't going to come yet." Kaede said, "How far apart are your paints, child?"

Kagome screamed as Sango started counting between contractions. Inuyasha was confused as to what the women were doing but so long as Kagome and Muteki got out fine, he didn't really care. Inuyasha zoned out feeling the squeeze on his hand that his mate gave him yet he didn't know what was happening. It was all surreal… he was having a son… his _second_ son and first _blood_ son… Kagome was having her first baby… he was going to be a father again…

"HER WATER BROKE!" Sango shrieked as she wiped Kagome's head.

"She's a month early so the child will be premature," Kaede informed as she wet her hands and looked at Kagome.

"Child, we have to wait for ye to dilate."

"GET HIM OUT NOWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

* * *

"Ouch, I hear Madam Kagome yelling," Miroku cringed, "I wonder if I should get Sango pregnant."

"Don't you need an heir?" Shippo raised a brow. Miroku chuckled. "That was when I had the kazanna," he replied as Shippo shook his head.

"With a pervert like you, I'd assume you'd want to do _that_ as soon as possible. Though," Shippo tapped his chin, "the way you explained it to me was rather…"

"Oh be quiet," Miroku rolled his eyes, "if nobody told you about sex, how would you have learnt?"

Shippo glared at him before staring at the hut. "Oh I can't sit here! Want to tell Uncle Sesshomaru about Okaa-san have the baby?"

Miroku nodded. "Beats sitting here and waiting to hear the good news…" he said as he whistled Kirara over.

* * *

Sesshomaru was, although unlike himself, wandering the hallways of his castle. Rin and Kagura had gone to village because Rin needed new clothing, and they had taken Kanna along with them.

Sesshomaru walked out the front door and heard his brother's adoptive runt along with the monk flying their way, Shippo in the shape of a bird. Sesshomaru frowned as they both made a landing, the nekomata, Kirara, taking the shape of her two tailed tiny form. Miroku breathed heavily as Shippo bounded up to Sesshomaru. After being Inuyasha's son for so long, and after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have gotten friendly, Shippo felt more comfortable around Sesshomaru.

Shippo jumped onto Sesshomaru's shoulder and started talking really fast.

"Okaa- okaa… Okaa-san is having- having the baby…" Shippo panted, because he was so tired, "Sango, Kaede and Inuyasha are getting the baby out now and we thought we should tell you because… well I don't know why we came to tell you but it was better than waiting around for Muteki to come out and it took time and we're so excited and I want to see my brother and…"

"Shippo," Sesshomaru said sternly at his young nephew. Shippo stopped talking and looked quizzically up at his uncle.

"Breath."

Shippo grinned broadly as he jumped off Sesshomaru's shoulder and danced around, "I'm gonna be a brother! Let's go! What if Okaa had Muteki already and…"

"Shippo," Miroku shook his head, "I doubt a baby comes out in two minutes."

"BUT…"

"Let's go," Miroku said as he nodded at Sesshomaru, "they'd be glad you could make it." He quietly told Sesshomaru as he put Shippo on Kirara and left, flying high in the sky.

Though Sesshomaru didn't want to admit… he was quiet- no, not quite, he was _overly _excited that the first _blood_ heir was being born.

"Damn emotions…"

* * *

Kagura's eyes widened as her head shot in the direction of the miko, Kaede's hut. She sniffed a bit before confirming her suspicions. "Kanna," Kagura whispered down to her sister as Rin twirled in her new kimono. Kanna looked up at Kagura, with a questioning look.

"That doesn't smell like… Kagome's blood does it?"

Kanna sniffed before nodding, confirming Kagura's initial suspicions, "Oh my lord," she whispered as she gripped Rin's hand, "Kagome's in labour…"

Kagura summoned a feather, "LET'S GO!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAGHHHH!" Kagome screamed. This was beyond pain. It hurt even more then when Airia pierced her chest so many months ago, it hurt even more than Inuyasha going to visit Kikyo, it hurt more than Naraku trying to kill her and it hurt _much_ more than falling off a bike and scraping her knee.

This was pain that signified the birth of a new life… this pain meant so much more, therefore it hurt that much more. Muteki's head was out of Kagome and Kaede and Sango were trying their best to ease the child out of Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw a small blob of blood slowly sliding out of Kagome.

"Another push, child!" Kaede said sternly as Sango wiped Kagome's forehead of the sweat. Kagome's face was dripping with the natural bodily liquids and her hair was a fray. She screamed again, Inuyasha's ears burying themselves under his hair. He stroked Kagome's hand as he smelt his brother's bitch arrived.

Kagura rushed in, Kanna and Rin politely waiting at the door. Kagura had grown awfully attached to Kagome over the past few months she spent at Sesshomaru's castle and not long after, she considered Kagome one of her own kin.

"How is she?" She whispered as she silently sat down beside Kaede, placing a firm hand on Kagome's leg, telling her that she was there for her in a silent way.

"Doing fine so far, but the child is persistent," Kaede breathed, "he does not wish to leave his mother."

Inuyasha frowned as he looked at Kaede, caressing Kagome's hand. Kagome panted as she strained to look at Kaede, "Get-him-OUT!"

Kagura edged her way in, "I think I know what to do," she said as Kaede moved aside. Kagura wiped Kagome a bit before gently tugging on the child.

"Push," Kagura instructed as Kagome started pushing with all her might. Kagura, Inuyasha and Kagome smelt Sesshomaru arrive and they knew instantly that Shippo had retrieved him.

Kagura looked at Sango, "Press the stomach," she said as Sango gulped, slightly sitting up and pressing Kagome's stomach lightly.

"Lower."

Sango moved a bit lower and pushed a bit.

"Harder."

Sango shook her head. "No." She whispered.

"Do it!" Kagura snarled as Sango eeped, getting up on her knees and pushing Kagome's lower abdomen. Kagome screamed as she pushed harder, the child half way out of Kagome.

"Almost there…"

* * *

"The smell of blood is sickening," Sesshomaru twitched as he turned to Rin, Kanna, Miroku and Shippo.

"A baby is being born," Miroku rolled his eyes, "it's not like Kagome is going to puke the child out."

"Don't smart mouth me monk." Sesshomaru regarded, dangerously.

Miroku frowned before looking at the hut. "How much longer?" he whispered, but his question was answered with a high pitched cry that resonated from within the hut.

"He's born…" Kanna whispered as they waited for their cue to go inside.

* * *

Kagome panted heavily as Kaede cradled the child in a blanket. Inuyasha's heart accelerated as he watched Kaede move about, finally making it to him.

"Your son," She smiled as Inuyasha held his son. He felt as if he was on cloud nine, his hands trembling. Kagome smiled weakly as she looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't answer as he kept staring at his son.

A small thatch of hair adorned Muteki's head, his ears glued down to his head. Kagura and Sango cleaned up Kagome before easing her pants back on. Kagome lay on the floor, not moving an inch, tired and fatigue wafting over her.

Inuyasha handed their son over to Kagome and she, despite her state, gave a small cry of happiness. The child wiggled in her grip as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Rin and Kanna stepped inside of the hut, all squishing together.

"Congrats!" Miroku grinned at Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome smiled weakly again as she yawned loudly. Kagura stared adoringly and longingly at Muteki before Sango shooed them out.

"Kagome needs to sleep along with their pup. Come back later!"

Inuyasha nodded appreciatively at Sango who closed the curtain on her way out. Kaede cleaned up before she too left. Kagome snuggled against Inuyasha and kissed Muteki's forehead.

"Go keep Shippo company," She said, barely in a whisper, "me and Muteki have to sleep."

Inuyasha chuckled as he kissed her lips before kissing his pup. "Take care, baby." He murmured as he left the hut. Kagome smiled down at her pup.

'Everything is just perfectly perfect…' she thought as they both fell asleep…

* * *

Kagura smiled sadly as she stared at Inuyasha smiling like a mad man.

"Oh my god!" Sango squealed. "I'M AN AUNT!"

"I'm a dad," He winked at Shippo, "again!"

Sesshomaru sensed Kagura's lonliness and he walked up to her. She looked up to him before staring at Inuyasha.

"Don't worry," Sesshomaru murmured. "One day…"

Kagura's heart accelerated.

"We'll have some of our own."

* * *

**Sesshomaru said the last part XD WHAT YOU THINK?**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER :O… crap.. IM LATE FOR WORK O.O**

**BYE!**

**Lub sakura!**


	37. Everlasting Story

**LAST CHAPTER! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! after like… year -.-; ROFL!**

**Title:** Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him

**Summary:** Finding an injured miko, the gang helps her. Late at night, the miko goes to Inuyasha and tells him, "For helping me, I shall grant you a single wish..." and what does he wish for? For Kagome to be Hanyou. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Kagome: 16 --- Inuyasha: 18

**Chapter 37:** Everlasting Story

* * *

"We'll have some of our own."

--

A loud shriek pierced the night sky and a very tired hanyou woman groaned as she rolled out of her futon, her mate pressing his ears tightly against his head.

"Kagome…" He moaned as he groped around for her but sighed, knowing she was out of bed and in the nursery room already, nursing their son, Muteki. He sat up, clad in his hakamas sweat trickling down his body. It was the middle of summer and their five week old son, Muteki, was harder than they thought he'd ever be.

Shippo rubbed his eyes as he walked into his parents bedroom, yawning. He insisted on sharing a room with his brother but now thoroughly regretted it.

"Get him to be quiet…" Shippo yawned as Inuyasha ushered him over.

"Block him out and go to sleep," he said as he fell back down onto his futon, his first son lying down beside him.

"Kind of hard to…" Shippo murmured as they heard Muteki quiet down. The heat and hunger was getting to the poor child and as much as Inuyasha loved him, he valued his sanity too.

Kagome sat beside an open window in the nursery, whispering a story to her son. She fanned him as he sucked on her breast, drinking the warm natural milk. Kagome felt her sons tiny fangs press against her breast and smiled as she caressed his head. She looked out the window and saw a full moon transcend amongst the stars.

"There once was a girl," She whispered as Muteki's golden eyes stared up at her, wariness never entering his state of being, "and a boy." She continued as Muteki looked back at his mother's chest, his ears tweaking, signaling he was listening to his mother. Kagome paused as Muteki frowned; his ears started tweaking fast, telling his mother in his own way that he wanted to hear her voice. Kagome smiled as she stroked his hair even more.

"The girl fell into a well one day while trying to get her cat, Buyo, out of a well for her brother, Souta." She whispered, remembering what she last saw of her kid brother, his childish smile, his messy hair, his glowing eyes…. She felt how Sango must've feel when Kohaku left. She didn't have her baby brother anymore, though he was alive in his own time and living a good and possibly awesome life, she was still a part of him, and he her.

"As she fell into the well," She whispered, fanning her son with a large leaf, "a strange blue light started to engulf her and she fell into a world that wasn't hers."

Muteki raised an eyebrow, rather cutely, to signal that he was curious and he wanted his mother to continue. Kagome laughed softly as Muteki continued drinking.

"She walked about and found a boy pinned to a tree, a sacred tree that means so much to her, even today, called the Goshinboku. It was a spiritual tree that saved her on more than one occasion. She met a boy pinned there, not moving, nor living. He was in suspended animation."

Muteki made a growl in the back of his throat, telling his mother he didn't understand whatever the heck she just said.

Kagome raised a brow before explaining, "Suspending animation, meaning unmoving yet alive."

Muteki patted his mother's breast, saying he understood. Kagome was amused at how smart this little kid was. "He was in suspended animation and she found him extremely beautiful. How the wind caressed his cheeks, how his hair blew in the direction of the wind. He was one with the forest yet he was a firefly, something that stuck out."

Kagome looked out the window again, feeling a cool midnight breeze splash against her features. She saw the branches of the tree bow towards the east, where the wind was blowing at and she felt a stir in her heart. Though the entire pack had said how much they missed the day, just retelling the story to her son at midnight was a different feeling. Anything that ever happened to her and Inuyasha was near or around the time of midnight.

When Kaguya kidnapped Kagome, it was midnight.

When Inuyasha saved her from Kouga and the Birds of Paradise, it was just past midnight.

Mantan and Hiten, it was midnight.

Centipede Mistress, midnight.

Cursed ink painter from hell, it was midnight.

Battle against Sounga, Midnight.

The attack on Crimson Horai island, it was midnight.

This time of the twenty four hour cycle was special to her, mainly because anything remotely _romantic_ or _tragically romantic_ happened at midnight. Reminiscing the past with her son at midnight was different, _much different_.

"The girl carried a special jewel in her," Kagome continued, her son letting go of her breast. Kagome pulled her kimono closed and placed her son on he shoulder, rubbing his back so he'd burp, "a jewel that every demon and half demon- and even human wanted. A large centipede attacked her and she ran to that boy pinned to the tree and she released him from his trap. To repay her, he saved her, but in the process of saving her, she shattered this jewel into hundreds of pieces that scattered throughout the continent."

Muteki purred as he snuggled into the crook of his mother's neck. Kagome wasn't pay attention anymore, something about this story needed to be told, and she was going to do it.

"So that girl and that boy started a journey to find the jewel," she whispered, more to herself, but Muteki continued listening. The sound of his mothers soft voice was soothing and he'd give up his cradle to be with his mother and the soft hum of her honey-like voice any day, "they met many companions, including his brother, a lecherous monk, a more than normal violent taijiya, a rather childish kitsune and of course, a love-sick wolf." Kagome giggled as Muteki pulled back and looked at her. She glanced at him and smiled softly, kissing his cheek before easing his head back onto her shoulder.

"The wolf fell in love with the girl but the boy that she released didn't like it too much. He was jealous, but he too had a lover and he often went to visit her. Whenever he went to visit his undead girlfriend, the girl from the future felt really jealous. It was a cycle that way. They went through many obstacles to find the shards of the jewel that was shattered, from clouds, to valleys, to graveyards to mystic islands. All to find and restore the jewel she had shattered so long ago."

Muteki yawned as he snuggled against his mother, the heat cooling off.

"Every time they found a piece that resembled a piece of the circular jewel, it was stolen, and on more than one occasion too. Eventually," Kagome remembered a not so long ago event, "they caught their long time arch enemy. The boy and the girl had fallen in love and had mated also, marking themselves as the property of the other. The bad guy though, used this to his advantage and tried to get to the girl, but the boy wouldn't let that happen. He killed him before he could harm his mate. She was happy and they had the jewel back, after a full year of traveling, but the question of her going back to her family also came. She left her family in a different time to be with the man she loved and that was another problem all together."

By now, Muteki was totally lost, but it didn't matter. He loved his mother's voice. Absolutely loved it.

"So she went to her time and wished her best friend back to life," she whispered, "and returned to the past with her mate. She found out she was pregnant and…well," Kagome glanced at her half asleep son and smiled a tiny smile as she got up off the hay chair and walked to a small cradling futon, "it's an everlasting story," she whispered as she placed Muteki down, "it'll never end. Kagome and Inuyasha's story will go on till the day they die…" She murmured as Muteki cuddled with a small teddy bear Kagome had in her long forgotten pack from the future. She glanced at Shippo's futon and saw that he was gone.

'Probably in my bedroom,' she thought ruefully as she sat down on Shippo's futon, staring at Muteki's sleeping form.

"As long as you and Shippo are here," She whispered to Muteki, "this story won't end…"

* * *

Kagome woke up early the next morning to find herself back in her own bedroom. She shot up awake and saw that nobody was there and frowned. She couldn't smell Shippo and Inuyasha _or_ Muteki. Their scents were lingering and she twitched.

"Where are my boys?" She murmured as she got out of the bed and tied her hair in a bun before slowly walking outside. They weren't there either so she took a long sniff of the air and smelt a lingering scent of her three boys. She tracked it, to the best of her ability and found herself in a small clearing, which she never saw before. There was a small waterfall and a hot spring at the base of the fall. Rocks crowded the edge of the spring and beyond the rocks were soft dewy grass. Trees blocked any outsiders to enter this area and also provided shade. The water glistened in the rising son as she saw Shippo back floating in the water, Inuyasha, with his top off and red hakama's on, sitting in the water, with his back against a rock and Muteki in his arms. He lazily put Muteki half way into the water so the water hit his belly button before lifting him up, and repeating his actions.

This caused a loud giggle to come from his son.

"Hiding from me, eh?" She inquired as she walked up to them. Muteki recognized that voice anywhere and instantly shot his hands out in the direction of his mother.

"Gaannn!" He said in whatever language that was and Kagome giggled as she took her son from her mate.

"Come to mommy!" She squealed as she sat on a rock, hugging her naked baby tightly. "How are you, Muteki?"

"Burt!" Muteki squealed and Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Burt? Where does the kid learn these things?"

"He's my smart baby that's why!" Kagome grinned. "Aren't you Muteki? You're smart aren't you?" She laughed as she blew onto Muteki's chubby stomach, creating a farting noise. Shippo laughed along with Inuyasha as Muteki looked down at his stomach before grinning toothily. At five weeks old, the child grew his fangs, yet his other teeth remained yet to grow.

"You get that from daddy don't you?" Inuyasha smirked as he sat down beside his mate. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh god! It's mommy he got it from. Daddy is an inconsiderate jerk."

"Only for you." He laughed as Shippo swam around the hot spring, loving the family time.

"I bet Muteki even outsmarts Shippo-nii-chan, ne, Shippo-nii?" Kagome called over as Shippo rolled his eyes.

"I'm the oldest Okaa-chan," he grinned cheekily over, "Muteki needs two hundred years to outsmart me."

"But as soon as Muteki is two hundred years old, you'll be two hundred years older." Inuyasa retorted.

"Exactly."

"Shippo-nii is too smart for his own good." Inuyasha remarked dryly as Kagome whacked her mate.

"Just because our kids have brains and you don't, please don't insult them. They take after Okaa-san, don't they?"

"Okaa-san doesn't have brains in that head," he knocked Kagome's head, "she has air. Filthy stinky dirty dusty air."

"This filthy, stinky, dirty, dusty air filled head knows that the earth revolves around the sun, space is continuous, math and science walk hand in and, humans evolved from single celled organisms, and," Kagome's eyes twinkled, "I also know that Inuyasha is a," She playfully gasped, "doo doo head!"

Shippo cracked up as Inuyasha raised a brow. "The hell, doo doo head?"

Kagome whacked him again. "No swearing!"

"But you called me a doo doo head!"

"That isn't swearing," Kagome said mischievously, "I'm just expressing my emotions through synonyms of words that would be unsuitable for the virgin ears of our sons. If you don't understand and comprehend my words, then I highly suggest you consult a thesaurus or find Miroku to decipher my words and intellect dialect for you."

Inuyasha had stress lines streaking down his face as he tried to understand what Kagome said.

"Repeat that?" He asked, "Except slowly, clearly, and in a language that I understand."

"I was speaking Japanese numskull."

"Talk feudal Japanese, not some modern day Japanese!"

"You're just an idiot." Kagome snorted as she threw Muteki in the air and caught him. Muteki laughed as Inuyasha frowned in annoyance.

"You're the idiot!"

"I won't lower myself to the standards of you," her eyes danced in the light, "to insult those who are the actual brainless fools to make myself feel smarter and more intelligent, when in fact I do acquire much more brain power and stamina then you could ever in your years of existence."

"I'm gonna bonk you, wench."

"Let's see you try!" Kagome challenged as she held her son close to her before glaring at her mate, obviously playfully. Inuyasha, calmly, took Muteki out of Kagome's arms and placed him on his lap. Kagome raised a brow in confusion as Inuyasha fisted his hand and lightly bonked Kagome's head.

"There," he smirked, "didn't even need to try."

Kagome's eyes widened. "YOU DONKEY'S BUTT!"

Inuyasha snorted as Muteki and Shippo cried in laughter. Kagome crossed her arms and stood up, huffing away. Inuyasha laughed even harder, wiping a tear off his face before standing up.

"Let's go sweet talk your mother with our skills boys," he grinned leading the way, "we are, after all, gorgeous taiyoukai men!"

* * *

"Miroku!" Sango growled dangerously, "You said roses, not violets! Why are we using violets now?!"

Miroku twitched. The wedding preparations really got Sango moody and she was quite unlike herself. Not that it mattered… it was just, different- yeah that's it.

"Does it matter?" Miroku rubbed his temples. Sango sighed as she sat down crossing her arms.

"I suppose it doesn't," she admitted, "it's just- this it he _only_ wedding I'm getting and well," She looked up at Miroku with a sad smile, "my family isn't here and I just want to make this the best that anybody- _anybody_ can get…"

Miroku sat down beside his fiancée and wrapped his arm rightly around her shoulders. "Listen," he whispered, "your family _is_ here." He brought his hand to her chest and she was getting ready for the worst but she was surprised as he merely pointed at her chest, "they're in your heart Sango." He whispered as he looked her directly in the eyes.

"They live in your memories and your hearts, and even though Inuyasha, Kagome or I haven't witnessed your family, we've seen your brother and he lives in our hearts as well. Their bodies are gone, yes, but their souls, memories and spirits linger within us."

Sango looked at Miroku who smiled softly, "Plus," he added, "aren't we your family now?"

Sango smiled, a bit of relief in her sigh, as she hugged Miroku. "I'm sorry. This is just so- I'm getting _married_… for sure this time too."

Miroku laughed. "Not some strange thing like that other prince guy who wanted to marry you because he saw you at the age of ten."

"No," she whispered huskily, "for real this time." And Miroku's lips descended onto hers.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat on his bed, thinking things through as the sun rested high above his castle. It's been _months_ since his brother gave him advice and Kagura stayed at his house, almost a year now and he had to admit, more to himself than anyone, that he was attached to her. She changed him, no doubt about that, he was open about his feelings now more so than ever. He felt compassion, guilt, anger (he always felt anger but what the heck), kindness, and most of all, _love_.

He loved her.

She, Kagura, had this aura of power around her that drew him to her. Especially her kind yet demanding way of showing she cared. She treated Rin as one of her own and fit nicely amongst his brother and his pack. Acceptance was crucial in the dog way of mating and Kagura seemed to master that without even knowing she did.

Sesshomaru stood up definitely, coming to a conclusion in his head. He walked out of his room to find Rin squealing as Kagura created tiny twisters of air, chasing Rin around the castle.

"Kanna," Sesshomaru said as the albino girl stepped out of the shades.

"Yes?"

"Take Rin to the village and keep her there all day…"

Kanna raised a brow but did as the taiyoukai said. Kagura merely twitched as her sister and _daughter_ left the castle. She slumped her shoulders down.

"You dislike me having fun," She accused as she made to move to the courtyard when Sesshomaru caught her wrist.

"We've put it off for far too long," He whispered, winding her to him, crawling up her arm as her heart started beating rather rapidly. He placed her in front of him, one hand on her arm, the other one of his hand on her shoulder.

"It's about time I listen to Inuyasha's advise," he said, in the same low and husky tone, finding it weird, even to himself, that he was capable of such acts, "Kagura," he spoke, bringing his face entirely too close to her face, the caress of his breath sliding past Kagura's cheeks, "will you mate with me?"

Kagura could've fainted and gone to heaven at the moment but God didn't play so kindly. She stared up at his shining golden eyes and felt herself become excited. She eyed his lips dangerously before trailing her eyes back up to his eyes. "What do you think?" She murmured as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. That was all Sesshomaru needed.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, and deepened the kiss.

'Kagura…'

* * *

Kagome was smiling broadly as she had her five month old son sitting on her hip. It was the night of the new moon and all three of them, Inuyasha, Kagome and Muteki were in human form. Muteki had short spiky black hair during his human nights with dark brown eyes. His had normal ears, no claws and looked rather _human_. He was wearing a formal white set that looked rather like Inuyasha's red haori hakama set, except Muteki's was much more ironed out and looked clean and neat.

Inuyasha was wearing black hakamas and a grey haori top. He had, for once, socks on with sandals and his hair, thanks to Kagome, was brushed back. Kagome wore a pale pink slender and silky kimono that shone brightly under the stars and contrasted with her dark and raven hair. Shippo wore something similar to Inuyasha.

Why, though, were they dressed up?

It was Sango and Miroku's wedding.

Inuyasha stood beside Kagome, as the entire family rested by the Goshinboku. Sesshomaru, and his newly formed mate (Sesshomaru hadn't told Inuyasha, but Inuyasha had smelt Kagura all over Sesshomaru, _for more than one time_. Inuyasha had, _modestly_, smirked to himself, thanking himself on giving his brother such _wonderful_ advice), Kagura had decided to meet up with Kagome and Inuyasha, as well as the pups, at the Goshinboku. From there, they would proceed to the village, where everybody was preparing for the union of an ex monk and a taijiya.

"How are they doing the ceremony?" Kagome asked as she allowed Muteki to suck on her pinky finger.

"How else wench?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "In a Japanese way."

"Back when I lived in my time," Kagome murmured as she looked at Muteki who looked up at her cutely, "a lot of people did it the Christian way."

"Christian?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Never mind," She whispered quietly, "so they're going to do it traditionally? San-san-kudo, the sake and then offer up Sakki twigs?"

"Something like that," Inuyasha nodded, "from what Miroku told me, they're gonna change it up just a bit."

"Change up a marriage ceremony?" Kagome cocked her head, "How are they going to pull that off?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha said impatiently, "he didn't specify. Where the crap is my brother?"

Kagome giggled lightly, Inuyasha was controlling his vulgar ways for their sons, how cute.

"Right here, impatient hanyou." Sesshomaru stoically replied as he arrived with Rin and Kanna in front of him and Kagura, _who were holding hands_.

"You sure you ain't gonna catch her cooties, oh lord and master Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha teased as Sesshomaru frowned.

"Shut up."

"Let's go," Kagome said impatiently, "honestly Kagura, if it weren't for us, they would've killed each other."

"I agree one hundred and ten percent." Kagura smiled as she walked with Kagome, Kanna, Rin and Shippo in the middle and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru brining up the rear. Kagome shot a glance at Shippo.

"Doing alright, kiddo?" She raised a brow.

"Yes," She nodded as Inuyasha sighed.

"Shippo walk with your mother." He instructed as Shippo complied right away.

"What was that for?" Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"Shippo has it for Rin," He whispered to his brother, "she's his mate."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth in a silent _oh_ before shaking his head. "This inter mating thing is going to be the end of us. They're technically cousins."

"Yet they don't touch blood." Inuyasha countered. "Shippo and I had this same conversation some time ago. If Rin was your blood daughter and Shippo my blood son, then I would hurt him for even thinking of mating with her. They aren't related in any blood way so it's just _words_ that they're cousins."

"I see Kagome has given you brains."

"I would laugh if I wasn't busy walking." Inuyasha murmured dryly as they continued to walk.

"I see your insult system has also died.

"Shut up before I hurt you."

"You don't even _have_ the tetsusaiga with you, _human_."

Inuyasha merely snarled, knowing his brother was right, and continued to walk.

'Some things never change,' he thought inwardly as he saw Shippo walk between Kagura and Kagome.

* * *

Kagome squealed as she saw her best friend wearing a white kimono with a large white headdress. The village all sat as Kaede, the high miko in the village, was going to perform the ceremony. Kagome patted Muteki's back as he snuggled against her shoulder. Shippo sat beside Inuyasha, watching his _aunt_ and _uncle_ getting married. It was two years now, almost, and finally, _happily ever after_ came true.

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha tightly wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and pushed her closer to his body. The ceremony began as the stars twinkled beautifully in the night.

"Finally," She whispered as she saw their two close friends being minded in heart, soul, mind and spirit, "it took them longer than us."

"Well," Inuyasha spoke up, "we've known each other longer than they've known each other."

"True…"

Muteki had fallen asleep and Shippo cuddled against his father, softly snoring. The marriage ceremony had ended and the village still lingered about, congratulating the newly married couple. Sango was beaming in delight as Miroku had a very lecherous smirk across his face.

Marriage meant honeymoon.

The sun started rising and Kagome, Inuyasha and Muteki pulsed three equal times before their demonic features returned. This was normal for the villagers so they didn't heed the transformation. Sango approached Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagura and the sleeping Muteki and Shippo and Rin, with Miroku behind her.

"Congrats Sango!" Kagome whispered as she saw her son's ears tweak. Sango and Kagome side hugged, as to not squish Muteki, as Sango smiled happily.

"I'm so happy!" She breathed.

"You should be," Inuyasha nodded, in a hushed voice, "you two have been _courting_ for far too long."

Miroku smirked. "Let's finish the entire courting ritual with a binding of our own?"

Sango grinned as she leaned in against Kagome. "Tell you something?"

Kagome raised a brow.

"I'm looking forward to… _later this day_."

Kagome stifled a horrified giggle as Miroku lifted Sango up bridal style. "We shall see you later!"

"Such hentais," Kagura shook her head.

"That's Miroku and Sango for you," Inuyasha rubbed Kagome's waist.

* * *

_70 years later…_

A (who appeared to be) seven year old Muteki and a one year old Inume, along with a teenage Shippo all sat in front of two headstones, their palms pressed firmly together (Inume was in Kagome's arms though… not kneeling in front of the headstone…). Kagome, who hadn't aged a day, sobbed as she pressed her head against her mates. Three _adults_ also sobbed as they clung onto their husband or bride.

Miroku and Sango had passed away six and four days ago. Sango had died six days ago and unable to bear the pain, Miroku had died four days ago. They were buried beside each other by their house in the outskirts of the village.

Makato, Serenity and Chiiho, Miroku and Sango's two daughters and one son all sobbed as they knelt by the headstones. Serenity and Chiiho's husbands both tried to comfort them as Makato hugged his wife tightly, trying to contain his tears.

"This is what sucks about being demon," Kagome whispered.

"You have to let your best friends go…"

* * *

The years flashed to centuries and Kagome, Inuyasha, a seventeen year old Muteki, an eleven year old Inume and a seven year old Ryujin, along with a twenty four year old Shippo, with his mate, _twenty three_ year old Rin lived happily in the future, Kagome's original time.

Because Rin mated with a demon, she fused with his lifespan. Rin and Shippo lived in their own quaint little house settled in the rural areas of Japan. Sesshomaru, his mate Kagura, and their _six_ pups, Aya, the eldest girl, who was sixteen years old, the twin boys, Daichi and Daisuke, who were fourteen years old, another daughter, Hikari who was twelve years old, and then another son, Hikaru who was eleven, and lastly, a final son, Ken, all lived in the heart of Tokyo Japan in their large four story mansion. They ran the Taiyoukai Enterprise together, Aya helping her father whenever possible. Rin was still considered the eldest Takahashi daughter, so technically Sesshomaru and Kagura had seven kids.

Throughout time, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru needed surnames to go through life efficiently. They picked Takahashi, mainly because during the late seventeen hundreds, a woman named Rumiko Takahashi had found out their truth of being demons and had helped them rather than let them be known. She was like a mother to both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, so to respect her, they adopted the name, Takahashi.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Muteki, Inume and Ryujin lived in a small two floored house just outside of Tokyo, near the suburbs. Kagome had mastered camouflage so she hid her family and Sesshomaru's family's demonic features. As of right now, Kagome and Inuyasha were standing at the base of a set of high stairs.

"Here we are," she whispered, "where everything started…"

Inuyasha hugged her from behind, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"We have to… I've waited five hundred years to meet my mother…"

Inuyasha turned around to find his black Lexus parked a few feet down. He looked at his kids and ushered them over. He turned back to the shrine and started walking up, with his mate behind him.

"Are we sure?" Kagome stopped. Inuyasha smiled softly as he rung the doorbell. "Yes we are, wench." He whispered as the bamboo door slid open.

"Kagome…" she whispered. Kagome gulped as she suddenly got a strange wash of courage.

Hi mom!" Kagome smiled as she hugged her mother. Korari, eyes still widened, slowly hugged her back before pulling away. Inuyasha smirked as he watched the whole ordeal unfold. After so long, so many years… this had to be the hardest thing Kagome faced. Facing her mother again…

"But you- in feudal… how did… ugh…" Korari rubbed her temples as she ushered Kagome inside. Kagome laughed as she walked into the shrine, her physique that of her human self, black hair, normal ears, no fangs- nothing demonic. Behind her was her mate, Inuyasha, who too was in a human physique, black hair tied in a ponytail, no dog ears…

"You two haven't seem to have grown," Korari said, not sure of how they got there.

Kagome laughed as she turned around. "Muteki, Inume, Ryujin… come on! Meet your grandmother!" She called.

"But- what if she…" The eldest one started speaking.

"Muteki," Inuyasha repeated his voice stern. The boy with crazy silver hair that collected at the nape of his neck sighed as he walked inside of the shrine. He had small white dog ears poking out of his head and he crossed his arms, pouting rather cutely, his fangs peeking out from behind his lips. He had golden eyes like his father's hanyou form and claws growing out from his fingers.

"Oh my," Korari gasped, her heart racing.

Muteki smirked as he entered the house. This was going to be one heck of a day. His sister and his brother followed behind him as they all sat down on their grandmothers sofa.

"How did…" Korari blinked as they all sat down on the sofas. Muteki glanced at Souta who peered at him and his siblings. He looked back at his mother who sat with Ryujin on her lap.

"Well- we aren't really the Inuyasha and Kagome you know," Inuyasha said as Inume sat beside him, curling up between her father and her brother, Muteki.

"Huh?" Souta raised a brow. "You guys are like… clones or something?"

"You're still a dork," Kagome rolled her eyes, "no kiddo," She smiled, "we're the same Kagome and Inuyasha but we've lived for five hundred years." She turned back to Korari. "Your Kagome is in the Feudal era probably pregnant like a balloon with Muteki. I'm that same Kagome but I've lived through all that and I'm here now, kind of over 500 years old…"

After many explanations, Souta had understood, sort of, how Kagome and Inuyasha, along with his niece and nephews got there.

Inuyasha and Kagome went through so many things that led them up to this point that they relished the feeling. Not everything was granted to everybody, but rather, they had to earn that right.

Inuyasha and Kagome had earned the right to be happy.

After all, just as Kagome had said hundreds of years ago when Muteki was just a baby…

'_This is an everlasting story… until the day we die…'_

* * *

**Kagome's thoughts, last line.**

**THE END! OH MY GOD THIS STORY IS DONE! I'm like… I feel like crying… o.O; iono why but this story is done… wow… WOW… I can't believe it… after like two years or something…**

**WOW….**

**I LOVED writing this story and I LOVE the reviewers for this story… I'll miss you guys AS well as this story!**

**LOVE YOU!!**

**Sakura**


End file.
